Lord Pecado
by yazmina27
Summary: Novela de corte erótico, Era lord Pecado, el libertino más famoso de la alta sociedad londinense. Ninguna mujer había logrado jamás resistirse a sus encantos. Ni siquiera la esposa con la que le casaron cuando todavía eran unos niños...
1. Chapter 0

La presente historia es original de C.M. los personajes a K.M. Y Y.I. LA PRESENTE NO TIENE NINGÚN FIN DE LUCRO, SOLO ENTRETENER Prólogo

Tierras Altas escocesas

Castillo de Grandchester, 1747

—Sabes por qué tienes que hacer esto, ¿verdad, Terruce?

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta, padre —replicó el joven Terruce Grandchester.

—Hacemos lo que el rey nos pide —contestó Richard Grandchester, cuarto duque de Mansfield.

Terruce Grandchester, de catorce años y marqués de Derby, tenía aspecto de preferir estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera en la habitación de invitados del castillo de Glenmoor vestido de chaleco y con sus mejores pantalones de terciopelo.

—¿Por qué yo, padre? Archibald es tu heredero, deja que él se case con esa salvaje y nada femenina escocesa.

—Vamos, Terry, ya sabes que Archibald está prometido a la hija de lord Britter desde el día en que ella nació. Se casarán cuando la joven cumpla dieciocho años.

—Yo tengo catorce, padre, y la heredera de los Andley sólo siete.

—¿Crees que no lo se? —preguntó Richard con aspereza—. No estamos hablando de acostarse con ella. Lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte con esa niña y luego podrás volver a Inglaterra hasta que ella crezca. Puedes ir a la universidad como tenías planeado y correrte tus juergas mientras lady Candy crece. Cuando llegue el momento, confío en que cumplirás con tu obligación hacia ella.

—Es imposible que me guste, padre —Terry arrugó su aristocrática nariz—. Cuando llegamos la vi jugando en el patio con sus primos y la confundí con un niño mendigo y sucio. Tenía la cara manchada de barro y estaba descalza —se encogió de hombros—. ¿No puede buscar el rey a otro para que se case con ella? Parece una bruja, con ese pelo rojo enredado y esa piel tan blanca.

—Este es el plan del rey para desmoralizar a los rebeldes de las Tierras Altas, poner sus tierras en manos de ingleses leales. Tras la batalla de Culloden, todas las huérfanas aristócratas escocesas se casaron con hombres escogidos por el rey Jorge. El rey no confía en ninguno de los jefes de las Tierras Altas que sobrevivieron. El viejo Alberth Andley ejerce un gran poder sobre su clan, y su nieta se convertirá en jefa tras su muerte.

El padre de Candy, al igual que sus dos hermanos, murieron en Culloden —continuó Richard —. Y el viejo Alberth, el abuelo de Candy, se convirtió en su tutor. Andley no deja ningún heredero varón, todos murieron en Culloden. Al casarte con Candy, te convertirás en administrador del castillo de Glenmoor a perpetuidad. A través de tu esposa podrás controlar a los clanes que le juraron fidelidad al viejo Andley .

Terry sacudió su cabeza de cabello oscuro y miró con gesto adusto a su padre.

—Todo eso no me importa en absoluto. No hay nada de las Tierras Altas escocesas que me guste. Es una tierra desolada, válida únicamente para lobos y salvajes.

—El rey nos hace un gran honor, Terry —le reprendió Richard, exasperado ante la falta de gratitud de su hijo—. Los Grandchester somos fieles a la corona. Hemos sido honrados con numerosos títulos y concesiones de tierras. Los Andley tienen muchas posesiones. Gracias a este matrimonio conseguirás el poder y las riquezas necesarias para que el apellido Grandchester sea reconocido en toda Inglaterra. Es una gran oportunidad, Terry, por no hablar del honor que supone. Los impuestos y las rentas de tus tierras te proporcionarán lujos durante el resto de tu vida. Deberías agradecer lo que el rey Jorge está haciendo por ti y tu familia.

Los delgados labios de Terry, que en el futuro las damas calificarían de sensuales, se curvaron hacia abajo con desagrado.

—Supongo que, con todo lo que estás diciendo, tendré que casarme con la niña. Pero no voy a mentir: no me gusta Candice MacDonald.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te guste. Lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte con ella ahora y regresar brevemente a Glenmoor cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor como para consumar el matrimonio. Después de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Pero que no se te olvide que cuando el abuelo de Candice muera y ella se convierta en jefa, ejercerás un inmenso poder en las Tierras Altas a través de tu esposa.

—¿Y si prefiero quedarme en Inglaterra, lo más lejos de Candice que pueda? —preguntó Terry.

—Puedes contratar un administrador que supervise tus propiedades escocesas, y tu esposa puede quedarse recluida a salvo en Glenmoor. Pero tienes tiempo de sobra para decidir lo que quieres hacer.

Lord Grandchester miró a su hijo con ojo crítico. El muchacho era alto para su edad, y tenía los hombros casi tan anchos como los suyos. Terry era un joven diablo guapo, y él lo sabía, pensó Grandchester. Demasiado guapo para su propio bien, y excesivamente conocedor de las cosas mundanas para su tierna edad. Compadecía a las mujeres que trataran de conquistar el corazón de su hijo cuando este fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para llamarles la atención. Y el joven diablo atraería a las mujeres como moscas, ¿cómo no iban a caer bajo el encanto de sus ojos azul oscuros y melancólicos y de aquella sonrisa arrebatadora? Las sirvientas jóvenes de la mansión de los Grandchester ya habían empezado a mirarlo con ojos golosos, y Richard se preguntó si su hijo no habría probado ya lo que ellas tenían que ofrecerle.

Terry sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer con su vida, y sus planes no incluían renunciar a Londres y llevar una existencia rústica en las Tierras Altas con una esposa tan salvaje como la tierra en la que vivía. Iría a la universidad, por supuesto, y se embarcaría en las aventuras de la vida. A la tierna edad de catorce años ya había aprendido a apreciar a las mujeres. Polly, una doncella del piso de arriba que sólo tenía unos cuantos años más que él, lo había acogido bajo su ala y le había enseñado a divertirse en la cama con una mujer. Las clases habían resultado fascinantes, y Terry estaba deseando desplegar sus alas y practicar con otras mujeres.

Cuando le dijeron que iba a casarse con una joven escocesa se rebeló, pero tanto su padre como el rey ignoraron sus protestas. Muy bien, se casaría con Candy Ardley, pero no tenía por qué gustarle, ni tampoco tenía que vivir con ella.

Ahora Terry esperaba en los escalones de la iglesia del pueblo a que llegara su novia de siete años. Flanqueado a un lado por su padre y al otro por el sacerdote, no tenía escapatoria. Todos los Ardley y sus aliados estaban presentes, y ninguno de ellos parecía complacido con el matrimonio de una de los suyos con un inglés. Un escocés de aproximadamente su misma edad se mostraba particularmente furioso, y le dirigía a Terry miradas amenazadoras.

Terry frunció el ceño cuando vio a Candy bajando por la colina con su abuelo. Al parecer, él no era el único reacio a casarse. Candy clavó los talones en el suelo y protestó en voz alta mientras su abuelo la arrastraba hasta la iglesia. Llevaba puesto el traje de cuadros escocés, aunque estaba prohibido, y Terry escuchó de fondo el melancólico sonido de las gaitas, que también estaban prohibidas por orden del rey tras la batalla de Culloden. El encendido cabello de la niña no conseguía realzar la palidez de su piel, y lo tenía tan revuelto y salvaje que Terry se preguntó si alguna vez habría tratado de peinarse.

Alberth Andley llegó finalmente a la iglesia con su nieta, que se resistía salvajemente, y la empujó hacia Terry. Ella dio un pisotón con su piececito y miró fijamente a Terry con la barbilla alzada en gesto desafiante. Terry estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante aquella actitud guerrera. ¡Deseaba casarse con él tanto como él con ella! Bien, pues peor para todos, pensó. En lo que a él se refería, aquel matrimonio era un error y nunca conduciría a nada bueno.

El sacerdote abrió el libro, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la ceremonia. Sus palabras resbalaron por Terry como si fueran agua. Miró de reojo a su hermano mayor, el heredero de su padre, con envidia. A Archie le quedaban todavía varios años antes de tener que casarse. Archie le sonrió, y Terry sintió el deseo irrefrenable de sacarle la lengua. Mientras el sacerdote seguía con su perorata, la mente de Terry se dirigió hacia la hermosa Polly y se preguntó si lo estaría echando de menos. Pero regresó bruscamente a la realidad cuando su futura esposa le pegó una patada en la espinilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Terry apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —susurró atravesándola con la mirada.

—Porque eres inglés —murmuró Candy.

—¡Sh! —les advirtió Andley desde algún punto a su espalda—. ¡Prestad atención a la ceremonia!

Terry le lanzó a su novia de tez pálida una mirada asesina, preguntándose qué diablos había hecho para merecer un castigo tan injusto. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y sintió arcadas cuando el ministro les declaró marido y mujer. Se giró hacia su novia y se quedó asombrado ante su expresión. Su abrasadora mirada verde brillaba llena de odio cuando le sacó la lengua. ¿Cómo podía hacerle su padre algo así?, se lamentó mientras se daba rápidamente la vuelta. Casarle a los catorce años con un tizón rubio cuyo carácter casaba sin duda con el horrible color de su cabello.

Como para reforzar la mala opinión que tenía de ella, Candy volvió a darle una patada. Terry aulló de dolor y trató de agarrarla, pero ella fue más rápida. Se giró sobre los talones y regresó corriendo a Glenmoor todo lo rápido que le permitían sus pequeños pies.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Londres, 1762

Se escuchó un murmullo entre la multitud cuando Terrence Grandchester, marqués de Derby, hizo su entrada en el salón de baile.

—Es lord Pecado —le susurró un joven a su amigo en un aparte—. Me pregunto qué le ha hecho venir esta noche a disfrutar de una compañía tan mundana.

Su compañero, lord Seton, aspiró por la nariz con gesto desdeñoso.

—Yo digo, Renfrew, que ha venido a ver cómo se comporta la gente normal. No suele acudir a actos públicos.

—El apodo de lord Pecado le viene al pelo —respondió Renfrew—. No existe libertino más disoluto en toda Inglaterra —suspiró con envidia—. Son legendarias sus escapadas con las damas. Mira a tu alrededor. Esta noche no hay aquí ninguna que no haya caído en su cama en cuanto él se lo pidió. Está casado, ¿lo sabías? —le confió Renfrew—. Desde que tenía catorce años.

—Eso he oído, pero nunca se sabe.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —aseguró Renfrew.

—¿Y dónde tiene escondida a su esposa? Viendo el modo en que se comporta, se diría que está libre y sin compromiso.

—¡Já! Y lo está. Uno de sus confidentes me contó a mí en persona que de hecho le gusta la idea de estar casado. El matrimonio impide que las madres casamenteras traten de convertirlo en marido para sus hijas en edad de merecer. O que las damiselas con intenciones de casarse pongan sus ojos en él como posible esposo. Su mujer está escondida a salvo en Escocia, ¿no lo sabías? Lo que no conoce no puede hacerle daño. Lord Pecado disfruta de sus placeres dónde y como quiere sin temor a enredos ni repercusiones.

—Bastardo con suerte —dijo Mark.

Renfrew se le acercó todavía más.

—Lo creas o no, lord Pecado no ha visto a su esposa escocesa desde que Jorge II ordenó su matrimonio hace quince años. Se rumorea que la unión nunca se ha consumado. ¿Te lo imaginas? La mujer es la jefa de algún clan salvaje de las Tierras Altas.

Mark soltó una risotada.

—Tal vez Lord Pecado no haya consumado su matrimonio con su novia, pero sin duda ha retozado con suficientes mujeres como para compensar esa carencia. No entiendo cómo su hermano el conde soporta un libertinaje tan vergonzoso.

—Lord Achie Grandchester parece preocupado estos días. No se le ve mucho. Qué cosa tan terrible que su prometida muriera antes de la boda.

—Sh, aquí llega el famoso lord Pecado —susurró Renfrew cuando Terry y su amigo Alistear Cornwell, el vizconde Blakely, se acercaron.

—¡Qué aglomeración, Terry! —dijo Blakely mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente—. No entiendo por qué has insistido en venir aquí esta noche. Me tienes acostumbrado a evitar estas reuniones públicas.

Terry Grandchester y su buen amigo se dirigieron directamente a la sala de cartas. Vestido de punta en blanco con ropa de montar adaptada, el último grito en moda, Terry, más conocido entre la gente de la alta sociedad como lord Pecado, llevaba pantalones de montar ajustados color negro con botas altas por encima, una camisa blanca inmaculada, chaleco púrpura de brocado, y abrigo de montar negro de corte alto con anchas solapas y cola a la espalda.

—Un aburrimiento, Stear, un completo aburrimiento —aseguró Terry mirando a su alrededor con recelo—. Hasta el momento no he visto nada por aquí que me interese.

—¿Ni siquiera la encantadora lady Karen? —preguntó Stear reclamando la atención de Terry sobre una impresionante morena que llevaba un vestido de gasa con un corsé minúsculo pensado para lucir al máximo su extraordinaria figura—. Prepárate, te ha visto.

—¡Diablos! —murmuró Terry entre dientes—. Confiaba en poder evitarla esta noche.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Stear soltó una carcajada.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Nuestra aventura ha cumplido su ciclo.

—Está claro que la dama no piensa lo mismo.

Terry saludó con la cabeza a dos de sus conocidos, Renfrew y Mark, mientras arrastraba a Stear hacia el centro de la multitud. Pero no iba a poder ser. Lady Karen se dirigió resueltamente hacia él y finalmente le dio alcance.

—Terry, confiaba en que estuvieras aquí esta noche. ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Te estuve esperando durante horas.

—Tu esposo estaba en casa, lady Claisse, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

—¿Y cuándo ha supuesto eso un problema? —le desafío Karen—. Además, Claisse siempre se toma una botella de oporto entera antes de irse a la cama. No hubiera escuchado ni una manada de elefantes subiendo en estampida por las escaleras.

Stear tosió para hacer notar su presencia.

—Os dejaré solos para que… habléis. Te veo más tarde, Terry.

Terry trató de evitar que Stear se marchara, pero lady Karen tenía otras intenciones.

—Deja que se vaya, Terry. ¿Vendrás a verme mañana por la noche? Claisse parte por la mañana a su cabaña de caza de Escocia. Piensa estar fuera un mes o más.

Terry hizo lo imposible por resultar educado, pero lady Karen se lo estaba poniendo difícil. No parecía enterarse de cuándo algo se terminaba. Y en lo que a él se refería, su aventura había concluido la noche en que se encontró con lord Stanhope deslizándose por la puerta de atrás mientras Terry salía por la entrada principal. Cuando se echaba una amante, le gustaba pensar que él era el único, pero ahora que había terminado, ya no le importaba cuántos hombres metiera en su cama. Así que aquella noche no tenía nada que hacer y andaba en busca de nuevas diversiones.

Terry estaba a punto de decirle a Karen que habían terminado cuando un murmullo de excitación captó su atención. Todo el mundo parecía estar mirando hacia la entrada, y él siguió sus miradas. Aspiró con fuerza el aire cuando vio qué era, o mejor dicho, quién era la persona que tenía a todo el mundo expectante. Terry estaba absolutamente seguro de no haber visto nunca a la mujer que se había detenido un instante en la puerta, porque la recordaría.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, absolutamente intrigado por la belleza excepcional que acababa de iluminar el salón de baile con su prometedora presencia—. No recuerdo haberla visto con anterioridad.

—Es nueva en la ciudad —respondió lady Karen con frialdad—. Tengo entendido que viene de Cornwall. Nadie parece saber mucho de ella, excepto que está casada con algún vizconde mucho mayor que ella que ha permanecido convenientemente en Cornwall —la dama aspiró el aire por la nariz con desdén—. Se ha presentado sin acompañante en tres de los últimos cuatro eventos sociales. Se queda un rato y luego desaparece. Si hubieras acudido a alguno de esos actos la habrías visto. Es extraño —murmuró Karen—, pero yo juraría que está buscando a alguien.

—Su nombre… Dime cómo se llama —inquirió Terry—. Es de una belleza excepcional.

—Se llama lady Flora White —Karen le dedicó a la misteriosa dama una mirada desdeñosa—. Su marido debe ser tan comprensivo como tu esposa.

Terry se quedó mirando a la joven belleza. Se había quedado mudo de la impresión debido a una sensación indefinida que rezongaba en su memoria. Habría jurado por su vida que había visto a lady White con anterioridad. Aunque no podía ser considerada una rubia, su cabello tenía un color excepcional, de un tono entre canela y soleado, con los suficientes reflejos dorados como para crear un interesante contraste.

Era de constitución menuda, pero tenía una prestancia que la hacía parecer más alta. Mientras se entretenía en la entrada, todos los hombres sin compromiso que había en la sala se dirigieron hacia ella. Las piernas de Terry se movieron al instante en su dirección.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó lady Karen con voz chillona.

—A ver qué me he perdido al no aparecer en los actos sociales de estas últimas semanas —le dijo Terry sin mirarla mientras avanzaba con decisión hacia lady Flora White.

Terry se abrió camino a través del apretado círculo de enamorados, admirando el modo en que la dama manejaba a los jóvenes dandis de la alta sociedad. Los jóvenes petimetres debieron darse cuenta de quién los estaba apartando, porque Terry escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre. Al instante se despejó el camino para él, lo que le permitió entrar en el círculo central. Y entonces estuvo delante de ella, con la vista clavada en el óvalo perfecto de su rostro sin mácula.

Se fijó en que tenía los ojos verdes, tan verdes como relucientes esmeraldas. Los labios eran carnosos y rojos, y las pestañas tan largas que parecían unas alas oscuras que se curvaban hacia arriba en los extremos. Le sorprendió su piel radiante y bañada por el sol. Las damas de la alta sociedad evitaban religiosamente el sol. Y sin embargo, todo alrededor de aquella misteriosa dama resultaba exquisito.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda verde que, aunque no era demasiado ajustado, revelaba cada una de las curvas de su exuberante figura. Terry dudó incluso de que llevara siquiera un corsé ligero bajo el corpiño. No lucía un escote demasiado pronunciado, pero dejaba al descubierto lo suficiente de sus magníficos pechos como para hacer que valiera la pena quedarse mirándolos fijamente. Y apostaba a que él no era el único que pensaba así. Terry sintió cómo su cuerpo se endurecía, y se quedó absolutamente impactado. ¡Maldición! ¡La deseaba y ni siquiera la conocía!

—Creo que este baile es mío —murmuró arrastrando las palabras con aquel deje sensual que normalmente provocaba que la mayoría de las mujeres se derritieran.

Ella levantó los ojos lentamente para mirarle, y Terry experimentó una intensa sensación de _déjà vu_. Rebuscó en su memoria, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Os conozco, mi señor? —dijo Flora en un tono ligeramente ronco que acarició los sentidos de Terry y le hizo ser consciente de las partes más prominentes de su propio cuerpo.

—No, mi señora, pero eso tiene fácil remedio —aseguró Terry—. Soy Terrence Grandchester, marqués de Derby. Mis amigos me llaman Terry.

Le pareció distinguir un revuelo en la clara profundidad de sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápidamente que no podía estar seguro.

—Sus amigos le llaman lord Pecado —susurró alguien a su lado en un aparte lo suficientemente alto como para que la dama lo escuchara.

Las elegantes cejas de Flora se alzaron ligeramente.

—¿Lord pecado?

—No les hagáis caso, mi señora. Podéis llamarme Terry. Y vos sois…

—Lady Flora White —respondió ella ofreciéndole la mano.

Terry estrechó aquella mano cálida y menuda y le depositó un beso en los nudillos. Entonces, dedicándole una sonrisa hechicera, le volteó la mano, retiró el guante hacia atrás y le besó el interior de la muñeca. Terry sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría a la joven y tiró suavemente de ella.

—Ah, acaba de iniciarse una contradanza. ¿Nos unimos a ella?

Antes de que la dama pudiera protestar, la guió hacia la zona de baile.

—Así que vos sois el lord Pecado del que tanto he oído hablar —dijo lady White mientras las primeras notas musicales inundaban la sala.

—Mis amigos exageran —objetó Terry—. No les prestéis atención, mi señora. ¿Es esta vuestra primera visita a la ciudad?

—Así es, y tengo que admitir que es muy diferente a lo que yo estoy acostumbrada.

El baile los separó, y cuando volvieron a reunirse, Terry le preguntó:

—Me ha parecido detectar algo de acento en vuestro tono de voz, señora.

—No es más que el acento del campo, mi señor —murmuró ella.

Candy Flora Andley, jefa del clan de los Andley desde la reciente muerte de su abuelo, se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre al que no había visto desde hacía quince años, cuando se casaron, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse de rabia. En honor a la verdad, había que decir que tenía tantas ganas de estar con lord Derby como él con ella. Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado. Su esposo inglés había subido las rentas y los impuestos a unos niveles imposibles, y los miembros de su clan, especialmente los Ligan, habían insistido en que consiguiera la nulidad de su matrimonio en los tribunales ingleses y se casara con Niel Ligan.

A Candy le gustaban los ingleses tan poco como a los miembros de su clan, y les guardaba un gran rencor porque hubieran confiscado las propiedades de su familia tras el desastre de la batalla de Culloden, y ella se hubiera visto obligada a casarse con un odioso inglés. Pero no sentía ningún deseo de contraer matrimonio con Niel Ligan. Ni tampoco tenía intención alguna de conseguir la nulidad. Contaba con sus propios motivos y con un plan oculto, y estaba decidida a triunfar.

A Candy le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba. Tener un esposo ausente le permitía hacer lo que quisiera sin restricciones. No quería un marido que tomara decisiones por ella. Todo era perfecto hasta que Niel y sus parientes decidieron que había llegado el momento de hacer cambios agarrándose al hecho de que un matrimonio sin consumar no era un matrimonio.

—Estáis muy callada, mi señora —dijo Terry devolviéndola al momento presente.

—¿De qué queréis que hable, mi señor?

—Habladme de vos.

—Estoy casada.

—¿Dónde está vuestro esposo?

—En Cornwall. Aunque él no se encuentra bien para viajar, ha insistido en que yo venga a la ciudad y me divierta. Es… mucho mayor que yo —mintió.

—Ah —respondió Terry con tono comprensivo.

Candy observó a Terry bajo sus largas y suaves pestañas. Vio a un hombre alto, grande pero delgado, ágil y musculoso. Tenía un cuerpo escultural. Siempre había sido guapo, incluso de muchacho, pero la madurez le había otorgado una cierta pátina de la que otros hombres carecían. Oh, sí, la madurez le sentaba bien. Se le habían ensanchado los hombros y tenía el pecho más profundo. La exquisita chaqueta hecha a medida le sentaba como un guante, y sus pantalones ajustados dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Candy le miró a la cara y decidió que nadie tenía derecho a ser tan arrebatadoramente guapo como lord Pecado. Llevaba su brillante y largo cabello Castaño sin empolvar y recogido atrás con una cinta. Aunque no lo había visto en quince años, lo habría reconocido en cualquier lugar por aquellos ojos Aazul-oscuros y hechiceros. No eran negros ni tampoco marrones, sino más bien de un azul profundo como el azul de la medianoche. Sus labios carnosos y sensuales y aquella sonrisa soñadora eran el mudo testimonio de su naturaleza hedonista.

Sin embargo, no podía culparlo de que no la hubiera reconocido. De hecho, contaba con ello. La última vez que la vio ella era una niña muy poco femenina de siete años que jugaba con sus primos con espadas de madera, cubierta de barro y con un cabello amarillo chillón que milagrosamente se había oscurecido hasta alcanzar el rico tono rubio cobrizo que ahora tenía.

La mala reputación de Terry y su fama de mujeriego eran legendarias. Los rumores sobre sus intrigas románticas y sus excesos habían llegado incluso a la remota Glenmoor. La sociedad lo calificaba como un notable libertino, un conocedor de las más bellas mujeres que saboreaba sus conquistas hasta saciarse. Candy había oído que le gustaban las mujeres, disfrutaba persiguiéndolas y dándoles caza, pero no permanecía al lado de ninguna de ellas el tiempo suficiente como para entablar una relación duradera.

—Tenéis unos ojos verdes muy hermosos —le dijo Terry cuando el baile volvió a unirlos.

Candy parpadeó, forzándose a sí misma a concentrarse en la razón por la que había venido a Londres. Tenía una misión, y si quería triunfar, debía concentrarse en hacer creer a Terry sus mentiras. El fracaso era algo impensable.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo con timidez.

El baile terminó. Unos instantes más tarde, Candy estaba rodeada de jóvenes ávidos de llamar su atención. Terry hizo una reverencia y la dejó con sus admiradores, pero mantuvo la vista clavada en ella durante toda la velada mientras bailaba con un surtido de ávidos pretendientes. No era vanidad lo que le hizo pensar a Terry que a ella tampoco le resultaba indiferente, sino que sus miradas directas constituían un mudo testimonio de que estaba tan interesada en él como él en ella.

Stear lo encontró apoyado contra una columna. Las comisuras de sus labios formaron un pequeño frunce.

—Te he visto bailar con la misteriosa lady White —dijo Stear—. ¿Va a ser ella tu próxima conquista?

—Esta misma noche, si de mí depende —aseguró Terry mostrándole a su amigo una sonrisa decidida—. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que estuve tan prendado de una mujer, Stear.

Stear dirigió sus brillantes ojos azules hacia el techo mientras se daba golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice.

—Déjame pensar —dijo con ironía—. Desde lady Karen. O tal vez desde lady Scarlet. ¿O sería desde lady Ellen? No. Creo que fue desde la doncella del salón de lord Dunsley con la que te entretuviste hace unas semanas. Si no recuerdo mal, estabas deseando llevártela a la cama. Esa aventura no duró más que cualquier otra de tus aventuras amorosas.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—Mírala, Stear. ¿Crees que lady White favorece los requerimientos del joven Fairfield? ¿Y los del descarado de Crumley? Ahora está bailando con el sinvergüenza de Overton.

—¡Dios mío, estás locamente enamorado! —exclamó Stear con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Pobre lady White. No tiene ni una sola oportunidad con lord Pecado al acecho.

—Será mía, Stear, no puede escapar de mí.

—A mí no tienes que convencerme, viejo amigo. Si me disculpas, te dejaré con tus juegos. No eres el único que necesita compañía femenina esta noche. Lady Luisa se encuentra disponible. Su marido está fuera de la ciudad y ha consentido en favorecerme con su compañía durante unas cuantas horas.

Terry se rió.

—Ten cuidado con esa, amigo mío. Es una devoradora de hombres. Tendrás suerte si consigues salir a rastras de su dormitorio cuando haya terminado contigo.

Stear le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy deseando verme en esa situación.

Terry volvió a centrar su atención en lady Flora y la vio descender por las escaleras. Probablemente se dirigiría al tocador de señoras. Él se apartó de la columna y la siguió a una distancia discreta, decidido a interceptarla cuando regresara al salón de baile. Se escondió en un rincón oscuro y la esperó.

Mientras aguardaba, Terry pasó unos minutos muy agradables sopesando cuáles serían los mejores lugares para una cita romántica. Había varias alcobas con cortinas a cierta distancia del salón de baile, pero no eran lo suficientemente íntimas para lo que él tenía en mente. Tampoco lo eran las habitaciones de la planta superior, en las que las parejas se encontraban a veces en secreto. Terry las había utilizado todas en un momento o en otro, pero por alguna razón no le parecían adecuadas para la exquisita lady White. Entonces se acordó del elegante jardín que había alrededor, con el invernadero situado en el centro, y sonrió.

Perfecto.

La paciencia de lord Pecado se vio recompensada cuando la dama en cuestión salió sola del tocador. Dio un fuerte respingo y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de terror cuando Terry surgió de entre las sombras.

—Lord Derby, me habéis asustado…

—Os estaba esperando, mi señora.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué razón, mi señor?

La oscura mirada de Terry se deslizó sobre su rostro y luego se asentó en su escote.

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

El sonido de unas voces cerca de la escalera evitó la respuesta de Candy.

—No podemos hablar aquí —dijo Terry mientras le agarraba la mano y tiraba de ella hacia un oscuro pasillo.

Candy se resistió.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

Él le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, y la mantuvo firme a pesar de la simbólica resistencia de la dama.

—A un lugar donde podamos disfrutar de algo de intimidad. Hay una salida por la parte de atrás. Lleva al jardín.

—No puedo, mi señor. Acabamos de conocernos. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?

—Me importa un bledo, y a ti también.

Terry encontró la salida y la sacó hacia la noche plagada de estrellas. Hacía calor para ser el mes de mayo, una noche excepcionalmente placentera para lo que él tenía en mente. El jardín contaba con mucha vegetación y despedía un aroma a flores primaverales y tierra húmeda. Mientras aspiraba la penetrante fragancia y sentía cómo su cuerpo se hinchaba en anticipación, Terry no fue capaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido tan excitado. Llevó a Candy sin vacilar hasta el invernadero. Estaba vacío, y Terry murmuró una sentida plegaria de agradecimiento a la diosa del amor, porque si había una noche perfecta para _l'amour_, sin duda era aquella.

Candy había oído hablar de las locas escapadas de su esposo con mujeres, pero hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo fino que hilaba.

La introdujo en el invernadero y cerró la puerta de una patada. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las persianas, marcando descarnadamente las intensas facciones de Terry, y Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire. Su boca tenía una expresión depredadora y en los ojos le bailaban dos llamas. Como si no tuviera otra cosa en mente más que la seducción. Candy suspiró profundamente. ¿Estaba preparada para esto? No esperaba que ocurriera tan deprisa. Además, no tenía intención de facilitarle tanto las cosas. Aunque fuera su marido, seguía siendo un inglés y un enemigo.

—Deberíamos regresar al baile, mi señor —susurró.

—No trates de negar que me has estado mirando toda la noche, porque no me lo creeré. Me has embrujado, señora, y lo sabes muy bien.

—Esa es una afirmación muy fuerte, mi señor.

—Me llamo Terry. ¿Puedo llamarte Flora?

—Si eso te complace…

Terry acortó la distancia que los separaba y la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí en un arrebato de deseo tan poderoso que Candy lo sintió estremecerse.

—Todo lo tuyo me complace —le susurró contra los labios—. Me pregunto si…

A Candy se le nubló por completo el pensamiento. Sentir los brazos de su esposo rodeándola y el calor de su cuerpo masculino excitado la afectó de un modo extraño. No esperaba sentir ninguna respuesta ante el hedonista en el que se había convertido Terrence Grandchester. Su plan oculto era quedarse embarazada rápidamente para asegurarle un heredero a Glenmoor.

—¿Qué te preguntas?

—Me pregunto si eres consciente de lo mucho que te deseo.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Acabamos de conocernos.

Terry le apretó la boca abierta contra la mejilla, el cabello, el cuello, la barbilla, y finalmente contra los labios.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar del destino? —le susurró en los labios—. En cuanto te miré supe que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Oh, Terry era bueno. Muy bueno. ¿Les diría aquello a todas sus amantes en potencia?

—Tengo entendido que estás casado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y? Tú también tienes esposo. Ninguno de los dos busca una relación duradera. Yo no he visto a mi mujer desde el día que nos casamos. El nuestro es un matrimonio de conveniencia. ¿Qué más quieres saber? ¿Si amo a mi esposa? ¿Cómo voy a amar a alguien a quien hace quince años que no veo?

Sus crueles palabras tuvieron un efecto paralizante.

—Qué sangre tan fría tienes, mi señor.

Él sonrió.

—No tanto, más bien soy práctico. Este matrimonio funciona a la perfección para ambos. En cuanto a tener la sangre fría, tengo intención de demostrarte esta noche que mi sangre es caliente, no fría.

Candy se lo quedó mirando. Sus facciones, definidas en sombras y ángulos, estaban marcadas por el deseo, y parecían casi feroces, como las de un depredador que hubiera escogido a su presa y estuviera preparado para lanzarse sobre ella. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía un conejo acorralado.

Los ojos de Terry eran dos alfileres de luz cuando apretó su boca abierta contra la suya. Él súbito escalofrío que experimentó sobresaltó a Candy. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo, y no era una sensación desagradable. Terry tenía la boca cálida y suave, los labios dúctiles. El aroma almizclado de su deseo la invadió por completo, su sabor resultaba un poderoso afrodisíaco que le hizo perder los sentidos. Aquello no era lo que Candy quería de su esposo.

Siguió besándola sin cesar, robándole la respiración y convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina. Se decía que su esposo era un maestro de la seducción, pero en su inocencia, Candy creyó que podría resistir sus artimañas seductoras. Estaba claro que su experiencia con libertinos dejaba mucho que desear. De hecho, no sabía absolutamente nada de hombres como lord Pecado, ni qué les hacía comportarse de aquella manera. Se consideraba afortunada por haberse librado de su atención durante los últimos quince años.

Bajo el tutelaje de la pericia de lord Pecado, los labios de Candy se suavizaron y sintió cómo se abría a él, cómo le devolvía los besos con una exuberancia que desafiaba cualquier explicación. Cuando ella comenzó a marearse por la falta de aire, Terry se retiró bruscamente de sus labios y la miró fijamente. Una expresión desconcertada le nublaba la frente.

Candy tomó aliento a duras penas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Besas como una joven inocente.

Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Lamento no complacerte.

—No es eso. Sólo tengo curiosidad —Terry la guió hacia un banco almohadillado, la ayudó a sentarse y tomó asiento a su lado—. Háblame de tu matrimonio.

Candy clavó los ojos en su propio regazo. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir y temía que sus ojos la descubrieran.

—Mi esposo y yo vivimos tranquilamente en un remoto rincón de Cornwall.

Sintió la mirada de Terry escudriñándola.

—Pero te ha dejado venir a la ciudad. Resulta bastante extraño —musitó Terry—. Dijiste que era mayor que tú. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Candy se pensó cuidadosamente la respuesta, vacilando entre una edad comprendida entre los cincuenta y los ochenta años para asignársela a su esposo imaginario. Finalmente optó por los ochenta, porque sin duda un hombre de esa edad era demasiado mayor para mantener relaciones sexuales o para concebir un hijo.

—Es muy mayor —dijo Candy—. Ha cumplido ochenta años.

—¡Ochenta! —la palabra salió como una explosión de labios de Terry—. ¿Qué clase de padres obligan a una mujer joven a casarse con un hombre de ochenta años?

—¿Importa eso?

—Supongo que no.

Terry le acarició el rostro con los nudillos y luego se los deslizó lentamente por el cuello hasta donde el escote de su vestido se encontraba con la redondeada parte superior de sus senos. Candy contuvo bruscamente el aliento. Ningún hombre le había tocado jamás allí. Pero no se le escapaba que si Terry iba a convertirse en su amante, la tocaría en lugares mucho más íntimos.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él en sensual susurro.

Ella se lo pensó un instante y luego asintió nerviosamente.

—Veamos si podemos quitarte este vestido tuyo. Entonces te mostraré la diferencia entre un hombre de ochenta años y otro en su plenitud. ¿Has tenido otros amantes?

—¿Otros amantes? —chirrió la voz de Candy—. No… no he tenido otros amantes.

Terry le dedicó una sonrisa animal.

—Me siento honrado, mi señora. ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí para ser el primero?

"¡Porque eres mi esposo!", sintió deseos de gritarle. Pero lo que dijo en voz alta fue:

—Porque he oído que eres un hombre sin principios, y no me pedirás más de lo que yo estoy dispuesta a darte.

Terry se quedó muy quieto, al parecer sorprendido por su dura afirmación.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no tengo principios?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me equivoco?

Terry se rió sin asomo de humor.

—Tal vez tengas razón, mi señora. Mi fuerte es proporcionar placer. Si deseas algo más te llevarías una decepción, porque no puedo ofrecer ni matrimonio ni una relación permanente.

"Qué zoquete engreído. Demasiado incluso para un inglés", pensó Candy.

—Ya estoy casada, así que no me interesa tener una relación duradera.

Terry sonrió, satisfecho al saber que ambos buscaban lo mismo.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Vas en busca de placer, igual que yo. Has escogido sabiamente, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga. No te decepcionaré, mi señora. Nadie se interesa tanto por el placer de una dama como yo. Preveo una asociación larga y beneficiosa para los dos. Ahora —dijo arrastrando las palabras y apartándola ligeramente de sí para que sus hábiles dedos desabrocharan los diminutos botones de la parte de atrás del vestido—, en cuanto a este vestido, tendremos que quitártelo, igual que el resto de prendas que lleves puestas.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Candy casi asfixiándose.

Aquella palabra atravesó la roja neblina del deseo de Terry, emitiendo una nota discordante. Frunció el ceño, porque la interrupción le había molestado.

—¿Qué ocurre? No te lo estarás pensando mejor, ¿verdad? Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. No me irás a decir que eres una provocadora que se divierte excitando a los hombres…

—No, no es eso. Hay… hay algo que debes saber antes de… antes de que empecemos.

Terry le mordisqueó el cuello.

—Sé todo lo que quiero saber. Eres suave, hueles bien y estás dispuesta. Y te deseo. ¿Qué más necesito saber?

—Soy… —sus palabras de cortaron bruscamente, y miró de reojo hacia la puerta—. Alguien viene.

Terry soltó una palabrota.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué mala suerte!

La agarró de la mano y cruzó con ella la puerta para salir al oscuro jardín apenas unos segundos antes de que otra pareja apareciera por el camino. Se escondieron tras una fila de arbustos mientras la pareja desaparecía en el interior del invernadero.

Terry miró a Flora y de pronto experimentó un anhelo físico tan profundo que literalmente temblaba. Candy estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de las capas de ropa, y reaccionó de una manera en cierto modo sorprendente para un hombre de apetitos saciados. Terry no recordaba que ninguna otra mujer le hubiera afectado tan profundamente. Daba las gracias por la oscuridad, porque se había puesto tan duro como una piedra, y los pantalones ajustados no hubieran conseguido ocultar nada.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí —susurró—. No hay suficiente intimidad. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo. Te mereces ser amada como se debe. ¿Dónde vives?

Tardó tanto tiempo en contestar, que Terry temió que fuera a rechazarle.

—He alquilado una casa en Belgrave Square.

Aunque Belgrave Square no estaba muy de moda por aquellos días, seguía siendo un lugar respetable.

—¿Para ti supone un problema? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Prefieres venir a mis habitaciones de soltero de Grosvenor Square? No podemos permitir que esto termine así.

Terry volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y la acomodó sin problemas contra su entrepierna. Escuchó cómo ella contenía el aliento y le sorprendió el jadeo de su propia respiración. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Ninguna mujer, y había habido muchas, había atravesado su autocontrol como lady Flora White.

—No —susurró Candy—. No puede terminar así.

Ella no podía regresar a Glenmoor sin el hijo de lord Derby en su seno. Dar a luz al hijo de su esposo era la única manera de convencer a los miembros de su clan de que había consumado su matrimonio y podía garantizarle un heredero a Glenmoor. Hasta el momento se las había arreglado para mantener el orden entre clanes, pero le había resultado difícil. Los Ligan y otros hombres del clan querían un jefe varón. Querían a Niel Ligan. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, cuando ella se convirtió en jefa, algunos miembros del clan pidieron a gritos que anulara su matrimonio no consumado y se casara con uno de los suyos. Aunque lord Derby fuera el administrador de Glenmoor, Candy seguía siendo la jefa de los Andley, los Ligan, los Ranald y los Mackenzie, una posición que Niel Ligan codiciaba.

Pero Candy no quería tener nada que ver con Niel Ligan, el más ruidoso de sus pretendientes. Se había acostumbrado a ser la dueña de su propia vida y no quería responder ante la autoridad de ningún hombre. Por lo que los miembros de su clan sabían, ella había ido a Londres para conseguir la nulidad de su matrimonio, pero su auténtica misión era quedarse embarazada de Terry con la esperanza de que la consumación de su matrimonio y un hijo acallaran las voces de los más críticos del clan.

Y tenía intención de llevarlo a cabo sin que Terry fuera consciente de estar acostándose con su propia esposa. No quería que ninguna esposa lo molestara, y ella no quería que lo molestara ningún marido. Dios sabía que no sentía ningún amor por los ingleses.

—Flora —susurró Terry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, por favor, no me dejes con la incertidumbre. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos? Yo tengo que volver a verte.

Dejando a un lado las dudas que la acosaban, Candy le dio la única respuesta posible.

—Mañana por la noche. En el número cuarenta y seis de Belgrave Square. Te estaré esperando.

Se zafó de sus brazos y desapareció entre las sombras. Para bien o para mal, ya estaba hecho. Había sellado el rumbo de su destino, y, pasara lo que pasara, tendría que vivir con el resultado.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A Candy le temblaron ligeramente las manos cuando insertó la llave en la cerradura de su casa alquilada. La puerta se abrió y ella entró. Cerró tras de sí y se apoyó contra la puerta respirando con fuerza varias veces. No se le había ocurrido pensar que el encuentro con su lejano esposo constituiría una experiencia tan traumática. Aunque estaba a salvo en su casa, todavía sentía el calor de su cuerpo excitado, la fuerza de su personalidad, la intensidad de su oscura mirada, y el sobrecogedor poder de su deseo.

Nada de lo que sabía o había oído decir respecto a la naturaleza sensual de su marido la había preparado para lord Pecado. Antes de llegar a Londres, su temor era que pudiera ser un problema atraerle, pero al parecer se había preocupado innecesariamente. Con un embeleso que a Candy le había impresionado, se había lanzado a la conquista en el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella. Apartándose de la puerta, Candy se preguntó cuántas desventuradas mujeres habrían sido objeto del sensual encanto de lord Pecado. Demasiadas como para poder contarlas, con toda seguridad.

¡Maldito fuera aquel hombre! Estaba casado. ¿Acaso no tenía conciencia? ¿Carecía de moral? ¿Seducir a las mujeres constituía un juego para él? Estaba claro que sí, porque se le daba muy bien. Candy cogió el candelabro que había en el vestíbulo para alumbrar su camino y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó al rellano superior se abrió una puerta, revelando a una mujer robusta que sujetaba un envoltorio contra sus grandes senos.

—No tenías por qué esperar levantada, Patty —aseguró Candy dirigiéndose directamente hacia la mujer.

—Te he oído llegar. ¿Le has visto? ¿Por eso llegas tan tarde esta noche? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Le has reconocido? ¿Te ha reconocido él?

Candy no quería hablar de su encuentro con Terry, pero le debía a su prima una explicación exhaustiva de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Patty estaba al tanto de su plan desde el principio, aunque tenía serias dudas al respecto.

—Ven a mi habitación, Patty. Te contaré lo que ha pasado esta noche mientras me ayudas a desvestirme.

Patty siguió a Candy hasta su habitación con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la curiosidad.

—¿Está lord Derby a la altura de su reputación?

—Absolutamente, es incluso peor todavía —respondió Candy con voz apagada mientras Patty le sacaba el vestido por la cabeza—. No sabe quién soy, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando.

—¿Has hablado con él? ¿Mostró interés por ti?

—Más interés del que podría haber imaginado. Oh, Patty, es tan guapo como habíamos oído. Apenas recordaba nada de él excepto esos ojos oscuros que no podré olvidar jamás.

—Recuerdo que le diste un par de patadas durante la ceremonia de vuestra boda, y que le sacaste la lengua. Y en la cena posterior a la boda te negaste a sentarte a su lado. Le llamaste inglés asesino.

Candy gimió. Se le había olvidado aquella parte. No era de extrañar que él no hubiera regresado a Escocia para consumar el matrimonio.

—Lo cierto es que Terry ha ido esta noche detrás de mí —confesó Candy mientras se subía a la cama—. Supongo que se debe a que soy un rostro nuevo, alguien a punto para la seducción.

—¿Se creyó tus mentiras?

Candy asintió con solemnidad.

—Todo apunta a que sí.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo ocurrirá? —preguntó Patty con acritud—. Quiere volver a verte, ¿verdad?

Candy se sonrojó, incapaz de manejar la marea de emociones que la atravesaban al pensar en lo que ocurriría entre Terry y ella la noche siguiente.

—Va a venir aquí. Mañana por la noche. Sí, quiere volver a verme. Es una criatura sometida a la lujuria. Un hedonista que vive por y para el placer. Todo lo que hemos escuchado contar de él palidece ante su persona.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó Annie vacilante—. Aún no es demasiado tarde para regresar a Glenmoor.

Candy lo negó con obstinación, provocando que un manojo de espesos rizos cobrizos giraran alrededor de su cabeza.

—No. Ya es demasiado tarde para volver. ¿Te gustaría verme casada con Niel Ligan?

Patty palideció.

—No, no me gustaría.

—Si solicito la nulidad ante los tribunales ingleses, tal vez me la nieguen. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Terry permitiera que nuestra unión tocara a su fin, porque parece que le gusta este matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Oh, sí —respondió Patty en tono sarcástico—. Y lo rico que se está haciendo a costa de nuestro sudor.

—Un esposo ausente es mejor que un marido que me llevaría con mano de hierro. Al menos Terry me ignora y me permite hacer lo que me plazca.

—¿Y qué pasa con el amor, Candy? ¿Y si te encuentras con alguien a quien puedas amar?

El brillo desapareció del rostro de Candy.

—Amor… No conozco el significado de esa palabra. Es poco probable que encuentre el amor en Glenmoor, y no permitiré que me sirvan a otro inglés en bandeja de plata.

—Entonces, está decidido —dijo Patty, que parecía poco convencida con que la opción de Candy fuera la correcta.

—Sí. Voy a consumar por fin mi matrimonio y nadie, ni siquiera Niel, podrá ponerlo en entredicho cuando regrese con el hijo de Terry en mi vientre.

—Pues que así sea —respondió Patty mientras salía de la habitación.

La bravuconería de Candy desapareció junto con su prima. Aunque lo había repasado todo en incontables ocasiones durante los últimos meses, seguía sin mostrarse convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto. No se trataba de que fuera a cometer un pecado, porque Terry era legalmente su marido a pesar de que nunca hubieran yacido juntos. Acostarse con él convertiría su unión en algo legal y vinculante. Y Glenmoor necesitaba un heredero de los Andley.

Aquellos pensamientos la llevaron por terreno peligroso. La llevaron a pensar en Terry y en lo que iba a ocurrir la noche siguiente. Ese libertino sin escrúpulos no había ocultado el hecho de que la deseaba, de que la perseguiría hasta conseguir lo que quería de su cuerpo.

Los besos de Terry habían sido los primeros para ella, y no podía negar que le habían gustado. Tal vez incluso demasiado. No podía olvidarse de que se trataba de un inglés, y los ingleses habían asesinado a su padre y a sus hermanos y le habían robado sus tierras. El mayor miedo de Candy era que Terry quisiera reclamar algo más que su virginidad. El único modo de resistirse a sus encantos, se dijo, era seguir recordándose a sí misma la desagradable reputación de lord Pecado.

Terry regresó a su casa poco después de que lady Flora desapareciera en la oscuridad del jardín. La había buscado por dentro y por fuera, pero no le sorprendió que no lograra encontrarla. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no seguirla a sus aposentos. Si ella no hubiera accedido a tener un encuentro la noche siguiente, hubiera dejado a un lado toda precaución y se hubiera metido dentro de la casa aunque no lo hubieran invitado. Tal era la magnitud de su deseo.

Qué belleza tan extraordinaria poseía, pensó Terry mientras se sentaba en la biblioteca de su casa y se servía un brandy de una frasca de cristal. Tenía todo lo que admiraba en una mujer. Y lo que era más importante, estaba casada y no le exigiría nada. Parecía tan virginal e inocente que le resultaba difícil creer que fuera una mujer casada que había probado la pasión.

Terry se burló de sí mismo. Por supuesto que lady Flora no había probado la pasión. ¿Cómo iba a satisfacer un hombre de ochenta años a una joven sana y llena de vida? Ella había admitido que no había tenido amantes, y Terry estaba decidido a ser el primero. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una reacción instantánea y violenta. Gruñó y se revolvió incómodo. Los pantalones le resultaron de pronto demasiado apretados, demasiado estrechos. Estaba deseando que llegara la noche siguiente.

Lord Pecado no tenía costumbre de verse obligado a esperar para satisfacer su placer, y no le gustaba la sensación. Tendría que haber tomado a lady Flora en el jardín, pero para su primera vez quería algo más que un encuentro rápido. Antes de que regresara con su esposo, deseaba proporcionarle suficientes recuerdos placenteros como para que le duraran toda la vida. Y si se buscaba algún amante después de él, quería que fuera de él de quien se acordara cuando fuera una anciana.

Todavía estaba duro y palpitante cuando dejó a un lado el brandy y se fue a la cama. Se desvistió rápidamente y se tumbó boca abajo, gruñendo al ver que su erección se negaba a someterse. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, y un día más largo todavía, pensó.

No se equivocaba. Aquella noche, la imagen de lady Flora se apoderó de sus sueños, y al día siguiente lo persiguió cuando estuvo despierto.

—¿Qué me pongo? —preguntó Candy mientras rebuscaba en su guardarropa—. Oh, Annie, va a llegar enseguida. Estoy tan nerviosa que apenas puedo pensar.

Patty cruzó los brazos sobre su generoso pecho y dio unos golpecitos con el pie contra el suelo.

—Espérale desnuda en la cama, y yo le llevaré hasta tu dormitorio —dijo con aspereza.

Candy le lanzó una mirada de censura.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Patty. Ayúdame a escoger algo sutil, pero no demasiado. Quiero deslumbrar sin parecer atrevida.

Patty la miró con dureza.

—Estas realmente emocionada con esta historia, ¿verdad?

Candy se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—No digas tonterías, Patty. Me conoces lo suficiente como para no pensar eso. Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo. Esto tiene que funcionar. Si no me quedo embarazada en tres meses, no tengo futuro. Sabes que Niel no descansará hasta que controle los clanes que nos juraron lealtad a mi abuelo y a mí. El hijo de Terry frustrará todos los placeres que tiene para mí.

—Muy bien —Patty suspiró—. Ponte el vestido de gasa blanca con una combinación fina y sin corsé. El blanco te hace parecer más joven e inocente. Puede que sea buena idea ajustarlo. Dijiste que querías causar una gran impresión, ¿verdad?

Candy compuso una mueca.

—Sí. Terry cree que soy como él, una buscadora de placeres. Me conviene fomentar esa imagen que tiene de mí. Me temo que anoche me comporté con bastante desvergüenza. Hubiera permitido que me tomara en el invernadero si no nos hubieran interrumpido.

Patty se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Madre de Dios, muchacha, eso habría sido un error. Después de poseerte, habría perdido todo interés. Fuiste muy inteligente al contenerle. Vas a tener que utilizar todas tus armas de mujer para conseguir que ese libertino siga viniendo a ti hasta que te deje embarazada.

Patty ayudó a Candy a ponerse el vestido blanco y luego se marchó. Candy agradeció tener tiempo para estar sola. Sentía el estómago encogido por los nervios y experimentaba un sentimiento extraño y perturbador que parecía fluir y refluir cada vez que pensaba en su esposo. Y por si aquellas incómodas sensaciones no fueran suficientes, todavía había algo más. Tenía la desconcertante premonición de que Terry era más hombre de lo que ella hubiera apostado. Por desgracia, su experiencia con los hombres dejaba mucho que desear. Terry resultaba sin duda demasiado intimidante. Recordó sus besos y su potente sabor masculino. Era demasiado brillante, demasiado encantador, un redomado libertino.

Candy se sentó ante el tocador y se pasó el cepillo por el cabello hasta que los reflejos dorados que se acomodaban entre sus mechones rubios brillaron bajo la luz de las velas. Había decidido llevarlo suelto aquella noche en lugar de recogerlo en un elaborado peinado. Cuando estaba en casa, normalmente se hacía unas trenzas y permitía que cayeran y le colgaran libremente alrededor de las caderas. Pero aquella era una noche especial. Aquella noche iba a convertirse en mujer. Tenía que dejar a un lado las restricciones que habían manejado su vida y actuar como una buscona para su marido.

Candy miró el reloj, vio que se aproximaban las diez y media y sintió una oleada de excitación que le recorrió el cuerpo. Demasiado nerviosa como para relajarse, comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo, ensayando en silencio las mentiras que debía decirle a Terry para seguir manteniendo la farsa.

Cuando Terry escuchó que el reloj marcaba las once y media, apuró las últimas gotas de brandy de la frasca y se puso de pie. Su intención era esperar hasta la medianoche, pero aquel día tan interminable le había provocado un gran desgaste. Intentó concentrarse en asuntos de negocios, pero tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Cosas como la deliciosa lady Flora y el placer que le esperaba en su cama. Su virilidad se agitó en respuesta a aquel pensamiento, y apretó el paso para dirigirse a la puerta principal. Pemburton, su mayordomo, apareció con el sombrero y el bastón.

—No me esperes, Pemburton —dijo Terry despidiendo al sirviente con una inclinación de cabeza—. Seguramente llegaré bastante tarde.

—El carruaje le está esperando, milord —respondió Pemburton en tono seco.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches, Pemburton.

—Buenas noches, milord.

Pemburton se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Su figura alta y tiesa desapareció en la oscuridad de la casa.

Deseoso de encontrarse con la mujer que había invadido sus sueños y había convertido su día en algo insoportable, Terry abrió la puerta y salió. Maldijo entre dientes cuando vio al vizconde Blakely dirigirse resueltamente hacia él.

—Ah, Terry, ya veo que vas a salir —lo saludó Stear—. Llego justo a tiempo. White's estaba esta noche de lo más aburrido. Pero podemos darnos una vuelta por los tugurios de las zonas más sórdidas de la ciudad.

—Esta noche no, Stear —respondió Terry con una impaciencia impropia de él—. Tengo… una cita a la que no puedo faltar.

Stear alzó sus rubias cejas.

—No me extraña que seas la envidia de la alta sociedad. ¿De quién se trata esta noche? ¿Lady Karen? ¿Una nueva conquista?

Al ver que Terry guardaba silencio, algo poco habitual en él, Stear se dio una palmada en el muslo y cacareó:

—Dios mío, se trata de lady Flora, ¿verdad? Me preguntaba dónde te habrías metido anoche. Los dos desaparecisteis al mismo tiempo —se inclinó hacia delante, aunque no había nadie cerca que pudiera oírlos—. ¿Qué tal estuvo? Sin duda es una tigresa en la cama, porque en caso contrario no perderías el tiempo con ella.

Terry se puso tenso. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería hablar de lady Flora con nadie, ni siquiera con su buen amigo. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado íntimos, y su conquista demasiado nueva como para compartirla.

—La naturaleza de mi cita de esta noche es privada —aseguró Terry. Se acercó a su coche y luego se giró para preguntarle a Stear—, ¿quieres que te deje en algún sitio?

Stear se rió.

—Me encantan los misterios. Espero que algún día me lo cuentes, Terry. Muy bien, déjame en Brooks. Tal vez me una a alguna partida de cartas y aumente un poco mis riquezas.

—O puede que pierdas más de lo que te puedes permitir —murmuró Terry mientras dirigía sus caballos hacia Pall Mall, donde se concentraban la mayoría de los clubes de caballeros. Se detuvo en Brooks, en James Street. En cuanto Stear puso el pie en la acera, Terry restalló las riendas contra el lomo de los caballos. Las ruedas giraron chirriando y se puso en marcha.

Había unos cuantos carruajes en la calle que dificultaban su avance mientras Terry se dirigía hacia Belgrave Square. Encontró la casa de lady Flora no sin cierta dificultad y tuvo unos instantes de indecisión mientras decidía si debía dejar el coche en la calle o llevarlo a la cochera. A la cochera, decidió finalmente mientras dirigía los caballos hacia el final de la calle y se metía en un callejón trasero. Un mozo de cuadras fuerte y musculoso surgió de la oscuridad con un candil en alto. Miró a Terry de arriba abajo y una sonrisa desdeñosa le curvó los labios.

—Yo cuidaré de su carruaje, milord. —dijo observando a Terry de un modo que sólo podía describirse como aversión.

Terry no recordaba haber visto nunca antes a aquel hombre, y se preguntó la razón de su hosquedad. Cuando advirtió el acento escocés en las palabras del hombre, se preguntó vagamente dónde habría encontrado lady Flora a aquel escocés. Desde la batalla de Culloden, la mayoría de los escoceses despreciaban a los ingleses.

Terry apartó bruscamente de sí aquellos pensamientos mientras en su lugar aparecían otros de la mujer que le estaba esperando en el interior de la casa. Tal vez, pensó, aquel asunto amoroso resultara más entretenido que otros que había tenido en el pasado. Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, volar de aventura en aventura se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea pesada. Pero cambiar de estilo de vida en aquel momento le parecía más bien absurdo. Ni tampoco estaba preparado para reclamar a su esposa escocesa, quien sin duda le despreciaba. No, no quería tener nada que ver con su mujer, aunque apreciaba el hecho de poder utilizar su matrimonio como excusa para mantener su estilo de vida.

Conocer a la misteriosa lady Flora había supuesto una experiencia vigorizante, pensó Terry. Derrotar a la competencia, la emoción de la persecución, la excitación de la captura, llevársela a la cama, todo se mezclaba para darle al juego más interés.

Terry llegó a la puerta de entrada, subió los escalones y llamó discretamente con los nudillos. Una mujer alta y joven que Terry pensó que era la doncella abrió la puerta casi al instante. Llevaba un candelabro con velas. La luz le iluminaba el rostro y la figura, y Terry no pudo evitar quedarse embobado ante la amplitud de sus senos, la brillantez de su cabellera Rubia y la cantidad de pecas que tenía diseminadas libremente por la nariz. La mujer no dijo nada mientras lo acompañaba dentro y comenzaba a subir enseguida las escaleras, mirando una sola vez hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Terry la seguía.

Para su desmayo, Terry sintió cómo se endurecía anticipándose a las placenteras horas que pensaba pasar en la cama de lady Flora. El hecho de que ella lo hubiera escogido para ser su primer amante le resultaba vigorizante, y su virilidad no había estado nunca tan potente.

La doncella llegó al rellano superior y siguió avanzando por el pasillo, deteniéndose ante una puerta cerrada. Llamó una vez, le hizo una señal de asentimiento a Terry con la cabeza y luego se giró para desaparecer en otra habitación, sumiendo el pasillo en la oscuridad. Terry agarró el picaporte con una mano. Lo giró y abrió la puerta. Entró al instante y cerró tras él.

Su mirada oculta escudriñó la habitación en busca de la voluptuosa figura que recordaba perfectamente de la noche anterior. No podía ver nada más allá del círculo de luz que proporcionaba una llama parpadeante colocada en la mesilla de noche. Clavó la vista en la cama vacía, abierta de forma invitadora. Las aletas de la nariz se le abrieron al captar el intrigante aroma de su perfume, la misma esencia que había percibido la noche anterior, cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó hasta someterla. Rosas acompañadas de un toque sutil de algo que pertenecía únicamente a aquella dama.

—¿Mi señora? ¿Dónde estás? —tenía la voz ronca por el deseo, un deseo como no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Ella dio un paso hacia el charco de luz, y Terry suspiró profundamente. La dama era una fiesta para los ojos. Iba vestida con algo blanco y vaporoso, recatado y sin embargo erótico, tan fino que podía ver a través del vestido y la combinación que tenía debajo.

Los pezones resultaban completamente visibles, dos picos oscuros que culminaban unos montículos cremosos más tentadores que el vino más fino. Terry deslizó la mirada hacia abajo, en dirección a la increíblemente estrecha cintura, las caderas dulcemente curvadas, y siguió bajando desde los pálidos y luminosos muslos hasta los estilizados tobillos. De pronto alzó la vista de nuevo hacia los muslos y el oscuro triángulo que albergaba el monte de la joven. El gemido de Terry se inició en su vientre y retumbó a través de su pecho.

—¡Dios mío! Eres más hermosa de lo que me hubiera atrevido a imaginar —se llevó la mano más abajo de la cintura—. Llevo todo el día duro como una roca pensando en esta noche —Terry abrió los brazos—. Ven a mí, mi diosa.

Candy superó el repentino ataque de miedo y se acercó a sus brazos. No había pensado en todo el día en otra cosa más que en cómo sería aquella noche, y no podía compararse con la realidad. Aquella era su noche de bodas, tanto si Terry era consciente como si no. Entonces él la estrechó entre sus brazos y su miedo inicial quedó engullido por otros sentimientos más potentes. Alzó los ojos para mirarlo, para cruzarse con el desafío de su mirada, y se quedó sin respiración. Bajó la mirada y, sin decir una palabra, levantó la cara ofreciéndole los labios.

Él los tomó, enmarcándole el rostro con las manos mientras sus labios se fundían. Terry apretó audazmente la entrepierna contra la cuna de sus muslos. Deslizó las manos hacia abajo, marcando descaradamente el contorno de su trasero. Lo cubrió con las manos y lo masajeó dulcemente. Candy se puso tensa y luego se relajó al recordar la razón por la que estaba allí y lo que Terry pretendía hacer con ella. El calor se expandió, sonrojándole la piel mientras sus cuerpos se mezclaban en uno.

Sintió la rígida prueba de su deseo, sintió su fuerte miembro apretándose contra su vientre. Terry la estrechó contra sí durante largo tiempo, besándola, despertando lentamente pasiones que Candy no sabía que existían. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en otra ola de sensación mientras la lengua de Terry se hundía en el interior de su boca. Estaba gimiendo suavemente cuando el dejó de besarla y la levantó en brazos. Se sentía tan ofuscada que apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos enlazar palabras coherentes.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para recuperar el juicio, Candy recordó que se suponía que no debía estar disfrutando de aquello, pero su cuerpo la traicionó mientras Terry volvió a hacerse con su boca. La provocativa caricia de su lengua, la posesión sin prisa que estaba ejerciendo sobre su boca, envió una oleada de calor a sus venas. La fuerza del deseo combinado de ambos la sobresaltó. Unos instantes más tarde se vio tumbada sobre la cama completamente vestida con Terry colocado encima de ella, sus facciones oscuras y fieras, los ojos como dos lagos de fuego líquido en ebullición. Un deseo mareante provocó que le pesaran las piernas y se le ralentizaran los sentidos.

No se resistió cuando Terry le dio suavemente la vuelta y sus dedos diestros trabajaron rápidamente para soltarle los cierres del vestido. Se le daba muy bien hacer aquello, pensó Candy débilmente.

Un maestro de la seducción.

Aquellas palabras no pronunciadas resonaron por su cabeza, devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad. Lord Pecado era un libertino sin remordimientos, y debía recordar que no era más que otra conquista para él. Una mujer con la que se acostaría y luego abandonaría después de que hubiera perdido la cabeza por él, o cuando se cansara de ella, lo primero que sucediera. Pero Candy había decidido con anterioridad proteger su corazón contra el encanto seductor de lord Pecado. Lo que ella quería de Terry no tenía nada que ver con el corazón, y no entraba en sus planes abandonar el camino que debía seguir para conseguir su objetivo. Permitir que Terry la sedujera era necesario, se recordó. Y desde luego, no sería algo que ella disfrutara. Por desgracia, su cuerpo se negó a escuchar a su cabeza.

Candy era dolorosamente consciente de la dureza de los músculos de su cuerpo. De cómo sus pezones se apoyaban contra su pecho. De cómo Terry controlaba la tirantez de su pasión, esperando para desatarla. Debería haberse asustado, pero no lo hizo.

Candy dio un respingo sobresaltado cuando Terry apartó el corpiño del vestido y tiró de la cinta que mantenía unida su camisa. En cuanto los extremos se soltaron, Terry tiró del vestido y de la combinación para bajarlos hasta la cintura y se quedó mirándole fijamente los senos como si fuera los primeros que veía en su vida. Una risa nerviosa se le escapó de entre los labios ante la incongruencia de aquel pensamiento.

La mirada de Terry se alzó desde sus senos para cruzarse con la suya.

—¿Te divierto, mi señora? ¿Me encuentras torpe?

—Oh, no, mi señor —protestó Candy—. No eres ni divertido ni torpe.

Él alzó las cejas.

—Espero que antes de que nuestro encuentro toque a su fin me encuentres fascinante. No me gustaría que me recordaras como alguien aburrido.

Candy tragó saliva. ¿Lord Pecado, aburrido? Era más probable que la luna se precipitara sobre la tierra antes de que alguien pudiera considerar a lord Pecado un tipo aburrido.

—No me aburres, mi señor —Candy se sorprendió al pensar que lo decía completamente en serio.

Él le tocó los senos, moldeándolos con las manos.

—Me llamo Terry.

Ella sintió cómo los senos se le hinchaban y se ponían duros mientras los dedos de Terry se cerraban sobre ellos. Cuando acercó la boca a un pezón puntiagudo, que ya estaba dolorosamente sensible, y lo succionó, Candy exhaló un suspiró entre clientes. La lengua de Terry se deslizó alrededor de aquella cresta endurecida, creando un flujo y un reflujo que le destrozaba los sentidos.

—Oh…

—¿Te gusta, dulce Flora?

—¿Que… que si me gusta? —le encantaba—. Sí, me gusta.

—¿Tu esposo te excita así?

Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Es muy mayor.

—Necesito verte entera —dijo Terry mientras tiraba del vestido y de la combinación por debajo de la cadera.

Sintió una oleada de calor cuando Terry arrojó la ropa al suelo y se quedó mirando su cuerpo, ahora desnudo a excepción de las blancas medias de seda sujetas por encima de las rodillas con lazos blancos. Tenía la impresión de que le gustaba lo que veía, porque se le oscurecieron los ojos con una intensidad que provocó que a ella le latiera con más fuerza y más velocidad el corazón. Luego Terry le quitó los zapatos y le bajó las medias por las piernas.

Terry sintió cómo su control se venía abajo. Había quitado las tiras que quedaban y las había arrojado a un lado junto con las medias. Se sentía como un animal maldecido con la instintiva necesidad de cruzarse, enfebrecido por el deseo, desesperado. Tenía el cuerpo rígido, tenso por la excitación, deseoso de participar de aquel festín tentadoramente dispuesto delante de él. Soltando un gruñido de impaciencia, se despojó del abrigo, deshizo el nudo de la corbata blanca y se desabrochó la camisa con tanta premura que los botones volaron en todas direcciones. Las botas cayeron al suelo y los pantalones y las medias las siguieron al instante. Se giró de nuevo hacia Flora y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados.

—No tienes que tener miedo de nada, cariño. Sé que probablemente soy más grande que tu esposo, pero te juro que no te haré daño.

Candy abrió lentamente los ojos, muy lentamente, y luego los cerró deprisa, muy deprisa. Lo que había visto en aquellos escasos instantes era más excitante que perturbador. Terry estaba abundantemente dotado mirara donde mirara. Su cuerpo esbelto se mostraba potentemente musculoso en los lugares adecuados. El pecho amplio, la cintura esbelta, las caderas estrechas, los muslos fuertes. Aunque trató de no mirar al punto en el que su virilidad se elevaba sobre un nido revuelto de áspero vello oscuro, no podía apartar la vista de allí. Era algo magnífico. Todo lo que había imaginado que debía ser un hombre y todavía más.

—Abre los ojos, Flora —su voz, un ronroneo seductor, la atravesó con efecto devastador. Abrió los ojos de golpe—. Mírame, Flora. No soy un hombre viejo. Soy joven, vigoroso y capaz de darte placer. Esa es la razón por la que me has invitado a tu cama, ¿verdad?

Incapaz de decir algo coherente, Candy asintió. Aquel pareció ser el único estímulo que Terry necesitaba para arrodillarse en la cama e inclinarse sobre ella. El cabello oscuro le caía por la frente, añadiéndose a su desenfadado atractivo mientras bajaba la cabeza y le lamía los pezones. Aquel placer puro la pilló por sorpresa y se le escapó un gemido entre los labios. Trató de recordar que se suponía que no debía estar disfrutando de aquello, pero tenía la mente demasiado confundida como para pensar.

Su gemido debió gustarle, porque levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa de depredador. Luego la besó. Fue un beso áspero y afilado de deseo. Los labios de Terry resultaban duros, devoradores; saqueaban los suyos y exigían una respuesta. Candy trató de proteger su entusiasmo, consciente de que no era más que otra mujer en la larga lista de conquistas de Terry, pero aquel hombre era demasiado persuasivo, demasiado experimentado para permitir que permaneciera pasiva. Sin ser consciente de ello, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió la boca a la sutil exploración de su lengua. Sabía a pecado, a peligro, a oscuro placer.

El corazón de Candy latía con fuerza, le retumbaba en los oídos, ahogando la razón. Tras una eternidad, los labios de Terry abandonaron los suyos y vagaron hacia abajo, buscando un territorio más íntimo. Ella canturreó una suave melodía, consciente de que nunca había escuchado los sonidos que surgían de su garganta. Los besos de Terry encendieron un abrasador camino por sus senos, y luego se detuvo para apoyar la cabeza en la parte inferior de su vientre. Cuando ella sintió su respiración tan cerca de su rincón íntimo, se incorporó bruscamente.

—¡No, Terry! —su cálida respiración revolvió los brillantes rizos que cubrían su montículo. Aterrorizada ante las sensaciones que estaba despertando en ella, Candy se agarró de su pelo. Terry alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Te gusta?

—Yo… nunca había…quiero decir que…

—Lo comprendo. Esto es nuevo para ti. Muy bien, si insistes, me detendré. Pero te juro que pronto me suplicarás que te saboree más profundamente.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. No se había preparado para la clase de persuasiva intimidad que Terry exigía. Conocía lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, cómo se llevaba a cabo el acto sexual, pero lo que Terry quería era pecaminoso, perverso, impensable.

El alivio de Candy duró poco. Terry inclinó la cabeza y la besó allí, entre las piernas. Candy experimentó una sacudida de algo tan intenso que desafiaba cualquier descripción. Entonces, rápidamente, él levantó el cuerpo hasta colocarlo completamente encima del suyo. Pecho contra pecho, muslo contra muslo, su mástil sondeándola sin piedad entre las piernas.

Candy se revolvió incómoda cuando Terry insertó su escurridiza cabeza en el estrecho pasadizo de su feminidad y empujó implacablemente. Se mordió la lengua para ahogar el gemido de dolor que surgió espontáneamente en sus labios. Terry se hundió más profundamente y de pronto se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos entornados y una expresión pasmada.

—¡Eres virgen!

Candy sabía que iba a darse cuenta. Un hombre de la experiencia de Terry sabía todo lo que había que saber respecto a las mujeres.

—Sí, ¿eso importa?

Terry se lo pensó durante un instante y decidió que si a ella no le importaba, a él tampoco. Pero la dama le debía una explicación. Aunque no en aquel momento, en cualquier caso. Estaba demasiado duro, demasiado deseoso, demasiado caliente como para perder el tiempo en largas explicaciones. Su respuesta consistió en flexionar las caderas y atravesar la barrera que protegía su inocencia.

Candy gritó y se incorporó, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

—Lo siento, pero no hay otra manera —le susurró Terry dulcemente, acariciándola con la voz—. Te prometo que enseguida mejorará.

Movió las caderas despacio, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Nunca, ni en sus fantasías más salvajes, había soñado con desflorar a una virgen. Aunque le gustaba ser el primero para ella. Se retiró, se flexionó y se acomodó más profundamente en su interior. Tenía el autocontrol bastante maltrecho, estaba poniendo a prueba su capacidad de restricción. Pero le había prometido que le daría placer, y lord Pecado siempre cumplía. Nunca en su vida había dejado a una mujer insatisfecha.

Terry elevó una plegaria de gratitud cuando sintió la primera respuesta tentativa de Flora. La frente se le perló de sudor y le goteó los ojos. Tenía los dientes tan apretados que le dolía la mandíbula, y estaba tan cerca del final que temió que fuera a derrumbarse.

—Ah, cariño, eso es —la animó—. Muévete conmigo. Siéntelo, vívelo, fluye con ello.

Terry la embistió con fuerza y fue recompensado con el sutil movimiento de las caderas de Flora. Ahora ya nada podía detenerlo. Empujaba y se retiraba, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez. Ella estaba respondiendo maravillosamente, era tan apasionada como había imaginado. Sus callados y entusiastas gritos sonaban como música para sus oídos, sus gemidos breves y jadeantes eran un regalo de los dioses.

Terry estaba perdiendo el control. Sintió un hormigueo por el cuerpo con el comienzo de su clímax. Miró a la mujer que se retorcía debajo de él y se sintió profundamente gratificado cuando vio que también estaba a punto de llegar. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y de su boca abierta escapaban ligeros jadeos. Terry sonrió y se concentró en el objetivo que estaban a punto de alcanzar.

—Llega conmigo, cariño. Ya estás casi ahí. No te contengas. Oh, Dios, yo estoy… no puedo…

La escuchó gritar su nombre, sintió cómo su cuerpo se contraía, notó cómo su estrecho pasadizo se apretaba a su alrededor, y Terry arrojó a borbotones su semilla. Alcanzó el éxtasis con una agitación de cuerpo y espíritu tan intensa y profunda que desafiaba cualquier descripción. Siempre había disfrutado de los juegos asociados con el sexo: la persecución, la seducción, la posesión final… pero nunca había experimentado nada tan increíble.

¿Poseía lady Flora poderes misteriosos que trascendían los simples placeres terrenales?

Algo tan sublime como lo que acababa de vivir no podía considerarse de este mundo. Si hubiera sido poeta, lo habría descrito como un instante inspirado por los Cielos.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabeza descansaba en su hombro. Terry se la quedó mirando con curiosidad. ¿Qué era aquello que le resultaba tan familiar en ella? Nada en la misteriosa lady Flora tenía sentido. La había disfrutado inmensamente y sabía que le había proporcionado placer a pesar de su inocencia.

_¿Por qué ella, una dama casada, seguía siendo virgen?_

Aquello le desconcertaba, pero no permitió que lo apartara de su trayectoria. Había muchas cosas que quería enseñarle. Aguardaba con deleite todas las noches que vendrían, en las que podrían explorar juntos todos los matices del placer sexual. Aquella idea provocó en él un instantáneo resurgir del deseo, y un gruñido se abrió paso a través de sus labios.

Ella debió sentir cómo se endurecía contra su cuerpo, porque parpadeó y le miró. Terry le dedicó una sonrisa sabia.

—La noche es todavía joven y estoy hambriento.

—¿Tienes apetito? Mi doncella se ha ido a la cama, pero si quieres podemos asaltar la cocina.

La sonrisa de Terry se hizo más amplia.

—Eres realmente inocente, ¿verdad? Normalmente prefiero mujeres experimentadas, porque no suelen exigirme cosas que no puedo o no estoy dispuesto a dar, pero tú supones un cambio refrescante. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras virgen? ¿Todo lo que me has dicho es mentira? ¿Existe de verdad un marido?

—Sí, hay un marido. Es… es impotente y no puede funcionar en la cama ni hacerme un hijo. Necesita un heredero y aprueba lo que estoy haciendo. Insistió en que viniera a la ciudad, encontrara un hombre que me gustara y… bueno, él sabe que tener un hijo me haría feliz, y le importa mi felicidad.

Terry se la quedó mirando sin salir de su asombro. ¿Existían de verdad hombres como el que Flora acababa de describir? ¿Podía haber un hombre tan desesperado por tener un heredero como para alentar a su esposa a permitir que otro hombre la embarazara? Si él fuera el marido de Flora, _nunca_ dejaría que se acostara con otro hombre por muy viejo o decrépito que estuviera o lo desesperadamente que necesitara un heredero.

—Qué caballeroso por su parte. Yo no sería tan generoso si fueras mi esposa. Por otro lado —dijo atrayéndola hacia sí—, estoy absolutamente feliz con la decisión que has tomado. Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué me has escogido a mí. ¿Puedo atreverme a tener la esperanza de ser el único hombre por el que te has sentido atraída?

—No puedes tener ninguna esperanza —respondió Candy con aspereza—. Como te expliqué anoche, había oído que eras un hombre sin principios, así que di por sentado que no me reclamarías nada en caso de que me quedara embarazada como resultado de nuestra aventura. Aunque es cierto que el hecho de que fueras físicamente atractivo también ayudó. Y estás casado —continuó Candy—, igual que yo, por lo tanto no estás interesado en el compromiso ni en una relación duradera. Cuando yo vuelva con mi esposo, como debo hacer, se que no tendrás problemas para encontrar una nueva amante. Los hombres como tú sólo buscan aventuras esporádicas, ¿me equivoco?

—Esta conversación está fuera de lugar —gruñó Terry. La descripción que había hecho de él le hacía parecer insensible y superficial—. En toda mi vida no había conocido a ninguna mujer, y ha habido muchas, que se convirtiera en mi amante por las razones que tú acabas de explicar. Creo que acabas de insultarme.

—Y yo creo que sólo he dicho la verdad. Además, quiero que los términos de nuestra aventura queden meridianamente claros.

Terry se quedó paralizado. Su insulto había encendido su ira.

—¿Cuáles son exactamente esos términos, mi señora, aparte de querer llevarte a mi hijo a Cornwall contigo y hacerlo pasar por el vástago de tu marido? Lo que acabamos de compartir esta noche indica que somos notoriamente compatibles. Eres de naturaleza apasionada, tanto si te has dado cuenta como si no, y si quieres quedarte embarazada, ¿quién soy yo para desanimarte? Si lo que acabas de decirme va en serio, te quiero sólo para mí. Quiero que seas mi amante.

Candy lo miró con solemnidad. Aquella relación estaba prosperando más deprisa de lo que esperaba. Un perverso diablo interior la llevó a preguntar:

—¿Me serás fiel durante el tiempo que dure nuestra aventura?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Esas son mis condiciones.

Si Terry le era fiel durante los tres meses que ella iba a quedarse en la ciudad, Candy tenía la sospecha de que iba a ser su mayor periodo de fidelidad desde que se casó.

—Muy bien, acepto tus condiciones. Pero también son válidas para ti. Seré tú único amante durante el tiempo que dure nuestra alianza, y no te acostarás con ningún otro hombre. ¿Alquilo una casa para ti o es suficiente con la tuya? Espero que me acompañes a los eventos sociales, por supuesto. Y que me permitas visitarte cada vez que sienta el deseo de hacerlo.

Terry le sonrió.

—Y hablando de deseo.

Agarró la mano de Candy y se la llevó a la entrepierna.

—¿Ves a qué me refiero? No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que una mujer me excitó tan deprisa. Eres deliciosamente diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, mi señora.

Candy recibió sus palabras con escepticismo. Un libertino reconocido como Terry probablemente le diría aquello a todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Desprendía encanto por todos los poros; Candy tenía la sospecha de que sería capaz de seducir al papel de la pared para que se desprendiera, y que podía conseguir que cualquier mujer se quitara las enaguas con sólo dedicarle una de aquellas arrebatadoras sonrisas suyas. Sus pensamientos se hicieron trizas cuando él inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Terry le deslizó la lengua por los labios y Candy se abrió a él al instante, recibiendo su lengua con la suya, sintiéndose atrapada sin remedio en aquella red de seducción. Con un suspiro de capitulación, se entregó a su amor.

Candy aprendió muchas cosas de su esposo aquella noche. Aprendió que era un perfeccionista en lo que se refería a asuntos sexuales. No dejaba nada a medias. Se entregaba con entusiasmo y pasión y exigía lo mismo de ella. No podría haberse contenido aunque quisiera, porque Terry no se lo habría permitido. Con las manos, la boca y la lengua, le proporcionó más placer del que ella creyó nunca posible. Y durante las largas horas antes de la madrugada, le enseñó a complacerle a él de formas que Candy nunca hubiera imaginado.

Cuando la noche se transformó en un nuevo día, Terry salió de la cama y se vistió bajo la luz gris del amanecer.

—El baile de Ravensdale es el primer gran acontecimiento de la temporada —dijo—. Ponte algo adecuado esta noche. Quiero presumir de ti delante de la sociedad. Seré la envidia de todo Londres cuando entre en el baile contigo del brazo.

—Siempre eres la comidilla de la ciudad —observó Candy con sequedad—. Me pondré máscara, por supuesto.

—Como quieras. Supongo que la mayoría de las mujeres la llevarán, porque es la moda —Terry se inclinó y rozó los labios con los suyos—. Pero recuerda que me perteneces, y yo defiendo celosamente mis posesiones.

Candy se puso tensa. Menudo bruto arrogante, pensó con frialdad. Era posesivo con todas las mujeres excepto con una. Su propia esposa. No esperaba menos de un inglés. Confiaba en poder soportar su arrogancia durante el tiempo que necesitaba para quedarse embarazada. En cuanto a su modo de hacer el amor, podría soportarlo durante toda la vida, aunque odiara tener que admitirlo. No había querido disfrutarlo, pero, ¿qué mujer con sangre en las venas podría permanecer indiferente ante un hombre tan sensual y experto como lord Pecado? Aunque la experiencia de Candy resultaba limitada, tenía serias dudas de que existiera algún hombre que pudiera hacerle la competencia como amante fabuloso.

—Te recogeré a las diez —continuó Terry cuando se hizo el silencio entre ellos—. Confío en que no tengas pensado bailar hasta el amanecer, porque dudo mucho que pueda esperar tanto para volver a poseerte.

Candy se tragó una respuesta acida y forzó una sonrisa.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, mi señor. Soy tuya… hasta el día en que nos separemos.

—Sí —respondió Terry en un susurro ronco cargado de deseo—. Como acabas de decir, mi señora, eres mía.

Volvió a rozarle los labios con los suyos. Luego le cubrió los senos con las manos y le besó ambos pezones.

Tenía los ojos oscurecidos y ardientes y las facciones fuertemente marcadas sobre los afilados contornos de los pómulos. Su expresión hambrienta y feroz la sobresaltó. ¿Tendrían todos los hombres una carga sexual tan poderosa como su esposo? ¿Buscarían todos una única cosa en las mujeres? Muchos hombres la habían mirado con deseo, pero nada de lo que había experimentado podía compararse con la potencia de la hambrienta mirada de lord Pecado. Se sentía devorada por ella, como si se le derritieran los huesos. Qué ingenua había sido al pensar que podría salir indemne de aquella aventura sin que su corazón resultara dañado.

—Adiós, dulce Flora —le susurró Terry en los labios—. Hasta esta noche.

—Sí, hasta esta noche —musitó ella.

Despidiéndose alegremente con la mano, Terry salió del dormitorio. Candy esperó a escuchar sus pasos descendiendo las escaleras antes de saltar de la cama. En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, se arrepintió de sus prisas. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo, aunque no resultaba desagradable, y la molestia muscular que tenía entre las piernas atestiguaba el éxito de su plan para seducir a su esposo. Sólo había una cosa que le preocupaba. ¿Había sido la seductora o la seducida?

Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza a aquel pensamiento mientras se ponía un chal y se acercaba a la ventana. Descorrió la cortina justo a tiempo de ver a Terry salir del callejón dirigiendo sus veloces caballos calle abajo.

Candy se apartó de la ventana en el momento en que se abrió la puerta y Patty hizo su aparición. La mirada entornada de su prima se deslizó por Candy, comprobando su estado con ojo experto.

—¿Te encuentras bien, muchacha? No te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad? Si es así, serviré sus testículos en una bandeja.

Candy reprimió una mueca. Quería mucho a su prima, pero en ocasiones podía llegar a agobiarla. Sólo era unos años mayor que Candy, pero Patty había estado con Candy desde que ambas mujeres perdieron a sus padres y a sus hermanos en el campo de batalla de Culloden. La madre de Patty murió poco tiempo después, y el viejo Andley se llevó a Patty para criarla con Candy. Juntas, ella y la en cierto modo cautelosa Patty, habían concebido el plan que las había llevado hasta Londres.

—Terry no me ha hecho daño, Patty. Más bien todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, estoy algo dolorida. No me vendría mal un baño caliente.

—Me encargaré de ello —aseguró Patty—. Anthony puede subirte los cubos. No estaría mal que hiciera algo de utilidad mientras esté aquí. Dios sabe que ese bruto perezoso no tiene apenas nada que hacer en la cochera.

—Quéjate todo lo que quieras de Anthony, pero yo me alegro de que haya accedido a venir con nosotras. No hubiéramos podido hacer el largo viaje desde Escocia sin él. Es un muchacho en el que se puede confiar.

—Tú eres la jefa del clan y él haría cualquier cosa por ti. Más le vale, si sabe lo que le conviene —añadió Patty—. Le he prometido que seré su esposa cuando regresemos a Glenmoor. A Anthony le gustan tan poco los cerdos ingleses como a cualquier auténtico habitante de las Tierras Altas. Te seguirá la corriente con lo que decidas contarle al clan cuando vuelvas a Glenmoor. Ahora iré a sacar a ese bruto de la cochera.

Unos instantes más tarde, un malhumorado Anthony llegó cargando con la bañera de madera y la colocó delante de la chimenea. Para Candy resultaba obvio que Anthony estaba enfadado por algo y pensó que lo mejor sería ir directamente al grano.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Anthony? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—No me corresponde a mí decirle a nuestra jefa lo que tiene que hacer, pero entretener a los ingleses es indigno de ti, Candy Andley. Eres una mujer casada.

—Una mujer casada cuyo marido ni siquiera sabe qué aspecto tengo —respondió ella—. Se lo que estoy haciendo, Anthony. Algún día lo entenderás, pero hasta entonces te pido que confíes en mí.

—¿Y qué pasa con el inglés? —gruñó Anthony.

Candy suspiró. No quedaba más remedio. Debía contarle a Anthony lo suficiente como para mantener su lealtad.

—El inglés es mi esposo, Anthony. No me conoce y yo no voy a decirle quien soy.

Anthony se la quedó mirando hasta que finalmente pareció entender lo que acababa de decirle. Entonces sonrió.

—¡Te estás acostando con tu propio esposo! —entornó los ojos—. Ya decía yo que aquí olía a algo raro.

—No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Anthony, todo va a estar bien. Mi intención es que cuando regresemos a Glenmoor yo lo haga con el heredero de Derby dentro de mi vientre. Con eso debería callar las voces que piden que ponga fin a mi matrimonio sin consumar y me case con Niel Ligan.

—Hay algunos que dicen que tu matrimonio con el inglés no es legal, muchacha.

Candy alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

—Eso ya no es verdad. Mi matrimonio es legal en todos los aspectos de la palabra, aunque lord Derby no sea consciente de ello.

—No vas a contárselo —dijo Anthony dedicándole una lenta sonrisa—. Ese bastardo no se merece otra cosa.

—En lo que a Terry se refiere, yo soy lady Flora White de Cornwall y estoy casada con un vizconde anciano que no puede concebir un heredero y le ha dado permiso a su esposa para que se quede embarazada. Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿puedo confiar en que me guardarás el secreto, Anthony Andley?

—Puedes confiarme tu vida, muchacha. Para eso me ofrecí a venir a Londres con Patty y contigo —se le hinchó el pecho—. Patty va a convertirse en mi esposa, no podía permitir que anduviera por esta perversa ciudad sola, ¿verdad?

—Cuentas con mi gratitud, Anthony. Con suerte podremos regresar a Glenmoor antes de que caigan las primeras nieves.

—Cuanto antes, mejor para mí —murmuró Anthony mientras salía del dormitorio para buscar agua con que rellenar la bañera.

—Y para mí también —musitó Candy entre dientes. Antes estaba segura de que podía manejar a un hombre como Terry, pero se había equivocado. Ninguna mujer podía estar preparada para enfrentarse a un granuja tan sensual y perversamente encantador como lord Pecado.

Sus besos la dejaban sin respiración. Sus manos expertas hacían añicos su resistencia, y sus palabras cariñosas, aunque encerraban muy poca verdad, la hacían desear cosas que Terry no estaba dispuesto a compartir con ninguna mujer. Cosas que sólo un esposo podía entregarle a su mujer.

Pero Terry no deseaba una esposa. Mientras Candy siguiera recordando eso, estaría a salvo. Pero en el momento en que olvidara que Terry se había acostado con innumerables mujeres durante los años que llevaban casados, corría el peligro de perder la cabeza por él.

Terry regresó a sus aposentos de soltero, se bañó y pidió un desayuno que podría haber alimentado de sobra a tres hombres sanos. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan hambriento a aquellas horas tempranas de la mañana. Dio el último mordisco a sus huevos con jamon, apuró la taza de café y se reclinó hacia atrás, saciado. Entonces, como no tenía nada urgente que hacer aquella mañana, regresó a su habitación a echarse un rato. La noche anterior apenas había pegado ojo, y la de hoy, si dependía de él, prometía volver a ser una noche en blanco.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Flora tal como la había visto apenas unas horas atrás. Los hombres dedicaban poesías a bellezas como la suya, y entre todos los hombres, le había entregado a él el regalo de su inocencia. Nunca antes había conocido a una virgen casada y tenía que admitir que le había impresionado. Por muy hastiado que estuviera, encontraba la inocencia de lady Flora increíblemente excitante.

Terry frunció el ceño al recordar lo que ella esperaba exactamente de él, pero apartó de sí aquel pensamiento. ¿Por qué debía permitir que su conciencia lo molestara, si nunca había dejado que fuera así? Si su esposo estaba dispuesto a hacer pasar a su hijo por un White en caso de que se quedara embarazada, que así fuera. Si la noche anterior podía utilizarse como indicador, su asociación con la dama iba a ser inmensamente satisfactoria para ambos.

Con deliciosos pensamientos de su nueva amante danzándole en la cabeza, Terry se quedó profundamente dormido. Unas horas más tarde se despertó bruscamente cuando alguien entró en de sopetón en su dormitorio sin llamar a la puerta y lo agitó para que se despertara. Terry se incorporó desorientado y buscó su pistola para despachar a aquel enemigo invisible.

—¡Maldita sea, Terry, despierta!

Terry sacudió la cabeza para apartar de sí los últimos posos del sueño y frunció el ceño ante el hombre que se alzaba ante él.

—Maldita sea, Archie, ¿qué te pasa? No es de buena educación irrumpir en el dormitorio de un hombre y asustarle de esta manera.

—Mientras sea el cabeza de familia, tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca. Además, es mediodía —la preocupación le nubló la frente—. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Por qué sigues en la cama?

Archie Grandchester, el hermano mayor de Terry y quinto conde de Grandchester, era tan guapo como él. Pero si resultaba extraño que Terry encontrara un hombre que no le cayera bien o una mujer de la que no pudiera enamorarse, Archie era más reservado, tenía gustos más selectivos. Se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades como cabeza de familia, es decir, con Terry y su hermana pequeña Annie, y todavía más en serio sus deberes para con la patria.

Archie era un misterio para la gente que lo conocía. Desparecía durante largos periodos de tiempo y no le decía a nadie por qué ni dónde iba. Como Terry tenía una vida plena y satisfactoria, no solía preguntarle a su hermano mayor sobre sus misteriosas idas y venidas. Sencillamente, lo aceptaba como parte de la vida privada de su hermano, aunque se preocupaba por Archie. A pesar de sus maneras bruscas, entre ellos había una cercanía que la gente admiraba.

—Estoy en perfecto estado de salud, gracias —dijo Terry mientras se levantaba desnudo de la cama y se echaba encima el batín—. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita? No irás a marcharte otra vez a una de tus excursiones, ¿verdad? No creo que a Annie le guste la idea. Últimamente está muy sola.

—En este momento no voy a ir a ningún lado —aseguró Archie—. Y no estaría mal que tú mismo le prestaras a Annie un poco de atención. Sólo Dios sabe en qué clase de líos se mete cuando yo estoy fuera. Es demasiado mayor para tener una niñera y demasiado joven para ir por ahí sin una dama de compañía apropiada. He contratado a una doncella para que la acompañe cuando salga, pero Annie desobedece mi autoridad en cuanto puede. Ya no sé qué hacer con ella.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que has venido? Eres el cabeza de familia. Tienes más autoridad sobre Annie que yo.

—No, Annie no es la razón por la que estoy aquí, aunque deberíamos hablar de ella. Va a necesitar tu guía cuando yo me vea obligado a volver a marcharme.

Terry se rió.

—¿Estás seguro de que soy la persona adecuada para velar por el bienestar de nuestra hermana? Si no recuerdo mal, tú no apruebas mi estilo de vida.

Archie se agarró las manos a la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía preocupado cuando se detuvo bruscamente y se giró para mirar a Terry.

—Tus excesos son la comidilla de la ciudad, Terry. Ninguna mujer está a salvo cerca de ti. Ve a buscar a tu esposa a Escocia. Es hora de que sientes la cabeza.

Terry suspiró.

—¿Quién se ha quejado esta vez? ¿Cuánto me va a costar? Te juro, Archie, que no pierdo el tiempo con inocentes, y que yo sepa, ninguna de mis amantes ha concebido un bastardo.

Terry pensó en lady Flora y se sonrojó. Ella quería concebir un hijo suyo y regresar con su esposo. Por primera vez, aquella idea le hizo sentirse incómodo. Siempre había tenido cuidado de no derramar su semilla en el interior de sus amantes. Pero si Flora concebía, ese niño no sería un bastardo. Se convertiría en el heredero de un título y sería muy querido. ¿Acaso eso no hacía que todo estuviera bien? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que llamarle ahora la atención su conciencia?

—Demos gracias a Dios por eso —dijo Archie alzando hacia el cielo sus fascinantes ojos oscuros—. La razón de mi visita es importante, Terry, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con tu disoluto estilo de vida. Esta mañana he recibido una misiva de tu administrador en Glenmoor junto con su informe trimestral. Hay incomodidad en los clanes leales a los Andley. Se han negado a pagar sus tributos trimestrales y las rentas. Sir Oswald dice que tiene miedo de exigirles los pagos porque han amenazado con matarle.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo al respecto?

—Son tus tierras, tu esposa, tu gente. Te has aprovechado de sus beneficios durante todos estos años, así que ve allí y entérate de lo que está pasando. Siempre he considerado las rentas y los tributos bastante razonables.

Terry pensó en lady Flora y se sintió poco inclinado a dejarla tan rápido tras haberla encontrado. Estaba demasiado encantado con ella como para abandonarla por otra.

—Tal vez lo haga, Archie, pero no ahora. Yo… ¡Maldita sea! Por si quieres saberlo, tengo una nueva amante y, sencillamente, no quiero dejarla todavía. Ella es… no puedo explicarlo, pero lady Flora es… especial. Nunca ha habido otra como ella.

Archie soltó un gruñido exasperado.

—Eso mismo dijiste de tus tres últimas amantes. Te lo digo de verdad, Terry, si no te ocupas de tus posesiones lo vas a lamentar. El ejército lleva diecisiete años gobernando las Tierras Altas bajo un estricto orden militar, y cada vez hay más resentimiento. Es hora de que reclames a tu esposa y consumes el matrimonio. Deberías haberlo hecho hace años.

—¿Quieres que me acueste con ese demonio rubio y lleno de pecas? —exclamó Terry—. Sin duda recuerdas lo espantosa que era. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella, Archie. Deja que los soldados del rey Jorge manejen a los rebeldes de su clan. Para eso está el ejército.

—No se mostrarían rebeldes si tú aparecieras por allí de vez en cuando para recaudar tus propias rentas y recordarles que eres el esposo de su jefa.

—Seguramente tienes razón, Archie. Pero no puedo marcharme de aquí todavía. Lo comprenderás cuando conozcas a mi nueva amante. Tal vez dentro de unos meses sienta otra cosa.

Archie alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—Conociendo tu historial con las mujeres, yo vaticino que te cansarás de ella en una semana.

—No te hagas el puritano conmigo, Archie. No eres ningún ángel. Tras la muerte de tu prometida no mostraste ningún interés en sentar la cabeza y casarte con otra mujer. Se te ha relacionado con al menos una docena de mujeres, desde doncellas inocentes hasta viudas solitarias. Nunca te quedas en el mismo lugar el tiempo suficiente como para asentarte con una de ellas. ¿En qué peligrosos juegos andas metido, Archie? Tus misteriosas idas y venidas me preocupan. Y se que Annie está intranquila. No deseo convertirme en conde, ya lo sabes, así que cuídate.

Archie agarró el hombro de su hermano.

—No te preocupes por mí, Terry. Eres tú quien me inquieta. Me importa lo que te pueda ocurrir. ¿Me prometes al menos que viajarás a Escocia cuando esa casquivana y tú rompáis?

Terry se puso tenso.

—Flora no es ninguna casquivana. Es una dama, y era virgen hasta que se entregó a mí. Y sí, te prometo que me ocuparé de mis asuntos cuando lady Flora regrese con su anciano esposo.

Archie lo miró asombrado.

—¿Una virgen casada? Apuesto a que esa es una historia que vale la pena escuchar. Si eso es lo máximo que puedo esperar de ti, entonces adelante.

—¿Vas a ir esta noche al baile de Ravensdale? Todo el que es alguien estará allí.

—Sí, voy a acompañar a Annie. Puedes presentarme a tu nueva amante.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo si me prometes que no vas a intentar quitármela con tus encantos.

Archie se rió.

—Es poco probable que ninguna mujer me prefiera a mí antes que a ti. Soy muy poco interesante —se dirigió al aparador y se sirvió un brandy.

Terry le evaluó con la mirada.

—Si no fueras tan sombrío y tan lúgubre tendrías a las mujeres a tus pies.

Archie levantó la copa hacia Terry.

—Un libertino en la familia es el límite que la buena sociedad puede tolerar —se llevó el vaso a los labios y lo apuró hasta el final—. Bueno, tengo que irme. He quedado con lord Finchley en la Bolsa. Te veré esta noche.

Terry se quedó mirando a su hermano, preguntándose por qué Archie no se había casado ni había sentado la cabeza. Desde luego, en el aspecto físico no presentaba ninguna carencia. Había algo oscuro y peligroso en Archie que atraía a las mujeres. Ni que decir tenía que a Terry no le gustaría tener a un hombre como él de enemigo. Pero como hermano, no había ninguno mejor.

El resto del día transcurrió demasiado lentamente para el gusto de Terry. Estaba deseando volver a ver a Flora, no recordaba haber estado nunca así de ilusionado por ninguna mujer. Había algo en ella, algo que no podía discernir con claridad, pero que la hacía distinta a las demás mujeres que conocía.

Aquella noche, Terry ordenó que colocaran el escudo de armas de los Derby en el carruaje, para que fuera perfectamente visible. Quería que todo fuera perfecto durante su primera aparición pública con su nueva amante. Cuando el cochero lo llevó a Belgrave Square, Terry ya estaba deseando que la velada hubiera tocado a su fin. No podía esperar a tener el dulce cuerpo de Flora sólo para él.

Para la salida de aquella noche, Candy escogió un vestido fabricado en tejido de oro, evitando conscientemente la seda aguada que llevarían la mayoría de las mujeres. El vestido, ajustado en la cintura, tenía las mangas caídas, lo que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto y permitía una tentadora visión de la cremosa parte superior de sus senos. Las enaguas con aros que se había colocado bajo el vestido añadían volumen a la falda. Candy nunca se había puesto nada tan fino, y pensó que había sido un dinero bien empleado. Cuando estaba en casa, su atuendo habitual era la sencilla falda escocesa de los Andley.

—Eres toda una visión —Patty suspiró mientras le daba los últimos toques al cabello de Candy—. Vas a dejar sin aliento a ese sinvergüenza con el que estás casada. Haz que se enamore de ti, Candy. Eso le servirá de lección a ese demonio.

—No quiero el amor de Terry —argumentó Candy—. Sólo quiero su hijo.

Patty le lanzó una mirada afilada.

—Pero asegúrate de no ser tú la que te enamores de él, muchacha.

—No temas, Patty. Mi corazón está a salvo de hombres como lord Pecado.

Patty salió poco después para esperar la llegada de Terry. Cuando Candy escuchó el murmullo de la voz de su esposo al pie de las escaleras unos instantes después, el corazón le dio un curioso vuelco. Llevaba todo el día esperando su llegada, y ahora que había llegado el momento se sintió invadida por la emoción. Se suponía que no debía sentir nada por Terry, se dijo molesta. El muy sinvergüenza se había acostado con la mitad de las mujeres de Londres sin pensar ni un instante en la esposa a la que tenía abandonada.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y Patty entró en la habitación.

—Ya está aquí, Candy. ¿Estás preparada?

Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire y asintió mientras pasaba por delante de Patty para dirigirse al vestíbulo. Vio a Terry esperándola al pie de las escaleras. Estaba tan increíblemente guapo que Candy se olvidó de respirar. Observó la rápida valoración y la feroz mirada de deseo que endureció su rostro y supo que le había complacido. Cuando la sensual boca de Terry se curvó en una sonrisa, Candy renovó su promesa de endurecer su corazón frente a él, no fuera a perderlo.

Sintiendo al parecer que no era suficiente esperar por ella al pie de las escaleras, Terry subió corriendo hasta medio camino para recibirla. Le ofreció el brazo y descendieron juntos. Llegaron abajo, y Candy soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó sonoramente. Tras explorarle profundamente la boca, la apartó de sí y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—Lo siento, cariño, no podía esperar. Llevo todo el día pensando en besarte —le enganchó el brazo en el suyo—. ¿Tienes un chal?

Patty surgió de entre la oscuridad de los confines de la casa con un chal de flecos y media máscara. Terry le pasó el chal por los hombros y le ofreció la máscara. Luego la guió hacia el carruaje y la ayudó a entrar. Se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que su aroma masculino la envolvió en una neblina de sensualidad. Candy aspiró su colonia con satisfacción y bajo aquel sutil olor a almizcle recordó con todo detalle la noche anterior y supo que la conservaría en la memoria mucho tiempo después de que se separaran.

—Estás para comerte —le susurró Terry atrayéndola hacia la curva de su cuerpo—. Hoy voy a saborearte entera. Eres el bocado más tentador que he tenido el privilegio de encontrarme, lady Flora. Pronostico una larga y mutuamente satisfactoria asociación.

—Hasta que yo regrese a Cornwall —le recordó Candy—. No puedo quedarme en la ciudad para siempre. Mi… esposo me espera en casa.

—Sí, con un bebé en tu vientre. Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando nos lo encontremos —murmuró Terry rozándole la mejilla con los labios.

Candy no le ofreció ninguna respuesta. Por fortuna no fue necesario, porque el coche se había detenido delante de la fachada de la espaciosa mansión de los Ravensdale. Candy se puso la máscara y esperó a que el cochero bajara las escalerillas del carruaje. Terry bajó primero y la ayudó a salir.

—Estoy deseando presumir de ti —murmuró cuando entraron en el gigantesco recibidor y subieron las escaleras en dirección al salón de baile—. Esta noche voy a ser la envidia de todo el mundo.

Se detuvieron en el umbral de la entrada. Candy se sintió como un pez fuera del agua cuando todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para quedársela mirando. Unos murmullos discretos y otros no tanto los siguieron mientras Terry se la presentaba al anfitrión y a la anfitriona. Candy había asistido a varios bailes públicos desde su llegada a la ciudad, pero aquel era su primer evento celebrado por miembros de la alta sociedad. El hecho de estar en la misma habitación con tantos cerdos ingleses le revolvía el estómago. Cuánto deseaba estar de regreso en Glenmoor, paseando por las colinas y las cañadas y cabalgando libre y salvajemente cara al viento a lomos de su yegua favorita.

Por desgracia, no podía concebir al heredero de Glenmoor en Escocia. Y para conocer y seducir a Terry tenía que moverse por sus mismos círculos.

Terry la guió hacia la zona de baile y después se reunieron con la muchedumbre en la mesa del bufé.

—Allí está Archie —dijo Terry saludando con la mano a un hombre alto y atractivo que acababa de entrar en la sala—. Lord Grandchester es mi hermano mayor. Es algo adusto, pero buen tipo.

Candy se quedó mirando al hombre que avanzaba a toda prisa hacia ellos y sintió un instante de pánico. Quiso salir huyendo de allí, pero habría sido demasiado evidente. Si la reconocía, estaba perdida.

—Terry, temía no encontrarte entre tanta gente.

—¿Dónde está Annie?

—Se ha ido con Amelia Ravensdale a intercambiar cotilleos. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu… amiga?

—Por supuesto. Archie, te presento a lady Flora White. Flora, este es mi hermano, lord Grandchester. No te preocupes por su gesto torcido, siempre es así.

Candy inclinó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. Recordaba muy bien al hermano de Terry. Rezó para que no la reconociera con la máscara puesta.

—Mi señor.

Archie torció todavía más el gesto.

—¿Os conozco, mi señora? Hay algo en vos que me resulta vagamente familiar.

—Estoy segura de que no nos hemos visto nunca, mi señor.

—Es curioso que lo digas, Archie. Yo experimenté exactamente la misma sensación la primera vez que vi a lady Flora.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis, señores —dijo Candy, ansiosa por escapar del intenso escrutinio de Archie. Rozó el brazo de Terry—. Desearía retocarme el cabello —se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el tocador.

—Desde luego, es una auténtica belleza —dijo Archie mirándola marcharse—. Hay algo en ella que…

—Yo pensé lo mismo, Archie, pero si la hubiera visto con anterioridad me acordaría. Además, es su primera visita a la ciudad.

—No se la presentes a Annie —le advirtió Archie—. No resultaría apropiado.

—No te preocupes, Archie. Sé lo que es propio y lo que no lo es. No se me ocurriría presentarle a Annie a mi amante.

Candy entró en el tocador, aliviada al encontrarlo vacío. Aparecer en público como la amante de Terry resultaba devastador para su ego. Debería presentarla como su condesa, no como su amante. Pero ella había tomado una decisión y ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Candy se quitó la máscara y se frotó las sienes. Encontrarse con el hermano de Terry había supuesto un reto para sus nervios. Estaba deseando que terminara la velada para poder volver a casa. Exhaló un suspiro, consciente de que no podía esconderse para siempre en el tocador. Pero cuando se colocó la máscara en su sitio, se abrió la puerta y entraron dos jóvenes, una rubia y otra morena. Se reían y bromeaban tontamente como dos niñas, lamentándose en voz alta por la falta de hombres atractivos y comentando la oferta de la temporada de jóvenes pretendientes, de los que había poco que alabar.

De pronto, la morena divisó a Candy y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Candy contuvo la respiración, porque la joven tenía los ojos azules más impresionantes que había visto en su vida.

—Creo que no nos conocemos —dijo la morena ofreciéndole a Candy la mano—. Me llamo Annie Grandchester, y esta es mi amiga, Luisa Ravensdale.

¡La hermana de Terry! Aunque Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba adentrándose en aguas peligrosas, no pudo evitar corresponder al amigable acercamiento de la joven.

—Yo soy Can… digo Flora White.

Annie abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Lady Flora White! He oído hablar de vos, pero no había tenido el placer de conoceros. Sois muy hermosa. Luisa y yo estuvimos aquí el año pasado —confesó—. Estábamos comentando la falta de hombres interesantes en esta edición —Annie suspiró—. Supongo que comparo a todos los hombres con mis hermanos, y ninguno de ellos le llega a la altura del zapato a Archie ni a Terry. ¿Los conocéis, lady Flora?

Candy supo con certeza que Annie no tenía ni idea de que ella estaba allí aquella noche en calidad de amante de Terry. Se daría por satisfecha si nunca se enterara.

—Creo que sí conozco a sus hermanos.

—¿Habéis venido con vuestro marido, lady Flora? —preguntó Annie.

_¿Acaso la curiosidad de lady Annie no tenía fin?_

—Yo… No, él no se encuentra bien. Si lady Luisa y vos me disculpáis, debo volver con… mis amigos.

—Tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos por aquí —dijo Annie.

—Tal vez —respondió Candy, que tenía toda la intención de evitar a la hermana de Terry durante el resto de la velada. Se ajustó la máscara y salió del tocador.

Terry la estaba esperando. Pero no se encontraba solo.

—Ah, estás aquí —dijo agarrándole el brazo con gesto posesivo—. Creo que no conoces a mi amigo lord Blakely. Stear, te presento a lady Flora White.

Stear le dirigió a Candy una mirada arrebatada, y luego se inclinó sobre su mano.

—Aunque no nos conociéramos, sólo he escuchado elogios de vos en boca de Terry.

"Estoy segura de ello", pensó Candy.

—Es un placer conoceros, lord Corweel.

—¿Me permites bailar con tu dama, Terry? —preguntó Stear.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, Stear. Estaba a punto de llevar yo mismo a Flora a la zona de baile. Si nos disculpas…

Aunque se suponía que ella no debía escuchar aquellas palabras, Candy oyó cómo Stear le susurraba a Terry:

—Eres un perro con suerte. Lord Pecado siempre se queda con lo mejor.

Candy trató de que aquellas palabras no le afectaran, porque sabía que lord Corweel no era el único que la consideraba un mero adorno colgado del brazo de Terry. Que la exhibiera como su amante y no como su esposa resultaba degradante, pero Candy sabía que esa era su penitencia por mentirle a Terry.

La paciencia de Terry estaba llegando a su límite. Todos los hombres de la sala miraban fijamente a Flora como si fuera un trozo de carne esperando a ser devorado. Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con ella. Era él, sí, quien iba a devorar a Flora. Su deseo por aquella belleza de cabello cobrizo le consumía cada minuto del día. Lo dejaba tambaleándose, sin dirección, y no resultaba una sensación agradable.

Tras el bufé de medianoche, Terry sugirió que se marcharan. Los ojos se le oscurecieron con un deseo incontenible cuando Flora se mostró tan ansiosa como él por marcharse.

—Espérame aquí —le pidió Terry mientras retiraba el chal de su acompañante y se lo colocaba por los hombros—, voy a ir a buscar el coche.

Terry se ausentó sólo unos minutos, pero cuando regresó a buscar a lady Flora para acompañarla fuera, vio a Archie y a Annie acercándose. Sabía lo que Archie pensaba respecto a presentarle a su amante a su hermana, así que trató de apresurar a Flora para que saliera y entrara deprisa en el coche. Pero no iba a poder ser. Annie lo llamó por señas antes de que Terry pudiera introducir a Flora en el carruaje.

—¡Terry! ¿Ibas a marcharte sin saludar a tu hermana? —le dirigió una mirada de exasperación a Archie—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Terry estaba aquí?

Terry maldijo entre dientes. No había solución. Tenía que detenerse y hablar con Annie a pesar de la abrasadora mirada de Archie.

—Hola, Annie. Esta noche estás arrebatadora.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Vaya, gracias, amable señor. Y tú estás demasiado guapo para lo que te conviene.

—Vámonos, Annie —dijo Archie tratando de llevarla hacia su propio coche.

Annie se zafó moviendo los hombros.

—Todavía no he terminado de hablar con Terry —deslizó la mirada hacia Candy—. Vaya, lady Flora, volvemos a encontrarnos. No sabía que estuvierais aquí con mi hermano. ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

Terry entornó los ojos mientras se giraba para colocarse frente a Candy.

—¿Conoces a mi hermana?

—Por supuesto —respondió Annie adelantándose a la respuesta de Candy—. Nos hemos conocido en el tocador. Debo decir, Terry, que tu gusto ha mejorado. Lady Karen no era en absoluto tu estilo.

—Ya es suficiente, Annie —la regañó Archie—. No es propio de jóvenes damas solteras hablar con tanto descaro.

—Oh, vamos, Archie. Si no te mostraras tan serio todo el rato serías tan popular como Terry.

Archie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dios no lo quiera. En cualquier caso, insisto en que debemos irnos ahora. Tal vez Terry venga a visitarnos pronto —era una orden directa, una orden que Terry no podía ignorar.

—Por supuesto. Iré a verte enseguida, Annie —aseguró Terry—. Siempre y cuando pueda abrirme camino a través de la multitud de pretendientes que tratan de echar tu puerta abajo.

—Olvídate de los pretendientes —respondió Annie—. Me importan un bledo todos ellos. Por favor, ven pronto, Terry. Y trae contigo a lady Flora.

—Terry irá a verte —aseguró Archie con gravedad.

Terry maldijo entre dientes. Aquel había sido un encuentro desafortunado. Annie era una diablilla traviesa, y demasiado curiosa. Tendría que haber imaginado que encontraría una manera para conocer a su nueva amante.

—Lo siento —dijo Terry mientras ayudaba a Candy a entrar en el coche—. Archie se considera a sí mismo la conciencia de la familia. No quería que Annie te conociera. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—No pasa nada, mi señor. Lo comprendo. Hay que proteger a Annie de los excesos de lord Pecado. Sospecho que Annie sabe más de lo que tu hermano y tú os imagináis. Las hazañas de lord Pecado son la comidilla de la alta sociedad. ¿Cómo no iba a estar ella al tanto?

Terry se estremeció. Aunque tenía razón, las palabras de Flora le hicieron detenerse a pensar. Ella lo consideraba un hombre sin principios ni moral. No se veía a sí mismo como un modelo de decoro, pero sí tenía moral, la que le dictaba su propio código personal. Tal vez sus maneras decadentes fueran del dominio público, pero ¿por qué debía cambiar su estilo de vida, si casaba perfectamente con él?

—Olvidémonos de Annie —dijo Terry cuando el coche se puso en marcha—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo? No estoy muy seguro de que presumirte en público sea una buena idea. Esta noche no había un solo hombre que no deseara estar en mi pellejo.

La atrajo hacia sí, sonriendo cuando ella alzó obedientemente la cabeza para recibir sus besos. Terry se quedó mirando un instante sus labios carnosos y luego le tomó la boca con la suya. Sabía tan dulce que no pudo reprimir el gruñido que le nació en la garganta. Ninguna mujer se le había metido bajo la piel tan rápidamente. No podía esperar. La deseaba, y la deseaba en aquel instante. Deslizó la mano bajo sus faldas, levantándolas mientras le acariciaba la pierna.

—¡Terry! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que he querido hacer durante toda la noche. No te preocupes. Le he dicho al cochero que tome el camino más largo a casa. Abre tus dulces muslos para mí, cariño. Necesito tocarte.

Candy se quedó un instante sin respiración. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Sentía la sangre corriéndole por las venas; parecía tener todos los sentidos intensificados, y sin embargo apenas era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera aquel lugar pequeño y recogido que los albergaba a los dos. Terry requería de ella cosas que Candy siempre había considerado depravadas. Sabía que era un hombre salvaje, hedonista e impredecible, pero hacer el amor en un coche iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Cerrando la mente ante aquel comportamiento impropio que Terry le exigía, Candy se dio cuenta de que una querida estaría dispuesta a cumplir todos los deseos de su amante, por muy descabellados que fueran. Abrió las piernas.

Terry deslizó la mano por uno de sus muslos enfundados en medias y llegó hasta el liguero, encontrándolo, y ella dio una sacudida en respuesta. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Y una vez más, experimentó la desconcertante sensación de estar perdiendo el control de sus sentidos. Aquello no era en absoluto lo que se suponía que debía sentir por el mujeriego de su esposo.

—Ya estás húmeda y caliente para mí —le susurró contra los labios—.Tengo que poseerte, Flora.

Terry le levantó las faldas para desnudarle los muslos y se apartó un poco para liberar su rígido mástil. Su miembro quedó suelto, y Terry colocó a Candy a horcajadas encima de él.

—Cabálgame, cariño.

Ella se incorporó ligeramente y se clavó encima; sentir cómo Terry se deslizaba en su interior resultaba una auténtica delicia. Candy arqueó la espalda y lo introdujo con más fuerza en ella. Él le agarró el trasero, amasándolo y acariciándolo con las manos, urgiéndola a tomarle todavía con más profundidad. Candy sintió que su cuerpo se alejaba de su mente, perdido en una sensual neblina de placer. La excitación recorrió todo su ser. Una repentina sacudida de placer le arrancó un grito estrangulado de entre los labios. Quien lo despertó de lo más profundo de su interior era el hombre que no sabía que era su esposo. Y luego ya no fue consciente de nada más.

Cuando su mente se conectó con la realidad, se encontró tumbada en el asiento con Terry inclinado sobre ella. Sus ojos oscuros resultaban inescrutables.

—Eres increíble —le susurró Terry mientras le bajaba a toda prisa las faldas para cubrirle las piernas—. Ya casi hemos llegado a tu casa.

Candy se estiró el vestido con ayuda de Terry y se atusó el cabello, aliviada al saber que Patty no estaría levantada para observar su desaliño.

Terry salió del coche y la ayudó a bajar. Ella no estaba muy segura de si tenía intención de entrar hasta que la siguió hasta la puerta y extendió la mano para que le diera la llave. Candy se la dio y permaneció un poco atrás mientras él abría la puerta. Un instante más tarde se vio en brazos de Terry, que la subía escaleras arriba. Entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con el tacón de la bota. Luego la colocó de pie en el suelo, la desvistió lentamente y volvió a hacerle el amor. Candy pensaba que se lo había dado todo en el coche, pero su acto amoroso fue tan fiero como una tormenta, batiéndole los sentidos y dejándola sin respiración. Al terminar, se encontraba más confundida que nunca respecto a sus sentimientos.

Estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquello.

Los siguientes días y noches transcurrieron sorprendentemente ocupados. Como Terry nunca se marchaba hasta que el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, Candy dormía hasta tarde. A veces él la llevaba a la ópera o al teatro, o a dar una vuelta por el parque, pero siempre terminaban en la cama de Candy. En un par de ocasiones se toparon con Archie. Tenso por la desaprobación, solía saludarles con una fría inclinación de cabeza, pero no hablaba con ellos. Candy vio a Annie sólo de lejos, porque Archie se las ingeniaba para evitarlos cuando estaba en compañía de su hermana.

Candy disfrutaba inmensamente de las óperas y las obras de teatro, incluso de los paseos por el parque. Pero aborrecía los bailes, las fiestas y las reuniones sociales. Terry parecía darse cuenta de su reticencia a acudir a actos privados y le concedía aquel deseo no confesado acompañándola sólo en ocasiones a actos públicos.

Candy no podía tener queja de las atenciones de Terry. Su fidelidad nunca flaqueó, lo que la sorprendía. Terry no era conocido por su lealtad. En cuanto a ella, su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad. Hacer el amor con Terry era el placer más grande que había conocido jamás. Esperaba su llegada cada noche con emoción mal disimulada, sin importarle que hubiera dejado su cama apenas unas cuantas horas antes.

El deseo era una emoción muy poderosa.

Candy sabía que Terry no era la clase de hombre en el que una mujer podía confiar. Su propia naturaleza le impedía mantener una relación duradera. Si deseara una esposa, ya habría consumado su relación años atrás. Si ella hubiera querido un inglés por marido, habría hecho algo al respecto hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que Candy deseaba era la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera sin un marido que interfiriera. Y quería un heredero para Glenmoor. Si era lo suficientemente inteligente, podría tener todo lo que quería. Pero, ¿a qué precio?, le preguntó una vocecita interior. ¿Lograría su corazón sobrevivir a lord Pecado?

Transcurrió velozmente un mes. Y luego otro. Al final de su segundo mes como amante de Terry, Candy tenía todos los motivos para pensar que estaba embarazada. Su ciclo mensual se había retrasado dos semanas y seguía sin dar señales de aparición. Pero para estar absolutamente segura, decidió quedarse hasta el final del tercer mes, tal y como tenía planeado desde el principio. A medida que se acercaba el cumplimiento del plazo, Candy se dio cuenta de que si no se apartaba mentalmente de Terry, no sería capaz de marcharse. Aquella noche, cuando regresaron de la ópera, trató de separarse de la respuesta de su cuerpo al acto amoroso de su esposo.

Cuando Terry le hubo hecho el amor, la miró con extrañeza y le preguntó:

—¿No te encuentras bien esta noche?

_¿Tan obvia había sido?_

—Estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pareces distraída. ¿Ya te estás cansando de mí? —lo dijo con voz alegre y despreocupada, pero su expresión resultaba intensa.

—Ya casi ha llegado el momento de que me vaya —le recordó.

Candy sintió cómo se ponía tenso.

—¿Irte? ¡No! —Terry se quedó muy quieto—. ¿Estás engordando?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Sólo digamos que ya es hora de que abandone Londres y regrese con mi esposo.

—¡Maldita sea! No estoy preparado para que te vayas. Si fueras sincera, tendrías que admitir que quieres quedarte.

—No importa lo que queramos ninguno de los dos —aseguró Candy con voz susurrada—. He dado mi palabra. Lord White me espera en casa.

—Prométeme que vas a darnos más tiempo para estar juntos —le suplicó Terry.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Lord Pecado suplicando? Seguramente sería la primera vez.

—No puedo —respondió suspirando—. Por favor, no me pidas eso.

Terry emitió un gruñido profundo desde la garganta y la colocó debajo de él. Lo que sucedió después fue algo tan salvaje, tan completamente abrumador, que la dejó magullada y más que aterrorizada ante el creciente deseo que sentía por su esposo.

Dos semanas después de su conversación, Terry estaba convencido de que Flora había abandonado la idea de dejar Londres a corto plazo. De hecho, no había vuelto a salir el tema. Su acto amoroso, como siempre, era salvajemente apasionado e inmensamente satisfactorio para ambos; separarse ahora resultaba impensable. Quería saber muchas más cosas respecto a lady Flora White. Conocía su cuerpo bien moldeado y excitable tan íntimamente como el suyo propio, pero Flora seguía siendo un misterio en todos los sentidos excepto en el sexual.

Durante su última visita a White's, Terry se enteró de que se habían hecho apuestas sobre la fecha en la que lord Pecado terminaría su relación con su actual amante. Terry suponía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero su pasión por lady Flora era todavía demasiado poderosa como para dejarla escapar.

Comenzó su campaña para que siguiera en la ciudad regalándole unas esmeraldas que hacían juego con sus ojos. Luego se presentó ante ella con una pulsera de diamantes y después con una tiara. Nada era demasiado caro para ella. El placer con el que aceptaba sus regalos enternecía el corazón de Terry, pero había en sus ojos verdes una cierta cautela que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

No había luz en las ventanas de la casa alquilada de Flora cuando Terry llegó una noche para acompañarla a la ópera, unos tres meses después de que comenzara su apasionada aventura. Una sensación de terror le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando llamó a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, giró el picaporte. En cuanto la puerta se abrió bajo su mano, supo que se había marchado. No distinguió ninguna señal de vida, sólo el vacío, como si la casa se hubiera quedado sin corazón. Negándose a aceptar la única respuesta plausible, Terry subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Las habitaciones estaban frías y sin vida. Abrió de golpe el armario ropero. Vacío. El eco de sus maldiciones reverberó por la inhóspita habitación cuando divisó los regalos que le había hecho exhibiéndose sin ningún pudor sobre la mesilla de noche. Se metió las joyas en el bolsillo y salió a toda prisa de la casa.

¡Se había marchado! Le había dejado sin decir una palabra ni despedirse como debía. ¡Maldita fuera! ¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¿Acaso no le importaban lo más mínimo sus sentimientos? ¿No había sido suficientemente generoso con ella? Sus demás amantes habían recibido menos de él y no se habían quejado. Pero el peso de las joyas en el bolsillo barrió la poco caritativa idea de que Flora fuera codiciosa. Se trataba del anciano con el que estaba casada, pensó Terry furioso. Aunque nunca había hablado de sentimientos, la idea de que amara a su anciano esposo más de lo que disfrutaba de su compañía supuso un golpe para su ego.

Decidido a olvidar a la insensible lady Flora, Terry se dirigió hacia White's, donde se dispuso a emborracharse sin control y a jugar como si sus bolsillos no tuvieran fondo. Estaba bastante bebido cuando Stear lo vio en la sala de cartas.

—¡Terry! Hacía meses que no te veía solo. ¿Os habéis separado ya tu amante y tú? Me encantaría quitártela de las manos.

—Si puedes encontrarla, es toda tuya —murmuró Terry mientras arrojaba sobre la mesa otra mano que había perdido y se ponía de pie tambaleándose—. Buenas noches, caballeros. Parece que las cartas están intentando decirme algo.

Stear lo agarró del brazo para estabilizarlo.

—¡Que me aspen! Estás borracho. Esto no es propio de ti, Terry.

Terry lo apartó de sí.

—Vete al infierno, Stear.

—Vamos, Terry. Deja que de te ayude.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto que sí. Apenas puedes tenerte en pie. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

—Lo… lo mandé a casa —murmuró Terry arrastrando las palabras—. Iré a pie.

—Te llevaré en mi carruaje —dijo Stear acompañándolo hacia la puerta—. Puedes contarme qué sucede mientras lo manejo.

—No me pasa nada que unas cuantas copas y una mujer ardiente no puedan solucionar. Déjame en casa de Karen. He oído que su marido sigue en Escocia.

—En tus condiciones, no le servirás de nada a Karen ni a ti mismo —le reprendió Stear. Agarró las riendas, y sus caballos se pusieron en marcha—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Siguió un tenso silencio, y luego Terry gruñó:

—Flora se ha ido. Se ha marchado sin decir una palabra.

—¿Y qué? ¿Desde cuándo permite lord Pecado que una mujer perturbe su vida? Nunca has tenido ningún problema para seguir adelante. Ya sabías que tenía un marido esperándola en Cornwall —Stear miró a su amigo con incredulidad—. No me irás a decir que te ha robado el corazón.

Enternecido por el alcohol, Terry admitió algo que no hubiera admitido estando sobrio.

—Flora era diferente Stear, y eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

—¡Maldita sea! Estás locamente enamorado. Esto no es propio de ti, amigo mío. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir tras ella?

La reputación de Terry estaba en juego. Nunca en toda su vida había ido detrás de una mujer y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. ¿Y qué si se sentía perdido y sin saber qué hacer? ¿Y qué si le habían dado un golpe a su ego? Había mujeres de sobra para ocupar su lugar en caso de que él quisiera que fuera así.

—¡Diablos, no! Estoy encantado de que se haya ido con su marido.

Tras la partida de Flora, Terry se embarcó en una espiral de autodestrucción todavía más disoluta de lo habitual. Aunque no se buscó otra amante, se le vio con varias damas de la alta sociedad así como con mujeres de vida alegre. Los excesos de lord Pecado se hicieron todavía más impredecibles y salvajes mientras trataba de sacarse a lady Flora de la cabeza y del corazón. No era propio de él obsesionarse con una mujer, y reaccionó embarcándose en una vida de libertinaje que hizo parecer su vida anterior insípida en comparación.

Finalmente, su conducta libidinosa llegó a oídos de Archie. Entró como una exhalación una mañana en casa de Terry como un mes después de la partida de Candy y lo sacó de la cama a la intempestiva hora de las doce de la mañana. Terry miró a su hermano con los ojos rojos.

—No estoy de humor para sermones, Archie.

—Vas a escucharme quieras o no. No puedes seguir así, Terry. Tus excesos se están saliendo de madre, incluso para un hombre de tu indeseable reputación. ¿Es tu ruptura con lady Flora la razón por la que te empeñas en auto destruirte?

—No quiero hablar de Flora —gruñó Terry mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y se masajeaba la dolorida cabeza con las manos—. Se ha ido. Se marchó hace un mes sin decirme siquiera adiós.

Archie se colocó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo.

—La dama está casada, Terry, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te ocurre? Las amantes vienen y van. ¿Qué hace que esta aventura sea algo distinto a las demás?

—Maldita sea, Archie, no tienes derecho a cuestionarme. Tal vez tú seas más discreto que yo, pero tus historias tampoco se libran de los reproches. Por ejemplo, ¿dónde te metes cuando desapareces varias veces a lo largo del año? Todo el mundo piensa que tienes una mujer escondida en algún lado; alguien que no resulta adecuado para presentarla en sociedad. ¿Se trata de una gitana? ¿O de alguien todavía peor? Al menos yo soy más directo que tú.

—Más directo y más depravado —murmuró Archie molesto—. No estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de ti.

—Ven a verme más tarde. Ahora no soy buena compañía.

—Me marcho mañana. Estaré fuera varias semanas. Esa es otra de las razones por las que quería hablar contigo. Has estado evitando pasar por la casa Grandchester, así que he tenido que venir a verte.

—¿Sabe Annie que te marchas?

—Por supuesto. Le he pedido a la tía Amanda que se mude a la casa Grandchester para cuidar de Annie durante mi ausencia. Espero que las acompañes cuando salgan mientras yo estoy fuera.

Terry le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de disgusto.

—¿Dónde vas esta vez?

—Me temo que no puedo divulgar esa información. Confío en que controles tus excesos cuando estés con Annie. Esa niña ya es bastante imprudente sin necesidad de tu ejemplo libertino.

—Tienes mucha cara, Archie —le acusó su hermano—. Haré lo que me de la real gana.

—Un consejo antes de marcharme —dijo Archie—. Ve a Escocia y recoge a tu esposa. Con todo el malestar que se dice que hay en la Tierras Altas, Candy necesita saber que tiene un esposo con el que puede contar.

—Al diablo con Candy Andley —murmuró Terry—. Me obligaron a casarme en contra de mi voluntad, pero no tengo por qué vivir con ella.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que malgastas tu vida en absurdas ocupaciones? Sabía que estabas amargado con lo de tu matrimonio, pero nunca sospeché que te rebelarías embarcándote en una vida de derroche. Despierta, Terry. Tú no eres el único al que han obligado a casarse.

—No me sermonees, Archie. ¿Por qué debería ir en busca de mi esposa si estoy contento con cómo están las cosas? Ella sólo me complicaría la vida.

—Ya veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Archie con tono de reproche—. Pero no olvides que te quiero demasiado como para ver cómo echas a perder tu vida. No dejes que tu comportamiento avergüence a Annie. Ya hablaremos cuando regrese.

—Yo también te quiero, Archie, pero no puedes manejar mi vida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Archie salió en silencio de la habitación.

Frustrado, Terry se desplomó sobre la cama. Era consciente de que estaba fuera de control, pero no sabía cómo parar. Se mantenía borracho porque estar sobrio le hacía daño. Cuando estaba sobrio, Flora consumía sus pensamientos. Revivía cada momento que había pasado con ella, recordaba la dulzura de sus besos, el modo en que su cuerpo respondía al suyo, su pasión, la felicidad que encontraba en sus brazos. A pesar del constante dolor que sentía por su ausencia, la odiaba por haberlo dejado tan perdido.

El desconcierto y el orgullo herido le estaban convirtiendo en un amargado. Si Flora regresara, no podía predecir cómo iba a reaccionar. Lo había dejado sin decirle siquiera adiós, y la confusión que sentía respecto a sus sentimientos por aquella engreída sin corazón resultaba desconcertante. Terry no quería sentir nada.

Aunque el sermón de Archie le había hecho sentirse incómodo, sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Nunca antes había bebido hasta la inconsciencia, ni había pasado tanto tiempo en los garitos de juego, ni había pagado a mujeres de vida fácil que recogía en Covent Garden. Hasta el propio Stear había expresado su descontento por sus excesos, y Stear no era precisamente un ángel.

Las palabras de Archie comenzaron a pesarle en la conciencia. Para complacer a su hermano y mantener el respeto de Annie durante la ausencia de Archie, Terry decidió hacer un esfuerzo para comportarse en presencia de su hermana. En las noches en las que no tuviera que acompañar a Annie y a su tía Amanda a algún acto social, sería libre para darse gusto. Lo cierto era que no le divertía despertarse al día siguiente con resaca, preguntándose cuánto dinero había perdido en el juego o a qué amigo había insultado; sencillamente, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle al mundo que Flora no había sido para él nada más que un capricho pasajero.

Archie regresó a Londres un mes más tarde. La nota que le envío a Terry requería su inmediata presencia. Preguntándose qué noticias le habrían llegado ahora a su hermano sobre él, Terry se presentó en Grandchester a toda prisa. Archie lo recibió en la biblioteca. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Archie? —preguntó Terry mientras se dejaba caer en una de las cómodas sillas que había colocadas frente a la chimenea—. He hecho lo que me pediste. Annie está bastante contenta con mi papel como escolta.

Archie se pasó los dedos largos y delgados por su cabeza de fino cabello oscuro. Sin duda había algo que le preocupaba.

—Escúpelo, hermano. ¿Se trata otra vez de mi comportamiento?

—Esta vez no, Terry. Tiene relación con tu esposa.

—¿Candy Andley?

—Sí. Cuando regresé a casa me esperaba un mensaje de tu administrador en Glenmoor. Hay problemas. Sir Oswald informa de que los granjeros se han negado a pagar los impuestos correspondientes. He estado manejando tus asuntos porque has demostrado no tener cabeza para ellos, pero ya es hora de que aceptes tu responsabilidad y te hagas cargo.

—Ya te lo dije en otra ocasión —repitió Terry—, dile al rey que mande a su ejército para ponerlos a raya.

—Esto es algo más serio, Terry. No sé cómo te va a sentar esto, pero a sir Oswald le han llegado rumores de que tu esposa está esperando un hijo.

Terry se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza? ¿Ni honor? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?

El disgusto tiñó las palabras de Archie.

—¿Cómo puedes esperar que cumpla sus votos matrimoniales cuando tu conducta es de lo más innoble? Has hecho ostentación de tus amantes sin pensar ni una vez en los sentimientos de tu esposa.

—En el caso de los hombres es distinto —protestó Terry—. Candy Andley no es una cortesana. Los hombres buscan a esa clase de mujeres por su belleza y su experiencia. Candy es una muchacha de las Tierras Altas, y no es bella ni experimentada.

Las finas cejas de Archie se alzaron repentinamente.

—¿Cómo sabes qué aspecto tiene? No has vuelto a verla desde que era una niña de siete años. Yo diría que se hartó de esperar a que fueras a buscarla.

—No me sermonees, Archie. Si esos rumores son ciertos, Candy no es mejor que una prostituta.

—Ahora no tienes elección, Terry. Más te vale dirigirte a Escocia y solucionar este lío.

—Sí —reconoció Terry—. Pero antes de partir pienso obtener de los tribunales una sentencia de nulidad. Si Candy está verdaderamente embarazada, le presentaré el documento para que lo firme, siempre y cuando sepa escribir.

—Te entregaron la administración de Glenmoor a perpetuidad, y esa administración incluye una esposa. Ambos asuntos son de tu responsabilidad.

—Glenmoor me pertenece a mí y a mis herederos, eso ya lo sé. Pero no tendré una prostituta por esposa. Si me encuentro con que Candy está esperando el hijo de otro hombre, la nulidad será inevitable.

—Le he pedido a sir Oswald que venga a Londres para que nos dé un informe completo de la situación en las Tierras Altas.

—Estoy deseando que llegue —aseguró Terry, decidido a enfrentarse a su esposa por su infidelidad. Había disfrutado durante muchos años de la libertad que le proporcionaba el matrimonio sin tener que cargar con el peso de una esposa, pero el comportamiento de Candy iba más allá de lo que él podía tolerar. Si de él dependía, ningún bastardo llevaría el apellido Grandchester.

La intervención de Archie ayudó a Terry a conseguir rápidamente una sentencia de nulidad que requería únicamente la firma de Candy.

Terry partió de Londres aquel mismo mes. En cierto modo agradecía la distracción, porque así evitaría que pensar en Flora ocupara por completo su vida.

Viajó en su propio coche y se alojó en las posadas que había a lo largo del camino. Cuando no había posadas, encontraba acomodo en casa de nobles ingleses encantados de alojar por una noche al hermano de lord Grandchester, un hombre que venía precedido por su reputación. Las hazañas de lord Pecado habían sido la comidilla de la alta sociedad durante años.

Tras dos semanas de agotador viaje por unos caminos prácticamente intransitables, Terry divisó las viejas torres de Glenmoor.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sentada en un banco con vistas al lago, Candy cruzó las piernas por debajo de su cuerpo, se arrebujó la capa sobre los estrechos hombros y se quedó mirando fijamente el agua que reflejaba el color de las nubes grises que avanzaban sobre su cabeza. Candy amaba aquella tierra. Los páramos cubiertos de brezo, las escarpadas montañas, incluso la neblina que se agarraba a la tierra y colgaba sobre el lago. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hacia Londres y hacia Terry. Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que le dejó, pero parecía una eternidad.

No habían sido dos meses fáciles. El tiempo no había ayudado, y el camino en coche de regreso a casa la había tenido en un constante estado de náusea. Los caminos llenos de surcos y cubiertos de barro habían convertido el viaje en algo peligroso, y la situación con la que se encontró al llegar a Glenmoor resultó explosiva.

Niel Ligan había estado creando problemas en su ausencia. Cuando Candy le explicó que Terry y ella se habían reconciliado y habían llegado a un acuerdo amigable en lo concerniente a su matrimonio, se había quedado lívido. Esperaba que regresara de Londres siendo una mujer libre y que lo aceptara a él como esposo.

Contarle a Niel y a los miembros de su clan que estaba esperando un hijo de Terry no había sido fácil. Se había escuchado un grito de incredulidad y decepción. Estaba claro que nadie quería creer que estuviera embarazada del hijo de un inglés.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Candy dio un respingo, sorprendida al ver a Niel casi encima de ella.

—No deberías acercarte tan sigilosamente a la gente. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Niel, un gigante corpulento de cabello castaño enmarañado y músculos sobresalientes, se agachó a su lado. Candy se apartó instintivamente. No podía decirse que tuviera miedo de Niel, pero la expresión de sus ojos marrones le ponía nerviosa. Podía llegar a ser un enemigo muy poderoso.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre asuntos del clan? —preguntó Candy fingiendo que no entendía lo que quería decirle.

Niel recorrió su figura con una fría mirada azul cargada de odio.

—No. Sobre nosotros.

—No existe un "nosotros", Niel. Tengo marido. Llevo casada casi tres cuartas partes de mi vida.

—Tú sabes que los miembros del clan no aceptan a ese cerdo inglés como tu marido. No podemos olvidar que nos arrebataron la tierra y nos negaron la libertad el día que nuestros padres fueron derrotados en Culloden. Tu propio padre y tus hermanos murieron ese día. Lord Derby nos avergüenza a todos con su falta de interés por su esposa y por sus tierras.

—Te he dicho que lord Derby y yo ya no somos unos desconocidos. Estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

La expresión de Niel se volvió feroz.

—¿Y dónde está ese malnacido, entonces? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo? Estás mintiendo, muchacha. No existe ningún hijo ni ninguna reconciliación. Ningún inglés te merece.

La pesada mano de Niel se posó con fuerza sobre su hombro. Candy se estremeció pero no le hizo más concesiones a su fuerza.

—Tú ya sabes que te quiero, muchacha.

—Lo que quieres es convertirte en jefe —respondió ella—. Es lo único que siempre has querido. Las Tierras Altas no volverán a ser nuestras mientras vivamos si depende de los ingleses.

—El clan necesita un hombre que encabece la lucha contra la opresión y los injustos tributos que llenan los bolsillos de lord Derby.

Candy se enfureció.

—¿Qué puedes hacer que no se haya intentado ya? He protestado verbalmente ante sir Leanerd. Incluso hemos aplazado los tributos trimestrales.

—Un hombre podría encabezar una rebelión. Yo encabezaría una rebelión —aseguró él mientras su enorme pecho se henchía de orgullo.

—¿Y qué conseguiríamos con eso? —le retó Candy—. Se perderían muchas vidas, vidas inocentes, tal vez incluso las de las mujeres y los niños. ¿No aprendiste nada de Culloden?

—Aprendí a no fiarme de los ingleses, muchacha. Te olvidas de que yo también perdí a mis seres queridos ese día. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Candy? Nunca te encontraste con tu esposo, ¿verdad? No estás esperando ningún hijo, ¿no es cierto?

Candy suspiró. No quedaba más remedio. Había llegado el momento de demostrar que no había mentido respecto a su condición.

—Dame la mano, Niel.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú dame la mano.

Niel extendió una zarpa callosa, y Candy la guió hacia la hinchazón que tenía bajo la cintura. Aunque no estaba muy pronunciada, era dura y redonda y no podía confundirse más que con lo que era, una criatura creciendo bajo su corazón. Los ojos de Niel se volvieron tan duros como diamantes y apartó bruscamente la mano, como si se hubiera escaldado. Tenía una expresión tan fiera que Candy temió que fuera a golpearla.

—¡Maldita seas por toda la eternidad, Candy Andley! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has actuado como una prostituta con un cerdo inglés?

Candy alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

—Terry y yo estamos casados. Llegamos a un acuerdo, Niel. Ya que él prefiere quedarse en Londres y yo en Glenmoor, estamos conformes en vivir separados. Me ha dado licencia para gobernar Glenmoor como me plazca. Habrá un heredero Andley que ocupará mi lugar cuando yo ya no esté —prometió llevándose la mano al vientre.

—¿Y si tienes una niña?

—¿Y qué si así fuera? ¿Acaso no soy yo la heredera de mi abuelo? El sexo del bebé no supondrá diferencia alguna.

—Tu abuelo no te hizo ningún favor —aseguró Niel con acritud—. Tendría que haberme nombrado a mí su heredero.

Candy se revolvió indignada.

—Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? La tierra ya no es nuestra, no podemos reclamarla. Se la arrebataron al clan como castigo por su apoyo al príncipe Carlos, el aspirante al trono. ¿No prefieres tener un amo ausente antes que uno que te gobierne con puño de hierro? Mi hijo se convertirá algún día en jefe. Heredará Glenmoor de su padre y un Andley volverá a ser el dueño de esta tierra.

—Es una abominación que los ingleses posean suelo escocés —murmuró Niel sombríamente—. Se suponía que tú debías pedirle a tu esposo la nulidad y exigirle que redujera los altos tributos que le pagamos. Pero, ¿qué has hecho tú? Meterte en su cama como una yegua en celo. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza, Candy Andley? Tu esposo es un acosador de mujeres, un libertino, un hombre sin escrúpulos ni moral. Tú no le importas nada.

Candy se estremeció. Las palabras de Niel encerraban mucha verdad. Sin duda Terry se habría olvidado de que existía unas horas después de que desapareciera. No temía en absoluto que Terry apareciera en Glenmoor. Si por casualidad tratara de encontrarla, algo que dudaba seriamente, la buscaría en Cornwall, no en Glenmoor.

Candy trató de no imaginarse a Terry con otras mujeres, pero resultaba imposible pensar en lord Pecado sin verlo con una hermosa mujer colgada del brazo o en su cama. ¿Volvería con lady Karen? ¿O se buscaría una nueva amante para presumir de ella delante de la alta sociedad?

—Lo que digas tal vez sea cierto, Niel, pero la nulidad ha dejado de ser una opción. Estoy esperando un hijo de lord Derby. Nada de lo que puedas hacer o decir cambiará ese hecho.

Niel se incorporó con brusquedad.

—Eso ya lo veremos, muchacha. Los miembros del clan te esperan en Glenmoor. Los Andley, los Ligan, los Ranald y los Mackenzie. Han venido a protestar por los tributos excesivos. Será mejor que vayas e intentes tranquilizarlos.

El tiempo, que unas horas atrás se había mostrado meramente amenazador, se volvió de pronto oscuro y premonitorio. Antes de que llegara a la vieja fortaleza en la que había nacido, los cielos se abrieron.

Glenmoor era un lugar desolado, pensó Terry mientras su coche traqueteaba por el casi inexistente camino que llevaba a la fortaleza. El tiempo se había vuelto áspero, y la lluvia caía a cántaros sobre la tierra.

—Un país abominable y un clima espantoso —murmuró Terry maldiciendo a su malintencionada esposa, que lo había llevado hasta aquella tierra inhóspita. Si no le hubieran obligado a viajar a las Tierras Altas para averiguar si los rumores respecto a Candy eran ciertos, tal vez habría ido a Cornwall en busca de Flora. Había tratado de repetirse que ella no le importaba, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que no era así. Dios, recordaba cada detalle. La sedosa textura de su piel, la manera en que sus pezones se alzaban al mínimo roce, la húmeda estrechez de su cuerpo cuando se deslizaba en su interior.

Terry gimió y se ajustó los pantalones para acomodar su creciente erección. El mero hecho de pensar en ella provocaba que su miembro se endureciera como un puñal. Había pensado que su regreso a la mala vida apartaría sus pensamientos de la mujer que se había apoderado por completo de su imaginación, pero se equivocó. Estaba enfadado, seguía muy enfadado. Flora había conseguido importarle, y no sabía cómo manejar el rechazo. Nunca más permitiría que volviera a importarle una mujer. No era un hombre violento, pero estaba tan furioso con Flora que en caso de encontrársela en aquel momento no respondía de sus actos.

El coche se detuvo ante los escalones de piedra de Glenmoor. Terry se bajó de un salto y le dio instrucciones a Terrence el cochero para que guardara a los caballos bajo techo y después se presentara en la cocina para comer algo caliente. Luego se dirigió a subir los escalones. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y se encontró con un auténtico caos. El vestíbulo principal estaba repleto de hombres, mujeres y niños. Una cacofonía de voces enfadadas retumbaba por los muros. Terry sintió curiosidad y se acercó más. Nadie se percató de su presencia cuando se detuvo justo en el centro del vestíbulo para escuchar.

—¡Nuestra gente no podrá sobrevivir al invierno si pagamos los tributos que nos exigen! —exclamó un hombre en voz alta.

—¡Nuestros hijos morirán de hambre! —intervino una mujer—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo condena a unos niños inocentes a la muerte?

—¡Lord Derby, ese es el monstruo! —proclamó otro hombre subiéndose a una mesa para hacerse oír mejor—. Los ingleses han saqueado nuestra tierra, han desposado a las hijas huérfanas de nuestros nobles y nos han dejado sin nada, excepto nuestro orgullo. Cuando el recolector de tributos vuelva por aquí, debemos desafiar su autoridad.

—Sir Leanerd ha regresado a Inglaterra —exclamó otro hombre—. ¡Ya era hora!

—Enviará al ejército del rey —dijo una mujer sollozando—. Que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

—Lo que el clan necesita es un hombre que nos dirija —aseguró el escocés que estaba subido encima de la mesa—. Esa Andley es demasiado débil para liderar el clan.

Como si fueran uno solo, la multitud comenzó a gritar:

—¡Niel! ¡Niel! ¡Niel!

Niel alzó las manos para acallarlos.

—Sí, decidle a la Andley a quién queréis por jefe. El señor inglés no ha puesto un pie en Glenmoor desde que se casó con ella.

—¡Niel! ¡Niel! ¡Niel!

Terry observó sin salir de su asombro cómo Niel bajaba de un salto y subía a una mujer encima de la mesa, para que todos pudieran verla. La mujer le daba la espalda a Terry mientras se enfrentaba a los furiosos hombres del clan. Así que aquella era su esposa, pensó sin ninguna emoción mientras ella levantaba las manos para pedir silencio. Entonces habló, y en los oídos de Terry comenzó a escucharse un rugido.

—Yo soy la Andley —dijo Candy cuando disminuyó el enfadado murmullo—. No debemos perder la cabeza. No es momento para una rebelión. Habrá un baño de sangre. Las mujeres perderán a sus hombres, tal vez incluso su propia vida. Los niños se quedarán sin padre ni madre. Mientras yo siga siendo la jefa, no habrá rebelión.

—No podemos pagar unos tributos tan elevados —gritó un hombre.

—¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida, Donald Ligan? —le retó Candy—. Tu esposa y tus hijos pasarán hambre si pierden el sustento que tú les proporcionas.

—Para ti es muy fácil hablar —fue la enfurecida respuesta de Donald—. Tú estás exenta gracias a tu esposo. No tienes que pagar tributos ni rentas. Yo digo que apartemos a la Andley y escojamos otro jefe para nuestras filas.

—Escuchadme todos —Candy se llevó la mano al vientre—. Voy a dar a luz al heredero Andley—. Él o ella será vuestra protección en el futuro. Por el momento, lo único que puedo decir es que lord Derby se ha comprometido a revisar los tributos injustos.

Terry contuvo el aliento, sobresaltado. ¡Conocía aquella voz! Poco a poco fue reconociendo otros aspectos de la Andley. Las resplandecientes ondas de cabello rubio, las estilizadas curvas, el porte regio… ¡Por todos los diablos! Flora. Pero no, Flora no, sino Candy Andley, su mismísima esposa. ¡Y estaba esperando un hijo suyo! Terry apretó los puños a los costados y el rostro se le sonrojó. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto! ¡Cómo se atrevía a conspirar a sus espaldas!

Todo lo que le había contado era mentira. Quién era, dónde vivía, lo de su esposo anciano… Tenía un marido, cierto, pero ni era viejo ni estaba senil. Si hubiera querido dejar embarazada a su propia esposa, lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Pero que lo hubiera engañado así resultaba ultrajante. Y bastante inquietante.

Se la quedó mirando en furioso silencio. Los ojos de Terry se transformaron en pedacitos de hielo, y la recorrió con la mirada desde la cabeza hasta los pies. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan guapa? Llevaba colgado del hombro un trozo de la tela escocesa de los Andley. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una trenza, y en la cabeza lucía la boina de jefa, adornada con una única pluma.

Terry se sintió utilizado, inútil, como si hubiera perdido el control de su vida. Sintió deseos de atravesar con fuerza la multitud de gente y agitarla hasta que le castañearan los dientes. Esa bruja perversa se le había metido bajo la piel como nunca lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer. Al recordar lo consternado que se había quedado tras su partida, su ira se intensificó. Su precipitada marcha lo había dejado vacío y en súbita posesión de una conciencia, algo que lord Pecado había conseguido evitar durante toda su vida.

De pronto Candy se dio la vuelta, como si hubiera presentido su presencia. Terry vio cómo abría los ojos de par en par, vio cómo pronunciaba su nombre. Un murmullo se extendió por el vestíbulo cuando se percataron de la presencia de Terry. Alguien susurró su nombre, y se extendió por la sala como un reguero de pólvora. Pero Terry no oía nada, no veía nada más que a Candy, que se tambaleaba peligrosamente sobre la mesa.

La multitud se apartó cuando él comenzó a avanzar. Su rostro no era capaz de ocultar la rabia y el odio que crecían en su corazón. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando Candy se balanceó peligrosamente cerca del extremo de la mesa. Terry soltó una maldición y echó a correr. Consiguió sujetarla apenas unos segundos antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Dónde está su habitación? —le preguntó Terry a nadie en particular.

Patty dio un paso adelante.

—Seguidme, Excelencia.

Niel se cruzó súbitamente en su camino.

—¿Sois vos lord Derby?

—Sí. Déjame pasar.

—¿Y qué pasa con los tributos? Los habéis aumentado hasta llegar a un punto en que no podemos pagarlos sin que nuestras familias sufran.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo Terry apartándolo—. Muéstrame el camino, Patty.

Patty se acercó a toda prisa a una escalera de caracol hecha en piedra y abrió la puerta que daba a una inmensa habitación situada en lo alto. Terry llevó a Candy a la cama y la colocó sobre el colchón de plumas. Luego dio un paso atrás y la observó con los ojos entornados.

—¿Le ocurre esto con frecuencia? —le preguntó a Patty.

—No, Excelencia, es la primera vez. Veros a vos en Glenmoor ha sido una conmoción para ella.

—No me sorprende —respondió Terry con sequedad mientras le dirigía a Patty una mirada de censura—. Tú has sido su cómplice en esta artimaña.

Patty se puso tensa.

—Sí. Es la única manera de que Candy mantenga a Niel y a los demás a raya. Querían que solicitara la nulidad del matrimonio y se casara con un escocés. Niel estaba tan decidido a convertirse en jefe que Candy temía que pudiera… forzarla y hacerse con el poder.

Terry alzó al instante las cejas.

—¿Forzarla a acostarse con él?

—Sí. Así funciona en las Tierras Altas —su voz se endureció—. Esto es todo culpa vuestra, Excelencia. Tendríais que haber consumado vuestro matrimonio hace años.

—Así que Candy y tú ideasteis un plan para que la dejara embarazada —la acusó Terry—. Menuda historia habéis tramado.

—Sí, así fue. Teníamos que hacer algo para evitar que Niel la tomara por la fuerza y para que el clan escogiera un nuevo jefe. Ella confiaba en que tener un hijo vuestro dejaría las cosas claras de una vez.

Un movimiento de la cama hizo que Terry volviera a fijarse en Candy. Tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué has venido? —consiguió decir mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—Quédate tumbada —respondió Terry acostándola de nuevo—. Déjanos solos, Patty.

—No. No voy a dejaros a solas con ella.

—No voy a estrangular a tu señora, aunque debo confesar que ganas no me faltan.

Patty vaciló.

—¡Vete! —bramó Terry.

Patty se giró y salió volando de allí.

—No tenías por qué asustarla —protestó Candy.

—A esa no le asusta nada —se mofó Terry mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Candy se incorporó, apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama. Esta vez Terry no se lo impidió, pero su gesto fiero hizo poco por tranquilizarla.

—Estoy bien.

—Creo que me debes una explicación —dijo Terry con sequedad.

La estaba mirando como si la odiara, y Candy sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir hacerle entender?

—Sé que debes odiarme —comenzó a decir.

—Eso como mínimo —ironizó Terry—. No puedes siquiera imaginarte cómo me sentí cuando me di cuenta de que Flora y Candy eran la misma mujer. Me sentí utilizado, y no es un sentimiento agradable. Me mentiste, y yo te creí como un estúpido enamorado.

Candy observó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz de volver a verle a pesar de su furia. El corazón le latía con más fuerza y en sus venas bailaba la excitación. Sentía la piel tirante y cálida y el cuerpo ardiente. Aquello no podía ser, se reprendió mentalmente. Apretó los labios con fuerza y endureció su corazón contra él. Un hombre como lord Pecado no le traería más dolor.

—¿Para qué has venido? Si te hubieras quedado en Londres, nunca habrías sabido quién soy.

—He venido porque escuché rumores de que mi esposa virgen estaba esperando un hijo —le espetó—. Debería haberte interrogado más profundamente en Londres. Qué estúpido fui al tragarme ese camelo de un esposo incapaz de concebir un heredero. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que todo no era más que un atajo de mentiras, ningún marido le daría permiso a su esposa para que le engañara. Y pensar que me remordía la conciencia después de tu partida…

Candy no se amilanó ante su furia.

—¿Crees que los habitantes de las Tierras Altas no estamos al tanto de lo que ocurre en Londres? La reputación de lord Pecado llega hasta la remota Glenmoor. Hasta aquí han venido visitantes de Londres encantados de ponerme al día de tus hazañas. Cuando supe la clase de hombre en la que te habías convertido no tuve remordimientos en mentirte. ¿Me habrías hecho el amor de haber sabido que era tu esposa?

—¡Esa pregunta no es justa!

—Tú nunca has sido justo conmigo, Terry —se defendió Candy—. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme yo de lord Pecado cuando él se lo estaba pasando como en su vida, revolcándose en el libertinaje y revoloteando de amante en amante mientras yo trataba de evitar que el clan declarara una rebelión abierta? A ti no te importan en absoluto Glenmoor ni nuestros problemas. Has aumentado los tributos hasta unos niveles inconcebibles para financiar tus vicios.

—Si los tributos han aumentado, yo no tuve nada que ver con esa decisión. Archie se ocupa de esos asuntos por mí.

Candy sacó las piernas fuera de la cama y se puso de pie.

—¿Siempre evades tus responsabilidades?

—¡Malditas seas! —le espetó Terry—. Hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida, las cosas transcurrían con relativa paz. Archie se encargaba de todos los asuntos económicos familiares y de las cuestiones legales.

Candy lo miró de frente con los brazos en jarras.

—Y eso te dejaba más tiempo para satisfacer tus excesos, claro. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo responsabilidades y me debo a ellas. Ha habido ocasiones en las que he necesitado el consejo de un esposo, pero, ¿dónde estabas tú? O jugándote el dinero de Glenmoor, que tanto ha costado conseguir, o paseándote por ahí con tu amante de turno. Ni una sola vez desde que se celebró nuestro desafortunado matrimonio has pensado en mí. Eres un libertino con los instintos de un semental en celo.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron peligrosamente.

—Te he permitido gobernar Glenmoor como te placiera.

—Y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si no hubieras decidido aparecer en el momento más inoportuno.

Terry le señaló directamente el vientre.

—Mi administrador escuchó rumores de que Candy Andley estaba esperando un hijo, y me apresuré a venir para averiguar la verdad por mí mismo. He traído incluso una orden de nulidad por si tenía que librarme de una esposa infiel en caso de que el rumor resultara ser cierto.

Ella soltó una carcajada amarga.

—¿Te dolió pensar que tu esposa estaba siguiendo tus pasos? Eres un auténtico hipócrita.

—En el caso de un hombre es diferente —mantuvo Terry. Pero cambió bruscamente de tema antes de que Candy pudiera ridiculizar su fallida teoría—. Dime la verdad, Candy. ¿El hijo que esperas es mío? ¿O dentro de tu vientre está creciendo el bebé de otro hombre?

—¡Cerdo inglés! —maldijo Candy—. Por supuesto que el niño es tuyo. ¿Cómo puedes ponerlo en duda? Oh, cómo lamento el día que me convertí en tu esposa.

—No más que yo —murmuró Terry sombríamente.

—Por desgracia ya no es posible la nulidad del matrimonio —le recordó Candy—. Hemos consumado nuestra unión y estoy embarazada del futuro Andley.

—Estás esperando un Grandchester. Llevará uno de mis títulos menores hasta que herede el mío.

Candy se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un grito de frustración delante de Terry. Su hijo se quedaría en Escocia con ella independientemente de lo que Terry decidiera respecto a su matrimonio. El futuro Andley pertenecía a las Tierras Altas, y tenía que estar con los suyos.

—Muy bien —le soltó Candy—. Ahora puedes darte la vuelta y marcharte. No te necesito.

—Eso seré yo quien lo decida.

Consternada por la arrogancia de Terry, Candy estaba deseando que se fuera. O eso trató de decirse a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaba enamorada de aquel libertino imposible al que sólo le importaba su propio placer?

—No quiero que te quedes aquí.

Terry torció el gesto.

—Me iré cuando esté dispuesto a ello, y no antes. Los hombres de tu clan parecen disgustados contigo. Creo que me quedaré un tiempo por aquí. Tal vez pueda ser de alguna ayuda. Esta vez voy a interesarme por mi tierra.

—Puedo manejar a los miembros de mi clan sin tu ayuda —mantuvo Candy.

—¿Y si la guarnición inglesa de Inverness se entera del malestar que hay en Glenmoor? Aplastarán el levantamiento antes de que los hombres de tu clan puedan armarse.

—Puedo manejarlos —insistió ella.

Terry le clavó la vista en el vientre.

—¿Puedes? Cuando entré escuché que les decías que habías hablado conmigo sobre bajar los tributos. Es extraño, porque no recuerdo haber mantenido esa conversación.

—Tenía que decirles algo. Mi intención era escribir una carta de protesta.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—Me pregunto por qué Archie no mencionó nunca ese aumento de los tributos. Después de todo, Glenmoor es mío.

—Qué amable por tu parte que lo recuerdes —se mofó Candy—. ¿Cómo tienes pensado ayudar a sus hambrientos habitantes?

Terry dio un respingo. Le dolía que ella tuviera en tan poca consideración su capacidad para aceptar responsabilidades. Gruñó para sus adentros, recordando las veces en las que había hablado en Londres con tanto desprecio de su esposa escocesa y de sus posesiones. Candy debió morderse entonces la lengua para evitar arremeter contra él.

Terry observó su rostro como si tratara de desvelar los secretos de su alma. Sus brillantes ojos verdes presentaban un desafío que no podía ignorar, y sus labios carnosos provocaban y atraían al mismo tiempo.

Recordó cómo aquellos mismos labios se habían abierto dulcemente para él. Cómo su lengua había explorado todos sus tentadores secretos. Cómo ella lo había atraído con destreza hacia su red de mentiras. Le había dejado creer que la había seducido, y estaba asombrado de la facilidad con la que había caído bajo su embrujo. Se había tragado sus mentiras, todas y cada una de ellas. ¡Dios, qué estúpido había sido! Lord Pecado, el maestro de la seducción. Menuda broma.

Terry deslizó los ojos entrecerrados por encima de ella, y la encontró tan hermosa y deseable como la recordaba. Su ira se acrecentó. Se suponía que no debía saber nada de aquel hijo, y eso lo enfurecía todavía más. Siempre había tenido cuidado de retirarse antes de derramar su semilla, pero Flora le había pedido fehacientemente un hijo, y él había deseado apurar el placer hasta expulsar de su cuerpo la última gota.

¡Maldita fuera! Vio cómo lo observaba a su vez con ojos desconfiados y el cuerpo en tensión. ¿Qué esperaba que fuera a hacerle? ¿Atacarla? Terry mantuvo la mirada en sus labios, y de pronto supo lo que quería hacer. Ella era su esposa, ¿verdad? Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Candy dio un paso atrás. Terry avanzó hacia ella.

Candy se zafó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Terry sonrió mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y la atraía hacia el inflexible muro de su pecho.

—¿No vas a darle la bienvenida a tu esposo como se merece?

Los ojos de Candy brillaron desafiantes.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—En Londres te gustaba bastante. Éramos amantes. He explorado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y tú del mío. Sé cuando complazco a una mujer, y tú disfrutaste de mí tanto como yo de ti. Niégalo si quieres, pero estarías mintiendo.

—Por supuesto que quería algo de ti —se defendió Candy—. ¿No lo entiendes? Buscaba un heredero para Glenmoor. Niel me habría tomado contra mi voluntad si no te hubiera engañado para que consumaras nuestro matrimonio y me dieras un hijo.

—Nadie se lleva lo que es mío —aseguró Terry con fiereza, sorprendido de su propia vehemencia. Durante años no le había dedicado ni un solo pensamientos a su esposa. Escocia y Candy no eran más que un recuerdo borroso. Pero ahora, tras haberla tenido en su cama tres meses, el hecho de pensar que otro hombre pudiera hacerle el amor lo hacía enfurecer de rabia.

—Deja que me vaya, Terry.

—No. Querías un esposo y ahora tendrás que soportar a uno.

Un gruñido sordo le surgió del pecho cuando colocó la boca sobre la de Candy. "A ver si ahora se resiste", pensó. Podía hacerse la novia remilgada todo lo que quisiera, pero él sabía que no era así. Era una joven ardiente, y lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Los labios de Terry poseyeron los suyos con labios duros y castigadores. Su intención era besarla con la suficiente fuerza como para enseñarle una lección de obediencia, pero entonces su aroma lo envolvió y Terry se olvidó de todo excepto del calor de su cuerpo, de los labios dulcemente curvados bajo los suyos y de aquel perfume excitante que lo había perseguido en sueños.

Le abrió los labios con la lengua y saboreó la dulzura de su boca. Candy se resistía, maldita fuera. Había que reconocerle un orgullo implacable, porque realmente trató de apartarlo de sí. Terry la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, disfrutando de aquel sabor único. Los recuerdos de su explosiva pasión lo atravesaron como rayos. Sus senos, que se acomodaban perfectamente a sus manos, la tirante envoltura de su miembro, el modo en que se arqueaba contra él cuando se movía en su interior. Las noches de pasión en su cama, sus cuerpos bañados por el sudor moviéndose al unísono en perfecta armonía. Todo lo recordaba con creciente ardor.

De pronto, Candy le dio un empujón fuerte y se apartó de él temblando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la preocupación reflejada en ellos. Jadeaba, y el pecho le subía y le bajaba a cada respiración que tomaba.

—¡No! No permitiré que me hagas esto.

Terry se puso tenso, su estado de excitación se vino abajo.

—¿Hacerte qué, esposa? No es nada que no hayamos hecho con anterioridad.

—Yo era entonces una persona distinta. Tú deseas una esposa tan poco como yo deseo un marido. Que cada uno se vaya por su lado en términos amistosos.

Terry maldijo entre dientes.

—Estás esperando un hijo mío. Hace falta algo más que una amistad para concebir un bebé. ¿Por qué fingir que nunca hemos sido amantes?

—Porque se ha terminado, Terry —respondió ella con brusquedad—. Yo conseguí lo que quería y tú tuviste una amante dispuesta durante un tiempo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo del niño si no quieres. Nunca volveré a Londres y sé cuánto odias tú las Tierras Altas. Si alguna vez encuentras una mujer con la que desees casarte, puedes divorciarte de mí. Seguro que las influencias de lord Grandchester te allanarán el camino.

¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan fría y lógica?

—Lo primero que voy a hacer es mandarle un mensaje a Archie respecto al aumento de los tributos. Sir Leonard estará ya a estas alturas de regreso en Londres. Unas cuantas preguntas sobre la subida servirán para aclarar el asunto. Mientras tanto, tengo que hacer algo para calmar a los rebeldes de tu clan. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas como para acompañarme al vestíbulo?

—Estoy perfectamente. Lo que me hizo desmayarse fue el impacto de verte en Glenmoor. Estoy de lo más sana.

Terry deslizó la mirada por su figura.

—Desde luego, tienes un aspecto muy saludable. Aunque "luminoso" sería la palabra más adecuada para describirlo —le ofreció el brazo—. No pienses ni por un minuto que las cosas se han arreglado entre nosotros, Candy. Estoy enfadado. Muy enfadado. No tenías derecho a sacar de mí lo que me quitaste.

Candy aceptó su brazo de mala gana. Terry creyó que la había reprendido como debía hasta que ella le lanzó este disparo antes de ponerse en marcha.

—¿Tenías en mente a otra mujer que no fuera tu esposa para que te diera un hijo?

Terry se negaba a que lo azuzaran. Candy ya lo había masticado para después escupirlo. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar? Ninguna mujer le había tratado tan mal como su propia esposa. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos por primera vez en Candy Andley, supo que aquella salvaje de siete años le causaría problemas. Nunca imaginó que cuando creciera se convertiría en una belleza provocadora con un cuerpo capaz de tentar a un santo. Y el buen Dios sabía que él no era ningún santo.

Se había encaprichado de su propia esposa. Menuda vuelta de tuerca. Pero Terry no iba a seguir haciendo el tonto. Sus sentimientos se habían enfriado considerablemente tras descubrir a quién exactamente había convertido en su amante en Londres. Lo que sentía ahora era rabia por que le hubieran utilizado y le hubieran mentido. Por desgracia, aunque le costara admitirlo, todavía la deseaba.

Encontraron a los miembros del clan de Candy dando vueltas por el vestíbulo, murmurando entre ellos y bebiendo un poderoso brebaje escocés hecho de cebada, capaz de conseguir que un hombre fuerte terminara debajo de la mesa en menos de una hora. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron cuando Candy y él entraron. El estado de ánimo general seguía siendo tenso, la gente se mostraba hosca y retraída.

Terry sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y supo instintivamente que no tenía ningún amigo allí. Aquel pensamiento le dolió, y de pronto algo cambió en su interior. ¡Maldición, aquella tierra era suya! La responsabilidad era para él un concepto tan ajeno que tardó un instante en digerir su recién descubierto sentido de la lealtad hacia aquellos habitantes de las Tierras Altas a los que había despreciado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Creía que la conciencia en su caso era algo que había muerto años atrás.

—¿Te ha hecho daño este desgraciado de corazón negro? —preguntó Niel abriéndose camino a través de la multitud para llegar hasta Candy.

—Estoy bien, Niel —lo tranquilizó ella—. Ha sido un impacto ver a lord Derby aquí tan pronto después de haberlo dejado en Londres, eso es todo.

Niel le lanzó a Terry una mirada cargada de odio.

—Ya que estáis aquí, Excelencia, deberíais saber cómo nos sentimos.

—Os escucho —respondió Terry cruzándose de brazos.

—Soy Niel, jefe del clan de los Ligan —dijo Niel dándose importancia—. La Andley es nuestra jefa, y los miembros del clan están preocupados por su bienestar. Vos no habéis sido un buen marido para ella. No os queremos aquí. Marchaos y dejadnos en paz.

Terry se puso a la defensiva.

—Glenmoor y sus tierras me pertenecen. Y te guste o no, soy el esposo de tu jefa.

Un grupo de escoceses contrariados rodeaba a Niel. Eran los Ligan, que querían darle su apoyo. Eran todos hombres grandes e intimidantes, pero Terry no era ningún cobarde. Se mantuvo en su sitio con el cuerpo en tensión y las manos colocadas en la empuñadura de su espada.

La sonrisa de Niel no alcanzaba sus ojos entornados.

—A veces ocurren accidentes, Excelencia. Sería muy sencillo librar a Candy de un esposo que no desea tener.

Terry le lanzó a Candy una mirada heladora.

—¿Estás seguro de que no desea tenerme? Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a ella. Matadme y os garantizo que un enjambre de soldados del rey ocupará Glenmoor —le advirtió.

Se hizo un silencio tenso mientras los escoceses reflexionaban sobre las palabras de Terry.

—¡Escuchadme todos! —exclamó Candy en medio de la tensa atmósfera—. Aquí no se habla de asesinatos, Niel Ligan. Terry es mi esposo, y estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Marchaos todos a casa. No hay nada más qué discutir.

—Esperad —ordenó Terry—, hay algo más que quiero deciros. No sé por qué se os aumentaron los tributos, pero tengo intención de averiguarlo.

—¡No ha sido sólo este año —gritó Donald—, sino también el pasado, y el anterior!

Terry frunció el ceño, preguntándose por primera vez por qué Archie no había mencionado el hecho de que había estado aumentando los impuestos en sus tierras. Normalmente le comentaba los asuntos relacionados con Glenmoor antes de actuar.

—No conozco la respuesta, pero lo averiguaré. Cuando mi cochero parta mañana rumbo a Londres, llevará un mensaje para mi hermano en el que le pido que se ocupe de este asunto. Mientras tanto, no se le exigirá a nadie el pago de ningún tributo este trimestre. Además, visitaré personalmente vuestras casas para ver qué puedo hacer para mejorar vuestras condiciones de vida.

Su discurso fue recibido con una aprobación cautelosa a pesar de la abierta hostilidad del clan Ligan al completo.

—Esperaré a ver cuánto hay de verdad en vuestras bellas palabras antes de dictar sentencia —gruñó Niel inquieto.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió del vestíbulo como una exhalación.

La multitud se dispersó rápidamente después de eso, dejando solos a Terry y a Candy.

—Eso ha sido muy generoso por tu parte —dijo ella con una nota de severa aprobación en el tono de voz—. Pero, ¿podemos confiar en la palabra de un inglés?


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Candy dejó a Terry fuera de su dormitorio aquella noche. Tras ensuciar el aire con todo tipo de blasfemias, Terry siguió a Patty, que iba regodeándose en silencio, hasta una habitación desocupada. Maldijo a Candy Andley, a Flora White y a cualquier otro nombre que decidiera utilizar. No necesitaba aquello. Cuando estaba en Londres había sido feliz y libre, manteniendo su reputación y utilizando el talento que le había dado Dios para llevar a cabo su hedonístico estilo de vida. Quería marcharse de aquellas malditas Tierras Altas. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Candy estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y él sentía la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo o conocerla.

Terry encontró su equipaje apoyado contra el muro de la habitación que le habían asignado. Dos baúles y una bolsa pequeña. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a ser necesario que se quedara, así que se había llevado su guardarropa casi al completo. También había tenido la previsión de llevar una cajita con soberanos de oro y otra de monedas de plata que estaban escondidas en el interior de uno de los baúles.

Antes de retirarse aquella noche, habló con Terrence el cochero, que iba a regresar a Londres a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente. Terry había escrito una carta para Archie, y se la entregó a Terrence para que se la hiciera llegar a su hermano. Si el tiempo lo permitía, la carta debería llegar a manos de Archie en el plazo de una semana. Eso significaba que transcurrirían al menos cuatro semanas antes de que recibiera la respuesta de su hermano. Confiaba que entonces se aclararía el misterio de la subida de los tributos. Si las cosas continuaban así, terminaría desencadenándose una rebelión. Candy no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar al jefe de los Ligan.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admirarla por el modo en que había mantenido a su clan unido desde la muerte del viejo Andley, acaecida dos años atrás. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Candy pudiera necesitarlo. La había dejado completamente sola, pensando que así les hacía un favor a ambos, cuando en realidad la había abandonado a su suerte para que se enfrentara a asuntos que necesitaban la mano firme de un hombre. Cuando comparaba los problemas de Candy con el derrochador estilo de vida que él había disfrutado, se sentía vacío y superficial. Y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Por primera vez en años, Terry se hizo una idea de lo que Archie había tratado de decirle muchas veces. Cuando escuchaba su apodo, la verdad era que se sentía complacido. Lord Pecado. Deliciosamente perverso, maravillosamente decadente, y él se había pasado su vida adulta haciendo honor a aquel nombre.

Cielos, Archie debía pensar que era un cretino redomado.

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche de intensa reflexión, Terry despidió al cochero y se dirigió al vestíbulo en busca de comida. Candy ya estaba allí desayunando con Patty y con un joven al que reconoció como el cochero de Candy en Londres.

—Te acuerdas de Anthony Andley, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella señalando con la cabeza hacia el joven huraño que lo estaba mirando con resentimiento.

—Recuerdo su cara, pero no su nombre —respondió Terry tomando asiento al lado de Candy. Al instante salió de la cocina una mujer menuda y rechoncha. Se plantó delante de Terry con gesto hosco.

—¿Su Excelencia desea comer algo? —le preguntó con sequedad.

—Estoy segura de que lord Derby tiene hambre, Dorothy —intervino Candy reprendiéndola—. Tráele lo que estamos comiendo nosotros.

Terry torció el gesto al ver las gachas de avena que Candy se estaba llevando a la boca con una cuchara. No le gustaban las papillas.

—Preferiría unos huevos y un filete —dijo sonriéndole a Dorothy.

—¿No queréis avena? —preguntó ella claramente ofendida.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta la avena.

—¿Has oído eso, Candy? Al hombre no le gusta la avena. Cualquier escocés que merece el pan que se come desayuna avena por las mañanas.

—Tráele a lord Derby un filete con huevos, Dorothy —le pidió Candy con un suspiro—. Esta es su casa, puede desayunar lo que quiera.

Dorothy le dirigió una mirada de desdén y luego, girando las faldas, regresó a toda prisa a la cocina.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien, mi señor —dijo Candy.

—¿Así que ahora soy "mi señor"? —respondió Terry torciendo el gesto—. Soy tu marido, ¿recuerdas? Solías llamarme Terry.

Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de rosa.

—Tu coche ha partido esta mañana sin ti, Terry. Tenemos unos cuantos caballos muy briosos en los establos. ¿Quizá prefieres regresar a Londres a lomos de uno de ellos?

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de librarte de mí? —el rostro de Terry se ensombreció—. ¿Acaso hay otro al que prefieras llamar tu esposo?

Su respuesta quedó acallada con la aparición de Dorothy, que traía los huevos y el filete. Terry dio un respingo cuando soltó bruscamente el plato delante de él.

—No os atragantéis con el filete, Excelencia —le dijo con dulzura. Luego se giró y regresó a sus dominios.

Ni Patty ni Anthony hicieron ningún esfuerzo por disimular que se estaban divirtiendo.

—Disfrutad de vuestro desayuno, Excelencia —dijo Patty poniéndose en pie—. Mis obligaciones me reclaman —le dirigió a Anthony una mirada cargada de intención—. ¿Vienes, Anthony?

Anthony arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

—Sí.

—Esperad —dijo Terry metiéndose en la boca un trozo de carne—. Ya que están esos caballos en los establos, me gustaría inspeccionar mis tierras y tal vez darme una vuelta por el pueblo hoy. Necesitaré la ayuda de Anthony. ¿Podrías estar listo en una hora, Anthony?

Anthony le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Candy antes de responder. A Terry le molestó que el hombre necesitara la aprobación de Candy cuando él era el señor de la casa. Pero estaba claro que los Andley, los Ligan, los Ranald y los Mackenzie iban a necesitar tiempo para aceptar su autoridad como amo de la tierra. El invierno se acercaba a toda prisa, y Terry no creía que volviera a viajar hasta que el deshielo de la primavera volviera a hacer transitables los caminos. Según sus cálculos, Candy daría a luz en algún momento de marzo. Todavía tenía muchos meses para decidir qué hacer en el futuro en lo que a Candy y el niño se refería.

—Iré con vos, Excelencia —anunció Anthony. Y sonaba complacido a pesar de tener el gesto contrariado—. Ensillaré los caballos y me encontraré fuera con vos dentro de una hora.

Anthony salió al instante. Terry dedicó toda su atención a la comida. Le sorprendió su voraz apetito. En Londres raramente se levantaba antes del mediodía. Como su estómago no estaba nunca en su mejor momento tras una noche de juerga, apenas probaba bocado durante la primera parte del día. Normalmente cenaba muy tarde, casi siempre en el bufé de medianoche de algún que otro evento social. No podía explicar el apetito que tenía esta mañana, a menos que se debiera a su forzada abstinencia durante el viaje a las Tierras Altas. No había probado una gota de algo más fuerte que la cerveza desde que salió de Londres.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado honrarnos con tu presencia? —preguntó Candy mientras apartaba a un lado su cuenco vacío.

—Ándate con ojo, _esposa._ Todavía estoy muy enfadado contigo. Cuando haya decidido en qué momento voy a marcharme, te lo haré saber. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que tal vez quiera conocer mejor mis dominios?

—No. Nunca se me ha ocurrido pensarlo —respondió Candy con aspereza—. Te quedas para castigarme.

Terry la atravesó con la mirada.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Me quedo porque esta vez tengo interés en mis tierras.

—Maldito inglés entrometido —murmuró Candy entre dientes—. No te necesito. Nunca te he necesitado.

Terry soltó el tenedor. Su furia iba en aumento cuando apartó la silla de la mesa.

—Para una cosa sí me necesitaste, señora —dijo mirándole intencionadamente el vientre.

Candy lo miró de frente con los puños apretados, la barbilla bien alta y los ojos echando chispas.

—Sí, mi señor. Si no hubiera querido algo de ti nunca me hubiera rebajado de ese modo. ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue para mí hacer el papel de tu concubina? ¡Soy tu _esposa!_ No hubiera hecho falta semejante farsa si hubieras sido un buen marido para mí. Me lucías como si fuera un trofeo del que pudieras presumir delante de tus amigos. Todo Londres hablaba de la última amante de lord Pecado. ¡Cielos, cómo lo odiaba!

Aquel arrebato pilló a Terry por sorpresa. Parecía como si ella fuera la parte ofendida. ¿No sabía Candy que a él le había importado más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido? ¿Había sido ese su plan desde el principio? ¿Provocar que le importara para luego dejarle preguntándose por qué le había abandonado? ¿Iba a ser aquel su castigo por haberla ignorado durante todos aquellos años?

—¡Me utilizaste! —Terry volvió a la carga.

—No me llevé nada que no me correspondiera por derecho —se defendió Candy—. ¿Te han herido en tu orgullo, Terry? Tal vez había llegado el momento de que una mujer te diera tu merecido. Lord Pecado… ¡Bah! Lord Decadencia es un nombre que te define mejor.

La ira se apoderó de Terry. No solía perder los estribos con frecuencia, pero Candy lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar explotar. Apretó la boca con expresión tensa y fría, le dio la espalda y salió de allí.

"¡Maldito sea!", despotricó Candy en silencio. ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado en Londres? Ella ya se había hecho a la idea de pasar el resto de su vida sin Terry. Y entonces él irrumpía en la seguridad de su vida, sembrando la confusión y trayendo consigo dolorosos recuerdos del hombre que la había convertido en mujer y le había enseñado lo que era la pasión.

Los hombres del clan estaban más que inquietos tras la aparición de Terry. Niel incluso le había amenazado con acabar con su vida. ¿Por qué había venido Terry solo, sin guardias ni soldados? No era más que un inglés entre decenas de escoceses que odiaban a los ingleses con toda su alma.

Candy suspiró. Sabía que Terry nunca la perdonaría por haberle mentido, y lo cierto era que no podía culparle por ello. Pero, oh, cómo la hacía enfadar. El mundo no giraba alrededor de lord Pecado. ¿De verdad esperaba que lo recibiera en su cama la noche anterior? Candy sonrió al recordar el colorido abanico de maldiciones que había soltado cuando intentó entrar en su dormitorio y se encontró la puerta cerrada con llave. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que se había tenido que forzar a sí misma a dejarlo fuera. Desde el momento en que Terry puso el pie en Glenmoor se moría por tocarlo, por acercarse lo suficiente para poder aspirar el masculino aroma a almizcle de su piel, que la perseguía en sueños. El deseo había sido tan arrebatador que se había visto forzada a enfadarse para evitar rendirse ante él.

Si el deseo de Terry estuviera provocado por el amor, entonces lo habría recibido en su cama y en su corazón. Pero no era hombre que pudiera conformarse con una sola mujer. Tal vez ella lograrla satisfacerlo mientras estuviera en Glenmoor, pero cuando regresara a Londres, lord Pecado seguiría con sus pérfidas costumbres.

Candy se llevó la mano al vientre, donde crecía su hijo. Tal vez él no deseara aquel bebé, pero ella sí, con todas sus fuerzas. El futuro Andley. Él o ella heredarían Glenmoor y le devolvería al clan el orgullo perdido, su legado. El heredero de Terry era la salvación del clan, su destino. Y lo más importante: Aquel niño sería parte de Terry, alguien a quien amar cuando él se hubiera marchado. Le resultaría tan sencillo entregarle a Terry su corazón si fuera capaz de permanecer fiel a una sola mujer… Candy se prometió que criaría a su hijo de modo que desplegara todo el potencial que Terry no llegaría nunca a desarrollar.

A Terry le encantó su montura. No tenía ni idea de que Glenmoor poseyera una cuadra de caballos tan finos. Su cuadra, se recordó. Todo lo que acababa de ver era suyo: la tierra sobre la que cabalgaba, el pueblo, la iglesia, las gordas ovejas a las que conducían hacia el valle para pasar el invierno, todo. El pecho se le hinchó con un orgullo como no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca le habían gustado las Tierras Altas, tan salvajes y ventosas, ni sus asilvestrados habitantes. Pero ahora, una extraña sensación de posesión y de paz hacía que lo viera de forma diferente.

—Los páramos no están tan bonitos en esta época del año, Excelencia —comentó Anthony por charlar de algo—. En primavera se cubren de brezo. Es un espectáculo magnífico.

Terry encontraba las colinas y los páramos algo desolados en aquella estación, pero no por ello menos hermosos. Era un tipo de belleza diferente. Agreste, descarnada… irresistible. Los árboles habían perdido las hojas y el aire encerraba el frío de la promesa del invierno. Podía escuchar el rumor del agua del lago cercano y sentir la sal rodándole las mejillas. Resultaba tan vigorizante que a Terry no le sorprendió descubrir que volvía a tener hambre.

Le encantaban los caballos, y daba un paseo todos los días por el parque para hacer ejercicio. Pero deslizarse durante varias leguas por campo abierto, bajo un cielo tan azul que hacía daño a los ojos, resultaba de lo más estimulante. Terry se preguntó por qué había sentido hasta entonces tanta aversión por las Tierras Altas.

—¿Las ovejas de Glenmoor pastan en el valle? —preguntó Terry.

—Sí. Los miembros del clan cuidan de los rebaños por vos y reciben un porcentaje de los beneficios cuando se vende la lana. Algunas ovejas se sacrificarán para obtener carne que se compartirá con los campesinos.

—¿Se ha pagado a los pastores después del esquile de este año?

—Sí, pero sir Leonard dijo que el mercado no iba bien y recibieron menos de lo que esperaban. Y luego subieron las rentas y los impuestos. Ahí fue cuando empezó a hablarse de rebelión. Los Ligan animaron a todo el mundo a protestar no entregando los tributos trimestrales, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Terry fue dándole vueltas a aquel asunto hasta que llegaron al pueblo asentado sobre el lado de una colina debajo de Glenmoor. No serían más de dos docenas de cabañas de piedra agrupadas de cualquier modo. Terry se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pueblo pobre. Los tejados de paja de casi todas las cabañas necesitaban urgentemente una reparación.

La gente dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo fijamente. La silenciosa animadversión resultaba tan clara que Terry se alegró de que Anthony fuera montado a su lado. Se detuvo varias veces a hablar con la gente, pero la mayoría le daba la espalda y se negaba a saludarle.

—No son gente muy amigable, ¿verdad? —comentó Terry.

—¿Y podéis culparlos? —respondió Anthony—. Tanto ellos como la tierra que una vez llamaron suya pertenecen ahora a un inglés. La Andley hace todo lo que puede para aliviar su sufrimiento, pero sus hijos siguen muriendo de hambre —le dirigió a Terry una mirada afligida—. Y os preguntáis por qué odiamos a los ingleses… Cuando la tierra nos pertenecía, sólo peleábamos entre nosotros. Robábamos el ganado de nuestro vecino, y él robaba el nuestro, era una manera de vivir. Pero nunca pasamos hambre.

Terry observó las cabañas más de cerca y decidió que había que hacer algo antes de que cayeran las primeras nieves.

—¿Podrían los hombres del pueblo hacer las reparaciones necesarias en las cabañas?

—Sí, pero no hay paja suficiente por aquí y sus dueños no pueden permitirse comprar material. Muchos morirán de fiebre cuando lleguen las nieves del invierno.

—Yo pagaré las reparaciones y les daré a los trabajadores un salario justo —aseguró Terry, agradeciendo los soberanos de oro que tenía en el baúl—.¿Puedes organizarlo?

—¿Queréis pagar las reparaciones de vuestro propio bolsillo, Excelencia?

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

Una pandilla de niños andrajosos detuvo su juego de persecuciones para quedarse mirándolo. Terry observó horrorizado su falta de ropa adecuada. Algunos llevaban incluso pieles de animales convertidas en túnicas y pantalones. Se apuntó mentalmente que debía hablar con Candy de la situación del pueblo.

—Este pueblo es el bastión de los Andley, Excelencia —dijo Anthony—. ¿Deseáis visitar los baluartes de los Ligan, los Ranald y los Mackenzie?

—Mañana, Anthony. Por hoy ya he visto suficiente. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

—¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que teníais hambre? —preguntó Anthony mientras rebuscaba en el zurrón que llevaba al cinto y sacaba una torta de avena—. Comed esto, Excelencia. No hay nada como la avena para conjurar los ataques de hambre. Yo nunca salgo de casa sin llevar unas cuantas en mi bolsa de vituallas.

Terry aceptó la torta de avena sin recelo. Nunca le había gustado la avena bajo ninguna de sus formas. La consideraba un alimento para caballos, no para seres humanos. Pero estaba demasiado hambriento para discutir. Se detuvo un instante antes de darle un mordisco y empezar a masticar. Aunque estaba bastante seca, el sabor no era del todo desagradable. De hecho, se terminó la torta y aceptó otra mientras cabalgaban de regreso a Glenmoor.

—¿Hablabais en serio respecto a lo de reparar las cabañas? —preguntó Anthony, incapaz de dar crédito a la generosidad de Terry.

Terry le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba mintiendo?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—Sois inglés —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Terry se quedó pensando un instante en ello y luego preguntó:

—No te caigo bien, ¿verdad? Ya me di cuenta en Londres.

—No me habéis dado motivos para caerme bien, Excelencia.

—Tú sabías cuáles eran las intenciones de Candy, ¿verdad?

—Al principio no. Me lo contó cuando le recriminé vuestras visitas a la casa en medio de la noche. A mí eso no me gustaba, pero yo no era quién para cuestionar a la jefa. Patty y yo estamos prometidos, me habría arrancado la piel si yo traicionara a la jefa.

—Háblame de los Ligan —le pidió Terry.

—Son guerreros, no pastores ni campesinos, aunque es así como se ganan el sustento. Están furiosos desde que el viejo jefe Andley nombró a Candy su heredera y sucesora. Niel Ligan ha estado conspirando desde entonces para apartar a Candy a un lado y alzarse él como jefe del clan.

—¿Podría haber hecho eso? —preguntó Terry.

—Necesitaba tener el respaldo de los Andley, los Ranald y los Mackenzie. Por suerte, todos ellos excepto tal vez los Mackenzie son leales a Candy y echaron por tierra los intentos de Niel. Entonces él decidió que se convertiría en jefe casándose con Candy. Pero no logró convencerla para que solicitara la nulidad. Entonces volvieron a subir los tributos trimestrales de nuevo y aquellos que en un principio se oponían a Niel estuvieron de acuerdo con él en que el clan necesitaba un líder masculino. Querían un guerrero que luchara por sus derechos. Ahí fue cuando Candy y Patty urdieron el plan de ir a buscaros a Londres. El resto ya lo conocéis, Excelencia.

—Efectivamente —dijo Terry con sequedad.

Aunque comprendía los motivos de Candy para ir a Londres en su búsqueda, le estaba costando mucho trabajo perdonarla por haberle mentido. Le había engañado para quedarse embarazada, y eso le dolía en el orgullo. Sólo había buscado una cosa de él, mientras que Terry la deseaba de verdad. Todo había sido un complot muy bien pensado, y él había aterrizado en su cama. Bien, pues las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora estaba en Glenmoor, y tanto si a Candy le gustaba como si no, iba a asegurarse de que no sólo ella, sino también los miembros de su clan supieran que estaba al mando.

Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire frío y seco, disfrutando de aquella salida. La montura era briosa, la compañía no estaba mal, teniendo en cuenta su escasa popularidad entre aquellos escoceses de las Tierras Altas, y Candy lo esperaba en Glenmoor.

Candy estaba barriendo los adoquines del patio cuando Terry y Anthony regresaron. Mientras Anthony se ocupaba de los caballos, ella se apoyó en la escoba y observó a Terry. Entornó los ojos con gesto pensativo cuando lo vio mirar fijamente los muros cubiertos de hiedra de Glenmoor, como si estuviera calculando su valor. Candy sabía que Glenmoor no significaba nada para él, pero para ella lo era todo. No era capaz de disimular la oleada de orgullo que experimentaba ante su ancestral hogar.

Entonces Terry la vio y Candy se acercó para reunirse con él. Su postura negligente no casaba en absoluto con la tensión de sus fuertes músculos, ni con el modo en que la estaba mirando, como un depredador concentrado en su presa. Candy redujo el paso al recordar los detalles íntimos de la aventura que habían vivido en Londres. Suspiró con fuerza, recordando cómo el vello de su pecho le rozaba los senos desnudos, el modo en que los tirantes músculos de su trasero se flexionaban en sus manos, sus muslos duros y cubiertos de vello… Nada la había preparado para el arrollador encanto de lord Pecado. Durante tres maravillosos meses había conocido el deseo y la plenitud. Y ahora conocía la desesperación. Terry la odiaba, y ella tenía que endurecer su corazón frente a él antes de empezar a anhelar cosas que nunca podría tener.

—¿Has disfrutado de tu paseo? —le preguntó al ver que Terry continuaba mirándola fijamente con aquel brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

—Sí, ha sido de lo más revelador. Anthony ha sido un guía excelente —le clavó la vista en los senos y luego deslizó la mirada hacia su vientre—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Entra conmigo —se trataba más de una orden que de una petición.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora —insistió Terry—. Tenemos que hablar. Podemos hacerlo en tu habitación.

Candy tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso.

—¿No podemos hablar de lo que desees en el vestíbulo?

—No.

Terry comenzó a subir las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrara. A Candy comenzó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. Estar a solas con Terry resultaba peligroso. Su potente sensualidad había llevado a otras mujeres a la perdición.

Candy se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la tierra que había pertenecido a su familia durante muchas generaciones. Terry se colocó a su lado. Sintió su calor, sintió su ira antes incluso de que hablara.

—Anoche me cerraste el paso a tu dormitorio.

—Estabas furioso. ¿De verdad esperabas que te recibiera?

La voz de Terry resultaba seca, tirante por la tensión.

—Me gustaba más Flora.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Flora era una ilusión. Te di lo que pensé que querías y… —sus palabras se fueron apagando.

—Y yo te di lo que querías tú.

Candy apretó la mandíbula.

—Sí. No voy a negarlo. Lo siento si esto te disgusta, mi señor, pero no debes preocuparte por el niño. A nuestro hijo no va faltarle amor.

—Los niños necesitan un padre —aseguró Terry. Candy observó que tenía los puños apretados y se preguntó qué esperaba de ella. Desde luego, amor no. El mundo estaba lleno de innumerables mujeres a las que Terry todavía tenía que conocer y amar.

—Yo… di por hecho que no querías que te molestara.

—Pues te equivocaste. Mi intención es quedarme en Glenmoor para el nacimiento de mi hijo. Después tal vez me lo lleve a Londres, donde crecerá entre gente civilizada. Me atrevería a decir que Archie dejará de criticarme constantemente si me convierto en padre de familia.

Candy abrió la boca para tomar aire y se lanzó sobre él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, salvajes, mientras le golpeaba el pecho con sus manitas.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No te lo permitiré!

—¡Detente! —dijo Terry agarrando las inquietas muñecas de Candy—. Hablaremos de esto cuando te hayas calmado. En cualquier caso, voy a quedarme aquí atrapado durante el invierno. Para cuando llegue la primavera habré adquirido una mayor comprensión respecto al descontento que he presenciado en Glenmoor.

—Te lo advierto, Terry —susurró Candy—, llévate a mi hijo y no vivirás para lamentarlo.

Él alzó una de sus elegantes cejas.

—Tendrías que haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de idear ese desquiciado plan para quedarte embarazada.

—¡Se suponía que tú nunca ibas a enterarte! Y que tampoco te iba a importar —añadió.

Sujetándola todavía firmemente las muñecas, Terry la atrajo hacia sí. Sintió el calor de Candy, aspiró su tentador aroma, y su miembro se alzó en respuesta. El pequeño montículo que se levantaba bajo la cintura de su esposa le intrigaba. Quería verla desnuda, acariciar el lugar donde crecía su hijo. Tenía los pechos más grandes de como los recordaba, y el deseo de explorarlos resultó tan urgente que le soltó las muñecas y se los cubrió. Sintió sus pezones crecer bajo sus palmas y los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron de deseo.

No importaba lo enfadado que estuviera con ella por haberle engañado, no podía controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo ante sus curvas suaves y fecundas. Su ira desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Se moría por deslizarse en el interior de su estrecho pasadizo, por saborear su dulce pasión y porque ambos recibieran lo que obviamente necesitaban tan desesperadamente.

Candy debió leerle el pensamiento, porque unos momentos antes de que la estrechara entre sus brazos, lo apartó de sí. Tenía las facciones marcadas por la determinación.

—¡No! No te permitiré que hagas esto. Para ti no soy más que un cuerpo caliente. Nunca has querido una esposa ni una familia. ¿Qué clase de hombres eres? Por si lo has olvidado, estuviste de acuerdo con mi condición de terminar nuestra aventura cuando llegara el momento de mi partida. Si me quedaba embarazada o no durante ese tiempo era un problema del que me ocuparía yo sola.

No puedo contar la cantidad de veces que me dijiste lo mucho que te convenía tu matrimonio porque tu esposa no te exigía nada. Lo único que yo quería de ti era un heredero para Glenmoor, y alguien mío a quien pudiera amar —Candy se llevó la mano al vientre—. Aunque sea hijo tuyo, un heredero Andley recuperará la posesión de Glenmoor.

—¡Maldita seas! —le espetó Terry.

—¡No, maldito seas _tú!_ Me mentiste.

Terry no podía encontrar fisuras en la lógica de Candy. Lo cierto era que había accedido a sus condiciones. La deseaba tanto que hubiera estado de acuerdo con todo. Había hecho un pacto con el diablo. Recordó que entonces pensó que su esposo tenía todavía menos moral que él. Le había remordido ligeramente la conciencia, pero el deseo ganó la batalla. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había sido una buena idea.

Los pensamientos de Terry se vieron interrumpidos cuando Candy se lanzó hacia la puerta. Murmurando para sus adentros sobre los defectos de las mujeres, la siguió hacia el vestíbulo principal, donde se encontró con Anthony esperando por él.

—¿Cuándo queréis que los hombres empiecen con las reparaciones? —le preguntó.

—Lo más pronto posible —respondió Terry—. Tengo entendido que el invierno en las Tierras Altas puede llegar a ser muy duro.

Anthony asintió y salió del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué reparaciones? —quiso saber Candy.

—Voy a pagar las reformas que se hagan en las cabañas del bastión de los Andley. Hay mucho que hacer y parece una necesidad urgente. No he visitado todavía los baluartes de los Ligan, los Ranald y los Mackenzie, pero lo haré lo más pronto que pueda.

—No hay dinero para los materiales de construcción —objetó Candy.

—Deja que yo me preocupe de eso —Terry aspiró con entusiasmo el tentador olor que salía de la cocina—. Tengo hambre. ¿A qué hora se cena? ¿Tendré tiempo de darme un baño?

—Cenamos temprano, pero tienes tiempo de sobra para bañarte. Les diré a los mozos de cocina que suban la bañera y agua caliente. Discúlpame, voy a encargarme de ello ahora mismo.

Terry la agarró de la muñeca.

—Necesitaré asistencia para bañarme. No he traído a mi ayuda de cámara.

—En Glenmoor todo el mundo se asea solo —le informó Candy.

—¿No vas a frotarme la espalda? Es lo mínimo que un marido puede esperar de su esposa.

Terry observó cómo el rostro de Candy se sonrojaba y confió en que no se negara. Cuando le respondió, lo hizo de mala gana.

—De acuerdo. Le pediré a Dorothy que me preste el cepillo duro de alambre que utiliza para fregar las ollas.

Su frase de despedida le provocó una sonora carcajada. Por muy enfadado que estuviera con Candy, sabía que nunca se aburriría con ella. Pero lo que le preocupaba era que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener las manos alejadas de ella. Tras haber probado la desinhibida pasión de Flora, no podía esperar para descubrir si existía alguna diferencia entre Flora la amante y Candy la esposa.

Cuando su ira inicial se hubiera disipado y prevaleciera la calma, no veía ninguna razón para que Candy y él no disfrutaran el uno del otro como lo habían hecho en Londres.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría convencer a Candy para que le permitiera compartir su cama. Terry sonrió para sus adentros. No iba a resultar fácil, pero nada de lo que valía la pena era nunca fácil.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La mente de Terry comenzó a dispersarse cuando apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y esperó a Candy. No estaba seguro de si aparecería, pero el escalofrío de emoción que sentía hacía que valiera la pena la espera. El embarazo no había empañado su belleza. En todo caso, la había realzado. Y pensar que había evitado a Candy durante todos aquellos años porque la recordaba muy poco femenina, pelirroja y fea, con pocos atributos que elogiarle. Pero no, eso no era del todo cierto. Lo que no quería era una esposa que metiera las narices en su estilo de vida. Quería libertad.

Le resultaba trabajo imaginarse como padre. Tendría que ir acostumbrándose a la idea. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le convencía. Un hijo heredero o una hija que se pareciera a Candy. No le había mencionado a Archie en su carta que lady Flora y Candy Andley eran la misma mujer. Había pensado reservarse aquella información para cuando pudiera contárselo a Archie en persona. Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar su hermano. Y Annie. Estaría encantada de saber que iba a convertirse en tía.

Una llamada a la puerta provocó una sonrisa en los sensuales labios de Terry. Candy. Había venido. Su miembro experimentó un crecimiento involuntario, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitaría para llevarse a Candy a la cama.

—Adelante —dijo.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando Anthony entró en la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—Recibiendo a los Ligan. Me ha enviado a deciros que os están esperando en el vestíbulo.

—¿Han dicho qué querían?

—No. Con los Ligan nunca se sabe. Candy los ha invitado a compartir con nosotros la comida.

Terry soltó una maldición.

—Diles que enseguida bajo.

Contrariado por aquella inoportuna interrupción, Terry hizo su aparición en el vestíbulo un poco después. Candy, Patty y Anthony estaban sentados a la mesa con Niel, Donald y varios miembros más de la familia Ligan.

—Tengo entendido que queréis hablar conmigo —dijo Terry tomando asiento al lado de Candy.

—Sí —respondió Niel—. Hemos oído que hoy habéis estado husmeando por los alrededores del pueblo de Glenmoor.

—Si para ti inspeccionar mi propiedad es husmear, entonces sí, eso es justo lo que he hecho. Tengo pensado visitar los baluartes de los Ligan, los Ranald y los Mackenzie en las próximas semanas.

La furibunda mirada de Niel descansó unos instantes en Candy antes de volver a clavarse en Terry.

—Entonces es cierto. Habíamos oído que ibais a quedaros a pasar el invierno en Glenmoor.

Consciente de que ese gesto molestaría a Niel, Terry colocó la mano sobre la de Candy.

—Sí, mi intención es estar aquí para el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Las rojizas facciones del escocés se llenaron de manchas, y Terry se puso tenso para recibir la esperada reacción violenta. Dorothy y sus ayudantes escogieron aquel momento para llevar las bandejas de comida. Niel desestimó a Terry con una mirada furiosa y se lanzó sobre los alimentos con avidez.

Terry, que estaba hambriento, dedicó la siguiente hora a su estómago. Probó la sopa de ostras, el cordero asado, la trucha escalfada, la liebre, las verduras hervidas empapadas en mantequilla y las inevitables tortas de avena. El postre consistió en un pudding de manzanas. Terry comió varias porciones generosas de todo lo que tenía delante, asombrado de su propio apetito. A este paso iba a perder su esbelta figura, tan admirada entre los miembros de la alta sociedad.

Finalmente saciado, se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla y esperó a que el jefe de los Ligan aireara sus quejas. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Niel se puso de pie y dijo:

—¿Podemos continuar nuestra conversación en privado, Excelencia?

—Me parece bien —respondió Terry retirando su silla hacia atrás.

Candy se levantó.

—Podemos conversar aquí mismo —el vestíbulo se despejó de inmediato.

Niel le lanzó a Candy una mirada de descontento.

—Lo que tengo que decir le incumbe sólo a Su Excelencia. No es asunto tuyo.

Candy cuadró los hombros.

—Como jefa del clan, es mi derecho estar al tanto de lo que tengas que decirle a lord Derby.

—Candy, voy a hablar con Niel a solas —intervino Terry, impidiendo cualquier discusión—. Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

A juzgar por la expresión de Candy, estaba claro que sus palabras le habían molestado, pero Terry no tenía opción. Estaba embarazada; no necesitaba que la ira de Niel la irritara. El estaba más preparado para manejar a Niel que una mujer que estaba esperando un hijo.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, mi señor —susurró Candy—. Me he enfrentado a los problemas sin tu ayuda con anterioridad y seguiré haciéndolo cuando te hayas ido. Mi condición no me hace menos capaz.

—Ahora estoy aquí, mujer —le recordó Terry almidonando las palabras—. Según tengo entendido, nuestro matrimonio me da autoridad para manejar los asuntos del clan.

—¡Yo sigo siendo la jefa! —contraatacó Candy—. Sólo llevas un día aquí y ya estás intentando hacerte con el control.

—En cualquier caso, hablaré con Niel en privado —aseguró Terry con decisión—. Ha sido un día muy largo. Vete a la cama.

Terry percibió el abrasador calor de su ira y trató de controlar la suya propia. ¿Es que Candy no sabía que estaba intentando ayudar? Había eludido su deber hacia ella durante muchos años, y mientras estuviera allí iba a tratar de ser útil. Cuando regresara a Londres, Candy podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Terry recordaba el estudio de su visita a Glenmoor cuando se casó, y pensó que sería un buen lugar para estar a solas.

—En el estudio estaremos bien —dijo Terry haciéndole un gesto a Niel para que lo siguiera.

Una vez dentro, encendió una abrazadera de velas y se giró hacia Niel. Aunque eran prácticamente de la misma altura, Niel era más ancho y musculoso.

—¿Qué es eso que no puede hablarse delante de los demás? —le desafió Terry.

—Queremos que os vayáis de las Tierras Altas.

—¿Hablas en nombre de los Ranald, los Mackenzie y los Andley?

—Creo que todos ellos cerrarían filas alrededor de los Ligan.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Niel. Al menos por el momento. Estas son mis tierras, y he decidido encargarme de sus asuntos durante el tiempo que esté aquí. Ya he ordenado unas reparaciones en el bastión de los Andley. ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar la situación de los Ligan?

—No queremos nada de los perros ingleses.

Terry entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué más has venido a decirme? Vamos, hombre, escúpelo.

—No sois bienvenido aquí. Candy debería haberse casado con un escocés.

—¿Con uno como tú? —se burló Terry.

—Sí, con un hombre como yo. A vos no os importa nada Glenmoor, nunca os ha importado. Recogéis las rentas y vivís como un rey a costa de nuestro sudor. Las cosas eran diferentes cuando el viejo Andley era el jefe. Pero murió y Candy se convirtió en su heredera. Muchos de nosotros queríamos que anulara su matrimonio y se casara conmigo. El matrimonio no se había consumado, así que no habría sido tan difícil ponerle fin. Candy nos dijo que iba a Londres con esa intención. Pero lo que hizo fue regresar con un hijo en el vientre. Dice que ese niño es nuestro futuro.

—Tal vez tenga razón —reconoció Terry—. Algún día mi hijo se convertirá en el nuevo jefe.

—¡Uf! Ese niño es un Grandchester, no un auténtico escocés.

—Candy es una Andley —le recordó Terry—. Está esperando un hijo mío; no puede haber ninguna nulidad.

La fría sonrisa de Niel y sus amenazadoras palabras fueron un mal presagio de sus intenciones.

—Tengo otras maneras de conseguir lo que quiero.

—No me asustas, Ligan. Candy es mía, nunca la tendrás.

—Entonces, ¿os quedáis?

—Sí, por el momento sí.

Niel entornó los ojos.

—No podréis decir que no os lo he advertido, Excelencia. Los escoceses de las Tierras Altas no han olvidado todo lo que perdieron en Culloden. Este es un lugar peligroso para un inglés. Os estoy avisando. Vigilad vuestra espalda.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Ligan?

—Tomáoslo como queráis —gruñó Niel—. Buenas noches, lord Derby —dijo saliendo intempestivamente de la habitación.

Terry permaneció en el estudio reflexionando sobre las amenazas de Niel mucho después de que este hubiera reunido a sus hombres y hubiera salido de Glenmoor. Niel era un hombre peligroso al que había que mantener vigilado.

—¿Todavía estás ahí, Terry? Niel se ha marchado hace mucho.

Terry dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Candy.

—Sí.

Ella entró en el estudio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pensar.

—¿Qué quería Niel?

Terry escogió cuidadosamente las palabras para no disgustar a Candy.

—Nada que pueda interesarte.

Casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando mientras ella llegaba a la conclusión acertada.

—Te ha amenazado, ¿verdad?

—No le tengo miedo.

—Pues deberías. Niel es un hombre vengativo. No ha superado el hecho de que el abuelo escogiera a una mujer como su sucesora.

Terry estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos, encantado al ver que no se resistía.

—No te preocupes por eso, Candy. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. No he malgastado mi vida entera en actividades inútiles. Tomé clases de esgrima y sé cómo protegerme.

—Pero no contra los Ligan. Ellos no luchan como lo hacen los caballeros. No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin Anthony. Él te guardará las espaldas.

—Te preocupas demasiado —dijo Terry alegremente mientras tomaba a Candy de la mano y la llevaba de regreso al vestíbulo. Anthony y Patty estaban sentados al lado del fuego hablando en voz baja cuando ellos entraron.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Anthony mirando primero a Terry y después a Candy—. ¿Qué quería Niel?

—Nada importante —respondió Terry.

—Ha amenazado a Terry —sostuvo Candy—. No vas a perder de vista ni un instante a lord Derby, Anthony. Haz todo lo que sea necesario para protegerlo. Niel está destruyendo al clan con sus envidias y sus amenazas.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Candy —prometió Anthony—. Mantendré a tu esposo con vida para ti.

—Os estáis tomando a Niel demasiado en serio —intervino Terry—. Pero estaré encantado de disfrutar de tu compañía, Anthony.

—Entonces está hecho —dijo Anthony—. Vamos, Patty. Es tarde.

—¿Me necesitas esta noche, Candy? —preguntó Patty.

—No, vete a la cama, Patty. Anthony tiene razón. Es tarde.

—Yo ayudaré a Candy en cualquier cosa que necesite —aseguró Terry. Patty le dirigió una mirada de asombro antes de darse la vuelta y salir del vestíbulo en compañía de su futuro esposo.

—Buenas noches, Terry —dijo Candy—. Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente sola.

—Para mí sería un placer ayudarte a desvestirte.

—Pero para mí no —murmuró ella entre dientes.

Ignorándola, Terry la cogió en brazos y subió con ella las escaleras.

—¡Terry! ¡Bájame!

Candy poco podía hacer aparte de agarrarse a él mientras Terry salvaba los estrechos escalones. Cuando finalmente la dejó en el suelo, estaban dentro del dormitorio de Candy. Terry permitió que resbalara por su cuerpo, dejándole sentir la prueba de su cuerpo excitado. Candy contuvo un gemido. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía resistirse a la seducción de Terry si continuaba removiéndole los sentidos?

Las manos de Terry se dirigieron a la pechera de su vestido.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, esto se me da bastante bien.

Candy recordaba cada instante que había pasado con Terry. Demasiado bien, por desgracia. Le apartó las manos a los lados.

—No necesito ayuda.

La ardiente mirada de Terry se deslizó desde su rostro hacia el vientre.

—Quiero verte. Tengo derecho. Soy tu esposo.

—Qué amable por tu parte recordarlo —sus palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo—. Qué lástima que no fueras consciente de ello cuando me convertiste en tu amante. O cuando lord Pecado lo pasaba en grande ganándose a pulso su reputación.

Terry torció el gesto. Candy hacía que pareciera un hombre sin ninguna cualidad, un hombre al que no admiraba. Qué diablos, él tampoco se admiraba a sí mismo por aquel entonces. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Tenía tantas razones como Candy para estar enfadado, si no más.

—Deberías haberme dicho quién eras —contraatacó—. Te sigo deseando, eso no ha cambiado.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo un "para siempre", Terry? —le retó Candy con voz temblorosa por la emoción—. ¿Te quedarás aquí para guiar a nuestro hijo en su camino hacia la edad adulta? ¿Me serás fiel? ¿Seré alguna vez para ti algo más que una comodidad, una mujer que te caliente la cama hasta que regreses a Londres y a tu decadente modo de vida?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —le espetó Terry con brusquedad—. Podría decirte que nunca desearé a otra mujer que no seas tú, pero maldita sea, no lo sé. Ahora mismo eso es lo que siento, pero lord Pecado no tiene la mejor reputación del mundo en lo que se refiere a los asuntos del corazón. ¿Puedes aceptarme con estas condiciones?

Las lágrimas cerraron la garganta de Candy. ¿No sabía Terry cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto se moría por escucharle decir que la amaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser el tipo de hombre que ella necesitaba?

—Creí que estabas furioso conmigo.

—Lo estaba, pero me resulta difícil seguir enfadado con la mujer que va a dar a luz a mi heredero. No estuvo bien que me mintieras y ambos lo sabemos. Pero tras pensarlo detenidamente, no encuentro razones para negarnos algo que ambos deseamos y de lo que disfrutamos.

Candy se puso tensa.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo deseo? No pensaste ni una sola vez en mí hasta que fui a buscarte a Londres —se llevó la mano al vientre—. Ya tengo lo que deseaba de ti —Candy se dio la vuelta.

—¡Maldita sea, no me des la espalda!

Terry la estrechó contra sí. Le besó la nuca. Su calor la encendió. Candy aspiró su aroma almizclado por todos los poros y sintió cómo se suavizaba. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero cuando Terry la tocaba se le derretían los huesos y su resistencia se venía abajo. Sucumbir a la seducción de Terry no era lo que más le convenía, pero Dulce Virgen María, la tentación resultaba irresistible. Y ella no era de piedra.

Terry le había colocado las manos en los senos, cubriéndoselos y acariciándole los pezones. Candy se sonrojó al sentirlos como guijarros contra sus palmas y supo que Terry también los había sentido, porque escuchó un gemido ronco surgir de su pecho. La virilidad de Terry se estiró contra su trasero, y Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no apretarse hacia atrás contra la dura cresta de su deseo. Cuando las manos de Terry se deslizaron hacia su vientre, se quedó muy quieta mientras él exploraba el montículo bajo el que crecía su hijo.

—Quiero verte desnuda —le susurró Terry al oído—. Quiero ver dónde está creciendo mi hijo.

Volvió a llevar las manos a los cierres de su vestido. Desabrochó un primer botón y luego el segundo. Candy observó cómo sus manos expertas manipulaban los cierres y recordó la rapidez con la que la había desnudado en el pasado… y lo ansiosa que estaba ella por desvestirlo a su vez.

—Puedes mirar —le dijo—. Pero nada más. No puedo arriesgarme a que me rompas el corazón cuando te vayas.

Las manos de Terry se detuvieron.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Te detuviste alguna vez a considerar lo que supuso tu partida para mí?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera importarle a lord Pecado. Dio por hecho que tendría otra mujer esperando a ocupar su lugar.

—¡Maldita seas! —bramó Terry agarrándola de los brazos para girarla bruscamente—. Me preguntaba si estarías esperando un hijo mío y no me gustaba la idea de que otro hombre dijera que era suyo. Bebí para olvidar, perdí mi dinero en los tugurios de juego más sórdidos de Londres y recogí mujeres en Covent Garden con la esperanza de que me hicieran olvidarte. Nada de eso sirvió —la sacudió suavemente—. ¡Nada!, ¿me estás oyendo? Archie me criticaba constantemente por mis excesos. ¡Eso fue lo que me hiciste, Candy, justo eso! ¿Qué te parece?

Candy palideció. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Terry pudiera echarla de menos tanto como ella a él. No lord Pecado, un hombre que evitaba el compromiso y rehuía las responsabilidades.

—Yo… no tenía ni idea. No me sentía orgullosa de lo que te había hecho, pero temía que me evitaras como la peste si te enterabas de que era tu esposa. Te olvidas, Terry, de que yo estaba al tanto de tus pensamientos durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. No te importaba estar casado siempre que tu esposa se quedara donde no pudiera intervenir en tus asuntos personales. No estabas por la labor de corregir tu depravado modo de vida.

—¿Llegué a importarte algo? ¿O todo lo relacionado con nuestra historia fue una mentira? —le preguntó Terry.

¿Cómo podía ser tan duro de mollera?, se preguntó Candy. ¿Tan superficiales habían sido sus relaciones con las mujeres que no era capaz de distinguir cuando le importaba de verdad a alguna de ellas?

—Me importabas, Terry. Demasiado. Esa es la razón por la que ahora no puedo permitir que me seduzcas. Si llegas a importarme más de lo que me importas ahora, me destrozarás cuando me dejes. Por eso te pregunté si estabas preparado para sentar la cabeza y convertirte en un esposo para mí y en un padre para nuestro hijo. Sin esa seguridad, no puedo permitirme el lujo de amarte.

Algo en el interior de Terry se despertó. ¿La conciencia? De pronto deseaba convertirse en el tipo de hombre que Candy necesitaba.

—Puedo intentarlo, cariño. Tenemos todo el invierno. Dame un motivo para cambiar mi modo de vida. Déjame amarte. Dame la oportunidad de ser quien tú quieres que sea.

Ella se lo quedó mirando a los ojos. Los tenía de un azul profundo, y se mostraban decididos. Soltando un grito de júbilo, Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Al sentir el calor de su piel, la tirantez de su entrepierna se convirtió en una erección completa. Candy tenía la pechera del vestido abierta, y él se la deslizó por los hombros. Luego tiró de la cinta que le sujetaba la combinación. Tenía los pechos más grandes y los pezones oscurecidos. Terry la tumbó sobre la cama y la siguió.

Le besó los párpados y la punta de la nariz mientras le acariciaba la suave y blanca piel de los senos. Unos instantes antes de que su boca reclamara la suya, la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos ansia y un deseo creciente. Terry le abrió la boca escribiendo en ella notas de amor con la lengua. Estaba hambriento de su sabor, de su dulzura. La besó hasta que Candy tembló debajo de él. Cuando levantó la boca y la miró a los ojos, vio su propio reflejo y algo más. Algo que nunca había visto ni tampoco había buscado en los ojos de ninguna mujer con las que se había acostado. Era algo tan impactante, tan inesperado, que no se atrevió a ponerle nombre.

—Candy… —había algo que deseaba decirle, pero no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras.

Terry gimió cuando ella le hundió las manos en el cuero cabelludo y volvió a atraer su boca hacia la suya. La besó larga y apasionadamente, succionándole la lengua con la boca y entregándole después la suya. Candy suspiró cuando dejó de besarla. Terry se limitó a sonreír y deslizó la boca hacia sus senos. Le lamió los sensibles pezones y ella susurró su nombre, arqueándose para ofrecerse más.

—Aquí hay demasiada ropa —murmuró Terry alzando la cabeza de entre sus senos y quitándole rápidamente lo que llevaba puesto. Cuando estuvo desnuda, Terry se sentó sobre los talones y se la quedó mirando.

Candy trató de cubrirse el vientre con las manos, pero él se las retiró.

—No, no trates de esconderte de mí —Terry le recorrió el distendido estómago con las yemas de los dedos en gesto reverente. No había engordado lo suficiente, pensó, y se prometió que le haría comer por el bien de su hijo.

—La niña es todavía muy pequeña —dijo Candy con timidez—. Pero crecerá durante los siguientes cuatro meses y medio.

Terry alzó sus elegantes cejas.

—¿La niña?

—Espero tener una hija.

A Terry le pareció percibir una nota desafiante en su tono de voz. Le abarcó las caderas con las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto frustrado.

—Eres demasiado estrecha. Yo soy un hombre grande. ¿Crees que serás capaz de dar a luz a este niño?

—Es un poco tarde para cuestionar mi habilidad para dar a luz. Estoy decidida a tener este hijo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Estás preciosa. Más hermosa que la primera vez que te vi —Terry inclinó la cabeza y le besó el vientre.

Candy parecía sorprendida.

—¿No te desagrado? La mayoría de los hombres no pueden soportar la visión de su esposa embarazada.

—¿Tienes la impresión de que me desagradas? Tu Cuerpo es más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Tendré cuidado. Si te hago daño en algún momento, házmelo saber.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan considerado? Cuando llegaste actuaste como si no pudieras soportar tenerme delante.

—Cada uno a nuestra manera debemos cargar con la culpa de los actos cometidos en el pasado.

—Tengo poca fe en ti, Terry, te lo advierto. No voy a permitir que me robes el corazón; no puedo confiártelo. Cuando llegue la primavera, lord Pecado se lanzará de nuevo a su decadente vida londinense.

Terry supuso que seguramente se lo merecía, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle que le colocaran delante sus pecados.

—No puedo prometerte que no vaya a volver a ocurrir, como te he dicho, pero puedo decirte con total sinceridad que ahora mismo eres la única mujer en mi vida.

—En mi vida no ha habido _nunca_ otro hombre —susurró Candy contra sus labios.

Terry la besó con fuerza, luego se incorporó a toda prisa y comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin hacer caso de los botones que salieron volando ni de la tela que se rasgó en su precipitación por quedarse tan desnudo como Candy. Luego la cubrió con su cuerpo y clavó la vista en sus expresivos ojos verdes.

Candy le rodeó con sus largas piernas, gimiendo frustrada al ver que Terry no se movía para entrar en ella. Lo que hizo fue deslizarle la boca desde el cuello hasta el seno, introduciéndose el picudo pezón en la boca.

Luego fue descendiendo hacia la cintura y el vientre, cubriéndole el tronco de besos ardientes hasta que dio con su centro. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió el cuerpo como una danza. Fue una sacudida abrasadora, desconcertante y maravillosa. Candy contuvo el aliento, incorporándose ante su caricia.

Cuando la lengua de Terry le rozó aquel punto, gimió y se retorció salvajemente contra el calor de su boca mientras una sucesión de olas de placer se desencadenaba en su interior. La lengua de Terry la abrió, explorando sus húmedos pliegues, hundiéndose en su calor. La tensión que había ido creciendo dentro de Candy se liberó en una explosión de éxtasis que la dejó prácticamente inconsciente y con los huesos derretidos.

Cuando regresó flotando a la realidad, vio a Terry inclinado sobre ella, con la vista clavada en su mirada perdida.

—Ábrete para mí, cariño —tenía los ojos tan oscuros, tan empapados en deseo que Candy sintió que se ahogaba en ellos. Abrió las piernas y Terry entró en su cuerpo.

—Dime si te hago daño.

¿Daño? El placer de tenerlo dentro de nuevo era tan increíblemente maravilloso que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Enredó las piernas y los brazos alrededor de Terry, encadenando sus cuerpos; nunca se había sentido tan realizada, tan completa. La virilidad de Terry la llenaba, la poseía, la embrujaba. Candy alzó las caderas para recibir sus suaves y profundos embistes, atrayéndolo para sumergirse del todo en él.

Lo escuchó susurrar su nombre, escuchó el largo suspiro que exhaló y lo sintió crecer y temblar en su interior. Y entonces comenzó de nuevo aquella sensación de desfallecimiento, aquel calor que se avecinaba a toda prisa, robándole la fuerza de las piernas y abrasándole el cuerpo, aquella dulce e intensa sacudida que no podía contener.

—Candy… Vamos, amor, ahora… —la voz de Terry sonaba ronca, como si tuviera la garganta seca.

Candy sintió su cuerpo convulsionar, notó cómo la virilidad de Terry se expandía y se contraía en su interior, y su propio cuerpo se hizo añicos alrededor del suyo.

—Candy, ¿estás bien?

Ella estaba flotando, perdida en algún punto de aquel delicioso vacío al que la había arrastrado el placer. Escuchó su voz como si le llegara desde muy lejos.

—Cariño, ¿he sido demasiado brusco? Perdóname. No le habré hecho daño al bebé, ¿verdad?

En algún lugar de la nebulosa de su mente, Candy registró la preocupación de Terry y sonrió. Parecía como si de verdad le preocuparan su hijo y ella.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Terry cuando ella abrió los ojos.

—No has sido demasiado brusco —aseguró Candy exhalando un suspiro—. Hacía tanto tiempo…

Él le dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Demasiado tiempo. Ninguna otra mujer me hace sentir lo que tú.

Candy se lo quedó mirando sin dar crédito.

—¿Ninguna otra mujer? —seguramente las habría tenido a montones—. Debes estar de broma. Has estado con docenas de mujeres más experimentadas que yo.

—Con docenas —reconoció Terry besándole la punta de la nariz.

—A los hombres no les interesan sus esposas en ese sentido.

—Cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás siendo tan amable?

—Soy un tipo amable.

—En serio, Terry. Dime por qué estás ayudando a los campesinos.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Qué mejor momento?

—Quiero volver a hacerte el amor.

—¿Ahora?

Terry le contestó con sus mismas palabras.

—¿Qué mejor momento?

La amó muy despacio, con un cuidado tan tierno que Candy se sintió realmente querida. La embestía lenta y acompasadamente, midiendo con cuidado su excitación, hasta que Candy perdió la paciencia. Agarrándose a sus caderas, lo atrajo más profundamente hacia sí, demostrándole sin palabras lo que quería de él. Sólo entonces dio Terry rienda suelta a todo el potencial de su pasión, llevándolos a ambos hasta el éxtasis. Después, Candy se abrazó a su espalda y se adormiló.

Estaba casi dormida cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el abdomen. Un movimiento inconfundible. Gritó, despertando a Terry, que se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras buscaba una explicación para la alarma de Candy.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

—Mira, siéntelo —dijo agarrándole la mano y colocándosela sobre el vientre.

—¿Sentir qué?

—Espera.

El bebé volvió a moverse. Terry debió sentirlo, porque presionó ligeramente la mano y abrió los ojos de par en par por la emoción.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

—Sí. Nuestro hijo. Es la primera señal de vida que siento.

Hubo otro cosquilleo antes de que el bebé se asentara. A Candy le gustó que el padre de su hijo estuviera con ella la primera vez que lo sentía. Se preguntó si Terry estaría tan maravillado como ella ante el primer aunque tenue movimiento de su bebé.

—Terry.

—Dime.

—Sé que tú no deseas esta hija tan desesperadamente como yo, pero confío en que no le cierres tu corazón.

Terry guardó silencio durante un largo instante. Y luego dijo:

—Nunca he pensado mucho en ello. Dios sabe que no soy la persona más adecuada para hablar de responsabilidad, pero, ¿cuándo ideaste tu plan para quedarte embarazada de mí, fue porque deseabas de verdad tener un hijo o porque necesitabas un heredero para Glenmoor?

Candy se puso tensa. Terry se había acercado peligrosamente a la verdad, y se sentía incómoda.

—La verdad, Candy —le pidió él.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que aquella niña era el futuro del clan sin sonar demasiado fría? Antes de conocer a Terry y enamorarse de él, darle un heredero a Glenmoor y frustrar los planes de Niel había sido su prioridad. Pero en cuanto supo que estaba esperando un hijo de Terry, todo había cambiado. Amaba al hijo de Terry. Con toda su alma. Deseaba aquel bebé. Desesperadamente. Su hijo sería una parte de Terry. La única parte que tendría nunca. ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso a él?

—No puedo mentir. Al principio, tener un hijo tuyo era algo que necesitaba hacer por el clan. Para preservar Glenmoor para las futuras generaciones. Más tarde, tu hijo se convirtió en algo muy real y me di cuenta de que lo quería para mí.

Terry reflexionó sobre aquello y se dio cuenta de que había actuado irresponsablemente en Londres. Tenía la mitad de la culpa de la concepción de aquel bebé. Podría haber tomado precauciones en lugar de acceder a las condiciones que Candy había impuesto en su aventura, pero en aquel momento estaba loco de deseo y hubiera consentido cualquier cosa que Candy hubiera querido.

—No te preocupes, Terry —dijo ella llenando el vacío que había dejado su silencio—. A tu hijo no le faltará nunca amor. Ni tampoco te pediré nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa. No te necesitamos. Puedes marcharte de Glenmoor sin ningún remordimiento.

¡Maldición! Escuchar aquello no sirvió precisamente para subir el desinflado ego de Terry.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Terry se levantó al alba. Candy estaba pacíficamente dormida, así que trató de no despertarla cuando salió de puntillas de su dormitorio y regresó a su propia habitación para lavarse, asearse y vestirse. Anthony ya estaba en el vestíbulo cuando él bajó. Tomó asiento en la mesa justo en el momento en el que Dorothy entró con prisa llevando la avena de Anthony. Miró a Terry, y su habitual buen humor fue sustituido por una expresión agria.

—¿Qué va a tomar esta mañana Su Excelencia?

Terry miró la avena que Anthony parecía estar disfrutando y se tragó su desagrado.

—Tal vez esta mañana pruebe la avena, Dorothy. Y quizá un par de huevos para acompañarla.

Dorothy movió las comisuras de los labios de forma sospechosa, pero se marchó demasiado rápido para que Terry pudiera saber si de verdad había sonreído.

—Habéis hecho feliz a Dorothy esta mañana, Excelencia —dijo Anthony con la boca llena de avena.

—Anthony, si vamos a trabajar juntos tan de cerca, tal vez deberías llamarme Terry.

—Eso no estaría bien —murmuró Anthony.

—Si yo digo que está bien, está bien.

—¿Qué está bien? —preguntó Patty tomando asiento al lado de su futuro esposo.

—Su Excelencia me ha pedido que le llame Terry —explicó Anthony.

Patty miró a Terry con una buena dosis de desconfianza.

—¿Y por qué le ha pedido eso, Excelencia?

—Eso de "Excelencia" suena horrible. Mis amigos me llaman Terry, o Derby, y me sentiría más a gusto si tanto Anthony como tú me llamarais Terry.

—Bueno, si vos lo… Si tú lo dices, Terry… —dijo Patty, sintiéndose claramente incómoda al tutearlo—. ¿Dónde está Candy? Suele bajar antes de esta hora.

Terry compuso una expresión de inocencia.

—Sigue en la cama. Deber haber pasado una noche agitada.

Patty y Anthony intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y entonces ella se puso de pie.

—Tal vez debería subir a ver si se encuentra bien —salió de allí a toda prisa en medio de un revuelo de enaguas.

Terry fue plenamente consciente de la mirada de reproche de Anthony.

—Vamos, suéltalo. Si tienes algo que decir, sácatelo del pecho.

—Muy bien, Excelencia… Quiero decir, Terry. Todos queremos a Candy. Ninguno de nosotros quiere verla sufrir.

Terry escuchó los pasos de Dorothy acercándose. Esperó a que dejara el plato de gachas y los huevos sobre la mesa delante de él y a que se fuera antes de contestar.

—Candy está esperando un hijo mío. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría hacerle daño?

—Sé lo enfadado que estabas con ella cuando llegaste a Glenmoor.

—Ya la he perdonado por engañarme. Tal vez me lo mereciera. Pregúntale a Candy si no me crees.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que preguntarme?

Terry se giró al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Patty y ella habían entrado en el vestíbulo tan en silencio que no las había oído. Parecía cansada, y sin embargo estaba brillante. El embarazo le sentaba bien.

—Me está costando Dios y ayuda convencer a tu pariente de que no quiero hacerte ningún mal.

—Terry no va a hacerme daño, Anthony —dijo Candy—. Al menos no físicamente —añadió en un tono de voz bajo que no llegó a oídos de Anthony.

Pero sí a los de Terry, que decidió ignorar el comentario. Lo que hizo fue llevarse a la boca una cucharada de gachas de avena y tragársela antes de tener tiempo de pensar en ello. Aunque el sabor le provocó arcadas, se las arregló para controlarlas.

—¡Estás comiendo avena, Terry! —exclamó Candy claramente divertida—. Pensé que no te gustaba.

—A veces uno tiene que tragarse cosas que no le gustan —dijo metiéndose en la boca otra cucharada de gachas. Sin saber cómo, se las arregló para acabar con el contenido entero del cuenco, regándolo con generosos tragos de cerveza. Luego atacó los huevos, que le gustaban bastante más.

—Pensé que hoy podíamos ir a inspeccionar el rebaño —dijo Terry, deseoso de disfrutar de aquel día fresco y perfecto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se levantaba temprano y salía a cabalgar por el puro placer de hacerlo en un paisaje tan vigorizante.

—Lleva algo de comer por si acaso no llegamos a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo, Anthony —añadió Terry mientras retiraba su silla hacia atrás.

—Ponte ropa de abrigo —le aconsejó Candy—. Y vigila tu espalda de los Ligan —añadió.

Terry le dirigió una sonrisa chulesca.

—Tengo guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas?

Las colinas y los páramos estaban blancos debido al hielo; la respiración de Terry pendía del aire como una pesada neblina. El día se presentaba lúgubre debido a la perspectiva de nieve, pero nada podía empañar aquella mañana la exultación de Terry. Candy había pasado la noche en sus brazos.

Encontraron a las ovejas reunidas en un valle resguardado. Terry tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se deleitó observándolas. Aunque no tenía nada que ver con su cuidado, el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo. Era un rebaño muy grande, de al menos varios centenares de cabezas, calculó, y todas y cada una de ellas llevaban un grueso abrigo de lana. Con la llegada de la primavera y el esquilme, se obtendría un sustancioso beneficio de la venta de la lana. Terry apenas le había prestado atención a los negocios en el pasado, pero sabía que el precio de la lana no había descendido durante varios años y se preguntó por qué sir Leonard habría dicho lo contrario. No tenía ningún sentido. En algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro comenzó a sospechar que tal vez sir Leonard se estuviera llenando su propio bolsillo robándole su patrimonio y dejando de pagar su parte a los pastores.

Terry hizo un esfuerzo por hablar con los pastores. Ellos respondieron a sus preguntas de buena gana, pero parecían desconfiar de su interés. Se enteró de que no todas las ovejas pertenecían a Glenmoor. Algunas eran de los miembros del clan, aunque eran atendidas con las de Terry. Tras comprobar lo bien cuidado que estaba el rebaño, Terry decidió visitar el bastión de los Ranald.

—Los Ranald son leales a la jefa Candy —explicó Anthony—. Aceptaron su jefatura sin cuestionársela. Travis Ranald, el jefe de este clan, y el viejo Andley Andley eran buenos amigos. Exceptuando a algunos de los miembros más jóvenes, que son más militantes, los Ranald son campesinos y pastores, no como los ladrones de los Ligan, que se ganan la vida robando el ganado de sus vecinos.

—Creía que los Ligan eran vuestros aliados —dijo Terry. Nunca llegaría a entender a aquellos escoceses de las Tierras Altas ni el funcionamiento de los clanes.

—Sí. Son nuestros aliados, pero sabemos que no debemos perderlos de vista cuando les demos la espalda. No es ningún secreto que Niel Ligan esperaba convertirse en jefe al ver que Andley no dejaba ningún heredero varón, exceptuando algún Andley pariente lejano, como yo mismo. Se quejaron amargamente cuando Andley nombró jefa y señora a Candy. Se habló incluso de unirse a los Campbell, nuestros más acérrimos enemigos. Pero al final no sucedió nada de eso.

—Olvídate de los Ligan —dijo Terry—. Lo que me interesa ahora son los Ranald. ¿Ese pueblo de ahí arriba es el suyo?

El baluarte de los Ranald consistía en una agrupación de cabañas de piedra no muy lejano del bastión de los Andley. Tal y como Terry esperaba, su aparición provocó bastante revuelo. Un hombre mayor y rechoncho, que en sus tiempos seguro que era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, pensó Terry, salió de su cabaña a darles la bienvenida a los visitantes.

Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Anthony antes de dirigir sus palabras hacia Terry.

—Me llamo Travis Ranald, y soy el jefe del clan de los Ranald. ¿Qué os trae por aquí, Excelencia?

—¿Sabes quién soy? —le preguntó Terry.

—Sí. Estaba en Glenmoor el día que llegasteis. Hemos oído que tenéis pensado quedaros. ¿Es eso cierto?

Había tanta gente reunida en el vestíbulo el día que Terry llegó que no tuvo tiempo entonces para reconocerlos a todos. Además, aquel día sólo había tenido ojos para Candy.

—Por el momento voy a quedarme —admitió Terry—. Quiero darte las gracias por defender a lady Candy cuando los Ligan trataron de forzar una rebelión.

—No pienso ponerme en contra de los deseos de Andley. Lady Candy es su nieta y con eso es más que suficiente para los Ranald.

Terry había hecho una fugaz inspección de las cabañas al entrar en el pueblo, y se había dado cuenta de que no estaban en mejores condiciones que las del pueblo de Glenmoor.

—En este preciso momento hay unos trabajadores reparando las cabañas del pueblo de Glenmoor. No he podido evitar fijarme que aquí tampoco vendrían mal unas pequeñas reformas. Cuando se haya terminado el trabajo en Glenmoor, podría enviar a los obreros aquí. Yo corro con los gastos, por supuesto.

Travis entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué querríais hacer eso, Excelencia? Por lo que yo sé, nunca os habéis preocupado de vuestra esposa ni de vuestras posesiones. ¿A qué viene este repentino cambio de actitud?

Terry sabía que aquellos escoceses no tenían ninguna razón para confiar en él. La Corona les había quitado sus tierras, les había prohibido llevar falda y tocar la gaita, y había casado a las hijas de sus nobles con hombres ingleses. Sabía también que no les había inculcado ninguna confianza a aquellos habitantes de las Tierras Altas a lo largo de los años. Había ignorado a su esposa escocesa y no había puesto ningún interés en sus posesiones.

—Digamos que ha llegado el momento de prestarle atención a mis asuntos.

—¿Hablabais en serio cuando os referisteis a los tributos trimestrales? Sería un alivio para nosotros no tener que pagarlos.

—Hablaba completamente en serio, Travis Ranald. Le he pedido a mi hermano que investigue las últimas subidas. Estoy empezando a sospechar que aquí hay gato encerrado. Mi intención es ajustar los futuros tributos en cuanto tenga noticias de lord Grandchester.

—¿Querríais Anthony y vos comer algo en mi compañía y la de mi esposa, Excelencia? Sería un placer para nosotros compartir nuestra comida con vos. No se trata de nada elaborado, pero Meg es buena cocinera.

—¿Tú qué dices, Anthony? —preguntó Terry, complacido con la invitación de Ranald. Era la primera (aunque tímida) señal de que tal vez sus arrendatarios llegaran a aceptarlo.

—Tengo un agujero en el estómago. No me vendría mal comer algo —dijo Anthony sonriendo—. Meg Ranald es la mejor cocinera de por aquí. Pero no le cuentes a Dorothy que lo he dicho.

Terry se rió.

—Dorothy no creería nada de lo que yo le contara. Creo que no le caigo bien.

Fue una comida sencilla, pero abundante y bien preparada. Cordero frío, pan de grano grueso y patatas cocidas. Todo estaba tan bueno que Terry se avergonzó a sí mismo dejando el plato completamente limpio y pidiendo más. Al parecer, el aire fresco le había despertado el apetito.

Antes de que Terry y Anthony se marcharan, Travis accedió a que Terry financiara las reparaciones de las cabañas. Se despidieron en términos amigables, considerando que Terry era inglés.

Cuando salieron del bastión de los Ranald, Terry decidió visitar el pueblo de Glenmoor. Las reparaciones estaban bastante avanzadas cuando llegaron. Anthony fue recibido con entusiasmo, y Terry con cauteloso optimismo. Las damas cuyos hogares contaban ahora con tejados nuevos y otras comodidades le dirigieron unas cuantas sonrisas tímidas, y Terry consideró aquello como un buen principio.

Siguiendo un impulso, desmontó, se colocó al hombro una bala de paja y la subió por una escalera para dársela a uno de los obreros. Cuando Anthony vio lo que Terry estaba haciendo, se unió a él. No se marcharon de allí hasta que el primer atisbo de oscuridad cayó sobre la tierra. Entonces, cansado, sintiendo dolorido cada músculo pero experimentando al mismo tiempo una sensación de logro que nunca había vivido, Terry regresó a Glenmoor.

Un contingente de los Ligan lo estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Terry gruñó en voz alta. Los Ligan eran las últimas personas que le apetecía ver en aquellos momentos. Lo que quería era sumergirse en una bañera, comer y luego hacerle el amor a Candy. La entrepierna se le estimuló, y de pronto sintió los pantalones demasiado apretados. Cuando pensaba en Candy siempre obtenía la misma reacción embriagadora. Se preguntó por qué ni lady Karen ni ninguna otra mujer que conociera lo había afectado nunca de aquel modo.

—Habéis visitado a los Ranald— lo atacó Niel cuando Terry cruzó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas. Las fosas nasales de Terry aletearon de celos cuando vio a Niel sentado al lado de Candy. Tampoco le gustaba el modo en que Niel la estaba mirando. Cómo mínimo con ojos posesivos.

—Sí, ¿tienes algo que decir?

—Estáis volviendo a los hombres del clan contra los Ligan.

—No recuerdo haber mencionado a los Ligan en el transcurso de mi conversación con Travis Ranald. ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

—No vayáis a meter vuestras narices en el bastión de los Ligan —le advirtió Niel—. No os queremos por allí.

—¿No son los Andley, los Ligan, los Ranald y los Mackenzie aliados? ¿No es Candy la jefa de todos vosotros? —preguntó Terry.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Es por Su Excelencia por quien no sentimos simpatía. No queremos nada de vos, Derby. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas somos una raza orgullosa. No queremos que nada nos recuerde nuestra derrota en Culloden.

—Eso ocurrió hace quince años, Ligan —le recordó Terry.

—Tenemos mucha memoria —respondió Niel—. Dejaremos de odiar a los ingleses el día que nos sea devuelta nuestra tierra.

Haciendo un gesto de asentimiento a sus acompañantes, Niel salió precipitadamente del vestíbulo. Terry miró a Candy, distinguió su expresión atribulada y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó—. Si te ha amenazado de alguna manera…

—Nada ha cambiado. Quiere el poder y está enfadado porque no traté de conseguir la nulidad en Londres. Consideraba que un matrimonio sin consumar no es un matrimonio, y estaba dispuesto a tomarme por la fuerza. Conmigo como esposa, Niel estaría en posición de liderar un levantamiento. Nunca imaginó que yo regresaría con tu hijo en mi vientre. Tu heredero es una amenaza para sus ambiciones.

—Olvídate de Niel. Los Ranald siguen siendo nuestros aliados. No tienes nada que temer.

—No conoces a Niel, Terry. Deberías prestar atención a sus amenazas. No es demasiado tarde para que regreses a Londres antes de que la nieve y el hielo conviertan los caminos en impracticables.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Terry contuvo la respiración. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía útil. Lord Pecado era un recuerdo lejano. Terrence Grandchester era un hombre diferente que vivía en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. Aquel día había utilizado músculos que no sabía ni que tenía, y se había sentido maravillosamente bien. La comida nunca le había sabido tan rica, por muy sencilla que hubiera sido, y el aire nunca había olido tan fresco, ni siquiera en su hacienda rural de Kent.

Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente y no encontró en él nada que le recordara a lord Pecado, el caprichito de Londres. Lo que veía era un hombre con el rostro quemado por el viento y sonrojado por el frío. Había perdido su palidez londinense, y Candy nunca había visto disfrutar tanto a Terry comiendo.

—Deberías haber visto el trabajo que ha hecho Terry hoy —le contó Anthony—. Ha estado toda la tarde levantando balas de paja. Apuesto a que le duelen todos los músculos. A mí desde luego sí, y estoy acostumbrado a trabajar duro.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—Haces que parezca que me he pasado la vida entera llevando a cabo actividades inútiles.

Candy contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Y no es así?

Una lenta sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Terry.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque montaba a caballo, practicaba esgrima y boxeaba para tonificar los músculos.

—Estarás deseando darte un baño caliente, Anthony —intervino Patty—. Ven conmigo, me ocuparé de ello.

—Decidle a los mozos de la cocina que suban una bañera para lord Derby —les pidió Candy cuando se marchaban.

—Que la coloquen en la habitación de Candy, frente al fuego —añadió Terry—. Y preguntadle a Dorothy si tiene algún linimento para músculos doloridos.

Candy lo miró alzando una ceja.

—El hecho de que ayer compartiéramos cama no significa que vayamos a hacerlo todas las noches. Lo que te dije fue muy en serio, Terry. Si no vas a ser el tipo de padre y esposo que yo necesito, entonces no puedo permitir que nuestra relación se convierta en algo importante para mí.

—Muchos maridos viven separados de sus esposas. Es un modo de vivir.

Aquello no era lo que Candy deseaba escuchar.

—¿Es lord Pecado quien habla?

—Candy, no voy a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Baste con decir que por el momento estoy contento. Me encanta verte engordar con nuestro hijo, y juro que estoy deseando verlo llegar a este mundo.

—Verla —lo corrigió Candy alzando la barbilla—. Voy a tener una niña.

Había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que no iba a tener un hijo varón. A Terry se le podría meter en la cabeza llevarse a su heredero de Glenmoor y criarlo en Inglaterra. La idea de que le separaran de su hijo le resultaba muy dolorosa.

—Como tú digas. ¿Subimos a tu habitación? —sugirió Terry ofreciéndole el brazo—. Estoy deseando meterme en esa bañera. Espero que Dorothy haya preparado algo bueno, se me ha despertado un apetito voraz.

El feroz apetito de Terry tenía asombrada a Candy, al igual que su inclinación hacia el trabajo duro. Nunca había visto a Terry llevar a cabo ningún tipo de trabajo físico cuando estaban en Londres. La esgrima, el boxeo y la equitación habían mantenido su figura estilizada y atlética, pero el tipo de trabajo que había realizado aquel día podía aumentar su masa muscular rápidamente, sobre todo si su apetito continuaba tan activo como aquellos últimos días. Candy sonrió para sus adentros, imaginándose cómo reaccionarían las damas ante los poderosos músculos de lord Pecado y su saludable complexión. Sin duda adorarían su nuevo aspecto físico, pensó. Sería un cambio bienvenido en comparación con sus pálidos y remilgados compatriotas.

—¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? —le preguntó Terry.

Candy se detuvo en el rellano superior para recuperar el aliento.

—Estaba pensando en algo divertido. No creo que te interese.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó él—. Debería haberte llevado en brazos.

—No soy una inútil, sólo estoy embarazada. Será mejor que te apresures antes de que se te enfríe el baño.

La bañera estaba colocada delante del fuego, tal y como Terry había ordenado. Cerca habían dispuesto el jabón, los paños y las toallas. Candy se dio la vuelta cuando Terry se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua.

—¿Me vas a frotar la espalda?

—Tenía pensado bajar por si Dorothy necesitaba ayuda con la cena —Candy eludió la respuesta.

Terry le tendió un paño.

—Yo te necesito más que Dorothy.

Candy tenía serias dudas al respecto.

—Muy bien. Pero voy a limitarme a frotarte la espalda. Eres un granuja encantador, Terry, y estoy al tanto de todos y cada uno de tus trucos.

Candy enjabonó el paño y se colocó detrás de él.

—Inclínate hacia delante —murmuró.

Terry obedeció con entusiasmo. Cuando Candy hubo terminado, dejó caer el paño al agua, se puso recta, y colocándose las manos en los riñones, estiró sus agarrotados músculos. Terry debió darse cuenta, porque al instante mostró su preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se trata del bebé?

Candy habría dado la vida por creerse que Terry se preocupaba de verdad por el niño y ella.

—Estoy bien. El niño va creciendo dentro de mí, y a veces, cuando estoy cansada, me duele la espalda.

—Siéntate al lado del fuego mientras yo termino de bañarme. Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Aunque sabía que era un error, Candy tomó asiento en un banco frente al fuego, apartando conscientemente la mirada del hombre que estaba en la bañera.

—Me he dado cuenta de que los niños del pueblo no tienen ropa adecuada para el invierno —comenzó a decir Terry.

Candy desvió la mirada hasta posarla en su rostro. Su sorpresa resultaba obvia.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?

—Sí. De eso y de más cosas.

—Normalmente les proporciono tela para que hagan ropa nueva cuando me llega mi mensualidad anual. Este año he recibido menos de lo habitual. Sir Leonard dijo que me habías recortado la asignación. He tenido que ser muy cuidadosa con los gastos de dinero, y no ha quedado suficiente para comprar material.

Terry salió del baño con el gesto torcido, chorreando agua en el suelo mientras se colocaba la toalla a la cintura.

—No recuerdo haberte recortado la asignación. Archie se aseguró de que fuera generoso contigo. Me parece que sir Leonard tiene muchas cuentas que rendir —le dirigió una mirada afilada a Candy, que se estaba masajeando la espalda—. ¿Todavía te duele?

—Un poco.

—Túmbate en la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo, Candy. No voy a hacerte daño.

Insistió tanto que ella no quiso discutir. Se tumbó de costado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos plegadas.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tú relájate.

Candy sintió sus manos deslizándose hacia abajo por su espalda, frotando los músculos contraídos que recorrían el valle de su espina dorsal. Se estaba sintiendo tan bien que cerró los ojos y gimió de placer. Terry continuó masajeándola para calmarle el dolor con manos firmes y sin embargo suaves hasta que estuvo tan relajada que se sintió ligera como una muñeca de trapo.

—No te vayas a quedar dormida —dijo él.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Candy arrastrando las palabras con somnolencia—. ¿Quieres que te frote los músculos doloridos con linimento?

—Ahora mismo sólo tengo un músculo que necesita alivio —le susurró Terry al oído.

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió sus manos deslizándose hacia arriba por la parte exterior de sus muslos, arrastrando con ellas sus faldas. Candy se giró bruscamente sobre sí misma cuando se inclinó para darle un beso en el trasero desnudo.

—¡Terry! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó colocándose boca arriba.

—Besarte el trasero.

Candy trató de sentarse, pero él se montó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, reteniéndola en la cama.

—Nos están esperando para cenar.

—Pues que esperen.

Terry le soltó las piernas y la colocó de rodillas, arrodillándose a su vez detrás de ella. Candy contuvo un grito cuando sintió su miembro acariciándole las nalgas antes de sumergirse en la húmeda hendidura que tenía entre las piernas. Candy no pudo contenerse. Apretó las caderas contra su entrepierna, y sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía con una excitación instantánea y poderosa.

—Si te hago daño, dímelo —Terry tenía la voz ronca por el deseo cuando la abrió con los dedos y entró muy despacio en ella. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro silbado entre los dientes. Luego Terry se introdujo hasta la empuñadura. Ella gimió y movió las caderas alrededor de su entrepierna.

De pronto, Terry se retiró y se sentó sobre los talones. Candy soltó un grito de protesta y se dejó caer sobre el vientre.

—Lo siento. Esto es demasiado duro para ti —dijo él jadeando—. Te deseo tanto que se me olvida que estás embarazada. Date la vuelta, cariño. Deja que te desvista para que podamos hacer esto como es debido.

Confundida, Candy se limitó a quedarse mirándolo mientas Terry la liberaba con manos expertas de la ropa. Apenas unos momentos después la cubrió con su cuerpo, besándola, saqueándole la boca con un deseo desesperado. Ella le devolvió los besos, rodeándole el cuello con las manos y abriendo las piernas para recibirlo entre ellas.

Terry le cubrió los senos con las manos y deslizó los labios por su cuello arqueado. Luego siguió bajando hasta introducirse en la boca uno de sus erectos pezones y succionarlo.

—Terry, por favor…

—Lo pides con tanta dulzura que no puedo negarte nada —dijo él mientras le colocaba las piernas sobre los hombros y se introducía en su interior.

Completamente rendida, Candy se entregó al acto amoroso. Se hubiera lanzado salvajemente contra él si Terry no hubiera estado completamente al control tanto de ella como de sí mismo.

Los sonidos del placer de Candy y la visión de su hermoso rostro, resplandeciente de placer, le dieron alas. Le apretó las nalgas, le succionó los pezones; parecía no tener nunca suficiente de aquella mujer tan compleja que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Trató de controlar su deseo, pero este le venció por completo cuando se sumergió profundamente en ella. La observó detenidamente en busca de alguna señal de incomodidad, y le encantó ver que estaba tan sumida en la pasión como él. Candy tenía los ojos semicerrados, la expresión bañada en felicidad. Terry disparó la caderas contra ella, apretó los dientes y se concentró en proporcionarle placer. La escuchó gritar, fue un sonido penetrante y afilado de éxtasis, sintió su espasmo alrededor de su cuerpo, lo que terminó definitivamente con su control. Todo lo que Terry tenía que dar salió disparado de él hacia el interior del cuerpo de Candy. Si hubiera estado en su mano, le habría dado todavía más.

Transcurrieron largos minutos hasta que encontró la energía suficiente para apartarse de ella. Candy se giró hacia él con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tan pálido que se sintió atravesado por un arpón de pánico.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me has hecho daño. Estoy cansada… muy cansada.

Terry estiró el brazo y tiró de la manta para taparla con ella.

—¿Quieres que mande que te suban una bandeja?

—Sí, eso estaría bien. Y dile a Patty que esta noche no la voy a necesitar.

Terry estuvo muy callado durante toda la cena, y nadie se sintió inclinado a molestarle. Se encargó de que le subieran una bandeja a Candy, la excusó y se dispuso a comer con buen apetito. Después no se entretuvo en el vestíbulo. Les dijo buenas noches a Patty y a Anthony y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio de Candy. Frunció el ceño cuando vio sobre la mesilla de noche la bandeja sin tocar. Pero estaba tan profundamente dormida que no tuvo el valor de molestarla. Estaba claro que necesitaba el sueño más que la comida.

Terry se desvistió rápidamente, se deslizo en la cama a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sin despertarse, Candy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se acurrucó contra él.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando. Candy no era la única que estaba engordando. Terry descubrió que le gustaba la actividad física y se unía a Anthony y a los obreros casi todos los días. Se le marcaban los músculos al mismo ritmo que crecía su apetito. Tenía el torso más ancho y más fuerza en los brazos; nunca había estado tan en forma ni se había sentido tan sano.

Candy le había ensanchado la ropa tantas veces que finalmente Terry le tuvo que pedir a Anthony que le prestara algo resistente para trabajar. Cuando llegaron las primeras nieves, a comienzos de diciembre, las cabañas estaban ya reparadas. Terry estaba muy orgulloso al pensar que ningún habitante del pueblo sufriría por no tener un alojamiento adecuado. Candy había comprado sábanas y lana a unos buhoneros que pasaron por allí y las había distribuido entre los miembros de su clan. Como Niel se había mostrado tan firmemente contrario a aceptar nada del inglés, los Ligan no estaban tan cómodos y calentitos cómo los Andley, los Ranald y los Mackenzie.

Terry se había encargado de contratar ayuda adicional para Glenmoor. Cada día llegaban cuatro jóvenes doncellas a la fortaleza y regresaban por las noches a sus cabañas del pueblo. Llegó diciembre montado en las alas de un tremendo temporal de nieve, y comenzaron los preparativos para las celebraciones navideñas. Todos los miembros del clan estaban invitados a participar, y Terry prometió proporcionar el tronco gigantesco que se quemaba durante esas fechas.

Aunque seguía compartiendo la cama de Candy, trataba de ser lo más delicado posible en el acto amoroso. Muchas noches se limitaba a abrazarla sin hacerle el amor. El bebé estaba ya muy grande, y Terry sabía que muy pronto resultaría perjudicial para su hijo que continuaran con sus relaciones sexuales.

El Día de Navidad amaneció frío y gris. El tronco navideño ardía alegremente en el fuego, el vestíbulo estaba decorado con acebo y se bebía cerveza especiada en grandes cantidades, creando una sensación de buena voluntad. Incluso los Ligan parecían estar de buen humor. Terry tenía un regalo para Candy y esperó a que la velada se acercara a su fin para entregárselo.

Ella estaba sentada al lado de la esposa de Travis Ranald, y Terry le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él. Candy le dirigió una mirada desconcertada pero se levantó de buena gana y lo siguió desde el vestíbulo hasta el estudio.

—¿Ocurre algo, Terry? —le preguntó cuando estuvieron a solas.

—Siéntate —dijo él ofreciéndole una silla cómoda—. Quería darte mi regalo sin que todo el mundo se quedara embobado.

A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Tienes un regalo para mí?

—Sí. Lo compré en Inverness el día que Anthony y yo fuimos a adquirir material de construcción —Terry abrió el cajón del escritorio, sacó un saquito de terciopelo y se lo colocó en la mano.

Candy aflojó el cordón y derramó su contenido en la palma. Su ahogada exclamación de alegría fue el único agradecimiento que necesitó Terry.

—¡Terry! ¡Esmeraldas! Esto es demasiado —el collar consistía en una esmeralda grande suspendida en un círculo de esmeraldas más pequeñas.

—Puedo permitírmelo. Te hace juego con los ojos, y quiero que lo lleves. ¿Te lo pondrás?

—Sí. Encantada —Candy le pasó el collar y se dio la vuelta. Terry le colocó las gemas alrededor del cuello y apretó el cierre. Luego la giró para mirarla.

—Se te ven preciosas.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Candy—. Espérame aquí.

Se marchó antes de que Terry pudiera decir nada. No esperaba nada y se preguntó cómo y de dónde habría sacado un regalo para él. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Candy regresó al cabo de unos minutos llevando un paquete voluminoso envuelto en paños. Sonriendo, se lo depositó en las manos.

—Adelante, ábrelo —le urgió al ver que él se limitaba a quedarse mirándola.

Terry no sabía por qué le temblaban las manos. Había recibido con anterioridad regalos de mujeres hermosas, pero lo cierto era que no habían significado ni la mitad que aquel regalo de su esposa rústicamente envuelto. Dejó el paquete sobre el escritorio y le quitó cuidadosamente el envoltorio. Contuvo el aliento al ver lo que había dentro: ropa de invierno diseñada para ajustarse a sus recién adquiridos músculos. Sacó unos pantalones de lana, una almidonada camisa blanca y un chaleco de lana. También había una túnica como las que llevaban los hombres de las Tierras Altas. Pero eso no era todo. Bajo aquella ropa fina y calentita descansaba una capa de terciopelo ribeteada con piel.

Terry estaba asombrado.

—¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú?

—Sí. Le compré el material a un buhonero, y Anthony cazó un castor para el ribete de la capa.

—¿En qué momento lo cosiste todo?

—Cuando estabas trabajando en el pueblo. Patty me ha ayudado. Tú diste por hecho que estábamos haciendo ropa de bebé. Y la hemos hecho, por supuesto, pero esto lo hemos cosido en ratos libres. Tengo tiempo de sobra desde que contrataste ayuda extra.

Después de aquello, a Terry no podían importarle menos los Ligan, sus miradas contrariadas ni sus amenazas. Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con Candy. Tal vez aquella fuera la última noche en la que podrían amarse sin poner en peligro a su hijo. Según Candy, el bebé nacería a principios de marzo. Terry era consciente de que el nacimiento del niño requeriría una toma de decisiones por su parte, pero no iba a permitir que nada estropeara aquella noche.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Enero se presentó con mucho frío. Terry pasó largas horas sentado delante del fuego, bebiendo vino caliente y viendo cómo su esposa cosía las innumerables y diminutas prendas que vestirían a su hijo. Estaba inquieto e impaciente. Sabía que Candy debía haberse dado cuenta de su incomodidad, porque la pilló mirándolo fijamente con expresión sombría cuando creía que él no la estaba viendo.

No podía evitar pensar en la temporada de invierno de la que estarían disfrutando ahora sus amigos en Londres; los elegantes bailes, el teatro, la ópera, las fiestas. No es que hubiera sido desgraciado aquellos últimos meses, es que no sabía si pasarse la vida en las Tierras Altas escocesas era lo que quería hacer. La inactividad le había dejado demasiado tiempo para preguntarse qué se estaría perdiendo en Londres.

Poco después de Navidad llegó un mensaje de Archie que le hizo llegar Terrence el cochero. Tras recibir la misiva anterior de Terry, Archie había hurgado en las cuentas de sir Leonard y había descubierto que el administrador en el que todos confiaban había estado robando fondos y aumentando ilegalmente las rentas y los impuestos para mantener a una amante muy cara. Archie le escribía que le habían apresado cuando estaba a punto de embarcar rumbo a Francia y que ahora estaba en una prisión de Newgate a la espera de juicio. Cuando supiera la fecha en que iba a celebrarse, se lo haría saber a Terry, porque requerirían de su testimonio. Archie también quería saber por qué Terry había decidido quedarse en Escocia sin una palabra de explicación.

Terry redactó cuidadosamente su respuesta para revelar lo menos posible sobre Candy. Quería hablarle a Archie en persona de ella y del niño para ver la cara de su hermano cuando le colocara en brazos a su hijo y heredero. A pesar del deseo de Candy de tener una hija, Terry tenía la absoluta certeza de que iba a tratarse de un varón.

Le escribió a Archie que tenía intención de permanecer en Glenmoor hasta principios de verano, a menos que lo necesitaran con anterioridad para el juicio de sir Leonard. Sonrió para sus adentros al imaginar el asombro de Archie al leer su respuesta. En el pasado nada había mantenido a Terry alejado del bullicio de la temporada londinense.

A principios de febrero se produjo el primer deshielo, y Terry decidió que ya había tenido bastante inactividad. Encontró a Anthony en los establos y le sugirió que salieran a dar una vuelta a caballo para ver cómo les iba a los habitantes del pueblo.

Se sentía maravillosamente con una montura joven entre las piernas y el viento frío sacudiéndole las telarañas del cerebro. La visión de las ovejas arrebujándose unas contra otras en busca de calor dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Terry. Meses atrás habría desdeñado tanta paz y tranquilidad, si es que alguien podría calificar de pacífico el hecho de vivir entre los imprevisibles habitantes de las Tierras Altas.

Fue justo cuando se detuvieron a observar el rebaño cuando ocurrió el desastre. Una flecha pasó rozando la oreja de Terry. Anthony le gritó para advertirle y echó mano de su arco, pero el aviso llegó demasiado tarde. Unos instantes más tarde, una segunda flecha surgió a toda velocidad de detrás de un grupo de árboles, y esta se alojó en la parte superior del hombro de Terry. Si no hubiera prestado atención a la advertencia de Anthony y no se hubiera agachado, le habría atinado de pleno en el corazón. Terry se agarró el hombro y cayó al suelo. Su sangre tiñó la capa de polvo incrustado que cubría la nieve.

Las flechas dejaron de volar en el momento en que Terry cayó. Los agresores desaparecieron tan a hurtadillas como habían venido. Anthony desmontó y se agachó al lado de Terry, incorporándolo para observar los daños.

El dolor le resultaba insoportable, pero permanecía consciente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Sospecho que han sido los Ligan. ¿Puedes levantarte? No quiero sacarte la flecha del cuerpo hasta saber el alcance de la herida. No quiero que te desangres hasta morir antes de que pueda llevarte a Glenmoor. Aguanta, Terry, Dorothy te curará sin que te queden secuelas.

—Tú súbeme a mi caballo —le pidió Terry apretando los dientes.

Anthony le ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego le echó una mano para colocarse sobre la montura. Parecía como si el animal supiera que necesitaban su cooperación, porque se mantuvo absolutamente quieto mientras Terry se ataba a la silla.

—Iremos despacio —dijo Anthony agarrando las riendas sueltas de Terry y montándose en su propio caballo.

Terry recordaba poco del camino de regreso a Glenmoor. Tenía la túnica manchada de sangre y se balanceaba sobre la silla como si estuviera borracho. Aunque el dolor resultaba insufrible, no creía que se tratara de una herida mortal. Se había agachado en el momento exacto gracias al aviso de Anthony. Al parecer, Niel Ligan estaba dispuesto a cometer un asesinato para librarse de él. Sabía que Niel odiaba a los ingleses, igual que la mayoría de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tales extremos. Terry había empezado a creer que había abierto un camino para ganarse la confianza del clan.

—Ya casi hemos llegado a casa, Terry —dijo Anthony para animarle.

Terry no podía hablar. Estaba derrengado sobre el cuello de su caballo, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados para soportar mejor el tremendo dolor. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaban bajando del caballo. Su entrada en el vestíbulo fue recibida por un grito agudo. ¿Candy? Entonces se le nubló por completo la mente.

Candy vio a Anthony entrar en el vestíbulo cargando con Terry y no pudo contener el grito de desesperación que le surgió de la garganta. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba muerto, que Niel se había impacientado y le había matado en lugar de esperar a que se marchara por su propio pie. Candy no podía moverse, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando fijamente la flecha que sobresalía de su cuerpo.

Al escuchar el grito de Candy, tanto Patty como Dorothy dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se precipitaron al vestíbulo.

—¿Qué ocurre, muchacha? —preguntó Patty preocupada.

—¿Se trata del bebé? —quiso saber Dorothy.

Ambas vieron a Anthony y a Terry al mismo tiempo.

—Que Dios nos asista —murmuró Dorothy santiguándose.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Patty acercándose a toda prisa para echar una mano.

—Una flecha lo ha tumbado —respondió Anthony con tirantez—. ¿Dónde quieres que lo llevemos?

—Subidlo a nuestro dormitorio —dijo Candy, que por fin había conseguido articular palabra.

—Iré a buscar mis medicinas y el instrumental —dijo Dorothy dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina.

—No te preocupes, Candy —la tranquilizó Patty—. Ya sabes que Dorothy es la mejor curandera de las Tierras Altas. No permitirá que Terry muera.

—Tengo que ir con él —dijo Candy caminando como un pato hacia las escaleras—. Oh, Patty, ¿y si se muere?

—No morirá. No pienses siquiera en ello.

Candy subió por las escaleras con sorprendente agilidad, teniendo en cuenta su pesada figura. Anthony había colocado a Terry sobre la cama y le estaba quitando las botas cuando ella entró en el dormitorio. Corrió hacia la cama y tomó la mano de Terry. Él abrió los ojos y trató de sonreír, pero sólo consiguió componer una mueca.

—No te preocupes —jadeó—. No voy a morir.

—Mataré a Niel —murmuró Candy.

—Échate a un lado —le pidió Dorothy irrumpiendo en la habitación—. No le habéis desvestido —les reprendió mientras colocaba su cesta de suministros médicos en la mesilla de noche.

Anthony se acercó al instante para obedecer.

—Corta la tela que rodea la flecha —ordenó Dorothy.

Mientras Anthony y Candy desnudaban a Terry y le colocaban una sábana sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo, Dorothy sacó aguja, hilo, ungüento y vendas.

—Escúchame con atención, Anthony —le pidió Dorothy—, no tires de la flecha hasta que yo te lo diga. Patty, ve a traer whisky.

Patty salió corriendo y regresó unos minutos más tarde con una jarra.

Dorothy levantó la cabeza de Terry y le colocó la jarra en los labios.

—Bebed, Excelencia. Vais a necesitarlo.

Candy observó cómo se movía la nuez de Terry mientras tragaba. Dorothy le puso la jarra una y otra vez en los labios, obligándole a beber hasta que le goteó por las comisuras y ya no pudo seguir. Dorothy asintió y dejó la jarra cerca por si la necesitaba de nuevo. Luego le hizo un gesto a Anthony con la cabeza.

Anthony agarró el asta de la flecha y tiró de ella con un único y suave movimiento. Candy palideció al escuchar el grito de Terry. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, Dorothy estaba vertiendo whisky en la herida abierta, que ahora sangraba sin cesar.

—Hay demasiada sangre —susurró. Nunca había estado tan cerca de sufrir un desmayo.

—No es excesivo —replicó Dorothy enhebrando pausadamente una aguja con hilo de seda. Le pasó a Anthony un montoncito de paños limpios y le dijo que los presionara contra la herida.

—Cuando sangre un poco menos, coseré a Su Excelencia.

—¿Está consciente? —preguntó Candy asomándose a la cabecera de la cama mientras se retorcía las manos.

—Sí, y un poco borracho —dijo Dorothy—. ¿No es así, Excelencia?

Terry abrió un ojo. No podía centrar la vista. Candy contuvo el aliento. Tenía un aspecto tan cómico que si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave se habría visto tentada a reírse.

—Ahora voy a coseros —le dijo Dorothy a un Terry casi inconsciente—. Sois un hombre muy valiente, Señoría. Os recuperareis antes de daros siquiera cuenta. Mañana os prepararé un buen cuenco de gachas de avena para que os de fuerzas.

Terry torció el gesto pero no dijo nada mientras Dorothy se preparaba para coserle. Candy se colocó al lado de la otra mujer y le agarró la mano. Anthony estaba al otro lado de la cabecera, sujetando a Terry por los hombros para mantenerlo firme cuando sintiera el primer mordisco de la aguja.

Pero para mérito de Terry, no se estremeció ni se movió mientras Dorothy le suturaba la herida con puntos precisos. O tal vez estuviera demasiado borracho para sentir nada. Cuando Dorothy hubo terminado, volvió a desinfectarle la herida con whisky y le extendió un ungüento hecho de manteca de cerdo y caléndulas machacadas. Luego envolvió el hombro de Terry y parte del pecho con vendas.

—Ya está —dijo Dorothy dando un paso atrás—. Es un hombre de suerte. No se ha dañado ningún órgano vital. Prepararé algo de té de valeriana para calmar el dolor.

—¿Y qué pasa con la infección? —preguntó Candy temerosa. Sabía que las heridas, aunque fueran leves, podían infectarse y matar. Y la herida de Terry estaba lejos de ser leve.

—Reza, niña —respondió Dorothy—. Tu hombre es joven y fuerte y no hay mejor antiséptico que un buen whisky escocés —le dirigió a Candy una mirada afilada—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, muchacha? Te falta ya muy poco.

Candy esbozó sin ganas una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. Me sentaré con Terry, ya sé que tienes tareas que hacer.

—No. Yo me sentaré con él —se ofreció Patty.

—No —insistió Candy—. Si te necesito te llamaré.

—Como tú digas, muchacha. Traeré el té de valeriana en cuanto Dorothy lo haya preparado. Quédate tranquila y llama si empieza a agitarse.

—Estaré bien —dijo Candy haciéndoles un gesto a Anthony y a Patty para que se marcharan.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Candy se llevó la mano al distendido vientre y pensó en su hija. Estaba deseando ver a su niñita. El embarazo había ido bien. Agnes, la matrona del pueblo, la había examinado y había predicho un parto fácil. Por supuesto, Dorothy era consciente de que existía peligro. Muchas madres y sus bebés morían por causas desconocidas, pero ella tenía intención de dar a luz a una niña sana y confiaba en que se mantuviera así.

—¿Candy?

Candy dio un respingo y sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos al escuchar la voz de Terry.

—¿Te está doliendo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Puedo aguantar el dolor.

—Dorothy está preparando té de valeriana. Eso te ayudará.

—¿Vio Anthony quién trató de matarme?

—Creemos que ha sido Niel Ligan.

—No va a salirse con la suya con este ataque gratuito. Cuando me recupere voy a ir a denunciarlo a la guarnición inglesa de Inverness. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Candy se sintió indecisa. Sabía que Niel era impulsivo y que seguramente formaba parte activa del movimiento dirigido a expulsar a los ingleses de las Tierras Altas, pero los Ligan habían luchado codo con codo con los Andley, los Ranald y los Mackenzie en Culloden, y odiaba la idea de que dieran caza a Niel como si fuera un animal. Y sin embargo, había intentado asesinar a Terry, y no podía quedar impune.

—Debes hacer lo que creas que es mejor, Terry —aseguró Candy.

La conversación llegó a su fin cuando llegó Patty con el té. Candy le ayudó a beber el potente brebaje y poco rato después se quedó dormido. Candy se quedó con él hasta bien entrada la noche, tocándole con frecuencia para ver si tenía fiebre. Pero gracias a Dios, Terry permaneció frío. Patty entró en la habitación poco antes de que amaneciera e insistió en que Candy se fuera a la cama. Ella obedeció de mala gana y arrastró su agotado cuerpo hasta la habitación que Terry había utilizado el primer día que llegó a Glenmoor.

Terry se despertó sintiendo dolor, pero descubrió agradecido que podía soportarlo. Se tocó con cautela el hombro vendado, recordando pedazos sueltos de todo lo que ocurrió después de que la flecha le atravesarla la carne. Miró por la ventana y vislumbró un débil sol abriéndose camino a través de las nubes. Debía haber dormido toda la noche. Escuchó un ruido en la puerta y apartó la vista de la ventana. Candy entró en la habitación, y Terry le ofreció una débil sonrisa. Anthony iba detrás de ella llevando una bandeja cubierta por un paño.

—Estás despierto —dijo Candy con alegría. Terry pensó que tenía aspecto cansado, y se preguntó si se habría quedado sentada con él toda la noche.

—Dorothy pensó que tendrías hambre.

Anthony dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y apartó el paño.

—Gachas —protestó Terry arrugando la nariz ante aquella papilla viscosa. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucha hambre y aquel pegote sin color que ocupaba el cuenco había acabado con el poco apetito que tenía—. Creo que no quiero.

El ceño fruncido de Candy le hizo sentirse culpable.

—¿Podría tomar pan tostado y té en vez de esto?

El rostro de Candy se iluminó de inmediato.

—Sí. Anthony irá a la cocina a preparártelo.

Anthony se marchó y Candy arrastró una silla que colocó al lado de la cabecera de Terry.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Has dormido casi toda la noche.

—Espero que no te hayas pasado la noche aquí sentada —dijo con severidad. Candy se sonrojó y dijo que efectivamente, eso había hecho—. Necesitas descansar, Candy. Mi herida no es grave.

—Tal vez no, pero la fiebre y la infección sí son graves. No hay señales de fiebre, y Dorothy vendrá enseguida a cambiarte el vendaje. Ella sabrá decirnos si la herida se ha infectado.

Como si las palabras de Candy la hubieran conjurado, Dorothy hizo su aparición en el dormitorio. Anthony la siguió llevando el té y el pan tostado que Terry había pedido. Con los brazos en jarras, Dorothy apuntó con el dedo hacia Terry y sacudió la cabeza.

—Algún día llegaréis a apreciar la avena, Excelencia. Y no me miréis así —añadió cuando él le dirigió una mirada malhumorada—. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a la herida antes de que comáis.

Terry se quedó quieto mientras Dorothy le quitaba el vendaje, exploraba, tocaba y olía.

—No está putrefacto, Excelencia —anunció mientras extendía una nueva capa de ungüento sobre la herida y le colocaba un vendaje limpio.

—Hoy voy a levantarme —anunció Terry cuando todos excepto Candy se hubieron marchado.

—No vas a levantarte —aseguró ella con firmeza.

Terry decidió no discutir aquel punto. Lo que hizo fue reflexionar sobre sus planes de llevar soldados a Glenmoor, preguntándose si sería una buena idea. Si traía soldados ingleses, lo que conseguiría más bien sería provocar rechazo y reavivar la idea de la rebelión. Así que lo tenía difícil hiciera lo que hiciera.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Terry? —le preguntó Candy—. Estás muy callado.

—Estaba pensando —dijo él muy despacio—. Cuando Niel se entere de que no me ha matado, seguramente volverá a intentarlo. O tal vez ahora trate de hacerte daño a ti.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, Terry. Ahora tienes que descansar —dijo Candy subiéndole la sábana hasta la barbilla—. Intenta dormir. Cuanto más deprisa se cure tu cuerpo, antes podrás tomar decisiones respecto a Niel.

Terry se tomó en serio su sugerencia, sobre todo porque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Le habría administrado Dorothy otra vez ese maldito té de valeriana? Unos minutos más tarde cayó en un sueño profundo.

Terry se recuperó de forma asombrosa. Tanto Candy como Dorothy insistieron en que permaneciera en la cama tres días enteros. Aunque le irritaba la inactividad que marcaban sus férreas reglas, el descanso en cama le proporcionó a su cuerpo el tiempo necesario para recomponerse. Al quinto día ya podía mover el brazo sin que le doliera demasiado. Y al séptimo era capaz de dar paseos cortos a caballo.

Marzo entró con fuerza invernal, pero no duró mucho. Todo apuntaba a una pronta primavera. La nieve se derretía en los colinas, y comenzaban a hacerse los preparativos para el esquilme de las ovejas. Cuando recobró la salud, Terry pensó en enfrentarse a Niel. Lo único que le detenía era el inminente nacimiento de su hijo.

Candy parecía tan incómoda que Terry se preguntó cómo podía siquiera caminar, y mucho menos seguir con sus quehaceres habituales. Sabía que dormía mal por las noches, porque había vuelto a su cama tras la recuperación de Terry, que se había pasado prácticamente las noches en vela porque ella no hacía más que dar vueltas en el colchón. Terry sabía que faltaba poco para que naciera su hijo, y aquel pensamiento le emocionaba.

Dos semanas después de que Terry se escapara por los pelos de la muerte llegó un mensaje de Archie. Terrence el cochero se había adentrado con valentía por los empantanados caminos y había sufrido las inclemencias del tiempo para entregarlo. Terry mandó al exhausto cochero a la cocina para que comiera algo mientras leía la carta urgente de Archie.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó Terry tras leer las dos primeras líneas.

Candy se le acercó y miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué quiere Archie?

Terry leyó por encima el resto de la carta.

—El juicio de sir Leonard se ha fijado para la última semana de marzo. Tengo que regresar inmediatamente a Londres para testificar.

Terry escuchó el gemido contenido de Candy y maldijo la inoportunidad de su hermano. Además, el mensaje de Archie encerraba una exigencia no demasiado sutil que Terry no podía ignorar. Aprovechando su regreso, Archie esperaba que le informara de la situación en Glenmoor, y también que le explicara la razón del retraso de su regreso a Londres.

—¿Vas a irte? —preguntó Candy con voz pausada. Demasiado pausada.

Terry sintió el peso de la indecisión cayendo sobre él. Lo necesitaban en Londres, pero allí también hacía falta. Aunque había suspirado con frecuencia por el torbellino social de Londres durante el largo y lúgubre invierno, quería estar allí para ver la llegada de su hijo al mundo. Rebuscó en su cabeza en busca de una excusa para permanecer en Glenmoor, una que satisficiera a su hermano.

Aunque Terry ignorara el llamado urgente de Archie, estaba seguro de que su hermano se enteraría del ataque que había sufrido por Terrence el cochero, porque los sirvientes eran unos cotillas reconocidos. Y conociendo a Archie, se presentaría en Glenmoor lo más deprisa que pudiera acompañado de una dotación de soldados.

Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente con ojos vigilantes. Luego le sorprendió diciéndole:

—Tienes que ir.

—¿Tú _quieres_ que vaya?

—Eso no es lo que he dicho. Sir Leonard te ha engañado y ha causado grandes privaciones a los miembros de mi clan. Podría salir en libertad sin cargos si tú no testificas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No. Ese hombre merece ser castigado por lo que hizo.

—Entonces debes ir.

—Pero el bebé…

—…Nacerá cuando llegue su momento. Y además, en Londres estarás más seguro.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! No le tengo miedo a Ligan. Prometí que estaría aquí para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

—¿Crees que no he percibido lo inquieto que has estado este invierno? Sé que echas de menos Londres. Has vivido como lord Pecado durante demasiado tiempo como para cambiar en el espacio de unos pocos meses.

Terry entornó los ojos.

—¿Me estás azuzando adrede? ¿Acaso interfiero en tu vida? ¿La gente de tu clan es más importante para ti que yo? Lo único que has querido de mí ha sido un hijo para asegurar el futuro de Glenmoor. Fue concebido con un único propósito. Para continuar con la dinastía de los Andley y conservar la tierra para futuros Andley.

Candy palideció. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué estaban discutiendo así?, se lamentó Terry en silencio. Se estaban lanzando el uno al cuello del otro por viejos asuntos que se habían resuelto mucho tiempo atrás. ¿O acaso no se habían resuelto?

Candy era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Regresar a Londres era lo que más le convenía a Terry. No sólo por el juicio, que ya era razón suficiente, sino para averiguar si podría ser feliz con una sola mujer. Tenía que descubrir esa verdad por sí mismo. Candy había sido testigo de lo inquieto que estuvo todo el invierno, de aquellas miradas perdidas y nostálgicas que ponía cuando creía que ella no estaba mirando. No quería que se quedara en Glenmoor sólo porque pensara que ella lo necesitaba.

Quería que Terry la amara tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Sabía que le tenía cariño, pero, ¿tanto como para abandonar su antigua vida? Regresar ahora a Londres le daría la oportunidad de probar lo que se había estado perdiendo, y aclararía la cuestión de una vez por todas.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Terry —dijo Candy con voz cansada. Le dolía la espalda, y discutir sólo servía para empeorar las molestias—. Debes regresar a Londres por el motivo que sea. Tu hermano no es de los que admiten un no por respuesta.

—Cuando nazca el niño, ¿me lo harás saber? Dudo mucho que pueda regresar a tiempo para el nacimiento.

—Enviaré a Anthony.

Terry asintió.

—Se lo explicaré todo a Archie. Estará encantado de saber que voy a convertirme en padre. Llevaba años sermoneándome para que consumara nuestro matrimonio y sentara la cabeza.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.

—El tiempo dirá lo que nos depara el futuro.

—Lo siento —dijo Terry—. No sé por qué estamos discutiendo. Lo último que quiero en el mundo es disgustarte. Perdóname.

Candy ya le había perdonado antes incluso de que se lo pidiera.

—Por supuesto. Vamos, te ayudaré a hacer el equipaje. Puedes empujarme escaleras arriba.

Candy estaba sin aliento cuando por fin llegó al rellano de la sinuosa escalera de piedra. Se sentó en la cama para recuperar la respiración mientras veía cómo Terry hurgaba en su baúl.

—Sólo voy a llevarme unas cuantas cosas en una mochila —explicó—. Tengo ropa de sobra en Londres, aunque dudo que se acomode a los nuevos músculos que parece que he adquirido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Candy cuando un documento de aspecto oficial resbaló del baúl y cayó al suelo. Terry recogió el papel, lo miró y se lo pasó.

—Me había olvidado de esto. Es el acuerdo de nulidad que traje de Londres para que lo firmaras. Cuando me enteré de que Flora y Candy eran la misma persona y que tú estabas esperando un hijo mío, guardé la nulidad y me olvidé de ella. Puedes hacer con ese documento lo que quieras.

Candy pensó un instante en ello.

—Vuelve a guardarlo en el baúl por el momento. Tal vez algún día lo necesites.

Terry le dirigió una mirada impenetrable y deslizo el papel dentro del baúl.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —volvió a mirar el interior del baúl—. Con esto bastará —dijo colocando una pequeña pila de ropa sobre la cama.

—Guardaré tus cosas en la mochila mientras informas a Terrence el cochero de que mañana te vas a ir con él —dijo Candy.

Terry le agarró las manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, cariño? Puedo decirle a Archie que se vaya al infierno.

"Esto es lo que quieres tú", pensó ella.

—No, tu hermano te necesita. Yo no podría soportar que un granuja como sir Leonard saliera libre sin tu testimonio. Merece ser castigado por lo que te ha hecho a ti y a los miembros de mi clan.

Candy sintió el calor del beso de Terry en los labios y se negó a llorar. Iba a volver, se dijo. Y si no volvía, no sería el fin del mundo. Todavía tendría a su hija para poder amarla.

Candy se durmió en brazos de Terry aquella noche. Hacer el amor no era una opción, pero se besaron y se acunaron hasta que finalmente ella se durmió. Candy se despertó en medio de la noche por culpa del dolor de espalda. Sus movimientos despertaron también a Terry, que le preguntó qué le sucedía. Ella mintió y dijo que estaba demasiado incómoda para poder dormir.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Candy fingió una sonrisa alegre y le dio un beso de despedida a Terry. Alzó la mano sin ganas en gesto de despedida mientras lo veía desaparecer por el horizonte.

—Esta ha sido la última vez que hemos visto a Su Excelencia —aseguró Patty con frialdad.

Candy no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir, si tal vez Patty tuviera razón? Al darse la vuelta, sintió una punzada en la espalda y compuso una mueca de dolor.

Patty se dio cuenta y le lanzó una mirada afilada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, muchacha? Parece que te duele.

—No es nada, Patty. Siento punzadas en la espalda desde ayer.

—Tal vez deberías contárselo a Dorothy —Patty la giró para llevarla a la cocina.

—Sí —respondió Candy mirando de reojo hacia atrás para alcanzar a ver por última vez a Terry antes de seguir a Patty a la cocina.

Dorothy estudió el rostro de Candy en medio de ollas y sartenes, le tocó el distendido vientre y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas pertinentes.

—Ya no falta mucho, muchacha —predijo—. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Su Excelencia antes de que se marchara?

—Terry tenía que irse, Dorothy. Eso lo acepto. No quería que se quedara conmigo sólo por el bebé. Todos habéis visto lo inquieto que ha estado todo el invierno —Candy dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro—. Nunca llegué a creer de verdad que estaría contento en Glenmoor. La vida de la ciudad tiene más cosas que ofrecerle a un hombre como Terry.

Dorothy chasqueó la lengua.

—No te preocupes, muchacha. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Aunque tu marido no te necesite, tu clan sí.

Candy se llevó aquel pensamiento esa noche a su cama vacía. En lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba creer que Terry volvería, pero tenía que ser práctica. Tal vez no volviera a verlo nunca excepto durante las breves visitas que hiciera para ver a su hijo. Resultaría doloroso vivir con la certeza de que Terry siempre tendría una amante en Londres.

Un dolor agudo en la parte inferior del abdomen acabó con sus sombríos pensamientos. Trató de colocarse en una posición más cómoda, pero el dolor persistía. Candy sufrió en silencio hasta el amanecer, cuando por fin reconoció que estaba pasando por la primera fase del parto. Estaba retorciéndose de dolor cuando Patty la encontró poco tiempo después.

Mandaron llamar a Dorothy y a la matrona. Dorothy llegó primero e insistió en que Candy se levantara y anduviera, asegurando que eso era bueno para el bebé. Así que Candy caminó mientras se buscaban paños, agua caliente, preparados de hierbas y demás parafernalia. Entonces llegó Agnes, la matrona. Examinó a Candy y anunció que todo seguía su curso normal.

Candy no entendía qué significaba eso, sólo sabía que el dolor era terrible y en ocasiones resultaba insoportable. Pasaron las horas y el dolor continuó. Candy se preguntó si el bebé nacería alguna vez. Llegó la noche. La luna se elevó a gran altura en el cielo. Candy caminó hasta que una presión creciente le pidió que empujara.

—Ha llegado la hora de que nazca mi hija —jadeó cuando la presión se hizo insoportable.

Agnes le dio la razón asintiendo, y Dorothy y ella ayudaron a Candy a tumbarse en la cama. Patty le agarró la mano mientras Agnes le abría las piernas y murmuraba sus instrucciones. Aunque estaba sumida en una nebulosa de dolor, Candy escuchó y obedeció. Una hora más tarde, justo cuando el alba se abría paso, el bebé llegó al mundo protestando con fuerza por aquel viaje tan duro.

Completamente exhausta pero feliz, Candy extendió los brazos hacia el bebé.

—Dadme a mi hija —susurró.

Dorothy le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Candy, el bebé no…

Candy pensó al instante lo peor.

—¡Noo! ¿Qué le pasa a mi niña? ¡Oh, Dios, por favor, no me la arrebates!

—Tranquila, muchacha —susurró Dorothy—. Tu bebé es un varón tan sano y fuerte como su vigoroso padre. Ya sé que esperabas una niña, pero el Señor te ha enviado un muchacho saludable y hermoso.

Candy sintió un alivio infinito. Mientras el bebé estuviera sano, el sexo no le importaba, aunque a la larga supusiera un motivo de preocupación si Terry se lo llevaba lejos. Ella quería una niña, pero un muchacho era igual de bienvenido. Tal vez el siguiente… Pero no. Candy apartó de sí aquel pensamiento. Tal vez no hubiera nunca otro hijo si Terry decidía que la vida de lord Pecado resultaba más atractiva que tener esposa y un hijo.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Candy acunó a su precioso hijo contra su pecho mientras le daba de mamar. Deslizando la mirada hacia su castaña cabeza y hacia su boquita de rosa, que le succionaba vigorosamente el pezón, pensó en cuánto quería a aquel niño. Ahora tenía un mes de edad, y Candy todavía no había mandado mensaje a Terry para dar noticia de su nacimiento. Los primeros meses de la vida de un bebé eran muy precarios, y quería asegurarse de que su hijo seguía estando sano antes de notificárselo a Terry. De todos era sabido que los bebés morían sin ninguna razón aparente durante las primeras semanas de vida.

Aquel delicado trozo de humanidad que tenía entre los brazos le recordaba mucho a su padre. Candy se preguntó si Terry estaría disfrutando de Londres y si habría retomado su antiguo modo de vida. ¿Pensaría alguna vez en ella? Aunque Terry parecía reacio a marcharse, habría sido una estúpida si creyera que prefería la vida sencilla a los placeres londinenses.

El bebé retiró los labios de su pezón; estaba saciado y profundamente dormido. Candy lamentó que Terry no hubiera estado allí para ponerle un nombre a su hijo. Resultaba extraño, pero nunca habían hablado de eso, y ella sólo había escogido nombres de niña. Sin contar con la opinión de Terry, había llamado al niño Dilan.

Candy dejó al bebé dormido en la cuna de la habitación que había preparado para él al lado de la suya y salió del dormitorio para escribirle a Terry la carta que había estado posponiendo. Un mes después de su llegada al mundo, Dilan era la imagen de la salud, una réplica maciza de su padre. Salió de puntillas de la habitación y se tropezó con Patty, que había ido a buscarla.

—Niel Ligan está aquí y quiere verte —dijo con acritud.

Candy se llevó la mano al cuello.

—¿Ahora? Es tarde. ¿Qué puede querer de mí a estas horas de la noche? Dios Todopoderoso, ¿qué clase de problemas querrá provocar ahora?

—Tal vez sólo quiera felicitarte por el nacimiento de tu hijo —sugirió Patty.

Candy conocía lo suficiente a Niel como para saber que eso no era así. Había venido a crear problemas.

—Tienes buen aspecto, muchacha —dijo Niel deslizando la mirada con admiración no disimulada por la figura nuevamente esbelta de Candy—. He oído que has tenido un muchacho sano y fuerte.

Un escalofrío de aprensión recorrió la espina dorsal de Candy. La poderosa figura de Niel parecía inundar el vestíbulo con una amenaza silenciosa.

—Has oído bien, Niel. Dilan es un niño fuerte y lleno de salud.

—¿Has sabido algo de Su Excelencia?

—Todavía no. Hace sólo un mes que se marchó.

—No creo que regrese.

A Candy se le erizó el vello.

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

Un persistente toque en la puerta desvió la atención de Candy hacia la entrada principal. Resultaba extraño que hubiera dos visitas inesperadas en la misma noche. Patty abrió la puerta y dejó paso a Terrence el cochero. Se tambaleaba de agotamiento y parecía que fuera a quedarse dormido de pie.

—Te trae un mensaje de tu esposo —dijo Patty haciendo pasar a Terrence al vestíbulo.

—Terry —murmuró Candy con los ojos brillantes. No esperaba saber todavía nada de él.

Terrence el cochero, que venía destrozado por el viaje, se quitó el sombrero y colocó la carta de Terry en la mano de Candy.

—Su Excelencia dijo que debía esperar la respuesta.

—Gracias, Terrence. Patty te acompañará a la cocina y se asegurará de que te den algo de comer y un lugar donde dormir.

Patty llevó a Terrence a la parte de atrás de la fortaleza. Candy deseó que Niel se marchara para poder leer su carta a solas. Pero Niel no parecía tener intención de irse. Casi le parecía ver el engranaje de su cerebro dando vueltas mientras clavaba la vista en la carta que Candy tenía en la mano. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de cuál era su intención, Niel le quitó la carta y la abrió. Candy tenía claro que sabía leer, porque había aprendido con el mismo tutor que le enseñó a ella a leer y a contar.

—No tienes derecho —bramó tratando de arrebatarle la carta de la mano.

—No te preocupes, muchacha, quiero saber lo que tiene que decir tu querido esposo. Si quieres te la leo.

—Puedo leerla yo misma —le espetó Candy deseando que Niel se fuera al infierno.

—Su Excelencia te escribe el día después de su llegada a Londres —leyó Niel en voz alta—. Dice que el juicio de sir Leonard se ha pospuesto una semana —Niel alzó la vista y le dedicó una mueca de desagrado—. Dice que regresará a Glenmoor después del juicio —dejó de leer la carta y miró a Candy—. ¿Le has contado que tiene un hijo?

Furiosa, Candy le arrebató la carta de la mano.

—Todavía no, pero tengo intención de ponerle remedio a eso.

La sonrisa que Niel le dirigió resultó cualquier cosa menos tranquilizadora.

—Dile a Su Excelencia que no quieres que vuelva.

—¿Qué? Estás loco. Sabes que Terry querrá conocer a su hijo.

—En cuanto lord Derby ponga un pie en las Tierras Altas, será hombre muerto —prometió Niel—. Nunca llegará con vida a Glenmoor. Y yo soy un hombre de palabra, Candy Andley. Intenté matar a ese malnacido en una ocasión y fracasé, pero no volveré a fallar.

—¡No te atreverás a matar a Terry! —jadeó Candy, consciente de que Niel se atrevería con cualquier cosa que sirviera a sus propósitos—. ¿Qué ganarías con su muerte?

—A ti, Candy Andley. A través de ti obtendré el poder que debió ser mío mucho tiempo atrás. Una mujer no debería ser jefa.

—Conté con la bendición del clan entero —exclamó Candy.

—Con la de los Ligan no —respondió Niel—. Éramos menos que los Andley, los Ranald y los Mackenzie. Siendo jefe de los Ligan no conseguiré el poder suficiente para lo que tengo en mente. Si es necesario que lord Derby muera para tenerte a ti y al poder que anhelo, entonces que así sea.

Candy supo con fría certeza que tenía que mantener a Terry alejado de las Tierras Altas. En cuando los hombres del clan de Niel cerraran filas en torno a él, Terry corría peligro de perder la vida.

La expresión de Candy debió ser un fiel reflejo de sus pensamientos.

—Ya veo que nos entendemos, muchacha —dijo Niel cruzándose de brazos sobre su inmenso pecho.

—No permitiré que mates a Terry —aseguró ella con vehemencia.

—No podrás impedirlo. Nunca llegará a Glenmoor con vida. Y en cuanto a su hijo, cuando tú y yo nos casemos lo criará alguien de los Ligan. Tú te ocuparás de dar a luz y criar a mis hijos. Uno cada año —Niel le recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada cargada de lujuria—. De eso puedes estar segura.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera, Niel!

Él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

—¿De qué se trata ahora? No voy a cambiar de opinión, que lo sepas. Derby debe morir.

—¿Y si Terry no regresa a las Tierras Altas?

—Regresará. Tú misma lo has dicho, querrá ver a su hijo.

—¿Y si consigo convencer a Terry para que anule nuestro matrimonio?

Niel frunció el ceño.

—Es demasiado tarde. Ya tienes un hijo.

—No, escúchame. Cuando Terry vino por primera vez a Glenmoor lo hizo con toda la intención de conseguir la nulidad de nuestro matrimonio. Podría haber sucedido. El hermano de Terry, el conde de Grandchester, es un hombre influyente y hubiera arreglado las formalidades. El acuerdo de nulidad está todavía aquí, en el baúl de Terry. Estoy segura de que podré convencerle para proceder con la nulidad. Sé que actuará en consecuencia cuando le envíe el documento con mi firma estampada en él.

Niel sacudió su peluda cabeza.

—No funcionará. Regresará por su hijo. Sabes que puede apartarlo de ti si quiere.

Candy estaba desesperada. Terry no podía regresar a Glenmoor. Debía vivir. Se estrujó el cerebro en busca de una solución que pudiera convencerlo para quedarse en Londres. La idea que se le venía a la cabeza era tan escandalosa que pensó que tal vez podría funcionar.

—Si no tienes nada más que decirme, muchacha, me voy —dijo Niel.

Candy no podía permitir que Niel se marchara sin que le expusiera su plan.

—Terry no volverá a las Tierras Altas si yo firmo el acuerdo de nulidad y se lo mando de vuelta con Terrence el cochero —comenzó a decir.

—Vendrá de todas maneras —insistió Niel.

Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire, pero aquel gesto sirvió de poco para calmar sus agitados nervios. Lo que estaba a punto de sugerir parecía tremendamente grave, pero valía la pena eso y más con tal de salvar la vida de Terry.

—No si le digo que nuestro hijo murió al nacer y que quiero poner fin a nuestro matrimonio y casarme contigo.

Niel prestó entonces más atención.

—Eres muy lista, muchacha, eso hay que reconocerlo —Niel se acarició la barbilla—. ¿Cómo sabré que vas a hacer lo que dices?

—Firmaré la nulidad delante de ti. Y puedes leer la carta que voy a escribirle a Terry.

—¿Cómo sé que no escribirás otra y destrozarás la primera en cuanto yo me vaya?

La naturaleza desconfiada de Niel estaba arrinconando a Candy contra la pared.

—Enviaré a Terrence el cochero de vuelta esta misma noche, aunque el pobre hombre se merece una buena noche de descanso.

—Firma el documento y escribe la carta —ordenó Niel tomando asiento en la mesa mientras aguardaba el regreso de Candy—. No estaría de más un poco de cerveza, muchacha.

Candy cogió una taza del armario, llenó una jarra de cerveza del barril y la depositó con fuerza delante de Niel. Luego corrió escaleras arriba, deteniéndose un instante para mirar a su hijo dormido. Patty estaba sentada con él, y Candy le pidió que se quedara hasta que se librara de Niel. Luego entró en su dormitorio y se acercó a la esquina donde descansaba el baúl de Terry. Levantó la tapa y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias hasta que encontró el documento de nulidad que él había dejado allí. Tras hacerse con sus instrumentos de escritura, regresó al vestíbulo y se sentó al lado de Niel.

—Déjame verlo —dijo Niel agarrando el acuerdo de nulidad. Le echó un rápido vistazo y luego se lo devolvió.

Antes de que Candy tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, mojó la pluma en el frasco de tinta y firmó con su nombre.

—Ya está. Hecho —constató con profunda tristeza.

—Y ahora la carta —ordenó Niel.

Candy sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas mientras le decía a Terry que el niño había muerto al nacer. Rezó para que Dios le perdonara por una mentira tan horrible, pero Niel no le había dejado opción. Apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas cuando escribió que no quería volver a ver a Terry otra vez, que había firmado el documento de nulidad y que se lo regresaba con Terrence el cochero con la esperanza de que Terry lo validara ante los tribunales. Trató de que la carta sonara convincente. Terry no era ningún estúpido. Si no mantenía un tono conciso e impersonal, sabría al instante que algo iba mal. Cuando Candy terminó, le entregó la carta a Niel.

—Si Derby viene a las Tierras Altas después de esta carta, es más estúpido de lo que yo imaginaba —dijo Niel asintiendo con la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación—. Llama al mensajero. Yo mismo le meteré prisa para que se ponga en camino.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo que le ordenaba, Anthony apareció en el vestíbulo por la puerta principal. Vio a Niel sentado al lado de Candy y se puso tenso.

—¿Qué te trae a estas horas de la noche, Niel Ligan?

—Tenía asuntos que tratar con la jefa —respondió Niel levantándose y colocando la nariz a escasos centímetros de la de Anthony.

—Anthony, Terrence el cochero llegó con un mensaje de Terry. Está descansando en la cocina. ¿Te importa ir a decirle que venga? —le pidió Candy antes de que los dos hombres se liaran a puñetazos.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le preguntó Anthony dirigiéndole una mirada feroz a Niel.

—Estaré perfectamente. Date prisa. Es imprescindible que Terrence parta esta noche con mi respuesta. Y Anthony —le dijo Candy cuando ya se iba—. No menciones al niño.

Parecía como si Anthony fuera a exigir una explicación, pero la estoica expresión de Candy pareció hacerle cambiar de opinión. Salió del vestíbulo con prisa desmesurada.

—Eres una muchacha lista —repitió Niel—. No quiero problemas con los Andley. No le cuentes a nadie nuestro pacto. Ahora mismo no sería una buena idea que nos peleáramos entre nosotros.

Candy estaba de acuerdo. No tenía la más mínima intención de contarles a los miembros de su clan las horribles mentiras que le había dicho a Terry.

Terrence el cochero parecía estar muerto cuando entró en el vestíbulo. Se alzó ante Candy con el sombrero en la mano, y a juzgar por su expresión, parecía considerar a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas poco menos que salvajes. Candy le tendió un paquete de papeles doblados y le ordenó que partiera inmediatamente a Londres.

—¿Inmediatamente, mi señora? —preguntó Terrence, claramente asombrado.

—Anthony, llena la mochila de Terrence de comida para que lleve al viaje.

—Yo mismo despediré a este hombre —intervino Niel.

Cuando Niel se marchó con Terrence, Anthony regresó al vestíbulo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Candy? Algo me huele a podrido. ¿Qué está haciendo Niel aquí? Patty no debió dejarte a solas con él.

—Patty está con Dilan —se explicó Candy.

—¿Qué ha dicho Terry? ¿Sabe ya lo de su hijo?

—Lo sabrá en cuanto reciba mi carta —respondió Candy con aire misterioso—. Pero no confíes en que regrese a Glenmoor enseguida.

Anthony la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Candy? Veo la mano de Niel detrás de esto. ¿Qué te ha dicho para que envíes al mensajero de Terry de regreso en medio de la noche?

—No estamos tampoco en medio de la noche —se defendió Candy—. Confía en mí, Anthony. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Eso espero, Candy. Lo espero de verdad.

Candy recorrió nerviosamente el vestíbulo arriba y abajo, consciente de que Niel había ido a los establos con Terrence, seguramente para llenarle los oídos con falsedades sobre la íntima relación entre Niel y la esposa de Su Excelencia.

Mansión de Grandchester, Londres

—Maldita sea, Terry —dijo Archie observando detenidamente a su hermano—. Apenas te reconozco. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Nunca te he visto con un aspecto tan saludable. Dios Santo, se te marcan todos los músculos. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Sobre todo, trabajar al aire libre —reconoció Terry—. Tenía que hacer algo para mitigar el aburrimiento. Mientras estamos aquí hablando me están haciendo ropa nueva.

—Háblame de la inquietud que existe en las Tierras Altas. Lo mencionaste en la única carta que tuviste a bien enviarme.

—El jefe de los Ligan está incitando a la rebelión, pero no creo que llegue a tener éxito.

—Cuéntame de Candy. Está claro que has descubierto que era falsa la afirmación de sir Leonard respecto a su embarazo. No me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta lo falso que ha demostrado que puede llegar a ser.

—Sir Leonard dijo la verdad —aseguró Terry.

Archie se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡No puedo creer lo que oigo!

Terry sonrió. Su explicación iba a dejar atónito a su hermano. A Archie le habían avisado en su hacienda campestre de que Terry volvía a Londres, Y acababa de regresar aquel mismo día. El juicio contra sir Leonard empezaba al día siguiente, y Terry no había tenido hasta el momento oportunidad de hablarle a Archie de Candy y de su inminente paternidad. Se lanzó encantado a relatarle aquella historia que parecía más ficción que realidad.

Cuando terminó el relato, Archie se dejó caer en la silla más cercana y miró fijamente a Terry.

—Es una historia asombrosa, Terry. Resulta casi increíble —sacudió la cabeza—. Seducido por tu propia esposa.

—Todo es verdad, Archie, te lo juro. Candy se hizo pasar por lady Flora cuando estuvo en Londres —ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Te lo imaginas? Estaba locamente enamorado de mi propia esposa. Candy está esperando un hijo mío. El nacimiento era inminente cuando me ordenaste regresar a Londres. Tenía toda la intención de mandarte al diablo y quedarme en Glenmoor hasta el nacimiento del niño, pero Candy me dijo que viniera.

—¿Tú? ¿Padre? Voy a necesitar un tiempo para acostumbrarme a esa idea. Así que eso es lo que te ha retenido en Escocia todos estos meses. Podrías haber escrito —le recriminó.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Además, los caminos estuvieron impracticables durante los meses de invierno. Tuviste suerte de que la carta en la que me ordenabas que volviera a casa llegara sin sufrir ningún percance.

—¿Qué te deparará ahora el futuro, Terry? Candy te engañó para que la dejaras embarazada, ¿podrás vivir con eso? No dejas de sorprenderme. Pensé que estarías completamente furioso.

—Estaba completamente furioso… al principio —admitió Terry—. Pero Candy y yo hemos alcanzado un entendimiento. No podía permanecer eternamente enfadado, ¿verdad? Sé que el niño es mío, independientemente del modo en que fuera concebido. Estoy esperando a que Terrence el cochero regrese de las Tierras Altas, espero que con la noticia del nacimiento de mi hijo.

—¿Seguro que estás preparado para deja atrás tu vida pecaminosa y convertirte en esposo y padre?

Archie se observó las manos. Estaba claro que Archie y Candy albergaban las mismas dudas.

—¿Me consideras incapaz de sentar la cabeza?

Archie se pasó los dedos entre el pelo. La duda se marcaba con total claridad en su hermoso rostro.

—No lo sé, Terry. En el pasado no has mostrado ningún signo de querer hacerlo.

—Voy a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Mi idea es regresar a las Tierras Altas después del juicio. Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Archie se puso de pie y se acercó donde estaba el brandy. Llenó dos copas y le pasó una a Terry.

—¿Y qué pasa con el descontento del que me has hablado?

—Puedo controlarlo —replicó Terry dándole un sorbo al líquido ámbar para probarlo—. El jefe de los Ligan es un alborotador. Está sediento de poder.

—Dios santo, suenas como un hombre cambiado —dijo Archie agarrándole del hombro… el hombro herido, en el que todavía tenía una lívida cicatriz. Terry dio un respingo y gritó. Archie dejó caer al instante la mano.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás herido?

—No es nada.

—Terry —le reprendió Archie con gravedad—, como cabeza de esta familia, tengo derecho a saber estas cosas.

—¿No te ha dicho nadie nunca que eres un maldito entrometido?

—Sí, tú. Muchas veces. Escúpelo, Terry.

—Ya que quieres saberlo, a Niel Ligan se le metió en la cabeza la idea de liberar al mundo de un hombre inglés. Su flecha encontró mi hombro. Por suerte no fue nada grave. Como puedes ver, me he recuperado completamente.

—Esto no me gusta, Terry.

—¿Y crees que a mí sí?

—¿Por qué no denunciaste el ataque en la guarnición inglesa de Inverness?

—Iba a hacerlo en cuanto me recobrara. Pero entonces llegó tu carta y ya no hubo tiempo. Me detendré cuando pase por allí en el camino de regreso.

—Enviaré a unos cuantos ingleses fornidos para que te acompañen. Es absurdo que corras riesgos con tu vida.

—Ya veremos —respondió Terry con escaso entusiasmo.

Annie se apartó a toda prisa de la puerta del estudio que Archie había dejado entreabierta. En sus oídos todavía resonaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Lady Flora no era la amante de Terry, era su esposa, y estaba a punto de dar a luz a su heredero. Las noticias la habían dejado asombrada. Se había preguntado por qué Terry partió tan precipitadamente hacia Escocia sin una palabra de explicación. Ella formaba parte de la familia, después de todo, y tenía derecho a saber lo que le estaba sucediendo a su propio hermano.

Subió a toda velocidad a su habitación justo cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió de par en par y Terry salió por ella para dirigirse a grandes zancadas a la puerta de entrada.

El juicio de sir Leonard duró tres días y fue bien. El escrutinio que Archie llevó a cabo en los libros de contabilidad, que mostraban claras contradicciones, y el testimonio de Terry, que incluía su conocimiento de primera mano de los impuestos que sir Leonard había aumentado para llenar sus propias arcas, demostraron ser pruebas concluyentes para condenarlo por fraude y robo. Le despojaron de su riqueza y de sus propiedades y fue sentenciado a catorce años de trabajos forzados en las colonias. Lo encarcelaron en uno de aquellos gigantescos barcos viejos que todavía flotaban en Londres a la espera de concretar el traslado. Todas las pertenencias de sir Leonard le fueron entregadas a Terry en restitución de sus pérdidas.

Terry pasó varios días encerrado con Archie y su administrador después del juicio. Que él recordara, era la primera vez que tenía una visión clara de su riqueza, por cierto bastante considerable.

—Las cosas deberían marchar bien mientras yo no esté —dijo Archie cuando estuvieron a solas.

—¿Vas a irte otra vez? ¿Y qué hay de Annie? Ya sabes que tengo intención de regresar a Escocia, y no estaré por aquí para velar por su bienestar.

—La tía Amanda ha accedido a mudarse a la mansión de Grandchester durante mi ausencia.

—Es una mujer muy mayor, Archie. No es buena compañía para nuestra vivaz Annie.

—Cuando hice mis planes conté con que tú estarías aquí para acompañarlas.

—¿De veras debes irte ahora? ¿Qué misteriosa misión te reclama esta vez?

Archie adoptó una expresión deliberadamente obtusa.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. No tiene nada de misterioso tener que ir a atender asuntos de negocios. No estaré fuera más de una semana. ¿Cuántas travesuras puede hacer Annie en una semana?

—Ni te lo imaginas —respondió Terry poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ten cuidado, Archie. No sé en qué andas metido, pero sea lo que sea, no eres indestructible.

Archie le dirigió una sonrisa mordaz.

—Trataré de recordarlo. En cualquier caso, estaré todavía unos días por aquí.

Terry estaba en su casa cuando varias horas más tarde recibió una visita inesperada. Annie entró exigiendo hablar con Terry. Cuando entró de golpe en su habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, su hermano supo que estaba enfadada.

—He intentado detenerla, milord —dijo el sufrido mayordomo entrando tras ella.

—No pasa nada, Pemburton. Hablaré con mi hermana.

—Muy bien, señor —respondió Pemburton. Su figura alta y delgada continuó rígida y estirada cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—A ver, ¿en qué estás pensando? No habrás venido sola, ¿verdad? Ya sabes lo estricto que es Archie con las normas sociales.

—Sí, he venido sola, Terry —aseguró Annie—. Lo que Archie no sepa no le hará daño. Si por él fuera, me tendría encerrada bajo llave. Soy una mujer, Terry, no una niña.

Terry arqueó las cejas. No le había prestado nunca suficiente atención a Annie. Archie había tratado de compensar las carencias de Terry procurando contener la exuberante naturaleza de Annie y su inclinación natural a la travesura.

—Siéntate, Annie —la invitó—, y dime qué te preocupa. ¿Estás enfadada con Archie?

—Estoy asquerosamente enfadada con vosotros dos —respondió la joven.

—Vigila tu lenguaje, Annie —le advirtió su hermano.

—No puedo evitarlo, Terry. No sabes lo que es estar todo el tiempo sumida en la oscuridad. Yo soy miembro de esta familia.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Estás metida en algún lío?

—No se me permite meterme en líos —aseguró Annie airada—. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Al menos no directamente.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que te preocupa?

—¿Por qué no me contaste tú la razón por la que fuiste a Escocia? Me dejaste creer que lady Flora era tu amante cuando en realidad se trataba de tu esposa.

Asombrado, Terry se quedó mirando fijamente a Annie.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Escuché la conversación que has tenido hoy con Archie.

—¿Estabas espiando?

—¿Y qué otro modo tengo de enterarme de las cosas?

—Has crecido —dijo Terry mirando de pronto a Annie de un modo como nunca antes la había visto.

Había cumplido diecinueve años, contaba con unas curvas deliciosas y era muy hermosa. Terry se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una niña. Tenía el cabello grueso y oscuro, como todos los Grandchester, y las pestañas largas y rizadas. Contaba con unas facciones clásicas. Si se le podía sacar algún defecto ese eran los labios, demasiado carnosos y exuberantes, completamente inaceptables dentro de los cánones habituales. Tenía unos ojos de lo más expresivos, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba. A diferencia de Archie y de él mismo, que los tenían azul medianoche, los ojos de Annie eran de un Karena inconfundible. Terry se preguntó vagamente por qué no había encontrado un joven aceptable con el que casarse, teniendo en cuenta su aspecto agraciado y su generosa dote.

—Me sorprende que lo hayas notado —dijo Annie con sarcasmo—. En cualquier caso, soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber de lady Flora. ¿O debería decir Candy Andley? Está esperando un hijo tuyo, ¿verdad?

No había nada que hacer. Annie merecía una respuesta.

—Hasta mi reciente visita a Glenmoor no tenía ni idea de que lady Flora fuera Candy, mi esposa —comenzó a decir. Y luego la historia completa salió a borbotones. Annie escuchaba cautivada, y cuando Terry hubo terminado, se agarró las manos con obvia satisfacción.

—¡Amas a Candy, Terry! ¡Admítelo!

Terry sintió como si su mundo se inclinara como una balanza. ¿Amor? Él no sabía nada del amor.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Lo que sé es que estoy deseando regresar a Glenmoor. Le he escrito a Candy y estoy esperando una respuesta en cualquier momento. Le decía que tengo pensado volver con ella en cuanto termine con mis asuntos aquí. Y por supuesto, estoy ansioso por ver a mi hijo.

Annie observó a Terry a través de un flequillo de pestañas de ébano.

—Desde que era una niña pequeña he estado escuchando rumores sobre lord Pecado y sus escapadas. Cuando mis amigas vienen a visitarme lo hacen con la esperanza de verte aunque sea de lejos. Candy debe ser una mujer increíble para haber conseguido domar a lord Pecado. Conozco tu mal genio. Me sorprende que le hayas perdonado sus mentiras. No estuvo bien que Candy te engañara para que la dejaras embarazada.

Terry se sorprendió a sí mismo sonrojándose. Se suponía que las damas jóvenes no debían tener conocimientos sobre asuntos sexuales.

—¿Dónde has aprendido esas cosas?

—Por el amor de Dios, Terry, no soy una estúpida. Archie nunca me ha prohibido leer ninguno de los libros de su biblioteca. Se mucho más de lo que lo tú crees.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó Terry—. No quiero oír a mi inocente hermanita hablando así. No resulta apropiado.

—Sólo dime una cosa, Terry —dijo Annie poniéndose en pie y atusándose las faldas—. ¿Tienes intención de quedarte en Escocia el resto de tu vida con Candy y tu hijo?

—¡Dios Todopoderoso, no! —espetó Terry—.Tengo la esperanza de convencer a Candy para pasar al menos una parte del año en Londres. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, he disfrutado mucho de las Tierras Altas, aunque no me veo viviendo allí para siempre. No quiero que mi heredero crezca entre escoceses que desprecian todo lo inglés. Mi hijo tendrá todas las ventajas de las que yo disfruté de niño.

—Gracias por confiarte conmigo —dijo Annie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Y en el futuro, intenta recordar que soy parte de la familia.

—Lord Derby, Terrence el cochero ha regresado de las Tierras Altas —dijo Pemburton a través de la puerta unos segundos antes de que Annie saliera por ella.

Terry pasó por delante de su hermana y abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¿Todavía está abajo?

—Sí, mi señor, en la cocina. Está casi postrado por el agotamiento. Me pidió que os diera esto —Pemburton le tendió a Terry varias hojas dobladas de papel.

—Gracias, Pemburton. Dile a Terrence que me espere en la cocina. Me gustaría hablar con él en persona cuando haya leído la carta de mi esposa.

—Como digáis, milord —dijo Pemburton inclinándose ligeramente con rigidez.

—Oh, date prisa, Terry —le pidió Annie. Parecía tan emocionada como Terry—. ¿Dice algo del bebé?

A Terry le temblaban las manos al abrir el paquete. Una hoja de papel cayó al suelo, y la dejó allí mientras devoraba la carta que Candy le había escrito. Curiosa por naturaleza, Annie la cogió, palideciendo al darse cuenta de qué se trataba.

—Terry, este es un documento de nulidad matrimonial. Lleva la firma de Candy. ¿Qué significa esto?

Terry se puso blanco como la cera. No podía controlar el temblor de las manos mientras leía la carta de Candy por segunda vez.

—El bebé no ha sobrevivido —susurró muy afectado. Una única lágrima le resbaló por el rabillo del ojo, y se la limpió rápidamente.

—Oh, Terry, cuánto lo siento…

—Candy no quiere que regrese a Glenmoor —continuó con voz tan dura y fría como su helado corazón—. Ha firmado el acuerdo y me pide que le ponga fin legalmente a nuestro matrimonio. Tiene intención de casarse con Niel Ligan.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Annie.

—Yo tampoco. Pero eso ya no importa. Candy quiere acabar con nuestra relación, y mi intención es cumplir sus deseos. Esto no es el fin del mundo.

—Pero tú eres el dueño de Glenmoor. Siempre será tuyo, independientemente de con quién se case Candy.

—Cierto —sostuvo Terry—. Puedo sacarla legalmente de Glenmoor si eso es lo que deseo.

—¿Y vas a hacerlo?

—No lo sé. Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto antes de decidir qué línea de acción seguir. Archie se irá pronto, tal vez espere a que vuelva antes de ponerme con esto.

—¿Y si Candy se casa con ese tal Ligan antes de que los tribunales sellen el acuerdo de nulidad?

Terry le dirigió una sonrisa que no le alcanzó a los ojos.

—Eso convertiría a Candy en bígama, ¿verdad? Déjame solo, Annie. No estoy de humor para compañía.

Los ojos de Annie echaban chispas de furia.

—¡Candy debe de estar loca! ¿Por qué querría estar con otro hombre pudiendo tenerte a ti?

A pesar del dolor y la confusión, Terry le dedicó una trémula sonrisa a su hermana.

—Soy inglés, Annie. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas odian a los ingleses. Y Candy es una de ellos —besó a su hermana en la nariz—. Adiós. Trata de no meterte en líos.

Terry se quedó sentado en la penumbra de su estudio hasta casi el final de la noche, guardando luto silencioso por su hijo. Ni siquiera sabía si había sido niño o niña, y se preguntó por qué Candy no se lo había dicho. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, Terry se despojó de la capa de dolor, dejando atrás con ella al hombre en el que había intentado convertirse para complacer a su esposa. Arrojó la carta de Candy al suelo, metió el acuerdo de nulidad en un cajón y salió de la casa. Tenía muchos escándalos que montar para recuperar los meses que había perdido con Candy.

Lord Pecado había regresado, y buscaba venganza.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Castillo de Glenmoor

Para cuando el pequeño Dilan cumplió tres meses, Niel Ligan comenzó a acosar seriamente a Candy para que se comprometiera con él. Hasta entonces se las había arreglado para mantenerlo a raya, aunque no resultó fácil. Candy había insistido en que debían esperar a recibir la noticia de que su matrimonio con Terry estaba legalmente terminado. No había vuelto a saber nada de Terry desde que le envío su carta con Terrence el cochero.

Se preguntó si Terry habría llorado a su hijo, y volvió a sentirse una vez más invadida por sentimientos de culpabilidad y remordimientos. Él le había perdonado sus mentiras en una ocasión, pero sabía instintivamente que lo que había hecho esta vez resultaba imperdonable. Todos los días, desde que despachó a Terrence el cochero a Londres con su carta, lamentaba la injusticia que había cometido con Terry para salvarle la vida.

Recorriendo la habitación arriba y abajo, trató de imaginarse su reacción ante la carta, pero sabía que su imagen mental probablemente se quedara corta comparada con lo que debió ser su reacción real. No había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, así que obviamente se creyó que quería casarse con Niel. Aquel pensamiento le provocaba más dolor del que nunca creyó posible.

Se detuvo en seco cuando Patty entró en la habitación con los brazos cargados de sábanas limpias. Las dejó encima de la cama y sacudió la cabeza cuando observó el gesto desalentado de Candy.

—Ya veo que estás otra vez abatida. Esto no puede ser, Candy. Escribe a Terry. Dile cómo te sientes, lo mucho que le echas de menos. Tiene que saberlo.

—Es demasiado tarde, Patty.

Patty clavó la mirada en ella.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Candy Andley? Tanto Anthony como yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que últimamente andas preocupada. Hemos esperado a que te confíes a nosotros, pero ahora te exijo que me digas qué sucede. No has vuelto a ser la misma desde que llegó la carta de Terry. ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo? Y otra cosa, ¿qué hace Niel Ligan merodeando alrededor de tus faldas?

Candy suspiró con desaliento. Patty era algo más que una pariente, era su amiga, y le debía la verdad.

—Siéntate, Patty, pareces cansada —Patty estaba esperando el hijo de Anthony y no se sentía demasiado bien. Candy conocía aquella sensación.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Patty. Se acomodó al borde de la cama y tomó la mano de Candy entre las suyas—. No me marcharé hasta que me digas qué está ocurriendo.

Candy suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero no te va a gustar. Recuerdas que Niel estaba aquí cuando llegó el último mensaje de Terry, ¿verdad? Patty asintió con la cabeza.

—Niel me arrancó la carta de la mano y la leyó. Cuando supo que Terry tenía intención de regresar a Glenmoor, amenazó con acabar con él y prometió que Terry nunca llegaría aquí con vida. En una ocasión trató de matarlo y no lo consiguió, pero me dio miedo que la próxima vez lo lograra.

Patty abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Por qué quiere ver muerto a Terry?

—Para poder casarse conmigo. Está sediento de poder. Quiere echar a los ingleses de las Tierras Altas y necesita más influencia de la que tiene ahora para conseguir el apoyo del clan a su causa. Y todavía hay más. Quiere que Dilan se críe con los Ligan cuando nos hayamos casado.

—¡El muy bastardo! —susurró Patty—. Espera a que Anthony se entere. Los hombres de nuestro clan no permitirán que eso ocurra.

—No vas a contárselo a Anthony, Patty —le suplicó Candy—. Ya me he encargado yo de todo. Encontré una manera de salvarle la vida a Terry sin que haya derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Patty con suspicacia—. Algo me dice que no me va a gustar lo que estoy a punto de oír.

Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire antes de seguir.

—Cuando Terry llegó a Glenmoor lo hizo con la intención de poner fin a nuestro matrimonio. Traía un acuerdo de nulidad para que yo lo firmara. Cuando descubrió que Flora y Candy eran la misma mujer y que el hijo que estaba esperando era suyo, cambió de opinión. Recordé que Terry había dejado el documento en su baúl cuando regresó a Londres y le sugerí a Niel que yo firmara el documento y lo enviara con una carta en la que explicaría que quería poner fin a nuestro matrimonio. Terry estaría de acuerdo. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar la vida de Terry, aunque eso significara no volver a verlo nunca más.

—No puedo creer que Terry estuviera de acuerdo con algo así —argumentó Patty—. Por mucho que tú dijeras, él querría ver a su hijo.

—No me mires así, Patty —le rogó Candy—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a Terry.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Candy? Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

—Le dije a Terry que nuestro hijo había muerto al nacer, y que ya no quería seguir casada con él. Yo… —dejó caer la vista, porque no se sentía capaz de mirar a Patty a los ojos—, le dije que quería casarme con Niel.

Patty se la quedó mirando como si creyera que había perdido completamente la cabeza.

—¡Cómo pudiste, Candy! Lo que has hecho es algo terrible. Un pecado mortal. Si Terry llega a enterarse alguna vez nunca te perdonará.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Candy.

—Lo sé. Pero fue lo único que pude hacer para retener a Terry en Londres. Niel es un hombre peligroso. No se detendría ante nada con tal de verlo muerto.

—¿Cuándo va a celebrarse la boda? —preguntó Patty con cierto sarcasmo.

—Me las he arreglado para darle largas a Niel, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podré rechazarle. Le dije que no podía casarme con él hasta que Terry enviara un mensaje diciendo que la nulidad estaba aprobada. Pero Niel se está impacientando. Insiste en que nos casemos enseguida. Oh, Patty, no sé qué voy a hacer. No puedo soportar la idea de que Niel me toque. Y menos después de haber estado con Terry.

—Deberías haberle contado la verdad a Terry y dejar que él manejara a Niel. Tu esposo no es un hombre débil. Tu sacrificio no le complacerá.

—Mi mayor esperanza es que nunca llegue a saberlo. Oh, Patty, no quiero casarme con Niel —se lamentó Candy.

—Ya pensaremos en algo —aseguró Patty—. Verás, no te juzgo por lo que has hecho porque sé que tenías tus motivos. Si unimos nuestras cabezas, tal vez se nos ocurra la manera de mantener a Niel alejado de tu cama.

—No se lo cuentes a Anthony, Patty —le suplicó Candy—. Pronto va a ser padre, y nunca lo entendería.

—En eso tienes razón, muchacha. Mantendremos esto en secreto durante un tiempo.

La paciencia de Niel tocó a su fin de forma abrupta y brusca. Apareció con los miembros de su clan al día siguiente de la conversación entre Patty y Candy insistiendo en casarse aquel mismo día con ella. El anuncio de Niel fue alegremente celebrado por los miembros de su clan, que llevaban tiempo presionando para que un Ligan se alzara con el poder.

—Quiero hacerte un hijo lo más rápidamente posible —aseguró Niel cuando Candy protestó ante aquella intempestiva noticia—. Sabías que este día llegaría.

—No podemos casarnos hoy —aseguró ella. Su cerebro se puso a funcionar a toda máquina. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para evitar aquella abominación.

Niel le agarró el brazo, clavándole los dedos en la suave piel.

—Podemos y lo haremos.

Candy le dirigió a Patty una mirada de desesperación. Anthony, que había entrado siguiéndole los talones a Niel y acompañado de varios Andley, se colocó al instante al lado de Candy. Ella se animó al ver a los Andley alineados con tanta firmeza detrás de Anthony.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Candy? —preguntó él—. No puedes casarte con Niel. Eres la esposa de Terry.

—Cuéntaselo a los hombres de tu clan. Candy —le exigió Niel—. Diles la verdad de tu matrimonio.

Por mucho que Candy odiara tener que decepcionar a Anthony y a aquellos que habían llegado a admirar a Terry, les debía a los miembros de su clan algún tipo de explicación aunque no aprobaran sus acciones.

—Lord Derby no va a regresar a las Tierras Altas —aseguró. Los hombres guardaron silencio esperando su explicación—. Nuestro matrimonio ha sido anulado.

Anthony estaba asombrado.

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¿Y qué pasa con su hijo?

Candy miró a Niel rogándole en silencio que no rebatiera su mentira.

—Lord Derby no ha mostrado deseos de ver a su hijo. Un gemido colectivo inundó la sala. La gente empezó a murmurar.

—¿Qué clase de hombre rechazaría a su propio hijo?

—No esperaba otra cosa de un inglés.

Candy observó cómo la expresión de Anthony pasaba de la incredulidad a un claro disgusto, y se sintió invadida por la culpa. Su mentira había vuelto a los miembros de su clan contra Terry.

—¿De verdad quieres casarte con Niel? —preguntó Anthony.

—Eso, cuéntales a los de tu clan que estás deseando convertirte en mi esposa —la retó Niel. Su tono de voz implicaba que guardaría su vergonzoso secreto si ella accedía a seguir adelante con el plan.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas contigo, Niel —dijo Candy apartándolo a un lado—. Es importante.

Niel compuso un gesto de contrariedad y acompañó a Candy hasta el otro extremo del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué ocurre? No creas que puedes convencerme para que abandone. Te tomaré por la fuerza y lo sabes. No serías la primera novia de las Tierras Altas a la que toman por la fuerza, ni tampoco la última.

—Dame tres días, Niel. Tres días para preparar el banquete de boda. Además —dijo forzando un sonrojo mientras inclinaba la cabeza—, este no es el mejor momento del mes para que nos casemos.

Niel se la quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba claro que no se sentía inclinado a creerla.

—Estás mintiendo, muchacha.

—Permite entonces que una de las mujeres de tu clan lo confirme si no me crees. Aunque confío en que no me avergonzarás de ese modo. Los miembros de mi clan podrían ofenderse ante esa falta de respeto para con su jefa. Y supongo que lo último que deseas es empezar una disputa.

Candy contuvo la respiración mientras Niel sopesaba sus palabras. Supo que había ganado un tiempo de tregua cuando pareció aceptar su consejo.

—Esta vez ganas, jefa Candy —se burló—. Pero cuando estemos casados te darás cuenta de que no seré un marido complaciente.

Entusiasmada, Candy trató de contener su euforia. ¡Tres días! En tres días podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Era tiempo suficiente para recoger sus cosas, agarrar a su hijo y salir huyendo de allí. Su euforia se transformó en una nota amarga cuando se dio cuenta de que Niel iría tras ella. Pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente. Sin riesgo no había beneficio.

Antes de marcharse, Niel anunció que él y los miembros de su clan pasarían los tres días anteriores a la boda robando ganado de los Campbell para el banquete de boda. Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió el vestíbulo mientras Niel y los suyos salían de la fortaleza.

Candy se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, claramente aliviada. Patty corrió a su lado ofreciéndole una taza de cerveza.

—Bebe, Candy, lo necesitas.

Candy dio un gran sorbo, agradecida por el apoyo incondicional de su amiga.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Patty?

—Sabías que este día llegaría.

—Sí, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar una manera de evitarlo antes de que llegara —se levantó de la silla—. Ayúdame a hacer el equipaje. No puedo quedarme aquí. Dilan y yo nos marchamos.

—Niel te seguirá.

—Huiré a Londres —respondió Candy acariciando aquella idea—. Niel no me seguirá hasta allí.

—¿Y qué pasa con Terry?

Los hombros de Candy se pusieron rígidos.

—Ya no estamos casados, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y si se entera de que le mentiste respecto a Dilan ?, suponiendo que consigas escapar sin que Niel te traiga a rastras de vuelta.

—No será difícil mantener a un niño pequeño apartado del ojo público —argumentó Candy—. Terry y yo no nos movemos en los mismos círculos. No creo que nos encontremos siquiera.

—Te ayudaré a hacer el equipaje. Anthony puede llevar el coche y yo viajaré contigo.

—No, no lo permitiré. Te falta poco para dar a luz, sería una locura por mi parte permitir que alguno de los dos viajara ahora.

—Como tú digas, Candy, pero me sentiría mejor si fuera contigo. Si yo no puedo, Effie Ranald será una estupenda niñera para Dilan , y Gavin, el hermano de Anthony, es lo suficientemente fuerte y joven como para protegerte en Londres. Si es que Dios te concede la fortuna de llegar sana y salva a Inglaterra.

—Son dos buenas elecciones —reconoció Candy—. Ha llegado el momento de hacer partícipe a Anthony de nuestro secreto. Debe saber lo que he hecho y por qué. Eso te lo dejo a ti. ¿Te importa ir a buscar a Effie y a Gavin? Debo hablar con ellos antes que nada.

Cuando Patty se hubo marchado, Candy entró en la habitación de su hijo y lo sacó de la cuna. Lo estrechó contra sí, meciéndolo suavemente. Su rostro sonriente era un doloroso recuerdo de su padre. Sus pensamientos se hicieron de pronto sombríos. Si Terry se enteraba de que su hijo estaba vivo, podría arrebatárselo. Menudo lío.

Consideró la posibilidad de huir a Edimburgo, pero descartó la idea al instante. No había lugar en Escocia hasta el que Niel no la seguiría. Prefería enfrentarse a la ira de Terry antes que casarse con Niel.

—No te preocupes, pequeño —le susurró con dulzura—. No permitiré que nadie te aparte de mí. Luché para concebirte y lucharé para mantenerte a mi lado.

Flammy y Tom llegaron poco tiempo después. Candy les explicó el aprieto en el que se encontraba sin ofrecerles ninguna excusa por las mentiras que le había contado a Terry, y les hizo jurar que guardarían el secreto. Tanto Flammy como Tom accedieron a acompañar a su jefa a Londres después incluso de que Candy remarcara los peligros del viaje y apuntara la posibilidad de que Niel pudiera alcanzarlos y obligarlos a regresar.

Flammy, una muchacha de diecisiete años de rostro dulce, se enfureció mucho al saber que Niel había amenazado con matar a Su Excelencia si volvía a las Tierras Altas. Tom, un joven atractivo de barba greñuda e igual de musculoso que su hermano, habría alentado al clan contra los Ligan si Candy no se lo hubiera prohibido.

—Os necesito a los dos en Londres —aseguró Candy—. No nos conviene pelearnos con otros miembros del clan. No he sabido ni una palabra de lord Derby. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era exigirme que abandonara Glenmoor. Me sorprende que todavía no me lo haya ordenado. Si lo hace, el clan debe permanecer unido para sobrevivir.

—Cuenta conmigo, Candy —aseguró Flammy—. Será un placer cuidar del pequeño Dilan en Londres. Nunca he viajado más allá de Inverness.

—A mí no me entusiasma la idea de vivir entre ingleses —murmuró Tom—. Pero ni se me pasaría por la cabeza dejarte ir sola.

Todo estaba arreglado. Se hicieron los preparativos para partir al día siguiente al alba. Candy se pasó el resto del día haciendo el equipaje. Sabía que el dinero no sería un problema, porque Terry había dejado suficientes fondos para ella antes de regresar a Londres. Y si lo necesitara, podría buscar empleo. Era una excelente costurera.

Candy se preparó aquella noche para acostarse con el convencimiento de que no lograría pegar ojo. Podían salir mal tantas cosas, podían desencadenarse tantos problemas… Era posible que Niel diera con ellos y los obligara a volver antes de que llegaran a Londres. Los bandoleros podrían interrumpir su viaje y robarle su pequeña reserva de dinero. Tal vez el coche se rompiera.

Sus Andleytiosos pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por la conmoción que se escuchó debajo. El miedo se apoderó de ella cuando escuchó unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras. "¿Y ahora qué pasa?", se preguntó. Se levantó para ponerse la bata y corrió a abrir la puerta a la primera llamada.

—Anthony, ¿qué sucede?

—Te buscan abajo, Candy. Niel ha enviado a su hermano Donald a buscarte.

Candy se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué podía querer Niel de ella a aquellas horas de la noche? Atándose la bata, corrió escaleras abajo y se detuvo en seco nada más ver a Donald Ligan. La sangre le manaba de la cabeza a través de un vendaje sucio, y tenía el brazo en cabestrillo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los Campbell, eso es lo que ha pasado —aseguró Donald aceptando la taza de cerveza que Anthony le puso en la mano—. Se tomaron a mal que les robáramos el ganado. Niel está herido. Recibió un flechazo en el muslo. He venido a buscarte para llevarte con él y que pueda echarte un ojo mientras se recupera. No confía en ti.

—Mírate, Donald —le reprendió Anthony—. No puedes ni tenerte en pie. Vete a casa y que alguien te mire esa herida.

Tambaleándose por la pérdida de sangre, parecía como si Donald quisiera seguir el consejo de Anthony pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

—Le prometí a Niel que le llevaría a su novia.

—No me iré sin mi hijo —insistió Candy cruzándose de brazos con énfasis—. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda alimentarle.

—Vete a casa mientras todavía puedas montar, Donald —le urgió Anthony—. Yo llevaré a Candy con Niel.

Donald parecía indeciso. Pero el dolor era un poderoso factor de motivación.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Anthony Andley —murmuró—. Le diré a Niel que Candy está de camino —se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta tambaleándose.

—Date prisa —la urgió Anthony—. Despertaré a Patty mientras tú preparas al bebé. Tienes que irte ahora mismo, muchacha. ¿Tienes listo el equipaje?

—Todo está preparado, Anthony. Quería salir mañana a primera hora, por eso les pedí a Flammy y a Tom que se quedaran a pasar la noche en Glenmoor. Dios debe estar cuidando de mí.

Casi mareada por el alivio, Candy se dirigió a la habitación de Dilan para prepararlo de cara al viaje.

Londres. Cuatro semanas más tarde.

Terry entró en el salón de baile de los Hollingworth con una expresión de aburrimiento dibujada en el rostro y una mujer hermosa colgada del brazo. No se trataba de lady Karen, quien lo había dado por perdido tiempo atrás, sino de lady Susana Marlow, la bella y joven viuda del vizconde Trent Marlow. La elección de Terry durante aquella semana. Era más que probable que otra mujer hermosa ocupara su lugar la siguiente semana.

A la alta sociedad no se le había dado una explicación respecto a la larga ausencia de Terry de Londres, pero abundaban los rumores. Uno de ellos decía que el hermano de Terry le había mandado lejos como castigo a sus excesos. Otro apuntaba a que una mujer lo había engatusado y se lo había llevado de Londres, pero por supuesto, eso no pudo demostrarse. El mero hecho de que la apariencia de Terry hubiera cambiado sirvió para que las malas lenguas empezaran a comentar. El cuerpo se le había vuelto duro y musculoso durante su larga ausencia, provocando especulaciones y muchas palpitaciones en los corazones de las damas. Antes admiraban y buscaban a Terry, pero aquello no había sido nada comparado con la popularidad que adquirió ahora a ojos del bello sexo.

Terry estaba ya bastante bebido cuando Stear lo interceptó en su camino hacia la sala de juego.

—¿Dónde está tu nueva conquista, Terry?

Terry reprimió un bostezo.

—Bailando con lord Welby. Esta noche no me veo capaz de seguir esos complicados pasos —alzó el vaso ante Stear y luego vació su contenido de un trago.

—Maldita sea, Terry, estás otra vez borracho. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Nunca te he visto tan bebido, ni siquiera en tus peores días. Eres un desastre. Te marchas quién sabe dónde y vuelves más depravado todavía que antes. Todo el mundo habla de ti. Lord Pecado ha vuelto, pero está distinto en cierto modo. Tienes una rabia dentro que no te había visto nunca. Eres duro, cínico, y ya no resultas divertido. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Nada —respondió Terry arrastrando las letras.

—Yo creo que sí. Soy tu amigo, Terry. Me preocupo por ti.

Terry le dirigió una mirada cubierta de nebulosa.

—Te estás imaginando cosas, Stear. De hecho, nunca he estado mejor. Estoy pensando en pedirle a Susana que se case conmigo.

—¿Susana Marlow? ¡Maldita sea! Se echará un amante antes de que se haya secado la tinta de vuestra licencia de matrimonio. Su marido murió cuando se estaba batiendo en duelo por su honor. Además, si no recuerdo mal, tú ya estás casado.

—Mi matrimonio con Candy Andley puede terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en cuanto yo quiera. Y respecto a Susana, puede tener todos los amantes que quiera _después_ de darme un heredero. La ataré a la cama si es necesario hasta que se quede embarazada.

—¿A qué viene esta repentina necesidad de tener un hijo? —preguntó Stear con curiosidad—. Antes nunca habías tenido ganas de ser padre.

La inocente pregunta de Stear le cayó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Terry sintió de pronto como si le hubieran arrancado la vida. Nunca había pensado en niños hasta que vio a Candy engordar con su hijo dentro. Entonces sintió un orgullo profundo como nunca antes había experimentado. Había querido a su hijo no nacido y todavía guardaba luto por su muerte.

Nadie, excepto tal vez Annie, sabía cuánto le había destrozado el fallecimiento del bebé. Aquella inesperada muerte, que llegó unida a la petición de nulidad de Candy para poder casarse con Niel Ligan, había hecho trizas, la vida de Terry. La primera vez que Candy, haciéndose pasar por lady Flora, le había dejado, se embarcó en un viaje de autodestrucción. Pero eso no había sido nada comparado con lo que se estaba haciendo ahora a sí mismo.

—Todo hombre quiere un heredero —aseguró con escasa convicción.

—No eres un anciano, Terry. Espera a encontrar a alguien digna de llevar tu apellido. Y créeme, esa persona no es Susana Marlow.

—¿Alguien ha mencionado mi nombre?

El regio aspecto de lady Susana Marlow, una belleza fría y rubia de claros ojos azules, ocultaba una naturaleza apasionada que atraía a legiones de amantes. Era francesa, y había conocido a su esposo cuando estaba visitando a unos parientes en Dover. Se casó con él enseguida. El pobre vizconde Marlow murió de un disparo seis meses después de la boda, cuando se batía en duelo por defender el honor de su esposa. La primera vez que ella vio a Terry, lo escogió para que fuera su siguiente marido. Aunque sus amigos le aseguraron que sería un intento inútil, Susana no permitió que eso la echara para atrás.

—Susana, ¿conoces a lord Corweel?

—Oh, _oui_ —Susana sonrió con afectación—. Encantada de volver a veros, mi señor.

Stear besó la mano que le tendía y luego la dejó caer con mal disimulada brusquedad.

—El placer es todo mío, mi señora.

Susana le dirigió una sonrisa falsa y luego lo ignoró completamente mientras dirigía su considerable encanto hacia Terry.

—Estoy aburrida, Terry. ¿Nos vamos? —su sensual ronroneo encerraba toda una promesa—. Dijiste que esta noche me enseñarías tu casa. Estoy particularmente interesada en una habitación.

Terry frunció el ceño mirando a Susana. No estaba tan bebido como para no darse cuenta de que aquella no era la mujer que deseaba. Se parecía demasiado a las otras mujeres en cuyos brazos había intentado encontrar consuelo.

—Como quieras —dijo Terry con indiferencia.

Se tambaleó hacia delante, y Stear lo agarró del brazo.

—No estás en condiciones de mostrarle a lady Susana otra cosa que no sea la puerta —le reprendió—. Vete a casa, yo me ocuparé de ella.

Susana le dirigió a Stear una mirada abrasadora.

—A Terry no le pasa nada, mi señor. Yo cuidaré de él.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haréis —se mofó Stear—. Pero dudo mucho de que Terry pueda apreciar vuestros esfuerzos dada su condición.

—Maldita sea, Stear —protestó Terry arrastrando las palabras—, ¿desde cuándo eres mi guardián?

—Yo he cumplido con mi obligación —dijo Stear exhalando un largo y sufrido suspiro—. Os deseo muy buenas noches a los dos.

—Buenas noches, Stear —dijo Terry mientras guiaba a Susana a través del abarrotado salón de baile.

—Ah, Terry, se me había olvidado comentártelo —exclamó Stear yendo tras él hasta alcanzarlo—. ¿Sabías que lady Flora ha vuelto a la ciudad? La vi entrando en una tienda de Bond Street.

Borracho como estaba, Terry se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que Susana perdió el equilibrio. Se habría caído si Stear no hubiera estirado la mano para estabilizarla.

—¡Qué diablos estás diciendo! ¿Qué demonios hace en Inglaterra?

—No me detuve a preguntárselo. Sé que te encaprichaste con ella en una ocasión y pensé que te interesaría saberlo.

—¿Sabes dónde se aloja?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. ¿Y si te tropiezas con ella?

El rostro de Terry se endureció, y sus ojos oscuros se entornaron hasta convertirse en dos peligrosas rendijas. Llevaba marcado el dolor de la traición en cada línea de sus ásperas facciones, en el músculo apretado de la mandíbula, y en el frunce de los labios. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que Susana contuvo un gemido y se apartó.

La garganta de Terry escupió unas amargas palabras, vomitadas con una furia apenas contenida.

—Esa zorra… Confiemos en que no sea así.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Candy se inclinó sobre la labor, ajustando los ojos al oscuro terciopelo que estaba cosiendo. Tras pagar la renta de la casita que había alquilado en el poco glamoroso distrito situado al sur de Bond Street y contratar a alguien para que hiciera la limpieza general de la casa y cocinara, se dio cuenta de que su pequeña cantidad de dinero no iba a durar tanto como había esperado.

Flammy se ofreció a buscar trabajo, pero Candy pensó que, ya que había traído a Flammy y a Tom a Londres, dependía de ella mantenerlos. Poco después de llegar había encontrado empleo en la boutique de madame Sofía, una de las mejores modistas de Bond Street. No era un trabajo duro, pero requería de muchas horas. Lo que a Candy le gustaba de aquel trabajo era poder desarrollarlo lejos de la mirada pública, sin que la viera la prestigiosa clientela que frecuentaba el establecimiento de madame Sofía.

Candy estaba un día trabajando duramente cuando madame Sofía se asomó por la cortina que separaba la parte frontal de la trastienda y le pidió que sacara un rollo de tela dorada que creía que podría gustarle a una de sus cuentas. Candy encontró la tela que quería su patrona, atravesó el separador y colocó el pesado rollo sobre el mostrador.

—Candy, extiende la tela mientras busco la muñeca de moda que me pide lady Grandchester —le pidió Sofía—. No tardaré mucho.

Candy alzó los ojos y vio a la hermana de Terry mirándola con algo parecido al espanto.

—¡Tú! —jadeó Annie—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres? ¿No le has hecho ya bastante daño a Terry? ¿Por qué no te has quedado en el lugar al que perteneces? ¡No, espera! Ya sé, Terry te ha ordenado que abandones Glenmoor, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con satisfacción.

—Nunca fue mi intención herir a Terry —susurró Candy, asombrada por la animadversión de Annie. Aquel era exactamente el tipo de situación que confiaba poder evitar.

—Ya le has hecho a mi hermano un daño irreparable —atacó Annie—. Terry ya no es el hombre que yo conocía, y es todo culpa tuya. Solía ser divertido, pero ahora ya no hay risa en su alma, ni felicidad, solo oscuridad. Cuando le miro ahora a los ojos, lo único que veo es un hombre sumido en la desesperación, un hombre que trata de escapar de su dolor.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy a falta de que se le ocurriera nada mejor. No podía recordar las veces que se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría Terry a su carta, pero la descripción de Annie superaba a su imaginación.

—Deberías sentirlo —susurró Annie. Sus ojos azules hervían de desprecio—. Siento lo de tu hijo, pero lo que le has hecho a mi hermano no tiene perdón. A él le importabas de verdad.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Te ha contado… todo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Oí cómo Terry le hablaba a Archie de ti cuando volvió de Glenmoor. Estaba encantado por lo del bebé. Tenía intención de regresar a las Tierras Altas, ¿sabes? Yo estaba con él el día que recibió tu carta. Se quedó destrozado. Eres una mala persona, Candy Andley.

Candy estuvo a punto de derrumbarse ante el peso del desprecio de Annie. Quería confesarle toda la verdad, pero no se atrevió. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Terry pudiera quererla con la fuerza con que lo quería ella a él. Su único consuelo consistía en saber que Terry seguía con vida.

—Deja a Terry en paz —le advirtió Annie—. Está mejor sin ti. No puedo entender que prefirieras a otro hombre teniendo a Terry.

—¿Se encuentra bien lord Derby? —preguntó Candy tratando de ocultar el ansia en el tono de voz, aunque sin conseguirlo.

—Todo lo bien que puede estar un hombre decidido a destruirse a sí mismo, supongo. He oído que Terry va a casarse con lady Susana Marlow. No apruebo esa unión, y Archie no está aquí para impedirla, pero si ama a Susana Marlow, entonces supongo que yo podré aceptarla.

Afligida, Candy bajó la vista.

—Le deseo lo mejor.

Quería darse la vuelta y marcharse, abrazar fuerte a su hijo y hablarle del padre al que nunca conocería. Pero en su lugar dijo:

—Por favor, no le digas a Terry que me has visto. Será mejor que no sepa que estoy en Londres.

—No te preocupes —Annie se puso rígida—. No diré una palabra. Te odia tanto como yo. Nunca te perdonaré por haberle mentido, _lady Flora._ Lo único que has hecho ha sido destruirle.

Madame Sofía escogió justo aquel momento para regresar desde la trastienda. Le lanzó a Candy una mirada afilada al percibir la agitación de Annie y se dispuso de inmediato a calmar a una de sus mejores cuentas.

—¿Ocurre algo, lady Grandchester? ¿Le ha ofendido mi empleada de alguna manera?

—La mera visión de Candy Andley me ofende —respondió Annie—. No puedo creer que hayáis empleado a una mujer de su calaña. Siempre pensé que este era un establecimiento con clase. Tal vez debería dejar de ser su clienta.

—Os ruego que lo reconsideréis, mi señora —suplicó Sofía—. Nunca emplearía a sabiendas a nadie de dudosa reputación, ni ofendería a ninguna de mis clientas. Se irá de aquí ahora mismo.

A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies. Aquel empleo era perfecto para ella. Odiaba la idea de tener que salir a buscar otro. Pero tampoco deseaba ofender a Annie Grandchester. Admiraba a la joven por defender de aquel modo a su hermano. En otras circunstancias podrían haber llegado a ser amigas.

—Márchate inmediatamente —le ordenó madame Sofía con gesto hosco—. Puedes venir mañana a recoger la parte que te corresponde del salario.

Candy le dirigió a Annie una mirada tan cargada de remordimiento que la joven tuvo que desviar la vista. Aunque sabía que Candy no merecía su compasión, confiaba en que no moriría de hambre por su culpa. Sin duda estaba en Londres porque Terry la había echado de Glenmoor. No quería pensar en que Candy no tuviera casa ni dinero. Debía mantener el corazón duro para seguir siendo leal a su hermano.

Y sin embargo, cuando Candy pasó por delante de ella, Annie experimentó una punzada de culpa. Había algo en la expresión de Candy que no casaba con la mujer sin corazón que Annie pensaba que era. Había algo raro, pero no podía imaginar de qué se trataba. Sabía lo que decía la carta de Candy, porque la había leído después de que Terry la arrugara y la tirara al suelo. ¿Había algo más allí que se le escapaba a simple vista?

Las lágrimas obstruían la garganta de Candy. Si las palabras de Annie eran ciertas, y no tenía motivo para dudar de ellas, le había hecho a Terry un daño terrible. Esperaba que llorara a su hijo, pero no excesivamente. No lord Pecado. Lord Pecado no se destruiría deliberadamente a sí mismo, ¿verdad?

Levantando la barbilla y secándose rápidamente las lágrimas, Candy tomó una decisión. Tenía que ver a Terry para juzgar por sí misma la exactitud con la que Annie había descrito su estado de ánimo. Y tenía que hacerlo sin que Terry lo supiera.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy le pidió a Tom que la llevara en coche a Hyde Park. En su anterior visita a Londres había descubierto que la gente de la alta sociedad cabalgaba por el parque por la mañana, y confiaba encontrar a Terry entre aquellos que montaban por Rotten Row. Se envolvió en un velo, se vistió con ropa de luto y trató de ignorar las miradas curiosas que le lanzaban. No vio razón para negarle a Dilan el aire fresco, así que se llevó a Flammy y a su hijo al paseo.

Candy no se encontró con Terry aquel día ni las tres siguientes mañanas. Al cuarto día lo vio montado sobre un magnífico caballo negro. No parecía desgraciado… sólo aburrido.

La ávida mirada de Candy lo devoró mientras Tom pasaba con el coche por delante de él. Aquella fugaz mirada no fue suficiente. Torció el cuello para seguir mirándolo hasta que el coche dobló la esquina y ya no pudo verlo. Como si no hubiera sido castigo suficiente, Candy volvió a Hyde Park aquella misma tarde, a la hora en la que los hombres solían a dar un paseo con sus damas.

Y como no, Terry estaba allí, sujetando las riendas de los caballos de su carruaje con mano experta. Sentada a su lado iba una hermosa rubia que se colgaba de él de un modo tan posesivo que a Candy le chirrió. ¿Sería lady Susana? Los celos la asfixiaban; no podía respirar. Palideció visiblemente cuando la mujer se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Terry al oído. Él asintió y sonrió, pero Candy no vio nada en su actitud que indicara interés. La luz del sol había desaparecido de pronto, y Candy le pidió a Tom que la llevara a casa. No podía soportar la idea de que Terry perteneciera a otra mujer.

El castigo de Candy por la espantosa mentira que le había contado a Terry fue regresar día tras día al parque. Ver a Terry con otra mujer era peor que recibir una paliza. Pero si la alternativa era no volver a verlo nunca, valía la pena el sufrimiento.

Terry prestaba poca atención a la charla de Susana. No solía hacerlo. Sonreía en los momentos adecuados y murmuraba algo cuando le parecía apropiado. La mayoría de las ocasiones, aquellos paseos por el parque con Susana eran una auténtica tortura. No entendía por qué los soportaba. Suponía que tal vez fuera para evitar que le carcomiera el odio hacia aquella zorra escocesa que hacía el amor con tanta dulzura mientras le clavaba una daga en la espalda.

Pensar en Candy no sirvió más que para darle otra vuelta de tuerca a su ira y para dibujar en su rostro una mueca feroz. Si alguna vez le ponía las manos encima…

—Terry, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —le preguntó Susana apretándole el brazo—. Cualquiera pensaría que no estás disfrutando de mi compañía…

—¿Cómo no iba a disfrutar de la compañía de una dama tan encantadora? —respondió él con escaso entusiasmo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya? He quedado con Stear un poco más tarde en White's.

Susana hizo un puchero.

—Supongo que por la noche estarás demasiado bebido para llevarme a la ópera. Te lo juro, Terry, no sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo.

Le puso la mano en el muslo. Al ver que él no respondía como ella deseaba, la subió unos centímetros, deteniéndola muy cerca de la entrepierna. Terry parecía felizmente ajeno hasta que su palma lo cubrió y le dio un apretón.

—¡Maldita sea, Susana! —bramó apartándole la mano—. ¿No puedes esperar a que estemos a solas? Cualquiera que pase por aquí podría vernos.

—¿Y desde cuando le importa a lord Pecado lo que piensen los demás? Te deseo ahora, antes de que estés demasiado borracho para bien de ninguno de los dos. Parece que siempre tiene que ocurrir algo que nos impida estar juntos de manera íntima. Quiero que me hagas el amor y al día siguiente lo recuerdes, Terry.

Susana volvió a colocar la mano en el muslo de Terry. Él gimió y sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía. "Qué diablos", pensó sujetando las riendas con una única mano para poder acariciar el pequeño seno de Susana con la otra. Estaba a punto de girar el carruaje en dirección a la salida y buscar la cama más cercana cuando un coche forrado en madera se cruzó con ellos. No supo qué le hizo apartarse de Susana para mirar hacia el coche, ni por qué le llamó la atención aquella mujer vestida de luto con un velo negro ocultándole el rostro. Tal vez fuera por el bebé que iba con ella. Pero para ser completamente sincero, debía admitir que lo que le había llamado la atención durante aquel breve vistazo fue el fugaz atisbo del brillante rizo color oro que escapó del velo de la dama.

No sabía por qué, pero aquel único mechón de cabello había despertado en él una intensa oleada de melancolía que trató de contener sin conseguirlo. Apenas había vislumbrado al bebé que iba en el coche, pero debía tener más o menos la misma edad que tendría su hijo si viviera.

Desde que Stear le dijo que había visto a Candy en Londres se había preguntado qué haría si se la encontrara. Especialmente ahora que se había dado cuenta de que la fugaz visión de una mujer algo parecida a ella le había provocaba tanta Andleytia.

—Terry, no me estás prestando ninguna atención —gimoteó Susana—. Confío en que seas más atento cuando nos casemos.

Terry volvió a centrarse en Susana y fue consciente de pronto de que le importaba un bledo. Y que tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de casarse con ella. Cuanto antes lo supiera la dama, mejor para los dos.

—No va a haber ninguna boda, Susana —dijo con seriedad—. Me temo que no somos compatibles.

El rostro de Susana se endureció, volviéndose casi feo cuando le espetó indignada:

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no somos compatibles? Estaba decidida a convertirme en marquesa.

Terry giró la cabeza para mirar por última vez el coche en el que paseaba la viuda y se reprendió a sí mismo en silencio por ser tan soñador. Tachándose de estúpido, trató de concentrarse en Susana. Ella esperaba convertirse en su esposa, y Terry le había dejado creer que eso iba a suceder. Normalmente no era un hombre cruel, pero desde lo de Candy… Bueno, le había divertido permitir que Susana pensara que se casaría con ella. Qué diablos, incluso se había convencido a sí mismo de que casarse con Susana era lo que _él_ quería. Hasta que alcanzó a ver brevemente aquel brillante rizo color cobre.

—No habrá ninguna boda, Susana —repitió.

La mirada de Susana se volvió completamente de hielo, y su voz todavía más.

—Perdona, ¿cómo dices?

—Soy un hombre casado.

Terry guió a los caballos hacia la puerta, y salieron al intenso tráfico.

—Eres un mentiroso, mi señor. Todo el mundo sabe que ya no estás casado.

—Todo el mundo se equivoca. No he firmado todavía el acuerdo de nulidad —murmuró Terry. Necesitaba tomar una copa. Le temblaban las manos.

Susana le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora.

—Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ven a casa conmigo. Deja que te enseñe cómo puede ser nuestro matrimonio.

Terry dobló la esquina con el carruaje y se detuvo delante de casa de Susana.

—Tal vez en otro momento, mi señora. De pronto me han entrado unas ganas terribles de estar completamente borracho.

Susana permitió que Terry la ayudara a bajar del coche y se apretó indecorosamente contra él sin pensar en guardar las formas.

—Tú y yo no hemos terminado, lord Pecado —murmuró con voz ronca levantando la cara y apretando los labios contra los suyos. Luego soltó una carcajada, giró la cabeza y corrió hacia su casa.

Terry volvió a subirse al coche. Susana era ya un recuerdo borroso. Iba a reunirse con Stear y a ahogar en la botella la rabia que sentía hacia cierta jefa escocesa. Si era capaz de aguantar hasta el final del día, entonces tal vez pudiera dormir sin soñar con Candy en brazos de Niel.

Candy sabía que Terry la había visto, pero tenía la esperanza de que el velo hubiera mantenido en secreto su identidad. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar el modo en que se la había quedado mirando. Terry no presentaba buen aspecto, pensó. Tenía los párpados hinchados y semicírculos púrpuras bajo los ojos. Y parecía haber perdido peso. Candy no pudo evitar fijarse en dónde tenía la mano Terry cuando se cruzaron… en el seno de la dama. El dolor que aquello le provocó fue como una cuchillada en el estómago. No esperaba que Terry se mantuviera célibe, ya no estaban casados, después de todo, pero el espantoso dolor de ver sus manos encima de otra mujer hacía que se sintiera enferma.

Al menos Terry estaba vivo, le susurró una voz en el interior de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Candy se dispuso a buscar trabajo. Pasarse los días en Hyde Park con la esperanza de ver de lejos a Terry la estaba consumiendo y haciendo desgraciada. Tom la llevó a Bond Street, donde se localizaban la mayoría de las tiendas de moda.

—Ven a buscarme dentro de dos horas —le pidió Candy a Tom mientras echaba un vistazo a los establecimientos abiertos.

Le llamó la atención una tienda llamada Paris Fashions, y se dirigió con decisión hacia el exclusivo establecimiento, que contaba con un maniquí elegantemente vestido en el escaparate.

Estaba tan concentrada en causar una buena impresión que apenas se fijó en el hombre que salía de la sastrería para caballeros que estaba al lado.

—¡Lady Flora! ¡Qué maravilloso volver a veros!

Candy se giró, asombrada al encontrarse con lord Corweel dirigiéndose a buen paso hacia ella. Sintió cómo la sangre se le retiraba del rostro. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero era demasiado tarde. El vizconde ya estaba a su lado y sonreía con auténtica simpatía.

—Me pareció veros hace una semana más o menos, pero no conseguí captar vuestra atención. ¿Desde cuándo estáis en Londres?

—Desde hace… unas semanas —dijo Candy tartamudeando.

—¿Está vuestro esposo con vos en esta ocasión?

Candy tardó un instante en recordar al anciano esposo que se había inventado.

—No, él… murió —aseguró vacilante.

—Lo siento, mi señora. Como no vais vestida de luto, di por hecho…

—No tenéis nada de qué disculparos, mi señor. Mi esposo me hizo prometerle antes de morir que no le guardaría excesivo luto tras su muerte. Llevaba enfermo mucho tiempo y murió poco después de que yo regresara de Londres. Por eso me fui de aquí tan precipitadamente. Me llamaron para que estuviera a su lado en los últimos momentos.

—¿Sabe Terry que habéis vuelto?

—Yo… no. Y es mejor así. Lo que había entre Terry y yo terminó cuando regresé a… Cornwall.

—Entonces estoy de suerte —aseguró Stear con entusiasmo—. ¿Puedo visitaros? ¿O ha pasado todavía poco tiempo desde el fallecimiento de vuestro esposo?

—Es demasiado pronto —se excusó Candy—. Lo siento.

El atractivo rostro de Stear reflejó su desilusión.

—Confiaba en que accedierais a asistir al baile de máscaras que mi abuela, la duquesa viuda de Langston, celebra el sábado.

—¿Por qué yo? Estoy segura de que habrá docenas de damas deseosas de disfrutar de vuestra compañía.

Stear le dedicó una sonrisa desenfadada.

—Las hay, pero os prefiero a vos. ¿Lo reconsideraréis, lady Flora? Todo el que es alguien estará allí.

—¿Incluido Terry?

—Si consigue estar lo suficientemente sobrio como para asistir. Pero no permitiré que os moleste, si eso es lo que deseáis.

Candy le dio vueltas a la idea. La oportunidad de ver a Terry sin que pudiera reconocerla resultaba tentadora. Podía ponerse una peluca para disimular el color del cabello y una máscara que le cubriera todo el rostro excepto los labios. Sería mucha casualidad que se topara de frente con él, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que acudiría a aquel evento social. Y si eso sucedía, se enfrentaría a aquel obstáculo cuando se le cruzara.

—Confío en que vuestro silencio signifique que lo estáis reconsiderando —dijo Stear esperanzado.

Candy se dijo a sí misma que habría que estar loca para contemplar la posibilidad de presentarse en un lugar en el que Terry pudiera aparecer. Pero después de todas las cosas que Annie había dicho de él, _tenía_ que verlo para juzgar por sí misma si su hermana había exagerado respecto a su estado de ánimo.

—Lo cierto es que ya lo he reconsiderado —afirmó Candy tras una larga pausa—. Acepto la invitación para asistir al baile de vuestra abuela.

—¡Espléndido! —exclamó Stear entusiasmado—. Dadme vuestra dirección e iré a buscaros el sábado.

No, eso no podía ser, pensó Candy. Sólo le daría su dirección si Stear se mostraba de acuerdo con ciertas condiciones.

—Antes de daros mi dirección, debéis prometerme que no se la daréis a nadie, incluido Terry. Esa será la única manera en que accederé a ir con vos. Además, quiero que mi identidad permanezca oculta.

Stear frunció el ceño.

—Qué extraña petición. ¿Y cómo voy a presentaros?

—Como deseéis, siempre y cuando nadie sepa que soy Flora White.

"Ni Candy Andley", pensó para sus adentros, aunque no dijo nada.

—Si esa es la única manera de que aceptéis mi invitación, entonces estoy de acuerdo.

—Hablo en serio, señor —insistió Candy—. No debéis decirle a lord Derby dónde vivo. Dadme vuestra palabra de honor.

—La tenéis, lady Flora —prometió Stear—. No sé qué ocurrió entre Terry y vos y no quiero saberlo, pero vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias, mi señor. Podéis venir a recogerme el sábado —Candy le dio su dirección, y Stear se quedó sorprendido al ver que residía en una zona de la ciudad no precisamente elegante. Pero era demasiado caballeroso como para hacer alguna mención al respecto.

Se separaron unos minutos más tarde, y Candy continuó calle abajo. ¿Qué había hecho?, se reprendió. Encontrarse con Terry, con máscara o sin ella, era meterse en problemas. Su instinto le había lanzado una voz de alarma, pero Candy se había negado a prestarle atención.

La descripción de Annie respecto al actual estado de ánimo de Terry le había provocado tanta culpabilidad que debía ver con sus propios ojos lo que su engaño había provocado. Cómo le hubiera gustado poder explicárselo todo a Annie. Estaba segura de que la joven estaría de acuerdo en que un Terry furioso y fuera de control era mejor que uno muerto.

Candy no tuvo suerte aquel día ni al siguiente en la búsqueda de empleo. Para su disgusto, madame Sofía había advertido a todas las modistas de Bond Street y sus alrededores de que contratar a Candy Andley les costaría la clientela. Candy no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que encontrar empleo en las elegantes tiendas de Bond Street era una tarea imposible. Tendría que irse bastante más lejos para conseguir trabajo, con las modistas que vestían a las actrices, las concubinas y las prostitutas de lujo.

Terry tenía tantas ganas de asistir aquella noche al baile de máscaras de la duquesa viuda como de colgarse de una viga, pero le había prometido a Stear que acudiría. Suponía que Susana estaría allí, y tendría que pasarse la noche esquivándola. Había sido un error dejarla creer que era libre para casarse con ella cuando en realidad todavía estaba casado con Candy. Se preguntó, y no por primera vez, por qué le estaba dando largas al asunto de la nulidad.

En un principio había decidido esperar a que volviera Archie. Pero como no tenía ni idea de cuándo permitirían los misteriosos asuntos de Archie que regresara a casa, era una excusa bastante pobre. Luego perdió el documento y acababa de encontrarlo hacía poco al fondo del cajón de su escritorio.

Mientras recorría arriba y abajo su dormitorio esperando a que Pemburton le preparara la bañera en el cuarto de aseo, Terry le dio vueltas al sorprendente pedacito de información que Stear le había proporcionado hacía poco. Stear juraba que había visto a Candy en Londres. La idea de que estuviera en la ciudad le había inquietado tanto que no había vuelto a ser él mismo desde entonces, si es que permanecer en un constante estado de embriaguez podía considerarse ser él mismo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en Londres? ¿Se encontraría Niel Ligan con ella? ¿Habrían pronunciado ya sus votos matrimoniales? No se le ocurría pensar en ninguna razón por la que Candy y Niel estuvieran en la ciudad; ambos odiaban todo lo inglés. Terry se sentía más inclinado a pensar que Stear había visto a alguien que se parecía a Candy. Sí, decidió, eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Por su propio equilibrio mental debía creer que Candy no estaba en ningún lugar cercano a Londres.

Una llamada a la puerta distrajo a Terry de sus ensoñaciones. Pemburton entró siguiendo sus indicaciones.

—Vuestro baño está preparado, mi señor —afirmó con gravedad—. ¿Vais a requerir mi asistencia?

—Sólo tráeme una botella de brandy —dijo Terry mientas se dirigía hacia el cuarto de aseo.

Pemburton alzó las cejas.

—¿Antes de desayunar, mi señor?

—No eres mi hermano, Pemburton —murmuró Terry—. Gracias a Dios, él no está por aquí para flagelarme con sus infernales críticas. Limítate a hacer lo que te digo. Quiero estar completamente borracho antes de presentarme esta noche en el baile de la duquesa viuda.

Pemburton estiró la columna vertebral con gesto de desaprobación y se marchó.

Los deseos de Terry se cumplieron. Cuando hizo aquella noche su aparición en el salón de baile con su media máscara y su resplandeciente atuendo de noche, estaba borracho. Aunque no tanto como le hubiera gustado.

Terry se dirigió directamente hacia la viuda y se inclinó ante ella tomándole de la mano.

—Me estaba preguntando si apareceríais —dijo con aspereza la elegante dama de cabello blanco.

—Se lo prometí a vuestro nieto —respondió Terry arrastrando las palabras—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Stear?

La viuda, una dama menuda y muy estirada que rondaba la setentena, le lanzó a Terry una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Borracho de nuevo, lord Derby? Si no os tuviera tanto aprecio me enfadaría. Stear llegará enseguida. Dijo que esta noche apareceríais, pero tiene más fe en vos que yo. Estos días no hay modo de saber qué hará lord Pecado. Debéis aprender a controlar vuestros excesos, Derby —la anciana torció el gesto—. Os conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y no me gusta lo que se está diciendo de vos.

Terry se libró de más críticas cuando una pareja de enmascarados se acercó a saludar a la viuda. Él hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró a toda prisa. Las palabras de la anciana habían despertado una profunda ira en su interior. Si no fuera por Candy, no estaría siguiendo aquel camino de autodestrucción. La muerte de su hijo había provocado un vacío en su interior, y estaba haciendo todo lo necesario para olvidar. Aquello le dolía, le dolía profundamente. Candy no le había contado casi nada respecto a la muerte de su bebé. ¿Había perdido un hijo? ¿O el bebé había sido niña?

Terry deambuló sin objetivo por el salón de baile sin encontrarse con nadie con quien le apeteciera entablar una conversación, y completamente ajeno a la gran cantidad de mujeres que lo miraban absortas. Antes de que transcurriera mucho tiempo ya estaba rodeado por un grupo de hermosas damas ansiosas por captar su atención. A pesar de su en absoluto inmaculada reputación, las mujeres seguían encontrando a lord Pecado irresistible. Tal vez fuera precisamente gracias a esa reputación por lo que resultaba tan popular entre el sexo opuesto.

Aunque no le apetecía mucho, Terry se lanzó a la zona de baile preguntándose con indolencia si alguna de las danzarinas le resultaba lo suficientemente atractiva como para acostarse con ella. Últimamente le costaba trabajo encontrar una mujer interesante, y su cama había permanecido tristemente vacía.

Estaba apoyado contra una columna con un vaso vacío en la mano cuando vio a Stear entrar en el salón con una dama enmascarada del brazo. Observó cómo se unían al resto de los invitados y clavó su mirada legañosa en la mujer. Llevaba puesta una peluca empolvada, y aunque la máscara le cubría todo el rostro excepto la boca, Terry sintió una inmediata atracción hacia ella, como si una fuerza irresistible contra la que no se podía luchar lo atrajera hacia la misteriosa dama.

Terry se apartó de la columna, llenó el vaso en la mesa de las bebidas y se dirigió con decisión hacia Stear y la belleza enmascarada que estaba con él.

—Stear, te has retrasado —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Estás otra vez borracho —le reprendió su amigo—. Supongo que mi abuela no estará precisamente encantada contigo.

—Supones bien —balbuceó Terry—. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu dama?

—Me parece que no, Terry —respondió Stear—. No quiero perderla por tu culpa.

El sonido de la voz de Terry provocó que a Candy le temblaran las rodillas. Se ajustó la máscara y se agarró a Stear como si le fuera la vida en ello, porque nunca había visto a Terry tan espléndido. Su elegantísimo atuendo de noche le sentaba como un guante, y Candy trató de no pensar en el magnífico cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo aquella ropa. Sin quererlo recordó la deslumbrante pasión de Terry cuando la amaba con las manos, el cuerpo y la boca. Recordó cómo aquellos labios sensuales habían explorado cada rincón de su piel, y sintió cómo se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo. Se lo quedó mirando a través de las rendijas de los ojos de la máscara, pensando que estaba bastante bien a pesar de encontrarse notablemente borracho.

Cuando entró en el salón del baile del brazo de Stear, Candy lo había visto rodeado de mujeres entregadas a él, y se preguntó con cuántas de aquellas jóvenes bellezas se habría acostado desde que salió de Glenmoor.

—¿Qué mal puede hacer que me presentes a la dama? —insistió Terry.

—Más del que te imaginas —murmuró Stear apretando la mano de Candy.

Terry alzó una de sus elegantes cejas.

—Estás siendo deliberadamente cruel, Stear —tomó la mano de Candy, colocó la palma hacia arriba y depositó en ella un beso—. Soy Terrence Grandchester, lord Derby, mi señora. Mis amigos me llaman Terry.

Candy experimentó un escalofrío que le subió por los brazos desde el punto en el que sus labios le habían rozado la palma.

—Mi señor —murmuró en un suspiro ronco retirando rápidamente la mano de la suya. ¿La habría reconocido?

—¿Os conozco, mi señora?

—No, mi señor. Si nos hubiéramos visto antes, os recordaría.

—Tu encanto no va a funcionar esta vez —aseguró Stear—.Ve a buscar tu propia dama. Me ha parecido ver a lady Susana hace unos minutos.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Susana y yo hemos terminado.

Candy contuvo el aliento. ¿Había oído bien? Pensaba que Terry y lady Susana Marlow iban a casarse.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás alguien que la remplace —afirmó Stear, que no parecía compadecer ni lo más mínimo a Terry por su apremiante situación.

—Ah, está empezando una contradanza. ¿Te importa si bailo con tu dama?

—No insistas, Terry —le advirtió Stear—. Este baile me lo han prometido a mí.

—¿No está tu abuela haciéndote señas para que vayas a atenderla? —preguntó Terry reclamando la atención de Stear sobre la viuda, que estaba efectivamente llamando a Stear con la mano—. Adelante, yo le haré compañía a tu dama.

—No. Yo iré con lord Corweel —afirmó Candy apartándose de Terry.

—Tonterías —dijo Terry tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia la zona de baile mientras Stear se quedaba allí indefenso, sin duda debatiéndose entre rescatar a lady Flora y atender a su abuela. Pero cuando la pareja se unió a los demás bailarines ya fue demasiado tarde para intervenir.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó Terry cuando se cruzaron en uno de los intrincados pasos de la danza.

—Mi nombre carece de importancia —murmuró Candy—. Sois extremadamente atrevido, mi señor.

Terry le dirigió una sonrisa aviesa.

—Debéis ser sin duda nueva en Londres si no habéis oído hablar de lord Pecado.

—Oh, sí he oído hablar de vos, mi señor. ¿Son ciertas todas esas cosas que cuentan?

—La mayoría sí —reconoció Terry.

El baile volvió a separarlos, y cuando se unieron de nuevo ya estaban decayendo las últimas notas de la música. Candy buscó a Stear con la mirada, vio que seguía hablando con su abuela y se dirigió hacia él.

Pero Terry tenía otras ideas.

—Qué cantidad de gente —dijo guiándola hacia las puertas del balcón, que estaban abiertas—. Necesito tomar el aire con urgencia.

—Salid a tomar el aire, mi señor, pero primero soltadme —exigió Candy—. Debo regresar con lord Corweel.

—En su momento, mi señora, en su momento.

Habían llegado a las puertas. Candy habría agradecido un poco de aire fresco, pero no con Terry. No podía arriesgarse a quedarse a solas con él por mucho que anhelara su compañía.

Agarrándola del hombro, Terry cruzó con ella las puertas y salieron al balcón. Las parejas que estaban tomando el aire los observaron con curiosidad cuando Terry bajó las escaleras sin soltarla y salieron al oscuro jardín.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

—¡Mi señor! ¡Deteneos ahora mismo! —le exigió Candy intentando sin éxito liberarse de las garras de Terry.

Terry no le hizo caso. Candy no se había dado cuenta de lo borracho que estaba hasta que se tambaleó y estuvo a punto hacerlos caer a los dos al suelo. Terry se incorporó y siguió tirando de ella hasta que las luces de la casa semejaron a relucientes diamantes en la distancia. Entonces la metió detrás de unos arbustos, estrechándola con brusquedad entre los brazos.

—Y ahora, mi señora —dijo con fiereza—, voy a besaros. Os encuentro absolutamente irresistible.

—Para vos todas las mujeres son irresistibles —contraatacó Candy.

Él se limitó a soltar una risita. El último pensamiento de Candy antes de que su boca se estrellara contra la suya fue que aquello no podía, no debería estar pasando. Pero entonces cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció de su cabeza mientras él le abría los labios con la lengua y la besaba con mayor pasión. Su sabor tan único, su aroma embriagador, forzaron una respuesta, y Candy abrió la boca para él.

Terry la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí; los senos de Candy se aplastaron contra su fuerte pecho y su entrepierna se fundió con la suya. Lo escuchó gemir; fue un sonido tan animal que, de no haber estado en aquella situación, hubiera sido una señal de dolor. Terry le susurró algo en los labios; Candy pensó que se había tratado de su nombre y rezó por estar equivocada. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido, pero de pronto se vio tumbada boca arriba sobre el duro suelo. El penetrante olor a tierra y a viril almizcle la fue llevando poco a poco hacia la autocomplacencia hasta que las manos de Terry se dirigieron con decisión a su rostro.

—Quítate la máscara. Quiero verte la cara —susurró.

Candy subió al instante las manos para detener las suyas.

—No, por favor.

Terry suspiró con fuerza con una mezcla de impaciencia y frustración.

—Nunca le he hecho el amor a una mujer sin verle la cara. Pero si insistes…

—Yo nunca he hecho el amor con un hombre tan borracho como tú —le espetó ella.

Terry se puso tenso.

—¿Temes que no te complazca?

—Yo… somos unos extraños, mi señor. Por favor, deja que me levante.

Terry se quedó muy quieto e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Yo te conozco, señora. Pero no puedo ubicarte. Esos besos, esa boca… Maldita sea esta cabeza mía. Mañana me acordaré de quién eres, de eso puedes estar segura.

Candy confiaba sinceramente en que no fuera así.

—Debo volver con lord Corweel antes de que salga a buscarme.

—Deja que se vaya —murmuró Terry contra sus labios—. Es lo que se merece por haberse negado a decirme tu nombre.

Terry le deslizó la rodilla entre las piernas. Candy experimentó una oleada de pánico.

—¡Basta!

—Dime tu nombre y dónde puede encontrarte mañana y te dejaré marchar.

—No. No puedo.

—Yo tampoco puedo parar —dijo Terry con una sonrisa retorcida.

Candy trató de apartarlo de sí, pero era demasiado fuerte para ella. Terry apoyó el cuerpo encima del suyo y apretó la entrepierna contra la cuna de sus muslos, mostrándole sin pudor su excitada virilidad en toda su extensión.

—Voy a hacerte mía, mi señora. Tal vez mañana me arrepienta de esto, pero esta noche estoy demasiado borracho como para que me importe.

Le levantó muy despacio las faldas y le recorrió los muslos con las manos, acariciándolos, masajeándolos, quemándole la piel con su ardiente contacto. A Candy le latía salvajemente el corazón contra las costillas. Aquel era Terry, el hombre al que amaba. El hombre que ya no era su esposo. Pero sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos cuando él le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, manteniéndola quieta mientras se inclinaba para cubrirle la boca con la suya. La lengua de Terry se abrió camino entre sus labios, llenándole con su sabor y su aroma.

No eran unos besos dulces ni tiernos. Terry se apoderaba de su boca con hambre, casi salvajemente. Candy gimió en sus labios y le devolvió los besos apasionadamente. De pronto necesitaba a aquel hombre con la misma desesperación con la que él parecía necesitarla a ella. Por primera vez desde hacía meses se sentía llena de vida. Rodaron por el suelo con las bocas enlazadas, las piernas enredadas y las manos agarradas. La fricción de sus cuerpos ardientes se iba incrementando salvajemente.

Las manos de Terry dieron con sus senos mientras deslizaba los labios por su cuello arqueado. Necesitaba sentirlo más, así que Candy le abrió la camisa y metió las manos a la altura del cuello para luego bajar. El calor de su piel desnuda le abrasó las palmas, provocándole un placer animal y profundo. Terry también debió sentirlo, porque un tosco gruñido surgió de su pecho. Cuando sus labios viajaron hacia abajo para acariciar las redondeadas puntas de sus senos, Candy se quedó sin respiración y luego siseó entre dientes.

—Me estás volviendo loco —gimió Terry.

Candy pensó que debía haber luna llena, porque estaba tan loca de deseo como él. La única diferencia estribaba en que ella sabía perfectamente quién era Terry, mientras que él no sospechaba ni por asomo que le estuviera haciendo el amor a su propia esposa. Qué irónico resultaba, pensó, que se encontraran en la misma situación en la que habían estado cuando se conocieron. Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran ahora diferentes. Aunque al final daba lo mismo. Ya fuera por la luna llena o por una locura pasajera, no había forma de detener la pasión que iba creciendo dentro de ella.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Terry mientras le bajaba el escote del vestido—. Hay demasiada ropa.

Candy sintió cómo la tela se estiraba y después se desgarraba. El aire fresco le besó los senos desnudos. Los labios de Terry le devolvieron el calor cuando se introdujo uno de sus sensibles pezones en la boca. Candy se arqueó contra él cuando aquel fuego líquido la atravesó. Su lengua era un espada candente que le abrasaba los pezones con calor húmedo. Y sus manos… oh, Dios, las tenía entre las piernas, sus dedos la exploraban, la tocaban, y cuando encontraron su sensible protuberancia la acariciaron hasta que las ondas expansivas se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

Entonces la boca de Terry remplazó a sus dedos, lamiéndole el henchido botón con fuertes y arremolinadas caricias de su lengua.

Candy soltó un gemido de frustración cuando levantó de pronto la cabeza y sonrió. No quería que se detuviera. Estaba sintiendo cosas demasiado deliciosas.

—Ábrete de piernas para mí, cariño. Borracho o no, todavía no he oído a ninguna dama quejarse.

Aquellas palabras devolvieron rápidamente a Candy a la realidad. ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera aquello? El salvaje, hedonista e impredecible lord Pecado podía hacer que lo deseara hasta una estatua.

—¡No, detente!

Su protesta llegó demasiado tarde. La gruesa punta de su virilidad ya estaba entrando en su pasadizo. Terry se quedó suspendido sobre ella un breve instante con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de ver a la mujer que había tras la máscara. Luego se hundió en ella. Candy se arqueó con todas sus fuerzas y trató de zafarse de él, pero el peso de Terry la tenía atrapada. Sus piernas inmovilizaban las suyas a cada lado del cuerpo, impidiéndole alivio alguno ante el increíble calor que se estaba formando en su interior. Terry flexionó las caderas y se sumergió en ella sin dejarle apenas tiempo para recuperar el aliento y se introdujo fuerte y profundamente, deslizando a fondo toda su longitud.

Candy se rindió a la tensión que bullía a través de su cuerpo y se apretó contra él, arqueando la espalda para que la penetrara más profundamente. Atrapada en la agonía de la pasión, sintió cómo algo en su interior se liberaba y salía disparado.

El amor de Terry era tan violento como una tormenta de verano que le destrozaba los sentidos y la dejaba exhausta y sin respiración mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba. Candy susurró su nombre y se estremeció, rindiéndose ante el éxtasis.

Unos instantes más tarde escuchó el exultante grito de Terry y sintió su semilla bañando el interior de su vientre.

Cuando volvió a conectar con la realidad, Candy se dio cuenta de que aquel apareamiento sin sentido podría dar como resultado otro hijo. Aquel asombroso pensamiento enfrió su pasión como ninguna otra cosa podría haberlo hecho. Soltando un grito desmayado, apartó a Terry de sí.

Aquel empujón le pilló por sorpresa y Terry cayó hacia atrás mirándola fijamente con una expresión que era una mezcla de asombro, confusión… y repentina lucidez.

—¡Candy…! ¡Dios mío, eres tú!

Impactada al ver que la había reconocido a pesar de su disfraz, Candy se puso de pie de un salto y trató de abrocharse el desgarrado corpiño a la altura del escote. Tenía que salir corriendo de allí antes de que Terry entrara en razón. Él debió darse cuenta de sus intenciones, porque de pronto pareció cobrar vida.

—¡Espera, Candy! ¡No te vayas!

A ella se le cerró la garganta por el terror. Reculó para apartarse, todavía temblando tras haber hecho el amor con Terry.

—No, no soy Candy. No soy quien tú crees —gritó mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacia la casa. Miró una vez hacia atrás y vio a Terry sentado en el suelo con la frente apoyada en las rodillas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ir tras ella, Candy se apoyó un instante en un árbol para recuperar el aliento y para pensar.

Se miró el destrozado vestido y se dio cuenta de que no podía entrar así sin provocar un escándalo. Por las mejillas le resbalaron lágrimas de Andleytia. ¿Cómo demonios iba a regresar a su casa?

—Flora, ¿eres tú?

Candy se giró, dispuesta a salir corriendo otra vez. Entonces reconoció a Stear bajando por el sendero en dirección a ella y sintió un gran alivio. Candy se atragantó al pronunciar su nombre y de pronto se vio entre sus brazos, temblando como una hoja agitada por el viento en un día de otoño.

Stear la apartó de sí todo lo que le daban los brazos y se la quedó mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—Dios mío, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo Candy con un suspiro tembloroso—. Llévame a casa.

La expresión de Stear se endureció.

—¡Maldito sea Terry! Ha sido él quien te ha hecho esto, ¿verdad? Mírate, estás hecha un desastre. Lo mataré.

—¡No, Stear! Sólo llévame a casa. Yo soy tan culpable como Terry.

—Ninguna mujer merece ser tratada como te ha tratado él —aseguró Stear—. Voy a ponerle en evidencia, lo juro.

Ella le tiró del brazo.

—Quiero irme, Stear. Por favor.

—¿Y tu chal?

—Me lo he dejado.

—Te dejaré instalada en mi coche y luego volveré a por tu chal y a presentarle nuestras excusas a mi abuela.

Stear le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la sacó de allí, evitando el haz de luz que salía del salón de baile.

Candy miró de reojo hacia atrás, aliviada al comprobar que Terry no los seguía. No estaba en condiciones de dar más explicaciones, y seguro que Terry se las iba a pedir. No volvió a respirar con normalidad hasta que regresó Stear y el coche salió de la casa.

Tenía que estar completamente loca para haber ido allí aquella noche, se reprendió mentalmente. Pero lo último que había esperado era que Terry la reconociera tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

—¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Stear cuando el silencio entre ellos se hizo demasiado incómodo.

Candy dejó caer la vista y se arrebujó dentro del chal.

—No puedo.

Stear le quitó con suavidad la máscara.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

A Stear se le marcaron los músculos de la mandíbula.

—No parece que estés bien.

Su relación con Terry era demasiado complicada como para explicarla. Y Stear no lo entendería. Nadie entendería por qué había mentido a Terry respecto a su hijo.

—Vendré a verte mañana —dijo Stear cuando el coche se detuvo delante de la puerta de su casa.

—Preferiría que no —murmuró ella.

—Entonces, vendré dentro de unos días. Y quédate tranquila porque le voy a cantar a Terry las cuarenta por lo que te ha hecho. Candy sintió una punzada de pánico.

—Recuerda tu promesa, mi señor. Dijiste que no contarías a Terry dónde podría encontrarme. Pase lo que pase, te suplico que no traiciones mi confianza.

Stear tomó su menuda y fría mano y le depositó un beso en los nudillos.

—Nunca traicionaría a una dama tan encantadora.

_Candy._ Todavía sentado en el suelo, Terry estaba demasiado impactado como para pensar más allá del hecho de que acababa de hacerle el amor a su esposa. La había tomado en el suelo como un animal, utilizándola como lo habría hecho con una prostituta del muelle. De pronto estaba completamente sobrio. Más sobrio que en toda su vida.

_Candy._ Su nombre era como paladear un buen vino. Tendría que haberla reconocido de inmediato. Maldita fuera su confundida cabeza y su incapacidad para ver más allá de la máscara y la peluca. Pero no le llevó mucho reconocerla cuando empezó a hacerle el amor. Ninguna otra mujer del mundo hacía el amor como la jefa del clan de los Andley. Su dulce sabor, el sutil aroma de su piel, la dulce curva de sus labios, el intenso verde de sus ojos. No podía precisar el momento exacto en el que la reconoció; tal vez lo había hecho desde el principio y se había negado a creer lo que su cabeza le decía.

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron de rabia cuando recordó las frías palabras de su carta y lo poco que le había contado respecto a la muerte de su hijo. Eran muchas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas.

¿Por qué estaba con Stear? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Niel Ligan? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella en Londres?

Necesitaba respuestas. Terry se atusó la ropa y se dirigió tambaleándose hacia la casa. En cuando entró en el salón de baile a través de las puertas del balcón se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Candy no habría regresado a la fiesta en el estado de desaliño en el que se encontraba.

Terry se quedó de pie en medio de aquella multitud de rostros que lo observaban divertidos, consciente de que se había convertido en el centro de atención. Gimió para sus adentros y se miró. Tenía la ropa manchada de hierba y cubierta de ramitas sueltas. La corbata blanca estaba torcida, su cabello revuelto y el abrigo desabrochado. Gracias a Dios, había tenido el sentido común de abrocharse los pantalones.

Los fragmentos sueltos de extrañas conversaciones lo siguieron en su camino hacia la puerta: "Un bala perdida. Está fuera de control. No deberían permitirle mezclarse con la buena sociedad. Acosador de mujeres. Canalla. Granuja".

Terry apenas les prestó atención mientras presentaba sus excusas ante la escandalizada anfitriona y se marchaba de allí.

Era imprescindible que encontrara a Candy.

Terry se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Sentía la cabeza dos veces más grande de su tamaño real y la lengua pastosa, pero nunca había tenido la mente tan despejada. Llamó a Pemburton, y cuando el mayordomo apareció con una botella y un vaso en una bandeja, Terry hizo un gesto para que se las llevara.

—No voy a necesitar eso esta mañana, Pemburton. Ocúpate de mi baño. Tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar.

Aunque el rostro alargado de Pemburton permaneció impávido, el casi imperceptible movimiento de mandíbula reveló su conmoción.

—Es temprano, señor. No es propio de vos levantaros antes de que salga al sol. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Hay muchos problemas, Pemburton —respondió Terry con sequedad—. Pero desaparecerán en cuanto hable con lord Corweel.

—¿Os sirvo el desayuno, mi señor?

A Terry le sonaron las tripas en señal de protesta. Los excesos del día anterior le estaban pasando factura.

—No voy a desayunar, Pemburton. Me detendré en uno de mis clubes si más tarde tengo hambre. Que enganchen los caballos al coche y lo tengan preparado.

Una hora más tarde, bañado, afeitado y vestido, Terry salió de su casa. El coche lo estaba esperando, tal y como había ordenado, y se despidió del cochero antes de subirse al pescante, ajustarse la riendas en los dedos y dirigirse calle abajo con imprudente precipitación.

El coche apenas se había detenido frente a la casa de los Corweel cuando Terry saltó al suelo y corrió hacia las escaleras de la puerta principal. Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que su insistente llamada obtuviera respuesta.

—Ah, Carstairs, buenos días —saludó pasando por delante del asombrado mayordomo—. Por favor, avisa al vizconde Corweel de que estoy aquí y deseo verle.

Carstairs levantó las cejas hasta casi rozar con ellas la frente.

—Lord Corweel no se levantará hasta dentro de unas horas.

—Despiértalo —dijo Terry entrando a grandes zancadas en el estudio. Yo le esperaré aquí.

—Pero… pero mi señor… —balbuceó Carstairs yendo detrás de él—, el amo no se levanta nunca antes de mediodía.

Terry se giró en redondo para mirarlo.

—Que el diablo te lleve, Carstairs, haz lo que te he dicho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando entre dientes algo sobre lo impetuosa que era la juventud, Carstairs se encaminó a despertar a su amo.

Terry recorrió el estudio arriba y abajo con impaciencia mientras esperaba a Stear; su amigo tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. A Terry estaba a punto de acabársele la paciencia cuando Stear entró en la habitación con el pelo revuelo y los ojos semicerrados por el sueño.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo a estas intempestivas horas del día? Tienes mucho valor, Terry. Lo que le hiciste anoche a lady Flora es imperdonable. Escoge las armas. Estoy dispuesto a defender el honor de mi dama.

—No seas estúpido —le espetó Terry—. Qué vas a defender tú su honor. ¿Qué hacías anoche con Candy?

—Todavía estás borracho, Terry. Vete a casa a dormir la mona. No conozco a ninguna Candy.

—¡Al diablo contigo! Anoche fue tu acompañante en el baile de tu abuela.

Stear apretó los puños.

—La dama que me acompañaba anoche en el baile de mi abuela _no_ se llamaba Candy. Borracho o sereno, tu comportamiento de anoche es imperdonable.

—Tal vez estuviera borracho, pero sé perfectamente lo que hice y con quién lo hice. ¿Vas a decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Candy o tengo que darte una paliza para que lo confieses?

—Te lo he dicho, no conozco a ninguna Candy.

—Quizá debería haber dicho lady Flora White —le espetó Terry—. Tal vez anoche estuviera borracho, pero mi cerebro funcionaba perfectamente. ¿Crees que no hubiera reconocido a mi propia esposa?

Stear se limitó a quedarse mirando a Terry con la boca abierta en gesto de silenciosa exclamación. Al parecer estaba demasiado asombrado para responder.

—Así es, Stear, _mi esposa._ Resulta que Flora White y Candy Andley comparten el mismo marido. Yo. Y en caso de que todavía no lo hayas adivinado, son la misma mujer.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —dijo Stear dejándose caer en la silla más cercana—. ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Dónde crees que fui cuando dejé Londres? Partí a Escocia para enfrentarme a mi esposa. Archie había oído que Candy estaba esperando un hijo, así que fui a Glenmoor para que firmara el documento de nulidad matrimonial que Archie me había ayudado a obtener. No estaba dispuesto a reconocer como mío el bastardo de otro hombre. Imagínate mi impacto cuando llegué a Glenmoor y me enteré de que Flora, mi antigua amante, y Candy, mi esposa, eran la misma mujer, y que el hijo que esperaba Candy era mío.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Stear sacudiendo la cabeza ante la historia tan increíble que Terry acababa de contarle—. Ya sé que dejaste Inglaterra repentinamente, pero tú nunca has sido un hombre predecible. Háblame de tu hijo. Lady Flora… digo… Candy, nunca mencionó ningún niño.

—Es una historia larga y complicada —respondió Terry—. Algún día te contaré los detalles. Ahora mismo sólo quiero una cosa de ti.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Dime dónde puedo encontrar a Candy.

—¡Vete al infierno! Hice una promesa solemne, y pienso mantenerla. No sabrás nada por mí.

—¿Una promesa? —a Terry no le gustó nada cómo sonó aquello.

—Sí. Candy, si es que ese es su verdadero nombre, me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie dónde encontrarla. Te mencionó específicamente a ti. Dijo que no os habíais separado precisamente como amigos.

—Puedes asegurar que ha sido así. Me mintió, me utilizó para tener un hijo y me dejó tirado por un escocés. Candy tiene muchas cosas por las que responder.

Stear se levantó de la silla con expresión beligerante.

—Tal vez por eso no quiera que la encuentres. ¿Le hiciste daño anoche, Terry? Si es así, te juro que nuestra amistad ha terminado.

Terry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Había sido brusco, pero no creía que le hubiera hecho daño. Su mutuo deseo había hecho explosión en una batalla de sensual agresividad, y él se había mostrado encantado de saciar el hambre de Candy junto con la suya.

—Candy es mi esposa. Nunca le haría daño físicamente, aunque se merece una buena zurra —su expresión se endureció y entornó los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas—. ¿Te has acostado con mi esposa?

Stear echó el brazo hacia atrás y luego golpeó a Terry directamente en la mandíbula. Terry se tambaleó y fue a parar contra el escritorio.

—Te lo has ganado —dijo Stear frotándose los nudillos—. Candy se merece a alguien mejor que tú.

Terry se frotó la mandíbula, asombrado ante la defensa que hacía Stear de su esposa.

—¡Candy me dejó por otro hombre, maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres que piense si me la encuentro con mi mejor amigo? —se quedó mirando fijamente a Stear durante un instante cargado de tensión, dispuesto a tomar represalias contra él, hasta que recordó que Stear era su mejor amigo. Tal vez su único amigo.

—Estás haciendo que me enfade mucho, Stear. ¿Vas a decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Candy?

—Candy no quiere verte —argumentó el otro hombre—. Le prometí que no tendría que verte si no quería, y una promesa es una promesa, Terry. ¿Tan poco honor tienes que quieres que rompa un juramento solemne? Además, estás enfadado, y podrías hacerle daño por mucho que digas.

Terry hizo un esfuerzo por no lanzarse contra su mejor amigo. Pero se lo pensó mejor. Los puñetazos nunca solucionaban nada. Funcionaba mejor la astucia. Más pronto o más tarde, Stear iría a visitar a Candy. Y cuando eso ocurriera, Terry no andaría muy lejos de allí.

Candy estaba sumida en la indecisión. Terry sabía que estaba en Londres y ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto. Podía quedarse donde estaba y rezar para que Terry no diera con ella, o podía buscar un nuevo alojamiento. Fue una locura pensar que Terry no la reconocería.

Candy estaba cansada de fingir, cansada de mentirle a Terry, pero temía ser sincera ahora porque podría acarrear repercusiones desagradables. Tenía la intuición de que Terry ni la comprendería ni la perdonaría. ¿Y si arrancaba a su hijo de su lado? No tenía elección. Tenía que continuar con aquella farsa hasta el final. Ese era su castigo y su penitencia.

Cuando Flammy le llevó a la mañana siguiente a Dilan para que le diera de mamar, Candy había tomado ya una decisión.

—Haz el equipaje, Flammy, nos vamos a mudar —le dijo con firmeza.

Flammy se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Mudarnos, Candy? ¿Y dónde iremos? ¿Por qué tenemos que mudarnos?

—Anoche cometí un error —admitió Candy—. Lord Derby me ha reconocido a pesar del esfuerzo que hice para ir bien disfrazada. Le mentí respecto a Dilan y temo que nunca me perdonará si nos encuentra.

—No creo que sea sabio regresar a Escocia, a menos que estés dispuesta a casarte con Niel.

—Eso no sucederá nunca —dijo Candy con gravedad—. Nos mudaremos a una posada respetable hasta que pueda alquilar otra casa dentro de nuestras posibilidades.

—¿Cuándo deseas marcharte?

—Inmediatamente. Hoy mismo buscaré algo. Dile a Tom que tenga el coche preparado dentro de una hora.

—Tal vez deberías contarle a lord Derby lo del niño —sugirió Flammy.

—No, no puedo. Quizás se lleve a Dilan de mi lado, y no podría soportarlo.

Candy depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hijo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos mientras él le succionaba vigorosamente el pezón. Cuando cerró los ojos y aflojó la boca, se lo pasó a Flammy y se levantó para empezar el día.

Terry estaba pegado como la cola a Stear, siguiéndole a una distancia prudencial. Confiaba en que su amigo lo llevara finalmente hasta Candy. Stear visitó Brooks, White's, la casa de cambio y a su sastre, pero no a Candy. Cuando Stear entró en casa de su abuela para lo que parecía iba a ser una larga visita, Terry se rindió malhumorado y decidió pasar por Brooks. Se dirigía calle abajo en el coche cuando le llamó la atención un carruaje que se detuvo delante de la Posada del Ganso Azul. El corazón le latió con fuerza contra las costillas al darse cuenta de que el cochero le resultaba familiar. No recordaba su nombre, pero que lo asparan si no era capaz de reconocer a un Andley en cuanto lo veía.

Terry se colocó en el espacio libre que había detrás del coche y esperó. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, pero estaba preparado para esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta con tal de averiguarlo. Su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando vio a Candy descender del coche y entrar en la posada. En cuanto Candy desapareció en el interior, Terry se bajó de su carruaje para enfrentarse al pariente de Candy.

—Ya puedes irte —le dijo dándole un susto a Tom, que no lo había visto acercarse por detrás.

—Su… Su Excelencia, no os había visto.

—Sé que eres un Andley —dijo Terry—, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Tom, milord. Soy hermano de Anthony.

—Sí, ahora me acuerdo. Ya puedes marcharte, Tom. Yo cuidaré de Candy.

Tom se puso tenso.

—No, no puedo hacer eso.

—Insisto —dijo Terry con severidad—. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi propia esposa.

—¡Vuestra esposa! —le espetó Tom—. Tengo entendido que vos y la Andley ya no estáis casados.

—Al contrario de lo que Candy piensa, todavía somos marido y mujer —le reveló Terry—. A partir de ahora yo asumo completamente la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella.

Tom no parecía muy convencido.

—No le haréis daño, ¿verdad?

—La Andley está a salvo conmigo —aseguró Terry—. A partir de ahora residirá en mi casa.

—Pero Su excelencia, no lo entendéis… —argumentó Tom—. Hay… más personas a las que considerar.

—Yo me encargaré de todo —le aseguró Terry—. Vete a casa, yo me pondré en contacto contigo más tarde, cuando haya hablado con Candy.

—Muy bien, Excelencia, pero no me gusta —murmuró Tom mientras guiaba el coche hacia la concurrida calle con evidente renuencia—. Si le hacéis daño a la Andley, responderéis ante mí y ante el resto del clan —le gritó mirando hacia atrás.

Murmurando para sus adentros, Terry colocó el coche en el hueco que acababa de dejar el que conducía Tom y se sentó a esperar a Candy.

Candy supo al instante que el Ganso Azul no era el lugar adecuado para ella y su pequeña familia. Por fuera parecía lo suficientemente respetable, pero una vez dentro, a Candy le desanimó su aspecto tan poco respetable. El Ganso Azul era la tercera posada que visitaba y la tercera que encontraba inadecuada incluso para la estancia tan corta que tenía en mente. Pero no se desalentó. Había al menos tres posadas más en vecindarios buenos aunque no tan elegantes.

Candy salió distraída de la posada creyendo que Tom estaría esperándola en el coche. Se quedó sin respiración cuando en lugar de encontrarse a su pariente lo que vio fue a Terry ocupando su lugar. Terry tenía una sonrisa malévola dibujada en el rostro, y Candy sintió los primeros coletazos de miedo.

—Terry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Tom?

—Le he mandado a casa. Tú te vienes conmigo.

—¡No tenías derecho! —exclamó Candy, alarmada ante aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Un enfrentamiento con Terry era precisamente lo que había intentado evitar.

—Eres mi esposa. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

Candy se tambaleó, y hubiera caído al suelo si Terry no llega a sujetarla.

—La nulidad… —comenzó a decir.

—Más tarde —la atajó él mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la subía al carruaje—. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de que le estaba haciendo el amor a mi propia esposa anoche?

Eso era exactamente lo que Candy había pensado. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto? No podía ir a ninguna parte con Terry. En casa había un niño esperando a que le diera de mamar. Tenía los senos duros y calientes, y podía sentir cómo la leche le goteaba de los pezones.

—Voy a llevarte a casa. A mi casa —aclaró Terry—. Ese es el lugar en el que tienes que estar.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! Ya no estamos casados.

—Estás completamente equivocada, y si te has casado con Niel, eres también una bígama.

Asombrada, Candy sintió cómo todo su mundo se venía abajo. No hacía falta ser vidente para darse cuenta de que Terry no se alegraba precisamente de verla. ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara de que su hijo estaba vivo?

Candy echó los hombros hacia atrás y se prometió a sí misma que haría todo lo que hiciera falta con tal de no perder a su hijo.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

—Bienvenida a la mansión de los Derby —dijo Terry con frialdad mientras ayudaba a Candy a bajar del carruaje y la guiaba hacia los escalones de entrada.

La puerta se abrió y Terry la hizo pasar. Ella se zafó de su agarre y lo miró fijamente. Lo que iba a decir, fuera lo que fuera, se le quedó en la garganta cuando se cruzó con la fiereza de sus ojos. Era como entrar de cabeza en un infierno en llamas. Candy nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera el día que llegó a Glenmoor y la reconoció.

Tenía el rostro como esculpido en piedra, vacío de cualquier emoción mientras la miraba fijamente. Candy se dio cuenta de pronto de que no estaban solos. Un hombre alto y delgado que llevaba la librea de los Derby aguardaba atento al lado de la puerta. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. El hombre correspondió con el brevísimo movimiento de una ceja.

—Pemburton —comenzó a decir Terry—, quiero presentarte a tu nueva señora. Lady Derby, mi esposa.

La compuesta expresión de Pemburton se aflojó debido al impacto.

—¿Vuestra… vuestra esposa, mi señor? —balbuceó.

—Sí. Lady Derby ha viajado desde Escocia para reunirse conmigo. Convoca al servicio. Los quiero a todos alineados en el vestíbulo en quince minutos para conocer a su nueva señora.

—Como digáis, mi señor —entonó el habitualmente imperturbable Pemburton desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la casa. Aunque el pobre hombre había intentado no mostrarse alterado, Candy sospechaba que estaba aturdido ante su inesperada llegada.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso? —inquirió Candy—. No soy tu esposa y lo sabes.

—Estás equivocada, Candy —respondió Terry irritado—. No he llevado el acuerdo de nulidad a los tribunales. Siento desilusionarte, pero sigues casada. Si ya te has casado con el jefe de los Ligan, eso te convierte en bígama. Y si te has acostado con él, eso te convierte en una p…

La rabia hizo explosión en el cerebro de Candy cuando echó el brazo hacia atrás y le propinó una bofetada.

—¡Malnacido! —susurró apretando los dientes—. ¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme! Bastardo. Canalla. Granuja. Miserable. ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado desde que saliste de Escocia?

Terry se llevó la mano a la enrojecida mejilla.

—Te aconsejo que no intentes volver a hacer esto —le espetó—. Eres tú quien querías disolver nuestro matrimonio. Tú escribiste esa maldita carta. Ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de contarme cómo murió nuestro hijo —Terry la agarró de los hombros y la agitó con fuerza—. ¿Acaso creías que no me importaba?

—Ejem… mi señor, mi señora… los sirvientes están reunidos, tal como habíais pedido.

El rostro de Candy se encendió. No estaba bien por parte de ninguno de los dos discutir delante del servicio. No podía permanecer en aquella casa, con un marido que la odiaba y con un hijo en otro sitio que la necesitaba. Ajeno a todo, Terry comenzó con las presentaciones como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La mujer gruesa con lentes era la señora McBride, la cocinera. Luego había tres vivarachas doncellas irlandesas, Peggy, Megan y Bridie. Los dos jóvenes hermanos, Jesse y Jerry, ayudaban en los trabajos más duros de la cocina y cargaban equipajes cuando hacía falta. Terrence el cochero, a quien Candy ya conocía, estaba a cargo de los establos. Pemburton, según supo, llevaba la casa y al personal con mano de hierro.

Cuando le dijeron que escogiera a una doncella entre las tres jóvenes, Candy escogió a Peggy, una morena frescachona de brillantes ojos azules. Tras las presentaciones, el servicio se marchó, dejando a Candy y a Terry solos para que continuaran con su discusión.

—Te enseñaré tu habitación —dijo él obligándola a subir por la escalera que se curvaba.

Candy esperó a estar dentro del enorme y elegante dormitorio antes de girarse hacia Terry.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Has decidido venir a Londres, así que doy por hecho que deseas retomarlo donde lo dejamos.

—Esa no es la razón por la que estoy en Londres.

—¿Y por qué has venido, mi amor? —la mirada de Terry recorrió su estilizada figura, deteniéndose en sus grandes senos durante un incómodo instante antes de volver a clavarse en su rostro.

—Tener un hijo ha cambiado… ciertas cosas en ti —dijo—. No recuerdo que estuvieras antes tan bien dotada.

"Tú también estarías bien dotado si tuvieras los pechos llenos de leche y a punto de reventar", pensó Candy con aspereza.

—Tengo que irme, Terry. Tom y Flammy estarán preocupados por mí.

—Saben dónde encontrarte. ¿Qué ha sido de Anthony y Patty? Esperaba verlos contigo.

—Patty está esperando un hijo —Candy miró fijamente a Terry—. A diferencia de otros hombres que conozco, Anthony quería estar con ella cuando naciera.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! Ya sabes por qué tuve que irme. Tenía toda la intención de regresar, pero entonces recibí tu carta. No sabía que estuvieras tan enamorada de ese jefe de los Ligan. ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?

Candy trató de encontrar respuestas para las preguntas de Terry, pero su corazón no tuvo fuerzas para seguir mintiendo.

—Niel está en Escocia. Yo… no congeniábamos.

—Así que has vuelto a Londres a recuperarme —la acusó Terry con sorna.

—¡No! Eso no es verdad.

_—¿Por qué_ has venido a Londres? ¿Tienes pensado escoger otro marido de entre mis amigos? ¿Stear, tal vez?

—¡No necesito un marido! —incapaz de soportar sus falsas acusaciones, Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Me niego a quedarme aquí un instante más de lo necesario.

Terry estaba ya delante de ella, apoyado contra el panel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona.

—Dime qué te ha traído a Londres.

—Nunca fue mi intención que nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

—¡Mentirosa! —gritó Terry—. ¡De haber querido evitarme, no habrías acudido al baile! Candy lo miró desafiante.

—Eso fue un error, y no pienso decir nada más. Apártate de la puerta.

El mal humor de Terry se disparó. Ninguna mujer lo había rechazado así en toda su vida. Pero a pesar de su rabia, de la confusión, su cuerpo se moría de deseo. Recordaba a Candy tal y como había sido la noche anterior. Ansiosa, apasionada, una llama de fuego entre sus brazos. De pronto se sintió vivo de nuevo. El aire que los rodeaba estaba cargado de energía. El cuerpo le vibraba con una languidez seductora que le entrecortaba la respiración y le intensificaba los sentidos.

La emoción le aceleró el latido del corazón. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella. El deseo rugió como un fuego salvaje a través de su sangre. Lo único que le impedía desnudarla y llevarla a la cama era la certeza de que nada de lo que le había contado Candy tenía sentido. Le había dicho tantas mentiras en el pasado que a Terry le costaba trabajo distinguir la verdad de la fantasía.

—Quiero la verdad, Candy. Sé que estás ocultando algo. ¿De qué se trata? ¿A quién estás protegiendo?

Candy palideció.

—Yo… yo… —el infierno era preferible a lo que ella estaba pasando en aquel momento.

—¿Cómo murió mi hijo? ¿Tuve un niño o una niña? Me debes algunas respuestas.

—Un niño —le espetó Candy—. Ni siquiera llegó a respirar. Lo enterramos el mismo día.

Terry pareció romperse por dentro, y Candy sintió cómo su propio corazón se rompía. Era como si de golpe se hubiera abierto una compuerta en su interior, y de pronto supo que no podía continuar así. La falsedad era un pecado terrible. Aquella mentira que le había contado hacía mucho tiempo a Terry había ido creciendo hasta que las falsedades se fueron apilando una sobre otra. Dios nunca la perdonaría. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma una mala persona, pero sabía que Terry la juzgaría con dureza.

—¡Dulce Virgen María! No puedo seguir así. Lo siento, Terry, lo siento.

Las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas mientras miraba de frente a su marido. Lo que Terry pensara de ella no era nada comparado con cómo se juzgaba a sí misma.

—He mentido, Terry. He mentido mucho. Es hora de decir la verdad. No puedo engañarte con…

—¿Engañarme con qué? —tenía la voz dura, áspera, de juez. Candy sintió de pronto mucho frío al escuchar su tono. Que el hombre que amaba la despreciara era el peor de los infiernos. ¿Cómo podría explicarse? ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que había hecho todo lo posible por salvarle la vida? Tal vez si viera primero a su hijo no la odiara tanto.

—Te debo la verdad, Terry, y la tendrás —comenzó a decir Candy—. Deja que regrese a mi alojamiento para… recoger algo que me he dejado allí, y entonces lo sabrás todo.

Terry soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Debes creer que soy un estúpido. Si dejo que te vayas de mi vista, desaparecerás otra vez.

¿Acaso le importaba eso a él?

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —si todavía le quedaba el más mínimo rescoldo de cariño por ella, encontraría en su corazón la manera de perdonarla.

Terry se encogió de hombros. Aquel gesto tan simple y despreocupado acabó con cualquier esperanza que Candy pudiera haber alimentado.

—Eres mi esposa. Tengo derecho a saber qué me ocultas antes de mandarte de regreso a Glenmoor. Tener a mi esposa en Londres restringiría mi estilo de vida. Nombraré otro administrador para que se ocupe de mis intereses y te eche un ojo a ti. No quiero volver a oír que la embustera de mi esposa me está engañando con otro hombre.

—¿Y qué pasa con la nulidad?

—Olvídate de la nulidad. Me perteneces tanto si estás en Londres como en Glenmoor.

—Por favor, déjame volver a mi alojamiento, Terry. Te prometo que no desapareceré. Una hora, eso es lo único que te pido —le suplicó Candy, que estaba desesperada por volver a casa para alimentar a su hijo—. Cuando vuelva te explicaré lo de la carta… y todo lo demás.

Terry se la quedó mirando con una de sus oscuras cejas arqueadas.

—¿Otra mentira, mujer?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—En esta ocasión no, Terry. Confía en mí por esta vez.

Candy contuvo la respiración, consciente de la lucha que estaba librando Terry en su interior. Sabía que no le había dado ningún motivo para que confiara en ella, pero esta vez era diferente. No quería que hubiera más mentiras entre ellos. Terry debió leer la verdad en sus ojos, porque asintió, aunque parecía todavía algo escéptico.

—Muy bien, Candy. Te llevaré a tu alojamiento y te esperaré dentro. Si no cumples tu promesa, te sacaré a rastras de donde te hayas escondido. ¿Lo has entendido?

Candy entendía más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Había agotado la paciencia de Terry, y él le había dado todo el margen de movimientos que se merecía.

—Entendido.

Unos minutos más tarde se dirigían calle abajo en el coche en dirección a casa de Candy.

—No hace falta que me acompañes hasta dentro —dijo ella cuando llegaron a su alojamiento.

—¿Has estado viviendo _aquí?_ —preguntó Terry torciendo el gesto para mostrar su desaprobación ante el lugar que había escogido para alojarse. Candy observó el mal estado de la fachada del edificio con los ojos de Terry y se dio cuenta de lo que debía parecer a alguien acostumbrado a mucho más.

—No está tan mal. El vecindario es agradable.

Terry no respondió mientras la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje agarrándola del brazo, como si temiera que saliera corriendo. La guió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta. Candy entró y fue de pronto consciente de la diferencia entre el gigantesco vestíbulo de la mansión de los Derby y el lúgubre recibidor de su humilde morada.

—¡Candy! —gritó Flammy corriendo escaleras abajo para salir a su encuentro—. Tom me ha contado lo de Su Excelencia y estábamos muy preocupados. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo ha…?

Las palabras de Flammy quedaron interrumpidas a mitad de frase cuando Terry salió de detrás de Candy.

—Recuerdas a lord Derby, ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy para llenar el vacío.

Flammy se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Su Excelencia.

—Acompaña a lord Derby a la salita, Flammy, y sírvele algo de beber mientras yo… recojo mis cosas.

—Pero Candy, ya he guardado yo todas las pertenencias que trajiste de Glenmoor.

Candy fingió no oírla mientras pasaba por delante de Flammy y subía las escaleras.

Terry estaba convencido de que Candy ocultaba algo… o a alguien. ¿Al jefe de los Ligan, tal vez? ¿No acababa de decir Flammy que ya había recogido sus cosas? Terry esperó a que Flammy saliera de la triste salita antes de actuar siguiendo un impulso y seguir a Candy escaleras arriba. Se detuvo en el rellano superior, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el suave lloriqueo que procedía de una de las habitaciones. Siguió el sonido hasta una de las tres puertas cerradas que había en el piso de arriba. Sin molestarse en llamar, giró el picaporte y entró de golpe.

Lo que vio fue excesivo para su mente, que no pudo registrarlo. Palideció completamente y se tambaleó hasta apoyarse contra la puerta. Candy estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana sujetando un bulto entre los brazos. Terry deslizó la mirada hasta el bulto; se retorcía y emitía sonidos de succión que se parecían sospechosamente a… los de un bebé mamando. Asombrado, alzó la vista y se cruzó con la desafiante mirada verde de Candy.

—¿De quién es ese bebé? —él lo sabía, oh, sí, lo sabía, pero tenía que oírlo él mismo de los mentirosos labios de Candy.

—Puedo explicarlo, Terry.

—Lo dudo, madame, pero en cualquier caso, procede.

—¿Te gustaría ver a tu hijo?

—¿Mi hijo? —repitió él claramente estupefacto.

—Sí, Terry. Un muchacho sano y fuerte.

Clavado al suelo, Terry era incapaz de respirar, y mucho menos de moverse. Recordó todas esas semanas en las que había llorado la muerte de su hijo y el corazón se le llenó de resentimiento. ¿Cómo podía Candy hacerle eso? La ira lo lanzó hacia delante, la furia le hizo arrancar al niño del pecho de su madre. Privado de alimento, Dilan abrió la boca y lloró.

—Devuélvemelo, Terry —le exigió Candy—. Ya ha esperado bastante para poder comer.

La oscura mirada de Terry se deslizó hacia su pecho desnudo. Una gota de leche colgaba de su engordado pezón, y sintió cómo se le apretaba la entrepierna a pesar de la ira. Apartó con dificultad la vista del copioso banquete del seno de Candy y se quedó mirando a su hijo, que no paraba de berrear. Terry abrió su corazón y el amor encontró el camino para entrar. Un amor puro y conmovedor que no había experimentado nunca antes. Su hijo era el niño más hermoso que había visto jamás. Tenía el cabello oscuro, los ojos grandes y azules, como el mar de media noche y una boquita redonda ribeteada por los residuos de la leche de Candy. Y un cuerpecito robusto, por lo que podía apreciar.

_Su_ hijo. No estaba muerto, sino muy vivo. Apartó la vista del niño y se encontró con Candy mirándolo fijamente. Un extraño espesor le cerró la garganta mientras miles de emociones contrapuestas se enfrentaban en su interior. Aunque deseaba flagelar a Candy con duras palabras, sólo le vino una a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo voy a explicar todo, pero ahora dame a mi hijo. Todavía tiene hambre.

Terry le devolvió el niño a su madre con evidente renuencia. En cuanto se lo puso al pecho, cesaron sus quejidos lastimeros. Terry lo miró mamar durante un largo y silencioso momento antes de dejarse caer en una silla cercana. No se le ocurría una razón aparte del odio para explicar que Candy hubiera optado por decirle que su hijo había muerto. ¿Qué había ocurrido cuando él se marchó de Glenmoor para que cambiara así? ¿Dónde encajaba el jefe de los Ligan en todo aquello?

Terry permaneció en silencio mientras el bebé mamaba para no molestar a su hijo. Pero en cuanto apartó la boca del pezón de Candy y cerró los ojos, Terry se lo quitó a Candy de los brazos.

—¿Dónde está la cuna?

—Al otro lado de la puerta. Tiene su propia habitación.

Terry colocó a su dormido hijo en la cuna y regresó con Candy. Cualquier atisbo de ternura había desaparecido de su rostro. Podía perdonarle a Candy muchas cosas, pero esta no era una de ellas. La encontró sentada exactamente donde la había dejado, con los senos pudorosamente cubiertos y la cabeza inclinada, como si cruzarse con su mirada le resultara demasiado doloroso.

—Voy a llevarme a mi hijo —dijo Terry sin más preámbulo.

Candy levantó la cabeza.

—¡No! No te lo permitiré. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

—Me importa un maldito bledo lo que hagas, señora. Yo no soy ningún ángel, pero lo que tú has hecho sobrepasa cualquier cosa que yo haya llevado a cabo en mi vida.

—Dilan me necesita. Todavía le estoy dando el pecho. No puedes apartarlo de mí.

—¿Se llama Dilan ? Qué amable por tu parte ponerle a mi hijo un nombre escocés. Puedo hacer lo que me de la real gana, y no habrá tribunal en todo el Reino Unido que no me apoye. No me resultará difícil encontrar un ama de cría. Nos las arreglaremos muy bien sin ti.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres oír mi explicación?

Terry clavó en ella una mirada de acero.

—La verdad es que no. Has conspirado para mantener a mi hijo alejado de mí, eso es lo único que cuenta —se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! Dilan no te conoce. Me echará de menos. Por favor, Terry, no hagas esto. Deja que esté con Dilan. Seré su niñera. Puedes fingir que existo sólo para cuidar de mi hijo. Sin él me moriré.

—Regresa a Escocia, a tu casa. El clan te necesita. Toma a Niel como amante. Y que él te haga un hijo.

—¡Desprecio a Niel! —las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas—. Casi tanto como te despreciaré a ti si me apartas de Dilan. Tal vez si me dejas explicarte…

—Ya es demasiado tarde para explicaciones.

Terry se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo por permitir que las lágrimas de Candy le afectaran. Debería llevarse a su hijo y mandarla al diablo. Pero la expresión de su rostro atravesó sus líneas de defensa. En realidad, no estaría mal que Candy alimentara a su hijo hasta el destete. Entonces la enviaría de regreso a Glenmoor, el lugar al que pertenecía.

—Prepara a Dilan —le espetó—. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Gracias —susurró Candy limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—No estoy haciendo esto por ti, Candy. Tienes razón en que Dilan es demasiado pequeño para separarse de su madre, por eso te permito quedarte con él por ahora. Puedes vivir en mi casa hasta que destetes a Dilan .

—Terry, si quisieras escucharme…

—Tal vez algún día tenga ganas de escucharte, pero ahora no. Prepara a Dilan mientras yo informo a Tom y a Flammy de mi decisión. Cuando lleven tus cosas a la mansión de los Derby podrán decidir si regresan a Escocia o entran a formar parte de mi personal de servicio. Depende de ellos.

Candy lo vio marcharse. Tenía los hombros rígidos, resultaba palpable la tensión de su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado, pero ese truhán arrogante tendría que haber escuchado su explicación. En menudo lío se había metido. Había sucedido justo lo que más temía. Terry quería quedarse con su hijo, pero la madre de su hijo le importaba un bledo.

Flammy entró de golpe en la habitación, interrumpiendo los sombríos pensamientos de Candy.

—Ay, Candy, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Lord Derby nos ha dicho que tenemos que llevar tus cosas a su casa. Dice que podemos regresar a Glenmoor o entrar a trabajar a su servicio.

—Terry quiere quedarse con Dilan —dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas—. La única razón por la que va a llevarme con él es para que alimente a Dilan . Me odia, Flammy, tal y como yo me temía.

— ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad? Tendría que saber que mentiste para salvarle el pellejo.

—No quiere escucharme.

—No voy a dejarte, Candy. Ni Tom tampoco. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti y del bebé.

—Yo no os pediría algo así, Flammy. La decisión es vuestra.

—Ya hemos tomado una decisión. Eres la Andley. Nos necesitas. Y ahora será mejor que Dilan y tú bajéis. Su Excelencia está esperando.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Candy se encontró a Terry recorriendo arriba y abajo el vestíbulo. La recibió con una breve inclinación de cabeza y le quitó al niño de los brazos. Candy trató de sujetarlo con fuerza, pero la severa mirada de Terry la llevó a aceptar su autoridad… por el momento.

Porque no estaba tratando con una mujer débil, y Candy no estaba tan dispuesta a aceptar sus condiciones como había dejado ver. Apretó los dientes con gesto de frustración mientras Terry la hacía salir por la puerta y la ayudaba a subirse al carruaje. Cuando le puso a Dilan en los brazos, Candy lo estrechó con fuerza y le dio gracias a Dios porque su hijo y ella siguieran juntos.

La mansión de los Derby era tres veces más grande que la modesta casa que ella había alquilado, pero a Candy no le impresionó la lujosa decoración ni las elegantes habitaciones. No era Glenmoor. Confortable y sin pretensiones, Glenmoor era su hogar, y ella añoraba las colinas cubiertas de brezo y los verdes valles. Quería criar a Dilan lejos del hedor de Londres, en un lugar donde pudiera correr libremente por la tierra que algún día sería suya.

—Me encargaré de contratar una niñera para mi hijo —dijo Terry mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Candy.

—No hace falta —replicó ella—. No me gusta la idea de que una desconocida se ocupe de mi hijo. Flammy y Tom han decidido quedarse en Londres. Dilan ya conoce a Flammy, y es una magnífica niñera.

—Supongo que servirá —accedió Terry—. Dilan y ella pueden ocupar la habitación pequeña que hay frente a la tuya, al otro lado del pasillo. Tom puede quedarse en la sala de las cocheras con mi cochero. Les pagaré a los dos un sueldo adecuado.

—Gracias —dijo Candy—. Como parece que mi presencia te ofende, procuraré mantenerme apartada de tu camino.

Terry le lanzó una mirada agria.

—Ahora mismo no sé qué sentimientos despiertas en mí, así que creo que es mejor que por el momento nos evitemos. Sin embargo, veré a mi hijo cuando me apetezca. Avisaré a Flammy o lo visitaré en su habitación cuando tú estés ocupada en otra cosa.

—¿Voy a estar confinada en mi habitación? —preguntó Candy, que no estaba muy segura de haberlo entendido.

—Por supuesto que no. No soy un monstruo. Podrás entrar y salir siempre que lo desees. Me ocuparé de proporcionarte unos ingresos que podrás gastar a tu gusto. Puedes encargar lo que quieras en la modista que escojas y cargarlo a mi cuenta. No importa lo que sienta hacia ti, sigues siendo mi esposa. Cuando vuelvas a Glenmoor tampoco te faltará de nada.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, Terry? ¿Qué clase de ejemplo vas a darle a nuestro hijo? ¿Seguirás por el camino de destrucción en el que te has iniciado? Beber, jugar, salir con prostitutas, ¿son esas las cualidades por las que quieres que te recuerde tu heredero cuando ya no estés? Puede que lord Pecado sea un buen nombre para un granuja, pero no resulta aceptable para un padre.

Terry le lanzó una mirada helada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a sermonearme? Toda tu vida está basada en mentiras. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, no has dicho la verdad ni una sola vez.

—Puedo explicártelo todo.

—No me interesa. Ahora te voy a dejar para que te instales. Yo no suelo estar en casa a la hora de la cena, así que te sugiero que cenes sola en tu habitación. Daré instrucciones al servicio. Cualquier cosa que necesites, habla con Pemburton. Él se encarga de todo aquí.

Candy pasó el resto del día instalándose en su nuevo alojamiento. Supervisó que colocaran la cuna de Dilan en el cuarto del niño y le pidió a Pemburton que le consiguiera una cama a Flammy. Peggy le llevó la comida, y después de darle el pecho a Dilan y dejarlo durmiendo la siesta, Pemburton le preguntó si quería dar una vuelta por la casa. Candy no sabía si a Terry le parecería bien y tampoco le importaba. Si iba a vivir allí, más le valía familiarizarse con lo que la rodeaba. El personal de servicio la recibió con bastante más aceptación de lo que lo había hecho Terry. De hecho, eran bastante amables. La señora McBride, que al parecer llevaba toda la vida al servicio de Terry, le expresó su deseo de que el amo sentara por fin la cabeza ahora que tenía una familia. Incluso el viejo y formal Pemburton no paraba de sonreírle, como si esperara que obrara un milagro. Y todo el mundo, hasta última de las doncellas, estaban encantados y cautivados con Dilan .

La mansión de Terry era magnífica. Todas las habitaciones estaban ricamente amuebladas y relucían de limpias, debido sobre todo, suponía Candy, a la supervisión de Pemburton. Se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que los aposentos de Terry estaban al lado de su habitación. Antes no había visto aquella puerta sabiamente disimulada. Soltó una risita amarga, consciente de que aquella puerta nunca se utilizaría. Terry no la necesitaba en ese sentido. Tenía mujeres de sobra para satisfacer su lujuria. Ella estaba allí únicamente para alimentar a su hijo. Le había dejado muy claro que cuando ya no fuera necesaria para el bienestar del niño, la enviaría de regreso a Glenmoor.

Aquella noche le llevaron la cena en una bandeja. Candy apenas probó bocado, aunque tenía un aspecto magnífico y olía de maravilla. No era comida lo que necesitaba, sino el amor de Terry.

Terry hizo su ronda habitual aquella noche. Se acercó a White's, no encontró nada que le interesara, acudió a una fiesta que organizaban los Hampton y terminó en Brooks, donde se sentó a jugar unas cuantas manos de naipes. A eso de le medianoche, cuando la mayoría de la gente consideraba que la noche no había hecho más que empezar, Terry estaba más sobrio que un juez y aburrido como una mona.

En honor a la verdad, había hecho un esfuerzo por alejarse de Dilan aquella noche. Todo lo que se refería al niño le intrigaba. No paraba de darle vueltas al hecho de haber tomado parte en la creación de un ser humano tan perfecto. Todavía le dolía que Candy hubiera intentado privarle de su hijo. No podía mirarla sin recordar su falsedad.

Y pensar que antes creía estar enamorado de ella… Entonces estaba deseando regresar a Glenmoor tras el juicio de sir Leonard, pero luego llegó aquella maldita carta. Suponía que tendría que haber oído la explicación de Candy, pero no podía soportar seguir escuchando sus mentiras.

De camino a casa decidió parar en Almacks y participar del bufé.

Fue un error. Lady Karen se lanzó sobre él en cuando entró por la puerta.

—¡Terry! Confiaba en que pasaras esta noche por aquí —le dijo atropelladamente—. ¿Te has enterado de que lord Fenton y yo hemos terminado? Soy libre de nuevo, y estoy deseando volver a retomar nuestra amistad —se inclinó sobre él, tanto que su empalagoso perfume se apoderó de sus sentidos—. Fenton no puede compararse contigo como amante. Nadie puede.

Terry se la quedó mirando fijamente. No se sentía en absoluto tentado.

—Estoy casado, Karen. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

Karen se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me importa realmente, ¿y a ti?

Los ojos de Terry adquirieron un brillo especial al imaginar a su inocente hijo tumbado en la cuna, y de pronto le importó mucho. Un padre sumido en el libertinaje no era el legado que quería dejarle a su hijo. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de que lord Pecado se retirara.

—De hecho, sí me importa —dijo Terry—. ¿Sabías que tengo un hijo?

— ¿De tu esposa? —preguntó Karen claramente asombrada.

—Si estás insinuando que mi hijo es ilegítimo, te equivocas. Dilan es legítimo —le informó Terry.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Sin duda no creo que tenga que explicarte a ti la mecánica, mi señora —dijo Terry con un punto sarcástico—. Si me disculpas, he visto a alguien con quien debo hablar.

Terry sintió los ojos de Karen clavados en su espalda mientras se alejaba. Lo cierto era que no había nadie con quien quisiera hablar, se trataba de una excusa. Quería irse a casa. Sintió la súbita necesidad de mirar el rostro dormido de su hijo. Se le pasó por la cabeza un pensamiento terrible. ¿Y si Candy se había llevado a Dilan? ¿Tendría que haber ordenado que la vigilaran? No permitiría nunca que volviera a separarle de su hijo, ¡nunca!

Poco tiempo después, Terry entraba en su casa. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Pemburton esperándole, algo que ya no solía hacer nunca.

—Qué sorpresa, Pemburton —le dijo—. ¿Ocurre algo?

El mayordomo le dirigió una mirada de censura.

—Lady Derby ha cenado sola en su habitación y se ha retirado temprano. No es una bienvenida apropiada para una recién casada.

Aunque Pemburton no dijo nada más, su disgusto resultaba evidente en la inclinación de su cabeza y la rigidez de los estrechos hombros. El primer impulso de Terry fue llamarle la atención por su temeridad, pero el mayordomo llevaba tanto tiempo a su servicio que no debería sorprenderse por nada que Pemburton pudiera decir.

—Te olvidas de que Candy ya no es una recién casada, Pemburton. Llevamos más de quince años casados. Tiempo suficiente sin duda para haber tenido un hijo junto.

—Como vos digáis, mi señor —Pemburton aspiró con fuerza el aire por la nariz—. ¿Os ayudo a desvestiros?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de quitarme yo solo la ropa —respondió Terry con sequedad—. Buenas noches, Pemburton.

—Buenas noches, mi señor. Ah, por si os interesa, lady Derby no ha probado esta noche bocado de la cena.

Terry se dispuso a subir las escaleras, preguntándose cómo había hecho Candy para ganarse la lealtad del personal de servicio cuando llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas en su casa. Ralentizó los pasos al pasar por delante de su puerta, deteniéndose al ver la delgada línea de luz que se escapaba por debajo. No esperaba que estuviera despierta, y estuvo a punto de cometer el error de girar el picaporte y entrar.

Pero lo que hizo fue dirigirse al cuarto de su hijo, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Luego recordó que Flammy compartía habitación con él y pensó que no era una buena idea despertarla a aquellas horas de la noche. Así que siguió hacia su propio dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, su mirada no hacía más que desviarse a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Candy. Le dio la espalda deliberadamente y se desvistió. Se puso el batín y se acercó al aparador para servirse una copa. Buscó la licorera. Le temblaba la mano, y se giró en seco para mirar fijamente la puerta. Llevado por una fuerza más poderosa que el latido del corazón que le daba vida, Terry se acercó despacio a la puerta y giró el picaporte. Se abrió sin hacer ruido, y él miró al otro lado.

Sus ojos dieron rápidamente con Candy, y todo su cuerpo reaccionó en violenta respuesta. Estaba sentada en una silla delante del fuego, dándole de mamar a su hijo con los senos de alabastro brillando pálidamente bajo la luz de las llamas.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Terry aspiró muy despacio el aire. Un deseo violento y explosivo se apoderó de su cuerpo, endureciéndole la entrepierna. Contuvo un gemido en la garganta cuando Candy movió a Dilan de un pecho a otro, exponiendo los dos blancos montículos a su hambrienta mirada. Observó cómo la boca de su hijo se enganchaba a su pezón, sus manitas amasaban la tierna piel de su pecho mientras mamaba. Terry tragó saliva convulsivamente. Su virilidad se alzó osadamente contra su estómago cuando imaginó su propia boca succionando el seno de Candy, sus manos acariciando aquellos pechos perfectos. La verdad era que la deseaba, se moría por tenerla, tenía que hacerla suya.

¿Cómo se suponía que podía resistir a una mujer tan atractiva cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar en la habitación y tomarla? Candy era suya. Llevaban muchos años casados. Entonces, ¿qué se lo impedía? La respuesta a aquella pregunta no era tan simple como parecía. ¿Por qué había aparecido Candy en Londres si su intención era mantener a su hijo alejado de él? ¿Por qué quería hacerle creer que el niño había muerto? Nada tenía sentido. Tal vez, volvió a pensar, debería haber escuchado su explicación cuando ella se ofreció a dársela.

Observó cautivado cómo Candy se ponía de pie y se colocaba a Dilan , que estaba dormido, al hombro. La parte superior del camisón se le deslizó hasta quedar colgando precariamente de sus caderas. La luz del fuego teñía su cuerpo de un dorado reluciente. Parecía más etérea que humana; una diosa cuya boca escupía mentiras, pensó Terry con amargura. La frustración se apoderó sin piedad de él cuando Candy salió de su dormitorio y cruzó el pasillo para dirigirse al de Dilan .

No podía moverse, no podía pensar más allá del temblor de su entrepierna mientras esperaba a que volviera. Terry seguía en el mismo sitio cuando Candy regresó al dormitorio. Se había vuelto a colocar el camisón en el hombro, atándose delicadamente los lazos que lo mantenían unido. Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no acercarse a ella cuando se metió en la cama y se subió las sábanas hasta el cuello.

Todavía vibrando, todavía deseoso, Terry contuvo su feroz lujuria y regresó a su habitación. Se quitó el batín y se metió desnudo en la cama. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de dormirse, pero el deseo seguía atravesándole el cuerpo y la erección le palpitaba dolorosamente. Distinguió la licorera de brandy sobre el aparador y sintió una repentina necesidad de beber. Se levantó y se sirvió una dosis generosa en un vaso, bebiéndoselo de un trago. Le descendió suavemente por la garganta con un calor tan potente como el que sentía en la entrepierna.

Se sirvió otro trago, y luego otro, pero el sueño seguía sin venir. Deseaba a la mujer que estaba en la habitación de al lado más desesperadamente de lo que había deseado nada en su vida. Cuanto más bebía, más razones inventaba para hacerle el amor a Candy hasta que se convenció a sí mismo de que era algo que tenía que hacer. Sirviéndose la última gota de brandy en el vaso, Terry se puso el batín y cruzó con cierta inestabilidad la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones. No se molestó siquiera en atarse el cinturón cuando entró en el dormitorio de Candy.

Dirigió la vista hacia la cama. El agradable fuego que bailaba en el hogar proyectaba la suficiente luz como para que Terry distinguiera su delicada figura bajo las sábanas. Apretó la mandíbula con determinación y se acercó a la cama. Se quedó largo rato al lado de ella, observando el brillante halo de cabello que sobresalía por encima de las sábanas. Le temblaba la mano cuando se acercó para acariciárselo. Pero entonces la retiró bruscamente. En su corazón no había cabida para sentir ternura por una mujer que le había mentido y le había manipulado, se dijo. Lo único que quería era su cuerpo. Se quitó el batín y lo dejó a un lado.

Candy se despertó sobresaltada y se quedó muy quieta. No estaba sola. No sabía qué la había despertado: un sonido, un aroma familiar… abrió los ojos y escudriñó la oscuridad bajo las medias lunas de sus pestañas.

Terry estaba al lado de la cama, las llamas del hogar proyectaban un brillo de bronce sobre su cuerpo desnudo y despertaban reflejos en su cabello de ébano. Candy tragó saliva para pasar la bola que se le había formado en la garganta mientras lo recorría con mirada de asombro. Terry tenía los ojos cargados de deseo y la boca firme, decidida. Una intrigante combinación de luces y sombras jugueteaba sobre los musculosos contornos de su cuerpo y sobre el endurecido risco de su erección. Un calor lento se apoderó de la piel de Candy.

—Terry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esta es mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se sentó y se subió la sábana hasta la barbilla.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —A Candy se le nubló el pensamiento. ¿Acaso la presencia de Terry en su dormitorio significaba que quería que tuvieran un matrimonio auténtico? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de pronto de que la amaba, la necesitaba, no podía vivir sin ella? ¿O, sencillamente, necesitaba una mujer y ella estaba a mano?

Las cuerdas de la cama protestaron al sentir el peso de Terry cuando él tiró hacia abajo de las sábanas que Candy sujetaba con dedos temblorosos. Ella sintió la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y la piel que le rodeaba los senos se le puso tirante en anticipación. Candy trató de controlar su respuesta, pero estaba completamente indefensa en lo que a Terry se refería. Entonces percibió el olor a brandy de su respiración y se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho.

—Estás bebido.

—No _demasiado_ bebido —aseguró él.

—Creí que habías dicho que nosotros no íbamos a… no deberíamos…

Terry la atrajo con brusquedad hacia sí.

—He cambiado de opinión. Eres mía, Candy, y necesito una mujer.

Candy esperaba algo más, algo aparte del sexo sin compromiso que le ofrecía. Quería renegar de él, decirle que se fuera al diablo, que encontrara otra mujer, pero no pudo. Para su eterna vergüenza, su cuerpo traicionero lo necesitaba.

Terry le cubrió el trasero con las manos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo duro. Candy sintió su fuerte virilidad abriéndose camino entre sus piernas y contuvo la respiración. Terry se quedó mirando un largo instante sus labios entreabiertos y luego deslizó la boca hacia ellos para reclamarlos. Candy saboreó su respiración con olor a brandy y sintió cómo se iba hundiendo en la abrumadora intensidad de su deseo. No quería que sucediera aquello; de esa manera no. Quería el amor de Terry, su consideración, no su lujuria. El deseo no era nada malo cuando estaba por medio el amor, pero el amor todavía tenía que abrirse camino a través del corazón de Terry.

Candy susurró su nombre contra sus labios; sintió cómo ella misma se suavizaba, cómo su cuerpo se fundía. Cuánto le había echado de menos. Cuánto había extrañado esto. Suspiró de placer cuando Terry le cubrió los senos y se los llevó a la boca. Los succionó suavemente hasta que comenzó a emanar leche de ellos. Terry levantó bruscamente la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente sus pechos. Candy bajó la vista y vio una gota de leche colgando de su tirante pezón.

—¿Sabes que tuve celos de mi propio hijo cuando lo vi mamando de tus senos? —dijo Terry arrastrando las palabras.

Candy hizo un esfuerzo por seguir respirando, sorprendida ante la crudeza de aquella frase.

— ¿Por qué tienes celos? Ni siquiera te caigo bien.

Terry soltó una risotada.

—Me gusta tu cuerpo. Dar placer a las mujeres es lo que mejor sabe hacer lord Pecado.

Candy dio un respingo, herida por sus duras palabras.

—Miserable egoísta. Por lo que a mí respecta, lord Pecado puede irse al infierno —Candy le dio un empujón en el pecho—. Déjame en paz.

El rostro de Terry se endureció.

— ¿Vas a rechazarme?

Un rápido vistazo a las inflexibles facciones de Terry provocó que le entraran deseos de emprenderla a golpes con él.

— ¡Maldito seas, Terry! ¿Dónde tienes el corazón? ¿Qué hay del amor?

— ¿Amor? —parecía como si aquella palabra le escociera—. El amor no significa nada para lord Pecado. El amor es un cuento de hadas, Candy. Hay gente que se lo toma en serio, pero para mí es una fantasía reservada a niños inocentes como Dilan .

—Al menos admites que quieres a tu hijo —susurró ella.

—Sí, Dilan es demasiado pequeño para mentirme —Terry suspiró y la estrechó más contra sí—. Que no haya amor entre nosotros no significa que no podamos darnos placer.

Candy no dijo nada. El dolor que sentía en su interior se hizo insoportable. Se moría por Terry, por el amor no correspondido que sentía por él, y le dolía porque sabía que nunca tendría su amor.

—¿No sientes nada por mí?

—Recuerdo… —Terry guardó bruscamente silencio, como si temiera decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —le incitó Candy.

Su expresión se endureció.

—Todas tus mentiras, las farsas, la falsedad, esas son las cosas que recuerdo.

—Vete, Terry —dijo Candy en un sollozo. De todas las cosas que habría podido decirle, aquellas palabras fueron las que más le dolieron.

—Enseguida, pero todavía no.

Le deslizó las manos por los muslos, y cuando volvió a alzarlas, llevaban consigo el bajo del camisón, desnudando la sedosa blancura de sus piernas a la luz del fuego. Candy soltó un grito de disgusto cuando Terry le levantó los hombros del colchón y le sacó el camisón por la cabeza, arrojándolo a una esquina.

—Se te da muy bien seducir —dijo ella con un suspiro tembloroso. No podía pensar sintiendo el calor de Terry, su aroma envolviéndola, llenándola, coqueteando con sus sentidos.

—Siempre nos ha ido bien juntos —le susurró él en los labios.

La boca de Terry se cerró sobre la suya. La besó profundamente, con pasión, exigiendo una respuesta que trataba de negar sin conseguirlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el cuerpo en llamas. Un grito tembloroso se le escapó de entre los labios cuando la boca de Terry dejó la suya para trazar un salvaje sendero por su cuerpo. Cuando le abrió las piernas, Candy se preparó para su entrada, y se sorprendió al ver que Terry le enterraba la cabeza entre los muslos, acariciándole con la boca el brillante triángulo de rizos. Candy alzó las caderas hacia arriba, hacia el calor de su boca, mientras su lengua lamía y daba vueltas alrededor de los tiernos pliegues y los hinchados picos. Un grito le surgió de la garganta y Candy se incorporó un tanto para recibir la más íntima de las caricias. Terry exploró sus profundos y húmedos interiores por todas partes, saboreándola en lo más interno y lamiendo después el endurecido puntal de su feminidad hasta que los escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal y un deseo desesperado vibró a través de su cuerpo.

Terry la tocaba como si fuera un músico experimentado dirigiéndose hacia un impresionante crescendo. Un lametón con la lengua, una caricia íntima, una y otra vez, hasta que Candy tembló violentamente. Él la sujetó con firmeza contra el calor de su boca, llevándola hacia aquel lugar elevado en el que Candy ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Ahora le tocaba a Terry hacer lo que le placiera, dirigirla, guiarla, elevarla hacia el cielo en medio de una multitud de esplendorosas alas. Candy se agarró durante un delicioso momento al borde del éxtasis y luego se precipitó hacia abajo.

Agarrándose a las sábanas, Candy cabalgó las olas de placer que le atravesaban el cuerpo mientras Terry se ponía de cuclillas encima de ella, mirándola, apretándole la erección contra el vientre. Todavía experimentaba oleadas de placer cuando Terry le abrió las piernas y se introdujo profundamente en ella. Estaba muy duro; los músculos de Candy se agarraron con fuerza a su alrededor y él gimió para demostrar su satisfacción. No fue delicado, la cabalgó con dureza y rapidez. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, moviéndose a su ritmo, contra él. El calor vaporoso de su cuerpo y sus duros embistes la llevaron a un segundo clímax. Se escuchó un sonido, un grito que le surgió a Candy de lo más profundo de la garganta, y entonces estalló.

Terry siguió adelante con expresión intensa y absoluta concentración. Las bandas de los firmes tendones se le marcaban en los hombros y en el cuello. Un fino velo de transpiración le cubría el cuerpo. Tras varios y profundos embistes, se quedó paralizado, gimió, y derramó su semilla caliente en el interior de Candy. Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que se mantuvo rígido encima de ella, llenándola con todo lo que tenía. Luego se derrumbó y se quedó muy quieto.

Sonrojada con aquella dulce languidez, Candy aceptó su peso hasta que temió que le fueran a estallar los pulmones. Entonces presionó sobre su torso. Terry se revolvió y se apartó lentamente. Se quedó tumbado a su lado sin decir nada, sin mirarla siquiera, dejando escapar el aire de los pulmones con respiraciones cortas y explosivas.

Sin fuerzas y saciada, Candy se movió y alzó la vista cuando Terry salió de la cama. Su rostro, claramente visible bajo la luz del fuego, estaba duro y sin expresión, pero fue la mirada de sus ojos lo que hizo que a Candy se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Brillaban con algo que desafiaba cualquier descripción lógica. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Terry se levantó de la cama, se puso el batín y regresó a su habitación.

Aunque Terry mostrara por fuera muy poca emoción, en su interior se desencadenaba una tormenta. Maldición, deseaba a Candy. No importaba cuánto luchara contra ello, ni que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaría mejor sin ella. Su cuerpo se negaba a escuchar. Quería detener el constante deseo que le corroía, el ansia atormentada que se había apoderado de él. Tendría que haberla enviado a Glenmoor de inmediato, ahora lo sabía. No hubiera resultado difícil encontrar una niñera para Dilan . Había sido un estúpido al permitir que sus súplicas lo conmovieran. Aunque las mentiras de Candy habían estado a punto de dejarle sin su hijo, no tuvo corazón para separar al niño de su madre.

¡Maldición! Candy lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería que se fuera. Quería recuperar su antigua vida, tal y como era antes de que Candy apareciera en Londres y desbaratara su estilo de vida. Lo único bueno que había salido de su relación era su hijo, y que lo asparan si permitía que lo criara en las Tierras Altas, con todos aquellos salvajes que Candy llamaba parientes.

Terry se comportó de manera educada y distante durante los siguientes días. La mayoría de ellos, Candy ni siquiera lo vio. Quedaba claro que la estaba evitando, porque visitaba a Dilan sólo en los momentos que sabía que ella no estaba con el bebé. Para Candy era dolorosamente obvio que se arrepentía de haberle hecho el amor. La única explicación que encontraba para aquella brecha era que estaba borracho. Sus largas ausencias del hogar demostraban que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Un día vino lord Corweel de visita. Pemburton lo guió hasta la salita de atrás, la que se utilizaba para las visitas informales, y Candy corrió escaleras abajo para saludarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó él con la frente fruncida por la preocupación—. Fui a la casa donde te alojabas y me dijeron que te habías marchado con bastante celeridad. Yo no te he traicionado, mi querida señora. Me negué en rotundo a decirle a Terry dónde encontrarte, pero está claro que no sirvió de nada porque te ha encontrado por sí mismo. No te habrá hecho daño, ¿verdad?

"Físicamente no", pensó Candy.

—No me ha hecho daño. Terry no es un hombre violento. ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

—Supongo que lo di por hecho de forma natural —Stear le escudriñó el rostro—. Te encuentras bien, ¿verdad? Confío en que estés aquí porque quieres.

Candy se miró las manos mientras encontraba una respuesta.

—Estoy aquí porque no he tenido más opción.

—Sé que Terry está enfadado contigo, pero…

—Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado. Si no has hablado últimamente con él, entonces no conoces la historia completa.

—Sé lo del jefe de los Ligan. Eso sí me lo contó.

—Terry no lo sabe todo, nadie lo sabe —aseguró Candy misteriosamente—. Me estaba refiriendo a nuestro hijo. De Terry y mío.

La fina frente de Stear se arrugó.

—Siento lo del bebé, mi señora. Sé de buena tinta que Terry estaba deseando convertirse en padre. La muerte del niño fue muy dura para él, y para olvidarla se lanzó a la senda de la perdición.

—No fui sincera con Terry —se explicó Candy—. Nuestro hijo…

El llanto de protesta de un bebé resonó por toda la casa, deteniendo las palabras de Candy a mitad de frase. Stear levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a Candy con las cejas levantadas en gesto interrogante.

—Yo… Bueno, será mejor que te cuente la verdad —comenzó a decir Candy—. Nuestro hijo no murió. Le mentí a Terry porque tenía motivos para ello.

—¡Dios Todopoderoso! Con razón Terry está tan enfadado. No puedo creer que hicieras algo así. ¿Qué pensabas conseguir?

Candy se sonrojó. Aunque no quería que Stear pensara mal de ella, no tenía ninguna intención de dar explicaciones. Terry era el único a quien se las debía, y no quería escucharlas.

—Es algo entre Terry y yo —aseguró Candy—. Y no tiene ganas de oírme. Cuando supo lo de Dilan , amenazó con quedarse con mi hijo en Londres y enviarme de regreso a Glenmoor. Le supliqué que me dejara quedarme con el niño y accedió. A quien has oído llorar es a Dilan . Es su hora de comer.

Candy se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Stear le puso una mano en el brazo para impedírselo.

—No puedo creer que le mintieras a Terry respecto a algo así sin tener una buena razón para ello. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de gratitud. Avergonzada por aquella demostración de emoción, hundió el rostro entre las manos y sollozó en silencio. Stear se colocó a instante a su lado y la estrechó con delicadeza entre sus brazos, consolándola como lo haría con una niña que se hubiera caído.

—Ojala Terry fuera tan comprensivo —dijo ella con un suspiro tembloroso—. Se niega a escuchar mi explicación.

—Yo la escucharé, Candy. ¿Puedo llamarte Candy? —ella asintió—. Me cuentes lo que me cuentes, quedará entre nosotros dos.

—Qué entrañable. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis vosotros dos viéndoos a mis espaldas?

Stear dejó caer los brazos y se giró para encontrarse con la dura mirada de Terry.

—Terry, podrías al menos haber avisado de tu presencia.

—¿En mi propia casa? Me temo que no. Supongo que tienes una explicación. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba preocupado por Candy.

—¿Candy? ¿Te refieres a lady Derby?

Furiosa, Candy se colocó en medio de los dos hombres.

—¡Ya basta! Lord Corweel se preocupó cuando supo que había dejado mi casa. Vosotros dos sois amigos, no deberíais pelearos así.

—Lo único que quiero es una explicación que me pueda creer —dijo Terry apartándola a un lado—. De Stear —añadió con intención—. He sido un estúpido al creer que algo de lo que saliera de tu boca pudiera ser cierto.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Terry —dijo Stear desafiante—. Ese no es modo de hablarle a tu esposa.

—¿Te ha contado _mi esposa_ que me mintió respecto a nuestro hijo? Tengo un hijo, Stear. Y está vivito y coleando.

—Me lo ha contado. También me ha dicho que no quieres ni oír hablar de su explicación. ¿Puedo sugerirte algo?

—No, no puedes.

—Pues lo haré de todas formas. Candy no es feliz.

—Qué astuto por tu parte darte cuenta de eso, aunque no puedo encontrar una razón para que lo fuera.

—Maldita sea, Terry, no sabía que fueras tan obstinado.

—Dime —dijo Terry con una mueca de desprecio—, ¿tú perdonarías a una mujer que no te ha contado más que un atajo de mentiras? Mantente alejado de esto, Stear. No es asunto tuyo. Y mantente alejado de Candy.

—Terry, por favor, escucha, estás acusando falsamente a lord Corweel. Tú eres el único hombre que quiero.

Cielos, no había sido su intención decir eso, sencillamente, le había salido. Pero podría habérselo ahorrado. La firmeza de la mandíbula de Terry daba mudo testimonio de su inflexibilidad.

Stear recogió su bastón y el sombrero.

—Lo siento, Candy. Dale tiempo a Terry, terminará entrando en razón. Se ve que te importa. Si me necesitas, manda recado a mi casa.

—Adiós, Stear —dijo Terry sin apartar los ojos de Candy.

Stear le lanzó una mirada de disgusto a su amigo y salió a grandes pasos de la salita.

Candy hizo amago de marcharse, peo Terry se colocó delante de ella.

—¿Tanta necesidad tienes de un hombre que utilizas tus artimañas con mi amigo?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Tal vez de lo que tenga hambre sea de compañía —le contestó—. Dios sabe que no me has dirigido la palabra desde… Candy se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Estaba borracho —respondió Terry con sequedad—. Tendría que habérmelo pensado mejor. Tendría que…

Fuera lo que fuera a decir, se perdió cuando el llanto desaforado de Dilan resonó por toda la casa.

—Tiene hambre —explicó Candy.

—Ve a alimentar a mi hijo. Te necesita —dijo Terry suavizando un tanto su expresión.

Candy pasó por delante de él estirando sus delicados hombros.

—Encantada. Al menos hay alguien en esta casa que me necesita.

Su último comentario no pasó desapercibido para Terry. Ni tampoco la escena íntima que había interrumpido entre Candy y Stear. Terry no podía soportar la idea de que su mejor amigo intentara engañarle, pero los celos se habían apoderado completamente de él desde el momento que Pemburton le mencionó que Candy estaba a solas con lord Corweel en la salita de atrás. Si Candy intentaba ponerle celoso, lo estaba consiguiendo. ¡Ella le pertenecía, maldita fuera! El hecho de que quisiera o no retomar una relación íntima con ella no suponía ninguna diferencia.

Terry se acercó despacio a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a la escena íntima con la que se había encontrado. Mientras Candy viviera en su casa, tendría que respetar sus normas. Tal vez había llegado el momento de presentar a su esposa en sociedad, pensó. No se le ocurría un modo mejor de hacer saber a todos sus amigos que Candy le pertenecía, que estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier hombre que estuviera pensando en seducirla. Terry se animó. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Presentar a su esposa en sociedad y dejarle claro a todo el mundo que él no era un marido tolerante que hiciera la vista gorda ante las infidelidades de su mujer.

Terry escucho un murmullo de voces procedentes de cuarto de Dilan y supo que encontraría a Candy allí. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—Mi señor —dijo Flammy moviéndose con gesto protector delante de Candy para salvaguardarla de la mirada de Terry—. Como veis, vuestro hijo está mamando en estos momentos. Volved más tarde.

—Déjanos, Flammy, quiero hablar con mi esposa. A solas —añadió dirigiéndole una mirada de acero.

Flammy se quedó donde estaba hasta que Candy hizo un brevísimo gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. La muchacha se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta y cerró suavemente al salir.

—Creí que nuestra conversación había terminado abajo —dijo Candy.

—Me olvidé mencionar que esta noche vamos a asistir al baile de lady Dempsey.

—¿Quieres que _yo _vaya_ contigo_ a un baile hoy? —preguntó ella sin dar crédito. —¿Llevar a tu esposa colgada del brazo no será un impedimento para el estilo de lord Pecado?

—Es hora de que la alta sociedad conozca a mi esposa. Te he utilizado durante años como barrera para defenderme de las mujeres que tenían el matrimonio en mente, y ahora ha llegado el momento de demostrarle a la gente que realmente existes.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar a Dilan .

—Eso ya no es una excusa válida, Candy. ¿Crees que no sé lo que ocurre dentro de mi propia casa? Dilan ya duerme toda la noche de un tirón. Ya no necesita tomas nocturnas.

—¿Por qué quieres presentarme en sociedad?

Terry deslizó la mirada hacia sus senos, de los que Dilan seguía mamando encantado. La visión de su hijo alimentándose de los pechos de Candy siempre lograba cautivarle. Imaginó su propia boca saboreándola, su propia lengua lamiéndole el pezón, y se puso duro al instante. Terry se giró y se ajustó la levita sobre su más que evidente erección antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Es obligación de la esposa acompañar a su marido si él así lo desea. No tengo que darte más explicación. Espero que tengas algo apropiado que ponerte.

Candy colocó a Dilan , que estaba dormido, sobre su hombro, y se cubrió rápidamente los senos.

—No voy a ir. ¿Y si alguien me reconoce como lady Flora, tu antigua amante?

—Deja que yo me ocupe de eso. ¿A qué hora le das a Dilan la última toma?

—A las nueve en punto.

—Perfecto. Te estaré esperando en el gabinete a las diez.

A Candy le pareció indignante la prepotencia de Terry. No sabía a qué atenerse con él. La deseaba. No la deseaba. La había estado evitando durante días. Ahora estaba actuando como un perfecto tirano, exigiéndole que asistiera a un acto social con él. Nunca llegaría a comprender a su complicado esposo.

Y tal vez fuera mejor así.

Satisfecho tras su última toma, Dilan dormía plácidamente mientras Peggy ayudaba a Candy a ponerse otro de los elegantes trajes de baile que había traído consigo de Glenmoor. Tejido en seda verde esmeralda, el corpiño de corte imperio estaba jalonado de perlas de cristal. Las faldas, adornadas con encaje beige, caían graciosamente en pliegues desde el lazo que tenía atado justo debajo de los senos.

—Su Excelencia estará complacido —dijo Peggy mientras ajustaba el escote del vestido de Candy—. Sois muy hermosa, mi señora.

Su Excelencia que se fuera al diablo, pensó Candy malhumorada. Que el granuja de su esposo la exhibiera colgando del brazo no era su idea de pasar un rato agradable.

—Gracias, Peggy. Si me pasas el chal, creo que ya estoy lista para salir.

Terry no estaba preparado para encontrarse con la rutilante belleza que hizo su aparición en el gabinete poco tiempo después. Oh, era muy consciente de la belleza de Candy, eso era lo que le había atraído hasta ella aquella noche en la que fingió ser lady Flora. Pero eso fue antes de Dilan , antes de que su cuerpo madurara y su sexualidad se despertara. Terry supo instintivamente que todas las mujeres del baile palidecerían comparadas con su esposa.

Para Terry no supuso ninguna sorpresa seguir deseando a Candy. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho o dicho en el pasado, la seguía llevando en la sangre. Con sólo mirarla su cuerpo se llenaba de calor y se endurecía. Si no le hubiera prometido a la anfitriona que asistiría al baile, se llevaría a Candy escaleras arriba para meterla en su cama.

Terry compuso una expresión dura y dijo con frialdad:

—Ese vestido te sienta muy bien, madame.

—Y tú estás tan guapo como siempre.

Terry le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Si no hay más remedio, mi señor…

Delante de la mansión de los Dempsey en King Street, al lado de la elegante James Square, se apilaban los carruajes en fila. El coche del marqués esperaba en la cola para descargar sus pasajeros. Cuando llegó su turno, Terry y Candy descendieron los escalones y entraron en la mansión. Dejaron sus abrigos con una doncella y se unieron a la procesión que subía hacia el salón de baile.

—Derby, cuánta gente, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre que estaba más arriba que ellos en las escaleras—. Le estaba diciendo a Huxley que tendríamos que haber ido a Boodles.

—En Boodles no hay mujeres —respondió Huxley—. Además, como le he dicho a Ashford, la comida es mejor aquí.

—Así es —reconoció Terry.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente a Candy, esperando obviamente a que se la presentaran. Al ver que eso no sucedía así, Huxley comentó:

—Se dice que tu esposa está en la ciudad. ¿Sabías que alguien ha hecho una apuesta en White's respecto a ese tema? Hay incluso un envite que asegura que tu esposa te ha dado un hijo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Sí, es cierto. Y algunas de las apuestas son muy altas.

Terry parecía divertido cuando contestó.

—¿Y tú qué has apostado, Huxley?

El susodicho sonrió a Candy.

—¿Lord Pecado trayendo a su mujer a Londres? Nunca. Y en cuanto a lo de tener un hijo con una escocesa salvaje, a mi me suena completamente imposible. Después de todo, lord Pecado tiene que cuidar su reputación. Yo aposté a lo contrario.

—Y digo yo, caballero, ¿no vas a presentarnos a tu última conquista? —preguntó Ashford—. Me resulta familiar. ¿La conozco?

—La verdad es que no —aseguró Terry con un tono que no daba a entender ninguna clase de enfado—. Caballeros, permítanme presentarles a mi esposa, lady Derby. Confío en que no hayáis apostado mucho, porque realmente sí tengo un hijo. Se llama Dilan , y tiene seis meses de edad. Es un muchachito muy guapo, si se me permite decirlo. Querida, estos dos aturdidos caballeros son lord Huxley y lord Ashford.

Ambos hombres tuvieron la presencia de ánimo de murmurar las frases adecuadas e inclinarse sobre la mano de Candy. Parecieron enormemente aliviados cuando alcanzaron la entrada del salón de baile y pudieron entrar apresuradamente en él.

—Esa reveladora información se extenderá como el fuego en menos tiempo del que necesitaremos para acercarnos a la mesa del bufé —dijo Terry.

_¿Por qué parecía tan complacido?_

—¿Es eso lo que querías?

—Esta vez mi esposa ha sido presentada en la alta sociedad londinense. Además, estoy profundamente orgulloso de mi hijo.

Enseguida estuvieron rodeados de gente que insistía en que le presentaran a la esposa de lord Derby. A Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza: Demasiados rostros, demasiados nombres. Sabía que algunas de las damas allí presentes habrían estado relacionadas sentimentalmente con Terry en algún momento, porque sus petulantes sonrisas sugerían algo más que amistad.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, Candy bailó con Terry y con varios amigos suyos, sonriendo hasta que creyó que se le iba a agrietar la cara. Cuando lord Huxley hizo amago de acercarse demasiado durante uno de los bailes, Terry apareció de pronto a su lado, apartándola de los brazos de Huxley para estrecharla entre los suyos. A partir de aquel momento, no la perdió de vista ni un instante.

A Terry le costaba trabajo mostrarse educado con aquellos cotillas y con las demás personas que antes consideraba amigos suyos. Le pinchaban, le sondeaban, hacían insinuaciones hasta que él ya no pudo seguir soportándolo. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando lady Susana, colgada del brazo de su último amante, los interceptó y le preguntó directamente a Candy si tenía intención de pasar por alto las infidelidades de su esposo durante su estancia en Londres.

Terry estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al escuchar a Candy decir:

—Tengo la intención de pasar por alto todo lo que no suponga una amenaza para mí.

Terry la apartó de allí para evitarle el veneno de Susana, aunque en realidad tenía la sospecha de que ella podía lanzarle el suyo a cualquiera. Después de todo, era la jefa de los Andley, la señora del clan.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Candy cuando Terry la sacó repentinamente del salón de baile y bajó con ella las escaleras.

—A casa —respondió él con sequedad. Todos aquellos hombres babeando encima de ella le habían sacado de quicio. El interés de la alta sociedad por su esposa le molestaba mucho.

—Espera aquí mientras voy a llamar al cochero.

Candy estaba en la puerta cuando Terry apareció poco después con el coche. La ayudó a entrar, cerró la puerta y le dio un golpe al techo para avisar al cochero. Las ruedas se pusieron en movimiento y el carruaje comenzó a descender traqueteando calle abajo.

—He esperado toda la noche para esto —gruñó Terry estrechándola con brusquedad entre sus brazos—. Eres mía, Candy Andley. No lo olvides nunca. Por mucho que te adule la alta sociedad. Y esta noche voy a demostrártelo.

Terry nunca se había parecido tanto a lord Pecado como en aquel momento. Era el hombre más excitante que Candy había conocido jamás. Su cuerpo se moría por sus caricias, su corazón suspiraba por su amor.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Los últimos pensamientos de Candy desparecieron de su mente cuando Terry la levantó del asiento y la colocó sobre su regazo. Sus manos parecían estar por todas partes. Bajo sus faldas, acariciándole las piernas, tocándola íntimamente en puntos que le hacían hervir la sangre.

—Demasiada… ropa… —murmuró Terry—. No puedo… quitarla… y necesito hacerlo…

—¡Terry! No podemos. El cochero…

Él pareció no escucharla.

—Necesito… hundirme… dentro de ti.

Sus ardientes miradas y aquellas palabras excitantes estaban provocando cosas extrañas en su interior. Candy se bajó las faldas, pero él volvió a levantárselas. Entonces la agarró de la cintura y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Candy sintió su fuerte miembro deslizándose dentro de ella y un gemido le surgió de entre los labios. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Terry se hubiera desabrochado los pantalones. Entonces todo pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza mientras Terry comenzaba a embestirla y a retirarse, taladrándola profundamente al tiempo que le sujetaba las caderas, ajustándola a sus poderosos embistes y hundiéndola en su virilidad.

Un calor inesperado la atravesó mientras Terry tiraba hacia abajo del corpiño de su vestido, liberándole los senos para llevárselos a la boca. Le succionó los pezones, primero uno y luego el otro, arrancándole un profundo suspiro. Cuando colocó la mano entre sus cuerpos y masajeó el pequeño y duro botón que protegía la entrada de su feminidad, un escalofrío de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Candy hacia arriba. Su clímax pareció prolongarse eternamente de una manera tan imprevisible que no fue consciente del grito de Terry cuando liberó su semilla dentro de ella. No era consciente de nada más que de aquel inexplicable placer. Entonces él la levantó de su regazo y le atusó las faldas.

—Ya casi hemos llegado a casa —susurró.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué va a pensar el cochero de mí, de nosotros?

—Estamos casados, por el amor de Dios. Pensará que la gente de la alta sociedad es muy extraña porque prefiere el coche a la cama, y eso si piensa algo.

El carruaje se detuvo en seco y Candy emitió un gritito de Andleytia mientras se colocaba con firmeza el corpiño y se bajaba las faldas. Antes de que hubiera podido prepararse, se abrió la puerta y el cochero tiró de las escalerillas para bajarlas. Terry descendió primero y ayudó a descender a Candy. Ella apartó el rostro para no mirar al cochero mientras corría a los escalones de entrada. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando Terry metió la llave en la cerradura y la hizo entrar.

Candy corrió a ver cómo estaba Dilan, avergonzada del modo en que había respondido a Terry. ¿Acaso no tenía orgullo, no tenía vergüenza? La estaba utilizando y ella lo sabía. Por desgracia, el amor llevaba a las personas a hacer cosas muy estúpidas.

Terry, que no llevaba puesto más que un batín de seda, la estaba esperando en el dormitorio de Candy cuando ella entró.

—Desnúdate —le ordenó con sequedad mientras se quietaba el batín.

Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Eres insaciable.

—¿Eso es una queja?

—Había docenas de mujeres esta noche en el baile. ¿No ha despertado ninguna de ellas tu interés?

La mirada que le dirigió Terry estaba cargada de posesión, y resultaba salvajemente apasionada.

—Sí, una de ellas sí. Está delante de mí con demasiada ropa puesta.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en una neblina sensual. Los ansiosos besos de Terry fueron sólo el preludio del esplendor que siguió después. Sus cuerpos desnudos se enlazaron, se colgaron el uno del otro, se exploraron en pasión sin igual dos veces más antes de que el sol comenzara a asomarse a través de las cortinas. Candy dormía profundamente cuando Terry dejó su cama.

Se despertó horas después al escuchar el sonido de unas voces hablando en alto en el vestíbulo. Se aseó rápidamente, pero para cuando le hubo dado el pecho a Dilan y bajó las escaleras, las visitas que había escuchado habían pasado al estudio. Se acercó a la puerta y colocó la mano en el picaporte. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Candy se quedó quieta al escuchar que mencionaban su nombre.

—¿Es eso cierto, Terry? Acabo de regresar a la ciudad y se me ocurrió pararme en White's. Los rumores dicen que estás viviendo la dicha conyugal con tu esposa. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Si permanecieras en la ciudad más de una semana, sabrías lo que ocurre, Archie —replicó Terry.

—¿Qué está haciendo Candy Andley en Londres? —quiso saber Archie—. Ella era la que quería la nulidad.

—No hay ninguna nulidad. Nunca firmé el documento.

—Te mereces a alguien mejor que Candy —intervino una voz femenina.

Era la hermana de Terry, pensó Candy reconociendo la voz.

—Hay algo que ninguno de vosotros dos sabe —aseguró Terry.

—Vi a Candy hace varias semanas —reveló Annie—. Le advertí que se mantuviera lejos de ti. Le dije que sólo volvería a hacerte daño.

—¿La viste? —preguntó Terry con asombro—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Estaba trabajando como costurera en una tienda que suelo frecuentar. No te quepa la menor duda de que me aseguré de que la dueña la despidiera de inmediato. No te lo conté porque pensé que estarías mejor sin saberlo.

—Y así era —dijo Candy empujando la puerta del todo y entrando en el estudio—. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de decirle a Terry que estaba en Londres.

Archie dio un paso adelante.

—Lady Candy, nos conocimos en una ocasión en circunstancias muy distintas. Todos estábamos en la idea equivocada de que eras lady Flora, la amante de Terry en aquel momento.

Candy sintió una oleada de culpabilidad. Las severas facciones de Archie y sus palabras de censura la dejaron muy incómoda. Supo de inmediato que Archie era un hombre al que no convenía contrariar.

—Pido disculpas por eso.

—Está bien. Presiento que hay una explicación para toda esta confusión, pero juro que no se me ocurre ninguna. Me gustaría pensar que la muerte de tu hijo afectó a tu cordura en cierta manera, y que finalmente recuperaste la razón. ¿Has venido a Londres a pedirle perdón a Terry?

—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó Annie—. Terry no le debe nada después de todo el daño que le hizo. No merece su perdón.

Candy se estremeció. Le dolían las palabras de Annie.

—¿Te importaría explicarte, Candy? —le pidió Terry.

—¿Vas a creerme?

—Yo no, pero tal vez ellos sí.

—Entonces no tengo nada que decir. Si me disculpáis, debo atender a mis ocupaciones.

—No, quédate —Terry se acercó a la puerta en dos zancadas—. Que nadie se vaya de aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Annie desesperada lanzándole a Candy una mirada cargada de reproche—. No entiendo cómo te aguanta.

—Ya es suficiente, Annie —la reprendió Archie—. Está claro que hay circunstancias de las que ninguno de nosotros dos estamos al tanto.

"Dilan ", pensó Candy con desesperación. "No saben lo de mi hijo". Cuando lo descubrieran, la odiarían tanto como Terry.

Cuando Terry regresó unos minutos más tarde con Dilan en brazos, se hizo un largo silencio en la sala. Annie fue la primera en hablar.

—¡Terry, eso es un bebé!

—Sí, mi hijo. Se llama Dilan . Tiene seis meses.

Archie le lanzó a Candy una mirada tan cargada de reproche que ella tuvo que apartar la vista.

—¿Es el mismo niño que te dijeron que había muerto al nacer?

—Como puedes ver, está vivito y coleando —dijo Terry.

Con sus ojos llenos de resentimiento, Annie se giró hacia Candy.

—Oh, no, ¿cómo has podido mentirle a mi hermano sobre la vida de su hijo? —estiró los brazos hacia Dilan , y Terry le colocó en ellos al bebé—. Es adorable —le canturreó mirándole con arrobo a la carita—. Es igualito a ti, Terry. Debes quererlo muchísimo, en caso contrario no permitirías que su madre estuviera en tu casa.

Terry le lanzó a Candy una mirada que la llenó de desesperanza. Nunca podría perdonarla, pero si alguna vez había albergado alguna duda respecto al amor que sentía por su hijo, sus palabras se lo dejaron muy claro.

—Adoro a Dilan . Nunca pensé que fuera posible querer a un ser humano como yo quiero a mi hijo.

Candy dio un respingo. Sabía que Terry no la amaba, pero ¿por qué tenía que restregárselo?

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó el siempre práctico Archie—. He oído que anoche presentaste a tu esposa en sociedad. ¿Significa eso que pretendes tener un matrimonio de verdad?

—Candy regresará pronto a Escocia —explicó Terry.

—Nunca apartarás a Dilan de mí, Terry —juró Candy—. El es todo lo que tengo.

—Oh, mirad —intervino Annie, claramente cautivada por su sobrino—. Se ha quedado dormido.

—Lo llevaré a su habitación —dijo Terry estirando los brazos.

—Deja que lo haga yo —imploró Annie—. Es tan dulce…

—Te mostraré el camino —se ofreció Candy, que estaba deseando escapar de la censura claramente visible en la dura mirada de Archie.

Candy subió delante de Annie por las escaleras. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Dilan, abrió la puerta y siguió a la joven dentro. Annie colocó delicadamente al niño en la cuna y luego se giró hacia Candy. Su mirada oscura buscaba implacable los secretos que Candy trataba de ocultar.

—No creo que nos lo hayas contado todo —dijo en voz baja—. A veces otra mujer ve cosas que los hombres no ven. Tú amas a Terry. Me he dado cuenta por la forma en que lo miras. ¿Por qué no nos lo has contado, Candy? Cuando te miro a los ojos veo dolor y decepción, y… sí, miedo. ¿De quién tienes miedo?

¿Tan obvia era?

—Eres muy astuta para ser tan joven.

—Tengo diecinueve años —respondió Annie—. Mis hermanos, como todos los hombres, pueden llegar a ser muy burros en ocasiones. He cambiado mi opinión sobre ti. Creo que necesitas una amiga. Al principio estaba demasiado furiosa como para darme cuenta de que aquí había algo más de lo que se muestra a simple vista. Espero que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para contarme tus cosas.

Candy necesitaba verdaderamente una amiga, alguien además de Flammy, que siempre tendía a pensar lo peor de Terry porque era inglés. Pero confiar en Annie no era una tarea sencilla. Si Terry se había negado a oír su explicación, ¿por qué habría de creerla Annie? Candy no había hecho nada para ganarse la confianza de Terry ni de su familia.

—¿De qué se trata, Candy? Sé que hay algo que te preocupa. Tiene que haber una buena razón para que le hubieras dicho a Terry que su hijo no sobrevivió al parto.

Vencida por la persistencia de Annie, y desesperadamente necesitada por liberarse de aquella carga, Candy le hizo un gesto a Annie para que se apartara de la cuna de Dilan .

—Ven a mi habitación. No quiero despertar al niño.

Sentada al lado de Annie en la cama, Candy clavó la vista en sus propias manos y dijo:

—Le conté a Terry que nuestro hijo había muerto para salvarle la vida.

Annie entornó los ojos. Al parecer no estaba muy convencida.

—¿La vida de Terry corría peligro? ¿Y cómo es que él no lo sabía?

—Mientras Terry estaba en Londres para asistir al juicio de sir Leonard, Niel Ligan amenazó con acabar con su vida si regresaba a Glenmoor. Niel me quería para él, o más bien, quería el poder que me pertenece a mí. Pensó que podía tener lo que quería matando a Terry y casándose conmigo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que Terry regresara a las Tierras Altas.

—Así que le escribiste una carta diciéndole que querías casarte con Niel Ligan.

—Sí, pero no estaba muy segura de que eso bastara para mantenerlo alejado. Entonces recordé el acuerdo de nulidad que Terry había llevado a Glenmoor para que yo lo firmara, y traté de convencer a Niel de que una vez estuviera firmado el documento y se lo hiciera llegar a Terry, él disolvería nuestro matrimonio, dejándome libre para casarme con Niel.

—¿Y Niel te creyó?

—No. Entonces le sugerí que podría decirle a Terry que nuestro hijo había muerto al nacer, porque así no tendría ningún motivo para regresar a las Tierras Altas.

—Funcionó —dijo Annie con dulzura—. Estaba desolado. El hijo que esperabas significaba mucho para él. Creí que nunca viviría para ver a Terry dejando atrás de buena gana a lord Pecado, pero te juro que lo habría hecho si no hubiera llegado tu carta. ¿Por qué viniste a Londres?

—Niel se estaba impacientando. Dio por hecho que mi matrimonio ya no era válido y trató de obligarme a casarme a toda prisa con él y mandar fuera a Dilan para que lo criaran unos desconocidos. Yo no podía permitir aquello. Dios debió escuchar mis plegarias, porque Niel resultó herido en una reyerta poco antes de la ceremonia. Vine huyendo a Londres mientras él se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Sabía que Terry me odiaría si descubría que le había mentido respecto a Dilan , así que traté de mantenerme alejada de su camino. Entonces tú me hablaste de su carrera hacia la autodestrucción y decidí que tenía que verle para comprobar por mí misma las consecuencias de mis mentiras.

Candy se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado al recordar la noche en la que Terry había descubierto su identidad.

—Por desgracia, me reconoció a pesar de mi disfraz y terminó sabiendo lo de Dilan . Me odia. Quiere llevarse al niño lejos de mí —dijo en un sollozo.

—¿Le has contado esto a Terry?

Candy soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Se niega a escuchar mis explicaciones. Dios sabe que lo he intentado.

—Yo se lo diré —se ofreció Annie—. A mí me creerá.

—¡No! Prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí. Terry necesita escuchar esto de mis labios. Quiero que me crea, que confíe en mí. Si no me tiene fe, entonces no habrá futuro para nosotros.

Annie la tomó de la mano.

—Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Yo te lo he notado.

—¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez, lady Annie?

—Eres mi cuñada, por favor, llámame Annie. Y no, no he estado enamorada nunca. Tal vez no me case jamás. Comparo a todos los hombres con mis hermanos y ninguno está a la altura. Los hombres de mi edad son demasiado inmaduros, y los que son algo mayores normalmente buscan una esclava para que se encargue de sus hijos sin madre o una yegua de cría para que les proporcione un heredero. Algunos sólo están interesados en mi fortuna.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo no —aseguró Annie con entusiasmo—. Tal vez algún día encuentre al hombre adecuado. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros a Terry y a ti?

—Gracias, pero no. El hecho de contarlo y liberarme de esta carga ya me ha ayudado mucho. Hasta que Terry no esté dispuesto a escuchar mi explicación, nadie puede hacer nada.

Annie miró fijamente a la cama y levantó una ceja en gesto interrogante.

Candy se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies.

—Para _eso_ sí le sirvo. Pero parece que no puede perdonar las mentiras y los engaños que han asolado nuestra relación desde el principio. Sé que me he equivocado, y rezo para que algún día me perdone.

—Yo también rezaré por ello —dijo Annie dándole un abrazo—. Ahora debo irme o Archie se preguntará por qué tardo tanto. ¿Puedo venir de vez en cuando a ver a Dilan ?

—Siempre que quieras —aseguró Candy con cariño.

En el estudio, Archie le estaba leyendo la cartilla a Terry.

—Te juro, Terry, que nunca dejas de sorprenderme. No hace mucho ibas de cabeza a la perdición. Y ahora mira, padre y esposo. ¿Has perdonado a Candy?

Terry curvó la boca hacia abajo.

—No, no la he perdonado. La única razón por la que está viviendo en mi casa es porque Dilan es demasiado pequeño para separarlo de su madre.

—¿Estás seguro de que esa es la única razón? ¿Me estás diciendo que no se trata de un auténtico matrimonio?

Terry compuso una mueca burlona.

—Oh, es de lo más real, si te refieres al aspecto sexual del matrimonio. Candy es una mujer hermosa, y es mi esposa —hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano—. Maldita sea, Archie, llámame estúpido, pero todavía la deseo.

Archie sonrió.

—Es obvio que amas a Candy.

Archie ignoró el resoplido de escarnio de Terry y continuó alegremente.

—Es una lástima que hayas malgastado tus primeros quince años de matrimonio en amantes y actividades salvajes. Si Candy y tú os hubierais reunido antes no habrían hecho falta mentiras ni subterfugios. Piensa en todos esos años que has desperdiciado mientras te ganabas una reputación como el granuja más fino de Londres. Nada menos que lord Pecado. Canalla, sinvergüenza y libertino. Esos son algunos de los nombres que te has ganado a lo largo de los años, Terry —Archie sacudió la cabeza—. Qué desperdicio.

—Tal vez haya cambiado —reconoció Terry—. Ahora tengo un hijo.

—Y una esposa —le recordó Archie.

—Eso todavía está por ver.

—¿Te ha ofrecido Candy una explicación satisfactoria sobre por qué te mintió respecto a tu hijo? ¿Y qué pasa con el jefe de los Ligan?

—Maldita sea, Archie, déjalo ya. Si quieres saberlo, te diré que no estoy de humor para escuchar la explicación de Candy. Tal vez algún día lo haga, cuando pueda hacerlo de manera objetiva.

—¿Sabes lo que creo, Terry?

—No me importa demasiado, pero supongo que me lo vas a decir de todas maneras.

—Lo que sientes por Candy es más fuerte de que lo te atreves a admitir. Recuerdo lo emocionado que estabas ante la perspectiva de tener un hijo, y las ganas que tenías de volver con Candy y retomar lo vuestro donde lo habíais dejado.

—Las cosas han cambiado. Ahora no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella.

—Te voy a dar otro consejo. Cuida de Dilan . El heredará mi título algún día.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Todavía eres joven. Algún día te casarás y tendrás tu propio hijo.

Archie apartó la vista.

—No, nunca me casaré.

—La que iba a ser tu esposa murió hace más de dos años. El tiempo de luto ya ha pasado. Busca otra mujer, Archie. Sé que tienes una amante, tal vez más de una, así que las mujeres no te son indiferentes.

—Yo amaba a Diana —reconoció Archie—. Tú no te enterabas de lo que ocurría porque estabas ajeno a todo excepto a mantener tu reputación de granuja. Diana y yo mantuvimos relaciones íntimas. Estaba esperando un hijo mío cuando murió en aquel accidente de carruaje dos días antes de nuestra boda.

Archie se detuvo y entornó los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas. La voz le temblaba con violencia apenas contenida.

—No fue un accidente, Terry. Ella iba en _mi_ coche. Se suponía que era yo quien debería ir dentro, no mi inocente Diana. Yo debí haber muerto aquel día.

Terry se quedó mirando a Archie como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Su hermano tenía razón. Había estado tan inmerso en sus hedonistas placeres que permaneció completamente ajeno al dolor de Archie tras el accidente.

—¿Por qué querría nadie matarte a ti? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu tendencia a desaparecer durante largos periodos de tiempo? Has sido de lo más misterioso durante estos últimos años.

Archie se sirvió brandy del aparador, dándose fuerzas con un largo sorbo antes de responder a las preguntas de Terry.

—Trabajo para el gobierno, Terry. Llevo años haciéndolo. Mis viajes están directamente relacionados con cualquier trabajo secreto que lord Pitt considere digno de mi talento. Estoy metido en algo importante desde antes de la muerte de Diana, así que supongo que tendré que dejar Londres otra vez muy pronto.

—¡Maldita sea, Archie, esto es asombroso! ¿Por qué has aceptado un trabajo tan peligroso? Tienes que dimitir de inmediato.

La expresión de Archie se volvió tan fría como la muerte.

—No pararé hasta encontrar al asesino de Diana. El hombre que la mató anda todavía suelto. Algún día daré con él, y cuando lo haga, más le vale estar preparado para morir.

Terry se quedó impactado por la oscura amenaza que encerraba la voz de su hermano. Él sabía que Archie y su prometida estaban muy unidos, pero nunca imaginó hasta qué punto. De pronto, las inexplicables ausencias de Archie cobraron sentido.

—No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera esta vez —continuó—. Si me sucede algo inesperado, quiero que me prometas que te encargarás de que Annie haga un buen matrimonio.

—Maldita sea, Archie…

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Tú heredarás, por supuesto, y tu hijo después de ti.

Terry estaba horrorizado ante el fatalismo de su hermano.

—En lo que a mí se refiere, esta conversación es absurda. Vas a vivir hasta hacerte viejo, y cuando vayas al encuentro del Creador, tu hijo mayor será quien herede.

Archie le puso le mano a Terry en el hombro.

—Cuento contigo, Terry.

—¿Para qué cuentas con él? —preguntó Annie haciendo su aparición en el estudio.

—Para hacer lo que es justo con Candy y su hijo —improvisó Archie.

Annie le lanzó a Terry una mirada penetrante.

—Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo.

—Es hora de marcharnos —aseguró Archie recogiendo el bastón y el sombrero. —No olvides tu promesa, Terry. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Terry se quedó mirando a su hermano con renovado respeto. No tenía ni idea de que Archie estuviera metido en un trabajo peligroso. Pero lo cierto era que siempre había habido un halo de peligrosidad alrededor de Archie. Sí, era un hombre peligroso, reflexionó Terry pensativo. Y un potente enemigo.

Candy convirtió a Dilan en su prioridad durante los siguientes días. Lo sacó de paseo al parque y a dar vueltas en el coche. Estaba empezando a andar a gatas y necesitaba atención extra. El pequeño reconocía al instante a su padre, y levantaba los brazos para que Terry lo cogiera en cuanto aparecía en su campo de visión.

Terry parecía estar encantado con la adoración que le profesaba su hijo y pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

La relación entre Candy y Terry continuó siendo incómoda. Cada vez que Candy lo pillaba mirándola fijamente con una expresión de perplejidad, se preguntaba si no estaría pensando qué lugar ocupaba en su vida. Esperaba impaciente a que Terry le pidiera una explicación por las mentiras que le había dicho, y se sintió decepcionada al ver que él parecía indiferente a cualquier cosa que Candy tuviera que decir al respecto.

Aunque durante el día su relación era tirante, las noches eran todo lo que una esposa podía pedir. Terry acudía a ella cada noche y le hacía el amor apasionadamente. A veces más de una vez. Su ardor nunca flaqueaba por muy distante que hubiera estado durante el día. Con la habitación sumida en la penumbra, le susurraba palabras de amor. La llamaba cariño y otros nombres dulces que le derretían los huesos. Cuando se despertaba al día siguiente por la mañana, Terry siempre se había ido. Los días fueron sucediéndose así uno detrás de otro. Pero como Terry nunca mencionaba la posibilidad de echarla, Candy comenzó a albergar esperanzas de que las cosas entre ellos llegaran a funcionar.

Terry decidió que había que bautizar a su hijo, y que el bautizo debía ser un gran acontecimiento. Se hicieron inmediatamente planes para llevar a cabo el gran acontecimiento. Annie y Archie iban a ser los padrinos. Candy no tenía ninguna objeción y se implicó a fondo en la organización.

El día anterior al bautizo llegó una visita sorpresa a la mansión de los Derby. Anthony Andley, con aspecto demacrado y exhausto tras diez días cabalgando desde Glenmoor, estuvo a punto de desmayarse en los escalones de entrada cuando Pemburton le abrió la puerta. Preguntó por Candy y le guiaron a la salita de atrás.

El miedo se apoderó de Candy cuando supo que Anthony había venido cabalgando directamente desde Escocia para verla. Sólo un problema de la peor clase habría podido llevar a Anthony hasta Londres.

—Candy, gracias a Dios que te encuentro —dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie en cuanto ella entró en la salita.

—¿Recibiste mi carta? —le preguntó Candy—. Te la envié con un emisario en cuanto me trasladé a vivir con Terry.

—Sí, por eso he sabido dónde encontrarte.

—¿Qué ocurre, Anthony? ¿Se trata de Patty? ¿De vuestro hijo?

—No, muchacha. Tengo un chico fuerte y sano. Lo hemos llamado William Andley, como su abuelo. Patty está bien. Nos casó el cura cuando pasó por Glenmoor hace unas semanas.

—La noticia debe ser terrible para que hayas venido hasta Londres.

—El jefe de los Ligan se está peleando con los Andley y los Ranald y ha arrastrado a los Mackenzie a su causa. Ya han prendido fuego a varias cabañas y han robado ganado. El clan te necesita, Candy. No podemos luchar sin que nuestra jefa nos de valor.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Terry entrando de golpe en la habitación—. Pemburton me ha dicho que teníamos visita de Escocia. Me alegro de verte, Anthony. ¿Ya están los clanes peleándose otra vez entre ellos?

—Sí, básicamente es eso, Excelencia.

—Y supongo que Niel Ligan es el instigador.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Qué esperas que haga Candy al respecto?

—El clan necesita a su jefa —explicó Anthony—. La contienda se está saliendo de madre.

—Enviaré recado a la guarnición de Inverness —aseguró Terry—. Los soldados ingleses están en las Tierras Altas con el propósito de mantener el orden entre los clanes. Si se están llevando a cabo luchas, ellos las detendrán.

—¡No! —protestó Candy—. A los ingleses no les importa a quién matan. Andley o Ligan, para ellos es todo lo mismo siempre y cuando detengan la contienda. No permitiré que mis hombres mueran a manos de carniceros ingleses.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! ¿Crees que una mujer sola puede lograr lo que no consiga un ejército?

—Son los miembros de mi clan, Terry. Me necesitan. Tal vez pueda hacer entrar en razón a Niel —Candy le dirigió una mirada Andleytiada—. Tengo que volver a Glenmoor. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—Anthony, Pemburton está en el vestíbulo. Dile que te muestre el camino a la cocina, seguro que debes estar hambriento. Candy y yo tomaremos una decisión a este respecto y te la haremos saber.

Anthony le lanzó a Candy una mirada de apoyo y se levantó al instante.

—Sí, creo que a mi estómago no le vendrá mal comer algo sólido.

—Esto no tiene sentido, Candy —dijo Terry una vez que estuvieron a solas—. Me niego a permitir que te pongas en peligro.

Candy adoptó una postura desafiante.

—No puedes impedírmelo, Terry.

—Si insistes en ello, iré contigo.

Candy se sintió atravesada por el pánico. No había olvidado la amenaza de Niel. Tenía la firme sospecha de que aquella revuelta se había levantado con un propósito concreto en mente. Niel todavía no había renunciado a ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que Niel estaba haciendo. Estaba utilizando una guerra entre clanes para atraer a Terry hacia Glenmoor y así poder matarlo. Candy amaba demasiado a Terry para permitir que eso ocurriera.

—No, Terry. Tu presencia sólo servirá para empeorar las cosas. Ya sabes qué opinamos los habitantes de las Tierras Altas de los ingleses.

Terry entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué propones, Candy?

—Propongo que yo parta de inmediato a Glenmoor con Dilan . Tom y Flammy pueden acompañarnos. Estoy segura de que podré parar esta locura sin llevar soldados ingleses a Glenmoor. El desastre de Culloden todavía está reciente en las mentes de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas. La situación puede ser explosiva y terminar en un baño de sangre. ¿Quieres cargar con eso sobre tu conciencia?

La expresión de Terry se transformó en piedra.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Candy se quedó muy quieta.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—De ninguna manera voy a permitir que coloques a mi hijo en una situación potencialmente peligrosa. ¿No quieres que yo vaya contigo? De acuerdo. Pero si insistes en esta locura, mi hijo se queda en Londres conmigo. ¿Está claro?

—Terry, no puedes estar diciendo que…

—He dicho exactamente lo que he dicho —la voz de Terry se suavizó un tanto—. A pesar de todo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti —le deslizó las manos por los brazos y la atrajo lentamente hacia sí para abrazarla—. No quiero que te veas envuelta en las disputas de los miembros de tu clan. No puedo decírtelo más claramente, Candy. Quédate aquí y deja que nuestra relación siga adelante. He estado pensando que ha llegado el momento de escuchar tu explicación. Cuéntame, Candy, hazme entender por qué querías que pensara que Dilan había muerto al nacer.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido de frustración a través de los labios. Tras tantas semanas esperando aquella oportunidad, ¿por qué quería Terry una explicación justo ahora? No era el momento adecuado. Podía insistir en enfrentarse a Niel, y eso sería un error.

—Lo siento, Terry, no hay tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Hay que preparar a Dilan para el viaje y…

Los ojos de Terry brillaron peligrosamente.

—¿No has oído una palabra de lo que he dicho? Si tienes que irte ve, pero Dilan se queda aquí. Tú eliges, Candy. Si regresas a las Tierras Altas, lo harás sola.


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

En aquel brevísimo espacio de tiempo entre un latido del corazón y el siguiente, Candy sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

—Terry, no me hagas escoger. Soy una Andley. Mi abuelo confió en que yo haría lo mejor para el clan cuando me nombró su heredera.

Los ojos de Terry se entornaron hasta transformarse en dos rajas brillantes.

—Tienes un hijo que te necesita.

—¿Crees que quiero dejar a Dilan atrás? Eres tú quien me está obligando a irme sin él.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí. Los ojos le echaban chispas cuando inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso áspero, exigente, como si la fuerza de su determinación pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión a Candy. Ella lo sintió hacerse más grande y duro contra su cuerpo; y deseó desesperadamente ceder, pero sabía cuál era su deber.

Gimió en señal de protesta cuando Terry la levantó en brazos y la sacó de la habitación, pasó por delante de dos doncellas risueñas que estaban puliendo el suelo de madera y subió con ella escaleras arriba. La puerta del dormitorio de Candy estaba abierta, y Terry entró, cerrándola de golpe con el tacón de la bota. Luego deslizó a Candy por su cuerpo hasta que sus pies rozaron el suelo.

—Terry, qué…

Él buscó detrás y le echó el cerrojo a la puerta.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, Candy. Quiero que recuerdes lo que vas a dejar atrás, porque cuando salgas de esta casa no volverás a poner el pie en ella.

La desesperación se apoderó de Candy. Sin duda Terry no estaba hablando en serio. No podía mantenerla alejada de su hijo, ¿verdad? No era un hombre cruel. Sin duda era la rabia la que había hablado por su boca.

—Volveré, Terry, no lo dudes nunca. Dilan es mi vida. Me quedaré en las Tierras Altas sólo el tiempo suficiente para solucionar la trifulca entre los Ligan y los Andley. ¿No lo entiendes, Terry? Yo soy una Andley.

—Y yo soy tu esposo.

—Eres inglés. Eso marca por completo la diferencia. Los miembros de mi clan me escucharán, me respetan.

—Entonces ve, Candy, pero llevarás contigo el recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

Se acercó a ella, y Candy no pudo resistirse ni aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. Se trataba de Terry, el hombre al que amaba. Aunque había insistido en que la apartaría de su hijo si se marchaba, se negaba a creer que lo dijera en serio.

Terry le agarró el corpiño con ambas manos y lo hubiera desgarrado por la mitad si Candy no le hubiera agarrado las manos para apartárselas.

—Yo lo haré.

Él la observó con detenimiento mientras se quitaba el vestido y lo colocaba cuidadosamente sobre una silla. Lo siguiente fueron los zapatos y las medias. Candy se habría dejado puesta la combinación, pero Terry tiró del dobladillo hacia arriba y se la sacó por la cabeza. Luego se desvistió él, arrojando las prendas a un lado sin ningún cuidado.

Candy se lo quedó mirando y admiró la anchura de sus hombros, los músculos tirantes que le cruzaban el vientre, su desenfrenada virilidad. Todo él, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, resultaba magnífico. Ahora era lord Pecado, fiero como un depredador, poderoso, seductor. La mirada de Candy recorrió su erección, rígida y orgullosamente firme, alzándose majestuosa entre las columnas de sus muslos. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

—No te gires, cariño —le pidió Terry con voz ronca—. Nosotros siempre nos hemos deseado, eso es algo que nunca nos ha faltado. Me deseas, no trates de negarlo.

Terry le trazó el contorno del pecho con dedo contundente y ella se estremeció.

—Nunca he ocultado que te deseo, Terry. Siempre te he deseado, incluso cuando tú me odiabas.

Terry emitió un áspero sonido gutural.

—Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrar afecto. Tu red de mentiras y engaños hace que desconfíe de cualquier cosa que digas.

A Candy se le cerró la garganta debido a las lágrimas, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Todo lo que había hecho había sido por una buena razón.

—Tal vez deberías irte y dejar que prepare mi viaje.

—Oh, no —Terry bajó la vista hacia su erección, tomó la mano de Candy y se la puso sobre la piel turgente.—. Esto no va a desaparecer.

La mano de Candy se cerró sobre él. Terry soltó una maldición, la agarró en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—Tal vez seas la jefa de tu clan, pero siempre me pertenecerás a mí. No voy a divorciarme de ti, Candy Andley. Si decides marcharte nunca formarás parte de mi vida, pero ningún otro hombre te tendrá jamás.

Yo nunca quise una esposa, por si no lo recuerdas. Seguiremos como antes. Tú. permanecerás en Glenmoor con la gente del clan y yo lo retomaré donde lo había dejado antes de que llegaras tú e hicieras pedazos mi vida.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestro hijo?

—A Dilan no le faltará de nada. Es mi heredero. Siempre tendrá a su padre para que mire por su bienestar.

"Y una madre", se juró Candy en silencio.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

—Hace mucho que pasó el tiempo de hablar. Se me ocurren cosas mucho mejores que hacer con esos labios sensuales y mentirosos.

Terry la estrechó contra sí. Si no podía conmoverla con palabras, tal vez pudiera demostrarle con su cuerpo que su lugar estaba en Londres, con Dilan y con él. Por lo que a Terry se refería, los habitantes de las Tierras Altas podían irse al diablo. Su boca cubrió la de Candy con un beso poco delicado que hablaba con elocuencia de su absoluta desaprobación y de su deseo. Terry respiraba entrecortadamente, con dificultad. Sentía un latido primitivo en la entrepierna, en la cabeza, en la sangre. El deseo se había apoderado con fuerza de su virilidad, despertando todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Candy le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, la esperanza floreció en su pecho. ¿Habría cambiado de idea respecto a su partida? Terry se regodeó en silencio mientras Candy se arqueaba debajo de él y se fundía en sus besos. Cuando sus cuerpos se enlazaron, Terry permitió que la bravura de Candy lo atravesara. Quería darle placer, tanto como para que lo recordara durante el resto de sus días, fuera lo que fuera lo que les deparara el futuro.

Se llenó las manos con el generoso botín de sus senos, acariciándole los pezones con las palmas de las manos mientras su boca tomaba fiera posesión de la suya. Intensificó el beso con la lengua, sintiendo una absoluta satisfacción cuando ella gimió en su boca. Aunque estaba algo reacio a abandonar tan agradecido territorio, Terry deslizó los labios por la dulce columna del cuello. La escuchó contener el aliento cuando le cerró la boca sobre un delicado pezón. Lo succionó con dulzura hasta que comenzó a brotar su leche, entonces dejó aquel festín por el tentador reclamo de otras partes más íntimas.

Terry la sintió estremecerse cuando sus labios trazaron un sendero de fuego por su vientre. Entonces le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo y se las colocó sobre los hombros. Cuando separó el suave vello que protegía su feminidad con un dedo contundente, un lento bufido escapó de entre los dientes de Candy. Y cuando aquel mismo dedo firme encontró su húmedo centro, cubierto de rocío, ella gritó su nombre.

Pero no era suficiente. Terry quería escucharla gritar de placer. Observó su rostro mientras deslizaba un dedo en su interior. Parecía transfigurada, con la mirada vidriosa, como si esperara que la llevara al siguiente nivel. Encantado de obedecer, Terry posó la boca sobre el duro montículo en el que se le unían las piernas y lo succionó con la boca. Sus dedos se enredaron en aquel vello y Candy se arqueó para recibir la cálida gruta de su boca mientras le deslizaba la húmeda lengua y sus dedos la atormentaban.

Ella jadeaba, se retorcía, sollozaba, pero Terry continuó. Cada lametón de su lengua la acercaba más a la muerte dulce.

La respiración se le escapaba en hirvientes suspiros. El rugoso terciopelo de su lengua la estaba volviendo loca con aquel divino y atormentado éxtasis. Terry la saboreó una y otra vez, llevándola más alto a cada tórrido embiste. Candy se le agarró con fuerza a los hombros cuando le cubrió el trasero con las manos y la introdujo más profundamente en el calor de su boca. Su cuerpo estaba inundado de placer, tembloroso, gritando en silencio para que Terry lo liberara.

Y entonces lo hizo. Candy sintió cómo daban comienzo las contracciones en lo más profundo de su ser mientras un arrebato penetrante convertía su cuerpo en una masa de carne temblorosa y sensible. Escuchó gritar a alguien y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que lo que había oído era su propia voz. Aquello siguió y siguió hasta que Candy colapso dentro y se quedó sin fuerzas.

Regresó muy lentamente a la realidad. Abrió los ojos, vidriosos y desenfocados. Terry estaba sentado de cuclillas entre sus piernas con los ojos azules como la medianoche y humeantes, su virilidad todavía rígida y fuerte. Tenía la expresión crispada e intensa.

—Méteme dentro de ti, amor —tenía la voz ronca y áspera, como si su autocontrol pendiera de un fino hilo.

Candy clavó la vista en su abrasadora mirada, lo tomó con las manos y lo introdujo hasta el centro de su ser. Una ráfaga de aire expelido le susurró contra la mejilla cuando se deslizó en su interior. Ella le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y se colgó de él, urgiéndole en silencio a que profundizara más, todo lo que fuera capaz, hasta que ya no pudiera darle nada más.

Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente; Terry estaba enterrado en ella hasta el fondo y tenía los brazos colocados a ambos lados de su cabeza. Los músculos se le tensaron y se le hicieron más prominentes cuando empezó a moverse. Al principio lo hizo despacio, como si quisiera alargar el placer. Y entonces, como si lo arrastrara un torbellino emocional, una urgencia salvaje se apoderó de él y sus caderas se batieron en ritmo frenético, moliendo, batiendo, reavivando la llama en el interior de Candy.

Poseída por el mismo frenesí salvaje, Candy le marcó la espalda con las uñas mientras Terry la embestía con fuerza una y otra vez. Sintió cómo le ardía la sangre. Se estaba desgarrando, retorciéndose y girando en una tempestad de placer erótico, rozando el éxtasis cada vez que la virilidad de Terry alcanzaba el centro de su cuerpo.

Terry era consciente de que se estaba muriendo. Aquellas pequeñas contracciones delicadas que sentía en el interior de Candy succionaban su virilidad, acercándolo cada vez más al borde del clímax. Retuvo en la boca el gemido de éxtasis de Candy. Sus espasmos aceleraban los de él, y entonces volaron todos los pensamientos, dejando únicamente el ansia que los manejaba a él y a la mujer que tenía entre los brazos. Su cuerpo se puso rígido; un grito salvaje le surgió de la garganta, y su semilla cálida y abrasadora salió como una bala de su cuerpo en dirección al de Candy.

Incapaz de hablar y mucho menos de respirar, Terry tuvo que esperar varios minutos antes de ser capaz de moverse. El corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza contra la caja torácica cuando se incorporó y se quitó de encima de ella, colocándose a su lado en la cama.

—¿Todavía quieres marcharte, amor? —susurró en medio del tenso silencio.

—No —dijo Candy en medio de algo sospechosamente parecido a un sollozo. —No quiero dejarte nunca, Terry, pero tengo que hacerlo. Intenta comprender mi posición.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu posición como mi esposa?

—Siempre seré tu esposa. Debes saberlo. Dejar aquí a Dilan me va a matar. Por favor, reconsidera tu ultimátum. Te juro que mantendré a nuestro hijo a salvo para ti.

—No vas a llevarte a Dilan y no hay nada más que decir —la voz de Terry sonaba firmemente decidida y cargada de rabia—. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Candy. No he cambiado de opinión. Confiaba en que tú cambiaras la tuya. El único modo en que permitiría que Dilan se marchara sería partiendo todos juntos a las Tierras Altas.

—Eso es absolutamente imposible —argumentó Candy—. La situación puede solventarse sin necesidad de la intervención inglesa. Ya te he explicado que llevar soldados ingleses a Glenmoor provocará la pérdida de vidas inocentes. Dejaré a Tom y a Flammy aquí para que se ocupen del bienestar de Dilan en mi ausencia.

—¡Maldita seas! —le espetó Terry. No estaba dispuesto a entender nada, ya no le quedaba paciencia ni cariño. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, recogió la ropa que estaba por ahí desperdigada y murmuró una maldición entre dientes.

—Recuerda una cosa, señora. Lo que ocurra a partir de ahora será cosa tuya. No puedes echarme la culpa de esto. Eres tú quien ha decidido dejar a Dilan atrás.

—¡No! Maldito seas, lord Derby, por no entender absolutamente nada de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas. Yo no he elegido dejar atrás a Dilan . No estoy abandonando a mi hijo. Regresaré a él y estaré con él, digas tú lo que digas.

—¡Eso lo veremos!

Candy continuó como si Terry no hubiera hablado.

—Confíale a Flammy la tarea de buscar un ama de cría para Dilan .

Las palabras de Terry desprendían amargura.

—¿Algo más?

Candy le escudriñó el rostro y luego apartó la mirada, como si verlo le resultara doloroso.

—Hay algo más que debes saber antes de que me vaya.

Terry se puso los pantalones y la camisa. Estaba impaciente por alejarse lo más posible de Candy Andley. Lo había intentado todo, sólo le había faltado ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle que se quedara, y tenía demasiado orgullo como para hacer eso.

—¿De qué se trata? Date prisa, se me está agotando la paciencia.

—Ya sé que no te importa, pero me siento obligada decírtelo de todas formas. Te amo, Terry. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya está, ya te lo he dicho. Cuida de mi hijo.

Él se la quedó mirando mudo de asombro. ¿Era aquella otra de sus mentiras? ¿Por qué le decía ahora una cosa así?

—Confío sinceramente en que no estés hablando en serio, Candy.

Terry recogió las botas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte, se detuvo y sonrió mirando hacia atrás.

—Tal vez hoy te haya dejado otra vez embarazada.

Su carcajada lo siguió mientras se marchaba.

—Te amo, Terry —susurró Candy en el frío vacío de la habitación—. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que tú sientes por mí, le ruego a Dios que _no_ me hayas dejado otra vez embarazada.

Candy partió a la mañana siguiente tras una despedida muy emotiva. Dilan era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo y la despidió con la manita soltando un alegre gorgojeo. Ella no se habría marchado si no hubiera estado segura de que lo dejaba en buenas manos. Incluso retrasó la partida hasta que Flammy encontró un ama de cría para el niño. La hija del panadero acababa de dar a luz a su hijo y tenía leche en abundancia. Su esposo había sufrido un accidente y se mostró encantada de aceptar el salario que Terry le ofrecía.

Betsy accedió a trasladarse a la casa con su hijo y su marido enfermo con el objeto de estar a mano para amamantar a Dilan . Candy pensaba que no sería durante mucho tiempo, porque Dilan ya aceptaba papillas y se alimentaba con menos frecuencia.

Candy no esperaba que Terry estuviera ahí para decirle adiós, y no estaba. Lo cierto era que no creía que pudiera soportar tenerlo delante.

—Ve con Dios —dijo Flammy cuando Anthony ayudó a Candy a subir al coche de viaje que los llevaría a las Tierras Altas—. Si hay alguien que puede evitar el derramamiento de sangre entre los clanes, esa eres tú, jefa Candy Andley. No te preocupes por Dilan . Yo cuidaré de él hasta que tú vuelvas.

Tom repitió la promesa de Flammy y le dijo a Anthony que tuviera cuidado. Candy sabía que el viaje era peligroso, porque siempre existía la amenaza de los bandoleros y el riesgo de sufrir un accidente. Por suerte, Anthony iba bien armado. Llevaba dos trabucos ocultos bajo el asiento y una espada a su lado. Y por supuesto, la daga que tenía en la bota.

Para alivio de Candy, el único enemigo que se encontraron en el camino fue la incesante lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Sentía lástima por Anthony, que iba subido al pescante del cochero, soportando la fuerza del frío y la cruda lluvia mientras ella estaba acurrucada bajo una manta dentro de aquel coche que iba dando tumbos. Las ruedas se quedaron atrapadas en el lodo en dos ocasiones, y Candy se vio obligada a salir del carruaje mientras Anthony se esforzaba por sacarlas de allí.

Las posadas de dudosa reputación que ofrecían cobijo por una noche dejaban mucho que desear. Candy se vio compartiendo en ocasiones habitación con más de cuatro mujeres mientras Anthony tuvo que conformarse con una pila de heno en los establos.

Candy echaba desesperadamente de menos a Dilan . Aunque se había atado los senos con fuerza para detener el flujo de leche, todavía le dolían. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan incómoda. El viaje a las Tierras Altas se hizo todavía más triste debido a la forzosa soledad que se veía obligada a soportar. Las horas muertas le proporcionaron tiempo de sobra para regocijarse en los últimos momentos que había pasado en brazos de Terry.

Si al menos pudiera hacerle comprender que se tomaba su responsabilidad para con su clan tan en serio como la responsabilidad que tenía hacia Dilan … Dejar a su hijo había sido lo más duro que había hecho en su vida. Si Terry no se hubiera mostrado tan extremadamente obstinado ella no habría tenido que dejar a su hijo. Su mayor miedo era ahora que Terry no le permitiera formar parte de la vida de Dilan cuando regresara. Cuando se hubiera restablecido la paz en las Tierras Altas, Candy tenía pensado explicarle todo a Terry. Confiaba en que él la comprendiera y le perdonara.

Una ola de alivio recorrió a Candy cuando cruzaron la frontera con Escocia. El tiempo lluvioso dio por fin paso a cielos azules y sol, y Candy se emocionó al ver el brezo floreciendo en los flancos de las colinas. Le desagradaba profundamente Londres con sus negros edificios, la muchedumbre y el fuerte hedor de las aguas residuales. Algún día, se prometió, llevaría a Dilan a casa para criarlo en el estimulante y limpio aire de las Tierras Altas escocesas.

Atisbaron una nube de humo que pendía sobre el pueblo de Glenmoor antes de llegar a él. A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Anthony detuvo el coche en lo alto de la colina mientras Candy se asomaba a la ventana, observando con Andleytia el humo que subía en espiral desde las cabañas quemadas.

—Tenemos que bajar —exclamó—. Puede que necesiten ayuda.

Unos gritos de bienvenida anunciaron su llegada cuando el coche rodó por el pueblo.

—¡Es la Andley!

—¡La jefa ha vuelto!

—¡Bendito sea Dios!

Lo primero que Candy percibió cuando se bajó del coche fue que todos los hombres sanos llevaban un arma, ya fuera una espada, una pistola, una daga o un palo robusto. Miró por detrás de ellos y vio los rostros asustados de las mujeres y los niños que se asomaban por las puertas de las cabañas que el fuego no había consumido. Cuando vieron a Candy, salieron corriendo a recibirla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —preguntó Candy.

Murdoch Andley dio un paso adelante.

—Los Ligan y los Mackenzie —le espetó—. Llegaron con la oscuridad. Les obligamos a marcharse, pero todavía se las arreglaron para quemar dos cabañas más.

—¿Algún muerto?

—No. Tres heridos no muy graves y dos niños que se vieron envueltos en el jaleo. Se recuperarán.

—¿Y los Ranald?

—Están padeciendo los mismos problemas que nosotros. El jefe de los Ranald dice que la mitad de sus cabezas de ganado ha aparecido en territorio de los Ligan.

—Reconstruiremos todo —aseguró Candy.

—Estamos muy contentos de que hayas vuelto, Candy —dijo Murdoch—. Tal vez podamos hacer entrar en razón a los Ligan. Las guerras entre clanes han dividido desde siempre a las Tierras Altas, pero no es frecuente que suceda algo así entre aliados. No puedo comprenderlo.

Candy sí lo comprendía. Demasiado bien. Aquel era el modo que tenía Niel de castigarla por haber huido. Sabía que volvería en cuanto se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo con la gente de su clan… de hecho, había contado con ello. Pero esta vez Niel no podía reclamar nada de ella. Era una mujer casada, Terry no había solicitado la nulidad y su hijo estaba a salvo con su padre. Le haría entender a Niel que no tenía nada que ganar y todo que perder en aquella revuelta sin sentido. Cuando comprendiera los riesgos en caso de que se desencadenara una guerra en las Tierras Altas, las cosas se calmarían y ella podría regresar a Londres y arreglar la situación con Terry.

—Si alguien necesita alojamiento será bienvenido en Glenmoor —se ofreció Candy.

—Gracias, Candy. Esas mujeres y niños sin casa estarán encantados con tu ofrecimiento, pero los hombres permanecerán en el pueblo para evitar futuros pillajes.

Candy se marchó poco tiempo después, decidida a poner fin a aquella trifulca antes de que todos los clanes de las Tierras Altas se vieran implicados y se desencadenara una guerra que necesitara de la intervención de los soldados ingleses.

Patty salió disparada por la puerta para saludar a Candy antes de que el coche se detuviera frente a la entrada de Glenmoor.

—¿Dónde está tu muchachito, Candy? —le preguntó Patty mientras la abrazaba con afecto.

—Tuve que dejarlo allí. Terry no me permitió traerlo.

—Ah, muchacha, cuánto lo siento. Pero no te preocupes, con el señor está en buenas manos. Me alegro de que Anthony te encontrara. Tu carta nos llegó pocos días antes de que partiera hacia Londres. Nos sorprendió enterarnos de que estabas viviendo con Su Excelencia. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Ya te lo contaré más tarde. Ve a recibir a tu esposo. Anthony os ha echado terriblemente de menos a ti y a su hijito.

—No más de lo que yo le he echado de menos a él —aseguró Patty—. Será mejor que vaya a saludarle antes de que se sienta abandonado. Hablaremos más tarde, Candy, cuando hayas descansado.

—Sí, y quiero conocer a tu hijo —dijo Candy.

Entrar en la casa era como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo, pensó cuando pisó el vestíbulo principal. Tal vez Glenmoor no tuviera el esplendor de sus días de gloria, pero seguía siendo su hogar. Dorothy salió de la cocina y rodeó a Candy con sus brazos, quejándose de los problemas que los habían asolado desde que Candy se marchó.

—Mi intención es ocuparme de todo, Dorothy —respondió ella devolviéndole el abrazo a su pariente.

—¿Dónde está tu hijo, Candy? No puedo esperar para empezar a mimar a ese querido muchachito.

—Lo he dejado con lord Derby —se explicó Candy componiendo una brillante sonrisa para ocultar que tenía el corazón roto—. Terry considera que las Tierras Altas son demasiado peligrosas para su hijo.

Dorothy adquirió una expresión grave.

—¡Bah, ingleses! Tu habitación ya está preparada, Candy. Ve a descansar un poco. Debes estar exhausta.

—Lo estoy, pero antes quiero avisarte de que he invitado a los campesinos sin casa a que se trasladen a Glenmoor hasta que reconstruyan sus casas. Aquí hay habitaciones de sobra.

—Sí, me encargaré de ello, Candy. Ahora ve a descansar.

Candy subió las escaleras sintiendo las piernas de madera. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan cansada. Tras una buena noche de descanso se sentiría más capaz de enfrentarse a la situación de Glenmoor. La cama resultaba tan invitadora que se tumbó en ella completamente vestida y cerró los ojos. Patty llegó unos minutos más tarde para mostrarle a su hijo.

—Te he traído a Andley, mi muchacho —dijo Patty sentándose al borde de la cama y sujetando al bebé para que Candy lo viera.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al coger en brazos al niño y acunarlo contra su pecho.

—Es un chico muy guapo, Patty.

—Ah, muchacha, no llores —le pidió la otra mujer—. Sé que debes echar terriblemente de menos a tu hijo. Lord Derby se ha equivocado al obligarte a dejarlo allí. Tu carta no explicaba mucho, sólo que Su Excelencia se había enterado de lo de su hijo y que estabas viviendo con él en su casa.

—Nunca había visto a Terry tan enfadado que cuando se enteró de que su hijo estaba vivo —explicó Candy—. Quería arrebatarme al niño y enviarme a Glenmoor.

—No mencionabas nada de la nulidad. ¿Ya no sigues casada con lord Derby?

—Seguimos totalmente casados. Por alguna razón inexplicable, Terry no cumplimentó el acuerdo de nulidad ante los tribunales. Ha sido muy difícil. Al final conseguí convencerle de que Dilan me necesitaba y me permitió quedarme. No sé qué va a suceder ahora —aseguró con un sollozo—. Terry cree que me importan más los miembros de mi clan que mi propio hijo.

—¿Qué hizo ese inglés malnacido?

—Me dijo que si me marchaba de Londres no volvería a ver a Dilan . Él no lo entiende, Patty. Nadie que no sea de las Tierras Altas puede comprender por qué tenía que venir.

—¿No quiso venir contigo?

—Oh, sí, pero le dije que su presencia aquí sólo serviría para agravar una situación ya de por sí explosiva. ¡No podía permitir que viniera, Patty! Le amo demasiado como para poner en riesgo su vida.

—Así que le amas —murmuró Patty con sagacidad.

—Aunque sé que él me odia, entre nosotros existe un lazo que desafía cualquier explicación. Es algo que siento dentro de mi corazón. La atracción que nos unió continúa siendo tan fuerte como siempre. Terry también lo siente, pero se niega a reconocerlo.

—Si es así, es más estúpido todavía de lo que yo imaginaba —aseguró Patty—. Me llevaré a Andley a su cuna para que puedas descansar. ¿Te veré esta noche en la cena?

—Sí. Dile a Anthony que envíe emisarios a los bastiones de los Andley y los Ranald. Hay que reunir a los jefes esta noche en Glenmoor para celebrar una reunión. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de detener esta reyerta sin sentido.

—Niel Ligan no va a darse por satisfecho hasta que tenga lo que desea, y todos sabemos qué es lo que desea —murmuró Patty mientras salía de la habitación.

Los miembros del clan de Candy se amontonaban en el vestíbulo a la espera de que la jefa hablara. Candy observó sus rostros esperanzados y supo hasta qué punto dependían de ella para que detuviera aquella absurda contienda entre aliados.

—No queremos luchar contra los miembros de nuestro clan —gritó Murdoch Andley por encima del estruendo de la multitud—. Lo que queremos es recuperar nuestras ovejas y nuestras vacas, y que nuestras familias estén a salvo en sus hogares.

—Ya sé lo que queréis —aseguró Candy alzando una mano para pedir silencio—. Esa es la razón por la que he regresado de Londres. Ya he enviado mensajes a los jefes de los Ligan y de los Mackenzie para convocar una reunión de clanes en Glenmoor dentro de cuatro días. Si continúa esta contienda se perderán vidas. Ya habéis sufrido la pérdida de vuestro ganado y de vuestras casas.

—Sí, y estamos preparados para tomar las represalias correspondientes —aseguró Anthony levantando un clamor de aprobación—. Los Andley no somos unos cobardes.

—Antes de que hagáis nada, voy a intentar conseguir un acuerdo de paz. Esperad cuatro días —les suplicó Candy—. Si no conseguimos llegar a ningún acuerdo, entonces decidiremos cómo actuar. Lo último que necesitamos es una guerra abierta entre clanes, y creo que los Ligan se darán cuenta de que traer soldados británicos a las Tierras Altas sería desastroso para todos.

—Esperaremos, Candy —dijo Murdoch hablando en nombre de los Andley—. Pero si los Ligan vuelven a atacar nuestro pueblo no nos quedaremos cruzados de brazos.

—Me parece justo —accedió Candy—. Debéis defenderos. Regresad al pueblo. Instalad patrullas para vigilar el ganado y permaneced alerta. Confío en que cuando el clan Ligan reciba mi mensaje, mandará que cesen los ataques.

La multitud se dispersó. Incluso Anthony salió para hacer su turno en la patrulla de vigilancia. Candy y Patty se encontraron solas en el vestíbulo.

—Tal vez debería haberle dicho a Anthony que se quedara —murmuró Candy.

—Niel no atacará Glenmoor —predijo Patty—. Lo desea demasiado como para pensar en destruirlo.

—Sí, eso es lo que pienso yo también.

Durante los dos días siguientes reinó una calma absoluta. Ni los Ligan ni los Mackenzie respondieron a la invitación de Candy para asistir a la reunión, y ella comenzó a temer que tal vez la desafiaran. Al menos no habían retomado los ataques ni habían robado más ganado. En el pecho de Candy brotó la tenue esperanza de lograr una solución pacífica. Comenzó a creer que su regreso a Glenmoor era la causa de la tranquilidad que había prevalecido durante los dos últimos días. Aquella noche se fue a la cama pensando que todo se iba a arreglar.

Sus sueños de paz entre clanes se hicieron añicos cuando se despertó en el momento más oscuro de la noche con la aterradora sensación de que no estaba sola. Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad cuando la franja de luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana dibujó la fuerte figura de Niel Ligan asomado a su cama. Candy abrió la boca para gritar, pero él le colocó al instante un paño entre los dientes.

—¿Creías que no vendría a por ti? Ah, muchacha, me has hecho mucho daño. Esperé largo tiempo a que regresaras a las Tierras Altas.

Candy se incorporó y se sacó aquel repugnante trapo de la boca.

—Si quieres evitar un baño de sangre, no grites —le advirtió Niel—. No estoy solo, muchacha, y en esta casa ahora no hay más que mujeres y niños.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Eso ha sido muy fácil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti, por supuesto.

—Ni mi esposo ni mi hijo están en las Tierras Altas. No puedes hacerles daño —afirmó Candy—. Lord Derby y yo seguimos casados. Me niego a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

Niel se rió en voz baja. No era un sonido precisamente tranquilizador.

—No me sorprende que Su Excelencia no solicitara la nulidad. No me importan ni ese maldito inglés ni su mocoso. Te voy a hacer mía de todas formas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, soy una mujer casada.

—¿Y desde cuando eso ha detenido a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas? El robo de esposas es una tradición muy antigua. Yo quería casarme contigo, pero si no puede ser, te robaré. Cuando te haya hecho un hijo me pertenecerás. Tu esposo inglés ya no querrá quedarse contigo después de que yo haya arado en su surco.

—¡Estás loco! Glenmoor pertenece a lord Derby. Te echará de estas tierras.

—No necesito Glenmoor para controlar a los clanes. Te voy a hacer mía. Vivirás en mi casa y cuidarás de mis hijos.

—¡No! —gritó Candy saltando de la cama.

No podía competir con la superioridad física de Niel. Lo único que tuvo que hacer él fue estirar los brazos y sujetarla con sus musculosos brazos. El pecho de Candy se quedó sin aire cuando la colocó sobre uno de sus gigantescos hombros. Únicamente se hizo daño a sí misma con sus esfuerzos mientras Niel la sacaba de la habitación.

—Recuerda, muchacha, ni un susurro si quieres evitar un baño de sangre —dijo él entre dientes.

Mientras la llevaba escaleras abajo y la sacaba de allí por la puerta principal, varias sombras silenciosas lo siguieron, confirmando su afirmación de que no estaba solo. Candy conocía demasiado bien a Niel como para ignorar sus advertencias. Aunque deseaba gritar desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, luchó contra ello.

De todos los escenarios que Candy había imaginado, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que Niel se la llevara.


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Terry estaba a punto de volverse loco. Durante tres días Dilan no había hecho otra cosa que llorar por su madre. Ni Flammy ni él habían sido capaces de animar al desconsolado muchacho. Y a pesar de los esfuerzos del ama de cría, el niño no estaba comiendo bien. Terry recordó cómo había calmado Annie a Dilan la última vez que fue de visita y rezó para que pudiera obrar el mismo tipo de milagro en el desdichado bebé.

¿Cómo pudo Candy haberse marchado?, se preguntaba amargamente mientras recorría la habitación de arriba abajo con Dilan en brazos. Aquella falta de responsabilidad hacia su hijo era un pecado más que añadir a la creciente lista de actos irresponsables de Candy. Aunque Terry trataba de no pensar en ella para nada, su mente traicionera se negaba a obedecerle. Recordaba con un placer que bordeaba el sufrimiento las últimas horas que habían pasado juntos. Se acordaba de la sensual respuesta de Candy a su pasión y se preguntó si su deseo habría sido fingido. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero Terry no la creyó. Si los quisiera, a él y a Dilan, no los habría dejado. Estaba claro que los miembros de su clan significaban para ella más que su propia familia.

Los desgarrados gritos de Dilan devolvieron a Terry al presente, y deseó que Flammy no hubiera ido aquella mañana al mercado. Pero en honor a la verdad, había que decir que la devota atención de Flammy no servía para llenar el vacío de la ausencia de Candy.

Terry nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien como cuando Pemburton llegó seguido de Annie.

Annie supo por la expresión desesperada de Terry que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

—¿Qué le pasa a Dilan ?

—Gracias a Dios que has venido —dijo Terry con auténtico alivio—. Haz algo. Lleva tres días así.

—He venido en cuanto he recibido tu mensaje. ¿Dilan se encuentra enfermo? ¿Dónde está Candy?

—Se ha ido —contestó Terry con tanto veneno que Annie se puso al instante en guardia.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Terry? Candy no se marcharía nunca sin su hijo —la joven extendió los brazos—. Vamos, dámelo.

Terry le pasó a Dilan. Aunque el niño no dejó de llorar, sus sollozos adquirieron un nivel al menos soportable. Annie lo acunó unos minutos y luego le habló en tono bajo y tranquilizador. Su recompensa llegó cuando los sollozos demoledores de Dilan se transformaron en hipidos esporádicos y luego se detuvieron del todo. Annie siguió acunándolo y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro hasta que se quedó dormido. Su carita tenía una expresión triste y estaba lleno de lágrimas.

—Se ha dormido —dijo Annie—. El pobre muchachito estaba exhausto. Lo llevaré a la cama. Espera aquí, Terry. Quiero saber exactamente qué le hiciste a Candy para que se marchara.

Terry estaba bebiendo de una copa de brandy cuando Annie regresó. Él alzó la copa en gesto de saludo y le dio un buen trago.

—¿Es necesario esto, Terry? —preguntó Annie con desaprobación—. Beber no solucionará nada.

—Créeme, lo necesito —su hermano echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vació el contenido de la copa. Cuando fue en busca de la licorera, Annie se la apartó.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Annie estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de la cuestión aunque tuviera que darse de cabezazos con el obstinado de su hermano. Lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Terry sabía lo tenaz que podía llegar a ser cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Candy se ha ido.

—Te repito la pregunta, ¿qué le hiciste?

Terry le lanzó una mirada de descontento.

—Absolutamente nada. Traté de convencerla para que se quedara, pero estaba empeñada. Traté incluso de hacerle cambiar de opinión negándome a que se llevara a mi hijo consigo. Ya has visto el resultado. Se ha ido de todas maneras. Está claro que esos salvajes a los que llama la gente de su clan son más importantes para ella que su propio hijo.

—Me he perdido, Terry. Empieza por el principio. Candy debía tener una buena razón para marcharse.

—Tú siéntate, yo me quedaré de pie —dijo Terry mientras comenzaba a andar arriba y abajo—. Todo empezó cuando Anthony Andley llegó de Escocia. Los Ligan y los Mackenzie están enfrentados a los Andley y a los Ranald. Todo es muy absurdo. Yo no entiendo absolutamente nada. Anthony insistió en que necesitaban a Candy en Glenmoor para que detuviera la lucha.

—Ella _es_ su jefa.

—¿De qué lado estás por tú, por cierto? Me ofrecí a ir con ella, pero dijo que mi presencia sólo agravaría una situación ya de por sí tensa. También se negó a que avisara a los soldados ingleses para que pusieran paz porque temía que se derramara sangre inocente.

"Los hombres son unos estúpidos", pensó Annie. ¿No se daba cuenta Terry de que Candy no habría insistido para que se quedara en Londres si no tuviera una buena razón para ello? No podía culpar a Candy por no contarle a Terry que Niel Ligan había amenazado con acabar con su vida, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sentía que su hermano tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Nunca creí que Candy dejaría a Dilan —continuó Terry—. Pero me equivoqué.

—Te equivocas muchas veces, Terry —le reprendió Annie—. Candy quiere mucho a Dilan. Y si no fueras tan duro de entendederas te darías cuenta de que también te ama a ti.

Terry le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Desde cuándo eres experta en mi matrimonio? Creí que Candy no te caía bien.

—Candy y yo tuvimos una larga y reveladora conversación el día que Archie y yo vinimos a visitarte, el día que supimos de la existencia de Dilan. En el transcurso de nuestra charla descubrí muchas cosas sobre tu esposa. Es una madre maravillosa. Comprendo que ha hecho cosas que son difíciles de perdonar, pero tenía sus motivos.

Terry emitió un gruñido áspero en lo más profundo de la garganta.

—Supongo que te habrá contado por qué me mintió y trató de engañarme.

—Lo cierto es que sí.

Terry miró a su hermana con desconfianza. Por lo que él sabía, Annie y Candy sólo habían compartido unos cuantos minutos a solas. ¿Cómo era posible que Candy hubiera convertido a Annie en una amiga tan leal en un espacio de tiempo tan corto?

Con las manos en las caderas y las piernas abiertas, Terry miró a su hermana con el rostro marcado por líneas severas.

—Si estás al tanto de algo que yo no sé, más te vale contármelo.

—Si no hubieras sido tan obstinado, Candy te habría contado todo lo que necesitabas saber. Pero lo que hiciste fue tratarla con absoluto desprecio y amenazarla con arrebatarle a Dilan. Menudo hipócrita. Durante todo el tiempo que asegurabas odiar a Candy te estabas acostando con ella, ¿verdad?

Terry miró a su hermana bastante conmocionado.

—¡Annie! Eres demasiado franca. Eso no te conviene.

—Vamos, Terry, no seas tan mojigato. Estos son tiempos modernos. Sé más de lo que tú crees. Y ahora, ¿serías tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?

—No te mereces una respuesta. Lo que ocurriera entre Candy y yo es privado. Te sugiero que me digas lo que sabes antes de que te ponga encima de mis rodillas y te de una merecida azotaina.

Annie se erizó indignada.

—Soy demasiado mayor para eso. Pero voy a contártelo de todas formas porque creo que debes saber los sacrificios que Candy ha hecho por ti. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Por el principio. ¿Por qué mintió Candy respecto a Dilan ? ¿Por qué quería la nulidad si era lo último que yo deseaba? Lo último que pensaba que _ella_ deseaba.

Annie aspiró con fuerza el aire y repitió la historia tal y como Candy se la había contado, sin dejarse nada en el tintero. El rostro de Terry fue pasando de la auténtica desconfianza a una cauta aceptación a medida que se desarrollaba la historia.

—Cada palabra que te he dicho es cierta —aseguró Annie cuando terminó de hablar—. Yo creí a Candy, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué otra razón tendría para dejar aquí a su hijo? Para evitar que fueras a las Tierras Altas, esa fue la razón. Temía por tu vida e hizo lo que creía que debía hacer para mantenerte a salvo.

—¿Por qué no pensó que yo podría cuidar de mí mismo? —argumentó Terry.

—Tal vez porque conoce a Niel Ligan. Tú mismo has dicho que los habitantes de las Tierras Altas son una raza aparte.

—Sí. Son salvajes que roban a sus vecinos y luchan entre ellos. Si quieren algo, se lo llevan y punto.

—Tengo entendido que Niel quiere quedarse con Candy —insinuó Annie con astucia.

Una rabia terrible se apoderó de Terry.

—¡No puede tenerla! Candy es mía. ¡Maldito sea! Como le ponga un dedo encima lo mataré.

Terry comenzó a recorrer la habitación de arriba abajo. Su mente torturada era un torbellino. Todo estaba ahora perfectamente claro. Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban en su sitio. Niel había empezado la contienda por un motivo, y ese motivo era obligar a Candy a regresar a las Tierras Altas para poder ponerle las manos encima. Qué estúpido había sido al no escuchar la explicación de Candy cuando ella estaba dispuesta a dársela. Lo único en lo que él pensaba era en castigarla por haberle engañado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la baja opinión que tenía de Candy, su deseo por ella nunca se había visto menguado. Terry se sintió invadido por la culpa. Candy le había recibido en su cama siendo consciente de que él la estaba utilizando. Si eso no demostraba su amor, nada podría hacerlo. ¿Podría llegar a perdonarlo alguna vez? ¿Habría matado su arrogancia el amor que sentía por él? Rogaba que no fuera así, porque ahora era consciente de algo que había estado negando desde el día que Candy entró en su vida.

La amaba.

Amaba a su propia esposa desde antes incluso de saber que le pertenecía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Annie.

—Ir a Glenmoor. No quiero ni decirte lo que Ligan tiene en mente para Candy. Me lleva una ventaja de tres días. Con un poco de suerte, no tardaré mucho en alcanzarla. Viajaré a caballo. Será más rápido.

—¡No estarás pensando en ir solo! —exclamó Annie aterrada.

—Sí. Candy tenía razón respecto a lo de los soldados ingleses. Ahora mismo hay mucha inquietud en las Tierras Altas. Introducir soldados en la contienda podría provocar una situación potencialmente explosiva y costarle la vida a personas inocentes.

—Te suplico, Terry, que hables con Archie antes de marcharte. Ahora mismo está fuera, pero regresará dentro de unos días. Él mandará unos hombres para que te acompañen. No tienen por qué ser necesariamente soldados, sino hombres entrenados para luchar.

—¿Crees que soy un incompetente? Soy consciente de que he malgastado la mayor parte de mi vida en propósitos inútiles, pero las cosas son ahora diferentes. Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar esto por mí mismo. Además, no puedo esperar a que Archie vuelva. ¿Podéis quedaros la tía Amanda y tú con Dilan aquí mientras estoy fuera?

—Por supuesto. Enviaré una doncella para que informe a la tía Amanda de lo que hemos acordado.

—Flammy y Tom se quedarán aquí para ayudaros. Gracias, Annie. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Cuídate mucho, Terry. No podría soportar que os sucediera algo a Candy o a ti.

—Y tú no te metas en líos —le dijo Terry con afecto mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente.

A Annie le brillaron los ojos con picardía.

—No meterse en líos es muy aburrido. Ya tendré tiempo de sobra para ello cuando me case, si es que alguna vez decido tener marido.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó si existiría en el mundo algún hombre capaz de manejar la energía de su hermana.

—Entonces, intenta comportarte mientras estés cuidando de mi hijo.

—Nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño a Dilan . Le quiero mucho.

Terry se marchó inmediatamente a preparar su viaje a Escocia.

Candy recorrió la habitación entera arriba y abajo y miró el cerrojo de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Estaba prisionera. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que ocurriera aquello? Al menos Niel la había dejado sola tras encerrarla en la habitación. En un principio, Candy temió que tratara de forzarla, pero él se limitó a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y la dejó allí para que se preocupara y se asustara en soledad.

La habitación estaba recogida y limpia pero era pequeña en comparación con sus aposentos de Glenmoor. Estaba situada en la segunda planta, demasiado alto para que saltara desde la estrecha ventana al suelo. Candy sabía que había más Ligan en la casa porque escuchaba voces y sonidos de actividad. Cansada de dar vueltas, se sentó al borde de la cama y se echó una manta raída sobre el camisón. Se preguntó qué pensarían los miembros de su clan cuando vieran que había desaparecido y rezó para que no actuaran precipitadamente y lanzaran un ataque antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de tratar de hacer entrar a Niel en razón.

Le impresionaba la facilidad con la que Niel había entrado en Glenmoor. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si Terry hubiera estado allí. Habría muerto asesinado en la cama sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse. No importaba lo que fuera a suceder con ella, Candy sabía que había hecho bien manteniendo a Terry alejado de las Tierras Altas. Y aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo, Terry también tenía razón en que Dilan hubiera permanecido a salvo en Londres.

Candy escuchó el tumulto exterior y se acercó corriendo a la estrecha ventana. Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Los Andley y los Ranald, provistos de todo tipo de armas, se habían reunido en el patio. Frente a ellos estaban los Ligan y los Mackenzie, todos armados hasta los dientes. A Candy se le subió el corazón a la boca cuando Anthony dio un paso adelante. Parecía tan feroz como un guerrero antiguo.

—Soltad a nuestra jefa —exigió Anthony.

Niel avanzó para encontrarse con Anthony.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos a la Andley?

—Sólo tú serías capaz de secuestrarla de su cama. Lo que has hecho es algo terrible, Niel Ligan. Si no nos la devuelves sana y salva habrá un baño de sangre. ¿Estás dispuesto a poner en peligro las vidas de los miembros de tu clan?

—La jefa no sufrirá ningún daño —prometió Niel—. No estoy haciendo nada que no se haya hecho antes. Todos sabéis que el rapto de esposas es una tradición muy antigua. En cuanto le haga un hijo, su esposo no querrá que vuelva con él. Tenéis la palabra de los Ligan de que no sufrirá ningún daño.

—Muéstranos a Candy —dijo Murdoch dando un paso adelante para apoyar a Anthony—. No confiamos en ti, Niel Ligan. No nos dejas más opción que luchar por la libertad de nuestra jefa.

Candy escuchó cada palabra y supo lo que ocurriría si los Ligan y los Andley se enfrentaban. Se perderían vidas, las mujeres y los niños sufrirían al quedarse sin sus hombres si morían en la batalla. No podía permitirlo. Asomándose por la ventana, hizo bocina con las manos y gritó todo lo que le dieron de sí los pulmones a los hombres furiosos que estaban congregados abajo.

—¡Andleys! ¡Ranalds! ¡Prestadme atención!

—¡Es la Andley!

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia la ventana. Niel tenía una expresión asesina cuando gritó:

—¡Vuelve a entrar, Candy! Esto es entre los hombres de tu clan y yo.

—¡No! Yo soy la Andley. Mi gente confía en que haré lo mejor para ellos.

—¡Habla, Candy! —gritó Murdoch—. Si nos dices que limpiemos el mundo de Ligans y Mackenzies, eso es lo que haremos.

—No habrá derramamiento de sangre, Murdoch —exclamó Candy—. Yo arreglaré esto a mi manera. Volved a vuestras casas. Reconstruid vuestras cabañas. No tenéis que temer ya nada de los Ligan, ¿no es así, Niel?

Tal vez no fuera buena idea forzar la mano de Niel, pero los hombres de su clan estaban pisando terreno peligroso. Una guerra a gran escala entre clanes podría durar años y provocar graves consecuencias en las futuras generaciones. Todo aquello no tenía sentido. Y en cuanto al rapto de esposas, se había hecho en el pasado y continuaría haciéndose mientras los clanes se enfrentaran, pero no iba a permitir que Niel se saliera con la suya en ese sentido.

Niel guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que Candy temió que estuviera tratando de ignorar su desafío. Estaba a punto de rendirse e intentar razonar con Niel a otro nivel cuando él se dignó finalmente a dar una respuesta.

—Volved a vuestras casas. Ya tengo lo que quiero. No tenéis nada que temer ya de los Ligan siempre y cuando me reconozcáis como vuestro líder. El viejo Andley se equivocó al pensar que una débil mujer podía dirigir el clan. Yo era la elección más natural, pero pasó por encima de mí para favorecer a su nieta. Ha llegado el momento de que yo reclame el liderazgo.

Un grito de Andleytia surgió de las gargantas de los Andley y los Ranald cuando echaron mano a sus armas y se lanzaron hacia delante, preparados para la batalla en aras de la defensa de su legítima jefa.

—¡No! No luchéis —gritó Candy—. Que todo el mundo se vaya a su casa. Dejad que yo resuelva esto a mi manera. Hoy no habrá ningún baño de sangre a cuenta mía.

Se hizo un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno mientras los habitantes de las Tierras Altas digerían las palabras de Candy. Algunos hombres todavía se inclinaban hacia la batalla, pero finalmente prevaleció la voz de la razón cuando Murdoch se hizo cargo personalmente de la cuestión.

—Muy bien. Honraremos los deseos de nuestra jefa y nos iremos, Ligan. Pero todavía no has escuchado nuestra última palabra. Notificaremos la situación de inmediato a lord Derby. Él no perdonará el modo en que has insultado a su mujer. Tal vez el robo de esposas sea una tradición en las Tierras Altas, pero en Inglaterra es un delito. Por mucho que yo desprecie a los ingleses, ellos siguen gobernando estas tierras.

—Nadie gobierna a los Ligan —exclamó Niel—. Os lo advierto, mantened a lord Derby lejos de Glenmoor si en algo valoráis su vida.

—Estoy de acuerdo —les gritó Candy a los miembros de su clan—. Sería un error traer a lord Derby a las Tierras Altas. Regresad a vuestras casas y dejad que yo me encargue de esto.

En medio de numerosas protestas y no menos decepción, los habitantes de las Tierras Altas se dispersaron y cada clan regresó a su baluarte. Niel alzó la vista para mirar a Candy; ella recibió su furiosa mirada con frío desdén. Tal vez Niel creyera que ahora tenía la sartén por el mango, pero no iba a salirse con la suya. Ella encontraría algún modo de arruinar sus planes y regresar con su esposo y su hijo.

Unos instantes más tarde, Candy escuchó pasos retumbando en la escalera y se preparó para la ira de Niel. Escuchó el ruido metálico de la llave girando en la cerradura y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe. Niel irrumpió en la habitación con el rostro tan sombrío como una nube de tormenta.

—¡Me has hecho quedar como un estúpido!

—Es que eres un estúpido, Niel Ligan. Ni los Andley ni los Ranald se someterán a tu liderazgo. Si continúas con esta locura te causarás a ti mismo más problemas de los que puedes manejar. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas no han olvidado la derrota de Culloden. Tal vez tú estés más deseoso que yo de traer soldados ingleses a Glenmoor y permitir que nos impongan su voluntad.

—Creí que odiabas a esos ingleses malnacidos que mataron a tus padres tanto como yo. Y ahora mírate. Eres la puta de un inglés.

—Soy la esposa de lord Derby desde que tengo siete años —respondió Candy—. Sabes que en ese tema no tuve elección.

—Sí, esposa sólo sobre el papel hasta que fuiste a buscarlo a Inglaterra y lo sedujiste como una prostituta. ¿Crees que no estoy al tanto de lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste? Querías un hijo suyo para preservar tu querido Glenmoor. Ya no eres una de los nuestros, Candy Andley.

—Entonces déjame regresar a Inglaterra con mi esposo y mi hijo. No puedes forzarme, Niel, no te lo permitiré.

Niel soltó una carcajada que sonó como un ladrido.

—¿Y cómo piensas detenerme?

Agarrándola de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y colocó la boca sobre la de Candy. Fue un beso enfadado, castigador, sin asomo de ternura. Cuando le introdujo la lengua en la boca, Candy sintió náuseas y lo apartó de sí, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Eres repugnante!

La expresión se le afeó cuando le puso una mano en la cara.

—Eres una mujer. ¿Crees que puedes impedir que te haga mía si yo quiero? —Niel dio un amenazador paso adelante—. Cuando te deje embarazada te adaptarás a ser mi mujer.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa petulante.

—Es un poco tarde para eso. Estoy esperando otro hijo de mi esposo.

Niel apretó el puño y le cruzó la cara de un revés. Candy sintió un estallido de estrellas en la cabeza al girar y caer redonda al suelo.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —la acusó Niel con el rostro encendido de rabia. Candy se escabulló de su camino. Él la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—¡No me toques!

La manta que llevaba subida hasta el cuello se le cayó a los pies. El fino camisón que tenía puesto la dejaba prácticamente desnuda y vulnerable a su penetrante mirada. Niel se la quedó mirando largo tiempo y luego le abrió el camisón desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo. Transcurrieron unos largos y agotadores minutos en los que él se limitó a observarla.

—No parece que estés esperando un hijo.

Candy agarró la manta y cubrió con ella su desnudez. Niel no se lo impidió.

—Es demasiado pronto para que se note.

Lo cierto era que Candy no sabía si estaba esperando un hijo de Terry. Tal vez fuera así después de la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

—No voy a permitir que me engañes, Candy Andley. Creo que estás mintiendo. Puedo esperar. Pero si descubro que me has mentido, te haré mía hasta asegurarme de que llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —aseguró Candy llena de veneno—. Nunca me tocarás, lo juro.

Niel la miró con los ojos entornados.

—Tu muerte me proporcionaría todo lo que deseo con muchos menos problemas.

—También desencadenaría una guerra a gran escala y atraería a los soldados ingleses hasta las Tierras Altas.

—La rebelión es inevitable. Ha llegado el momento.

—Culloden tuvo lugar hace mucho tiempo. Es hora de olvidarlo. Llévame de regreso a Glenmoor y todo se perdonará.

—No necesito tu perdón —le espetó Niel—. Ni tampoco quiero tenerte si estás esperando el hijo de un inglés. ¿No te molesta que tu marido tenga más amantes que miembros hay en mi clan?

Candy se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

—Mantén a Terry alejado de todo esto.

—No sufrirá ningún daño siempre y cuando se quede donde está.

—Tú no quieres nada conmigo, Niel, admítelo. Estás celoso de mi autoridad.

—No voy a negarlo. Quería casarme contigo, ayudarte a guiar a los hombres de tu clan, pero ahora debo conformarme con que seas mi amante.

Candy estiró los hombros.

—¿No te olvidas de algo? En cuanto Terry se entere de lo que has hecho vendrá a por mí.

Aunque ella prefería que se quedara en Londres, donde estaba a salvo, el corazón le decía que Terry lucharía por lo que consideraba suyo.

—Espero que así sea —dijo Niel—. Le estaremos esperando.

—¿Y si viene con los soldados de la guarnición de Inverness?

—Mejor todavía —Niel se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! Necesito algo que ponerme.

—En su momento, Candy Andley, en su momento.

Para alegría de Candy, Patty llegó a la mañana siguiente con una pila de ropa. Niel había salido a atender el ganado y Patty había montado tal escándalo que Donald Ligan, al que habían dejado allí para que vigilara el bastión, había preferido permitir que viera a Candy antes que discutir con ella.

Patty irrumpió en la habitación y abrazó con fuerza a Candy.

—Te he traído algo de ropa.

—Gracias. Esta manta deja mucho que desear.

La mirada preocupada de Patty se deslizó por Candy.

—¿Te ha hecho daño ese malnacido?

—No, y no se lo voy a permitir. Para Niel no soy más que un medio para conseguir un fin.

Patty no parecía muy convencida.

—Niel dijo que su intención es hacerte un hijo para que tu esposo ya no quiera estar contigo.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Le he dicho que ya estoy embarazada de Terry.

—¿Y lo estás?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero así he ganado tiempo. Niel habla en serio cuando dice que quiere hacerme un hijo, pero si ya estoy embarazada no podrá hacerlo.

—Ten cuidado, muchacha —le advirtió Patty—. Niel Ligan es un hombre ambicioso. Los hombres ambiciosos son peligrosos. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que mandemos aviso a Su Excelencia?

Candy se mordió el labio con consternación. Nada le gustaría más que contar con la ayuda de Terry para que la sacara de aquel lío. Tal vez se había equivocado desde el principio al no informar a Terry de que Niel había amenazado con acabar con su vida. Si hubiera escuchado su explicación cuando ella trató de dársela, entonces Candy no se encontraría en aquella situación ahora.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Patty, pero he engañado a Terry de tantas maneras que tengo serias dudas de que le importe lo que pueda ocurrirme.

—¿Por qué no dejas que eso lo decida él?

Candy respondió con un profundo suspiro.

—Muy bien, Patty, que sea cómo tú dices. Enviad recado a Terry. Pero siempre y cuando tenga a Dilan, no creo que le importe ni lo más mínimo la suerte que yo corra.

—Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa —dijo Patty misteriosamente.

La conversación terminó bruscamente cuando un ceñudo Niel irrumpió en la habitación y le ordenó a Patty que se fuera.


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

El clan Andley y el clan Ranald estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo principal de Glenmoor cuando llegó Terry al día siguiente. Buscó a Candy con la mirada, y cuando no dio con ella, un escalofrío premonitorio le recorrió la espina dorsal. Estaba hablando Anthony, y todo el mundo parecía escucharlo cuando su voz adquirió un tono más enfadado. Terry se detuvo al final de la multitud congregada para oír.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que ir a Londres inmediatamente a buscar a Su Excelencia —aseguró Anthony—. Da igual lo mucho que odiemos a los ingleses, lord Derby ha demostrado que no es nuestro enemigo. Es el esposo de nuestra jefa y el señor de Glenmoor. Merece saber lo que está ocurriendo.

Las palabras de Anthony provocaron que a Terry se le acelerara el corazón. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Candy? La expresión se le ensombreció y apretó los puños a los costados. Si Niel le había hecho algún daño, lo pagaría muy caro.

—No hace falta que nadie vaya a Londres —dijo Terry avanzando por la sala. De inmediato se abrió un camino para dejarle pasar. Como veis, estoy aquí. Más vale que alguien me diga lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—¡Terry! —gritó Anthony—. Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—¿De qué se supone que tengo que estar enterado, Anthony?

—No puedo suavizarte el golpe, así que será mejor que te lo suelte de una vez. Niel Ligan tiene a Candy.

Los ojos de Terry se volvieron tan fríos como la muerte, y su expresión reveló una dureza como pocos habían visto jamás.

—¿Cómo ha sido? —aquella única frase encerraba un mundo de emociones.

—Nadie parece saber con exactitud cómo entraron los Ligan en la fortaleza. No había ningún hombre presente. Estaban en el pueblo, protegiendo sus casas y su ganado. Cuando al día siguiente nos enteramos de que Candy había desaparecido, todo el mundo supo que el responsable era Ligan.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

—Hace tres noches.

—¿Y lo único que habéis hecho es hablar de ello? —bramó Terry—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso sois unos cobardes?

Murdoch dio un paso adelante con el rostro tenso por la ira.

—Los Andley no somos ningunos cobardes. Nos armamos y fuimos a enfrentarnos a los Ligan al día siguiente, dispuestos a pelear por nuestra jefa.

—Cálmate, Murdoch —le tranquilizó Anthony—. Su Excelencia no sabe lo que ocurrió. Deja que se lo explique. Estábamos preparados para utilizar la fuerza y rescatar a Candy, pero ella nos pidió cautela. Dijo que no le habían hecho daño y que quería arreglar la situación sin que hubiera derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Y tú la creíste? ¡Maldición! Candy es una mujer. ¿Qué puede lograr ella que no consiga un clan entero de hombres armados?

Murdoch se alzó sobre sus dos metros de altura.

—Es nuestra jefa. El viejo Andley confiaba en ella y nosotros también. No podemos hacer nada en contra de sus deseos.

—¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Niel? Debe haberse llevado a Candy por alguna razón.

Se escuchó el sonido de pies arrastrándose y varios carraspeos antes de que Anthony tomara la palabra para informar a Terry de los planes de Niel respecto a Candy.

—Escocia, y en particular las Tierras Altas, es un país de tradiciones. Una de esas tradiciones se mantiene con fuerza a pesar de las leyes que hay contra ella.

El frío se apoderó de los huesos de Terry.

—Ve al grano, Anthony.

—El robo de esposas. A día de hoy todavía existen confrontaciones que dan comienzo cuando un jefe le roba la esposa a otro jefe.

—No me importan ni lo más mínimo las riñas ni las guerras entre clanes. Candy es _mi_ esposa. Nadie tiene derecho a robarla. ¿Qué espera ganar Niel con eso?

—Cree que convirtiendo a Candy en su amante conseguirá la autoridad que necesita para iniciar una rebelión contra los ingleses. Lo único que ha ambicionado siempre es el poder. Su intención es…

Anthony se calló entonces.

—¡Dilo! —le ordenó Terry—. Cuéntamelo todo.

—Niel quiere dejar a Candy embarazada. Sabe que tú eres demasiado orgulloso como para volver con ella si eso ocurriera.

—¡Malnacido! ¡Malnacido, malnacido, malnacido! —despotricó Terry—. Lo mataré.

—Está muy bien que estés aquí —observó Anthony—. Hemos estado sopesando las diferentes maneras de abordar la situación. Candy no quiere un baño de sangre, pero nosotros no vemos una solución pacífica.

El hecho de que Candy hubiera pasado tres días con sus noches prisionera de Niel, hacía que a Terry se le helara la sangre. Mientras el clan perdía el tiempo debatiendo sobre la manera de llevar a cabo las represalias, Niel podría haber forzado ya a Candy.

—Puedo enviar a buscar a los soldados de Inverness —ofreció Terry como posible solución—. Pero esto podría terminar en una masacre de inocentes —añadió descartando aquella idea en cuanto se le ocurrió.

—Sí. Candy también cree que traer a los soldados ingleses hará más mal que bien —aseguró Anthony.

—Entonces, debemos hacer esto solos —afirmó Terry con gravedad—. Cada minuto que Candy sigue prisionera de Niel Ligan es un minuto demasiado largo.

—¿Qué proponéis? —preguntó Murdoch—. Podéis contar con nosotros, Su Excelencia.

—Y con los Ranald —añadió el jefe de ese clan dando un paso adelante.

—Lo primero que haremos será convocar una reunión de todos los clanes, Andley, Ranald, Mackenzie y Ligan —explicó Terry—. Y exigir la liberación de Candy.

—¡Já! Eso ya lo hemos intentado —se mofó Murdoch.

—Sí, pero tal vez yo consiga hacerles cambiar de opinión. Escuchadme bien, esto es lo que quiero hacer.

Los hombres del clan se agruparon a su alrededor mientras Terry exponía su plan. No tenía ni idea de si funcionaría, pero quedaban pocas opciones que no supusieran derramamiento de sangre. Si todo lo demás fallaba, entonces no tendría más remedio que llevar soldados ingleses a Glenmoor.

Los emisarios partieron de inmediato con mensajes para invitar a los Ligan y a los Mackenzie a celebrar una reunión con los Andley y los Ranald. Antes de que partieran, Terry le pidió a todo el mundo que mantuvieran su llegada a Glenmoor en secreto para conseguir que su plan tuviera éxito.

Los emisarios regresaron varias horas más tarde. Los Mackenzie habían dicho que sí con bastante rapidez a la propuesta de celebrar una reunión de clanes, pero los Ligan habían puesto pegas en un principio. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que, o bien accedían a acudir a la reunión o se arriesgaban a la censura de los Mackenzie, entonces dijeron que sí a regañadientes con la condición de que la reunión se celebrara en el bastión de los Ligan.

Terry dio su aprobación al lugar del encuentro y envió de regreso a Anthony con sus condiciones. Candy tenía que estar presente en la reunión. Anthony necesitó de toda su capacidad de persuasión, que no era poca, para convencer a Niel de que accediera.

—¿Por qué debo acceder a tus condiciones si yo tengo el poder? —argumentó Niel—. Mientras siga teniendo a la jefa bajo custodia, no puedes exigirme nada.

—Puede que pierdas la alianza con los Mackenzie si no permites que la jefa acuda a la reunión de clanes. Ella es tu jefa absoluta.

—Es mi amante —afirmó Niel sin rodeos.

—Es tu jefa —insistió Anthony.

—Muy bien —escupió Niel—. Que sea como tú dices. Nos encontraremos aquí en el patio mañana a mediodía.

—Que así sea —dijo Anthony con sequedad.

—No creas que he cambiado de opinión —le advirtió Niel antes de darle la espalda.

Niel irrumpió en la habitación de Candy minutos después de que Anthony se marchara. Ella se puso en pie de un salto y lo miró con cautela al verlo acercarse.

—He oído voces fuera. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Los tuyos quieren celebrar otra reunión de clanes.

—¿Te has mostrado conforme? —Candy trató de no demostrar su emoción para que Niel no cambiara de opinión y se negara a aceptar aquella solicitud.

—Los Mackenzie han dicho que sí, así que no tenía opción. Pero esto no cambiará nada. Tu padre te prometió a mí cuando naciste. Nunca debiste casarte con ese inglés malnacido.

—Me prometieron a ti antes de Culloden. Tanto tu padre como el mío murieron aquel día, y con ellos los planes que hicieron para nosotros. El rey se hizo con Glenmoor y le entregó tanto mis tierras como mi persona a lord Derby. Acéptalo y olvídalo de una vez.

—¡Nunca! —prometió Niel—. Si no puedo casarme contigo, serás mi concubina.

—Terry…

Niel hizo un movimiento cortante con la mano.

—¿Crees que tu esposo se va a dar prisa en venir a defenderte? Seguramente habrá encontrado otra mujer con la que acostarse y se habrá olvidado de ti.

Candy temía que Niel tuviera razón, pero se negaba a dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

—¿Cuándo va a celebrarse esa reunión?

—Mañana a mediodía. Quieren que estés presente, y no estoy en contra. Supongo que querrán ver que estás sana y salva. Si les das la impresión de lo contrario, mujer, pagarás por ello.

—Tú no me has hecho daño, Niel, sólo me has privado de la libertad.

—Cuando tenga la prueba de que no estás embarazada te convertiré en mi amante —Niel se dio la vuelta para marcharme—. Que duermas bien, Candy Andley.

"Nunca seré tu amante", se prometió Candy mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama. Había sido una estúpida optimista al pensar que podría hacer entrar en razón a Niel. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer y se preparó para la confrontación que iba a llegar. Con todos los clanes reunidos en el mismo sitio, no encontraría mejor momento para darle a Niel lo que quería. No le quedaba más opción que abdicar de su posición de jefa a favor de Niel. Una vez hecho aquello, él ya no tendría motivos para retenerla. Sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado en muchos días, Candy se subió a la cama y se quedó dormida al instante. En algún momento de la noche se despertó por culpa de un dolor tan profundo que sintió como si la estuvieran desgarrando. Echaba de menos a Dilan. Con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser. Aunque hacía tiempo que se le había retirado la leche, sentía la falta de su hijo en el vacío de sus senos, en la soledad de sus brazos inútiles. Un sollozo le atravesó la garganta al recordar su carita. ¿Se acordaría todavía de ella?

Los pensamientos de Candy giraron hacia Terry. Había tenido muchas horas durante su cautiverio para pensar en las cosas que podría haber hecho de otra forma si le hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad, y se preguntó si alguna vez podría arreglar la situación con su esposo. Se había equivocado en muchos sentidos. Cuando llegó a Londres la primera vez, no tenía ninguna intención de enamorarse del inmoral de su marido. Todo lo que había oído de él indicaba que carecía de carácter, que era completamente decadente, un granuja, un hombre que cambiaba de amante como de camisa. Pero en aquel momento, a Candy no le importó nada de eso. Lo único que quería era un heredero para Glenmoor. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podría enamorarse de su esposo. Terry le había hecho daño, pero seguía siendo tierno con ella. Sentía por su hijo un amor incondicional y su familia lo significaba todo para él. Y tenía buen corazón.

Durante las siguientes semanas creyó que había empezado a sentir algo por ella, y entonces Candy destrozó cualquier esperanza de felicidad que pudieran haber tenido diciéndole que su hijo había muerto. Sin embargo, todavía podían haber disfrutado de un futuro juntos si ella no los hubiera dejado a Dilan y a él en Londres para precipitarse a ayudar a los suyos.

Andleytiada y llena de remordimientos, Candy terminó durmiéndose por fin. Pero no tuvo sueños plácidos. Invadieron cada rincón de su cuerpo. Soñó con una pasión indescriptible, con un deseo nostálgico, con un amor no correspondido. Tras una noche irregular, se despertó pálida y agotada.

Terry estaba vestido con una almidonada camisa blanca, la falda escocesa de los Andley y la boina de las Tierras Altas con su pluma de gallo calada casi hasta las cejas. Se unió a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas que estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo para desayunar. Si se sentía incómodo por llevar desnudas las rodillas y la parte inferior de las piernas, no dio muestras de ello. Iba vestido como un habitante de las Tierras Altas, y para su sorpresa, aquello le llenaba de orgullo.

—Nadie va a hacer ningún movimiento sin que yo lo ordene —les recordó Terry cuando se levantó de la mesa y arrojó su servilleta—. No quiero que Candy sufra ningún daño. Niel es un cañón cargado, no hace falta que os diga lo que podría hacer si se viera acorralado. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Un coro de síes siguió a su corto discurso.

—Armaos. No iremos como ovejas al matadero.

Terry se envainó una espada del más fino acero toledano. A diferencia de aquellas espadas tan pesadas y difíciles de manejar que preferían los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, la de Terry era un estoque afilado, más ligero y mortal cuando se blandía con precisión. Era un arma con la que Terry se mostraba muy hábil. Había recibido lecciones de los grandes maestros durante muchos años.

Cuando Terry asintió en silencio con la cabeza, los habitantes de las Tierras Altas salieron por la puerta con los rostros graves, todos y cada uno de ellos dispuestos a luchar en caso de que fuera necesario. Eran tan leales a Candy como ella lo era con ellos.

Candy esperaba la llegada de los miembros de su clan en el patio de los Ligan. Los Mackenzie habían llegado antes y estaban hablando con Niel. Parecían incómodos, y Candy no podía culparles. Niel estaba tan decidido a hacerse con el poder para él sólo que hasta algunos de los suyos temían que estuviera yendo demasiado lejos.

Candy miró hacia los páramos cuando el sonido de una música llegó hasta ella gracias a una brisa errante. Habían llegado. Casi doscientos Andley y Ranald marchando por el monte al ritmo del lastimero sonido de las gaitas. A Candy se le hinchó el corazón de orgullo. Aquellos eran los miembros de su clan, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por su jefa si lo necesitara. Con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula firme, Candy juró en silencio que no se derramaría ni una sola gota de sangre a cuenta suya.

Los aliados de Niel se formaron en línea en el patio. Sus faldas se agitaban con la brisa, y sujetaban las armas apretando los puños. Niel dio un paso adelante. Murdoch, el más antiguo del clan de los Andley, avanzó para salir a su encuentro.

—Di a qué habéis venido, Murdoch Andley —dijo Niel.

—Soltad a la Andley.

—Es mi amante. Ya ha compartido mi cama.

Un sonido de dolor escapó por los pálidos labios de Candy.

—¡Malnacido! —gritó Anthony.

Si Murdoch no lo hubiera sujetado, se habría lanzado sobre Niel.

—Soltad a nuestra jefa y preparaos para la batalla —repitió Murdoch.

—¿Por qué? Su esposo ya no querrá volver con ella, así que yo me la quedo.

Candy vio el peligro. Un gesto para agarrar las armas y se desencadenaría la batalla. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Apartando a un lado a los Ligan y los Mackenzie, se colocó entre ellos y sus defensores.

—Que no haya derramamiento de sangre —suplicó—. Tengo una solución —se giró para mirar a Niel—. Voy a hacerte una proposición, una que no podrás rechazar.

—Muy bien, muchacha, suelta tu propuesta —dijo Niel con desprecio—. Pero no creas que podrás enredarnos con tus palabras.

—Todos los miembros del clan que me llaman jefa están reunidos en el mismo lugar.

—¿Dónde quieres llegar, mujer?

—A esto. Ya no quiero seguir siendo jefa —aunque lo dijo con firmeza, sentía una gran tristeza en el corazón. Romper la confianza de su abuelo le resultaba doloroso, pero no se le ocurría otra manera de evitar una masacre. Candy se giró para dirigirse a la multitud allí reunida.

—Es mi deseo que aceptéis a Niel Ligan como el nuevo jefe del clan. A cambio, él debe acceder a liberarme sin que haya lucha.

Los Andley y los Ranald blandieron sus armas entre gritos de protesta. Candy no había imaginado que sus palabras provocarían semejante tumulto y temió que la batalla fuera a ser inevitable cuando los dos grupos avanzaron el uno hacia el otro con intenciones nada buenas.

De pronto, un hombre se abrió camino a través de la enfurecida multitud. Llevaba puesta la falda de los Andley y su característica boina. La camisa blanca se ajustaba a sus anchos hombros, y la falda apenas le cubría hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto unas piernas musculosas firmemente plantadas en la tierra. La daga que le colgaba del cinto tenía un aspecto letal, aunque no tanto como la espada que llevaba envainada en la cintura.

La asombrada mirada de Candy se clavó en su rostro. Contuvo dolorosamente la respiración en los pulmones cuando vio los ojos oscuros y amenazantes de Terry. Escuchó cómo Niel soltaba una maldición y se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que había reconocido al marqués de Derby. Candy hizo amago de acercarse a Terry, pero Niel la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad.

Candy sintió la mirada de Terry deslizándose sobre ella, y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse bajo el peso de su intenso escrutinio. ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? Candy sabía que debía haber escuchado la desvergonzada mentira de Niel respecto a haberla convertido en su amante, y se preguntó si Terry se lo habría creído. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Suéltala —ordenó Terry—. No habrá ningún trato. Candy Andley es y será siempre vuestra jefa. Nadie puede arrebatarle eso.

Niel sacó la daga de su cinto con un único y certero movimiento y se la puso a Candy al cuello.

—¿Dónde está tu orgullo, inglés? ¿Es que no te has enterado? Candy es mi puta. He introducido mi miembro dentro de ella.

Candy vio cómo se tensaba el músculo de la mandíbula de Terry y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control.

—Candy es mi esposa —declaró con fiereza—. Suéltala ahora mismo o prepárate para defenderte.

—Eres un estúpido, inglés. Ningún hombre de las Tierras Altas arriesgaría su vida por la puta de otro —se mofó Niel.

—Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestra vida por la jefa —gritó Anthony blandiendo su arma.

—¡Esperad! —ordenó Terry—. Antes de sacar las armas, considerad las consecuencias. La guarnición inglesa de Inverness no queda tan lejos como para que no se enteren de la batalla y vengan a investigar. ¿Es eso lo que queréis? Otros clanes se levantarán en armas para ayudaros. La situación puede empeorar hasta convertirse en otra guerra que sólo traerá destrucción y muerte a las Tierras Altas. La Corona no tolerará un levantamiento. En consecuencia, vendrán más soldados, y por lo tanto habrá más muertes. Perderéis vuestros hogares, a vuestros amigos, a vuestros seres queridos. ¿Estáis dispuestos a renunciar a la libertad que tenéis ahora por la ambición de un solo hombre?

Los Ligan y los Mackenzie intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y se revolvieron incómodos mientras sopesaban las funestas predicciones de Terry.

—No escuchéis a ese inglés malnacido —exclamó Niel presionando la daga en el cuello de Candy.

Terry vio una gota de sangre en la hoja de Niel y se sintió poseído por una furia ciega. Candy parecía tan pálida y tan frágil que temió que Niel le hubiera hecho daño de un modo que no resultaba visible. Si no hubiera estado en juego la vida de Candy no habría dudado en atacar a aquel cobarde. Pero lo que hizo fue continuar tentando a los aliados del jefe de los Ligan.

—Sin duda os acordáis de Culloden. Todos perdisteis a algún ser querido en la batalla, algunos os quedasteis sin hogar cuando la Corona confiscó vuestras tierras. Si seguís al jefe de los Ligan, os arriesgáis a perder todo lo que habéis ganado desde Culloden. Sí, yo soy inglés, pero algún día Glenmoor le pertenecerá a mi heredero, el hijo de Candy, y no quiero ver destrozada esta tierra ni a su gente.

Regresad a vuestras casas, Mackenzies. Terminad con esto, Ligans. Este asunto puede y debe resolverse entre Niel y yo.

—¡Quedaos y luchad! —gritó Niel cuando vio cómo los Mackenzie comenzaban a disiparse. Se dieron la vuelta y salieron uno por uno del patio hasta que sólo quedó el jefe de los Mackenzie.

—El inglés tiene razón, Ligan —afirmó—. No podemos permitirnos perder a nuestros hijos, a nuestros padres ni a nuestros hermanos en otra guerra. No me importa robar el ganado de mis vecinos, pero matar a nuestra propia gente no está bien. Los miembros de mi clan se mantendrán firmes en la defensa de la jefa Andley.

Y dicho aquello, se giró y siguió a sus hombres de regreso a su propio bastión, dejando a Niel solo con los suyos, que ya habían mostrado su escasa disposición a provocar la destrucción en las Tierras Altas apartándose a una distancia considerable de su jefe.

—Has perdido, Ligan —observó Terry—. Aparta con mucho cuidado la daga del cuello de Candy.

—Esto es sólo entre tú y yo, perro inglés —le espetó Niel apartando la daga del cuello de Candy y enviándola de un empujón hacia Terry.

Candy se tambaleó y fue a parar contra Terry, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo en un revuelo de piernas y faldas. Terry dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes mientas luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Niel saltar hacia delante y desenvainar su espada. Terry no tenía tiempo de pensar, y mucho menos de reaccionar. Rodeó a Candy con los brazos y giró con ella una décima de segundo antes de que la espada de Niel hiciera una surco en la tierra en la que ellos yacían apenas unos segundos antes.

Al instante, una docena de Andleys surgieron en su defensa. El mismo número de Ligans salió a su encuentro para recibirlos. Temiendo una auténtica batalla campal, Terry soltó a Candy y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, empujándola hacia Anthony para que estuviera a salvo. Entonces sacó su espada.

—Esto es entre tú y yo, Ligan. Dejemos que siga así. ¿Tienes valor suficiente para enfrentarte conmigo cara a cara?

—Tengo más valor que tú, inglés —se mofó Niel—. Esa espadita que llevas no puede competir con la mía —miró hacia los miembros de su clan, que estaban todavía posicionados para la batalla y esperaban sus órdenes—.Atrás, Ligans. Voy a enseñarle a Su Excelencia cómo lucha un habitante de las Tierras Altas.

Terry hizo un gesto a los Andley para que se retiraran, y se hizo un espacio para los combatientes.

—¡Terry! ¡No!

Terry escuchó el tono de terror de la voz de Candy, pero lo ignoró mientras se concentraba en Niel, comprobando sus debilidades y sus puntos fuertes mientras se movían en círculos. Niel hizo el primer movimiento, amagando en dirección al vientre de Terry. Él lo esquivó con facilidad. Entonces la pelea se desarrolló sin contemplaciones con varios embistes, arremetidas y esquivadas. Niel atacaba con frenesí, alentado por la ira. Los movimientos de Terry eran más calculados y mortalmente certeros.

Se derramó sangre. Terry sangraba por una raja superficial del brazo, y Niel tenía una herida en el muslo. Ninguno de los dos contrincantes estaba todavía gravemente herido. Niel atestaba golpetazos con su pesada espada, poniendo toda su fuerza en ello, mientras que Terry encontraba huecos y se lanzaba a los puntos más vulnerables. No quería matar a Niel, aunque sabía que él lo habría asesinado sin el más leve remordimiento.

El sudor le caía a Terry por los ojos, y se lo limpió con el dorso de la mano, llenándose la frente de sangre. Estaba empezando a sentir un hormigueo en el brazo y se dio cuenta de que debía poner fin a aquello enseguida, antes de que Niel tuviera suerte al atestarle un golpe. Se volvió más agresivo, amagando y haciendo cortes, mientras que Niel no podía hacer otra cosa más que defenderse de las rápidas estocadas de Terry.

Los espectadores tuvieron claro enseguida qué lord Derby no era ningún novato con la espada. Sin duda Niel también se dio cuenta, porque trató de recuperar la ofensiva con varios golpes secos. Pero estaba indefenso ante la superior pericia de Terry. Valiéndose de una hábil maniobra más rápida que el movimiento del ojo, Terry le arrancó a Niel la espada de las manos, que salió volando. Con un giro de muñeca, Terry apretó la mortal punta de su estoque bajo la barbilla de su enemigo.

—¡Ya me tienes, malnacido! —bramó Niel—. Vamos, mátame.

Terry se sintió tentado a hacerlo. Niel había tocado a Candy, le había arrebatado algo que era sólo de Terry, y merecía morir. Apretó la mandíbula y flexionó la muñeca.

Candy apareció de pronto corriendo hacia él con una súplica reflejada en los ojos.

—¡No, Terry! No le mates.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Quieres que viva? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho?

—No es… tú no lo entiendes. No lo mates, Terry, por favor.

A regañadientes, Terry bajó muy despacio la punta de la espada.

—Muy bien. Puede conservar su miserable vida, pero sólo si se pone de rodillas a tus pies y te jura fidelidad delante de los suyos.

Niel parecía a punto de estallar. Tenía el rostro rojo e hinchado y los ojos entornados. Terry temió que fuera a negarse.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser, Ligan? ¿La muerte o jurarle fidelidad a la jefa?

Niel miró a su alrededor con expresión enloquecida hasta que finalmente la clavó en su espada, que estaba unos centímetros más allá. Terry le dio rápidamente una patada para alejarla de él.

—¡Eres un malnacido! Elijo vivir —espetó Niel arrodillándose torpemente sobre el polvo a los pies de Candy.

—Pronuncia el juramento —le ordenó Terry.

—Juro…

Niel se desplomó de pronto, y cuando se levantó tenía una daga en la mano. Antes de que Terry pudiera sacar su estoque, Niel arrojó la daga por la punta directamente al corazón de Terry. Terry se agachó, pero no con la suficiente rapidez. La daga le acertó en el centro del pecho. Escuchó gritar a Candy y luego todo se volvió oscuro mientras caía de rodillas y se desplomaba contra el suelo.


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

—¿Vivirá? —preguntó Candy con la vista clavada en el pálido rostro de Terry. Estaba tan blanco, tan indefenso, que Candy temió que las grandes cualidades de Dorothy para la sanación no fueran suficientes para salvarle.

—Tu hombre tiene la suerte del mismísimo diablo —aseguró Dorothy—. Si el botón de la camisa no hubiera desviado la punta de la daga de Niel, ahora estaría muerto. Es un milagro que esa punta afilada no le haya agujereado el corazón ni se le haya clavado en un pulmón. En cualquier caso, Su Excelencia está muy enfermo. He hecho todo lo que he podido por él. Sólo Dios sabe si vivirá o morirá.

—¡No va a morir! —exclamó Candy con fiereza—. Si Niel no estuviera muerto, lo remataría yo misma por lo que le ha hecho a Terry.

—Niel Ligan ha llevado la vergüenza a su clan. Nadie culpa a Anthony por acabar con su miserable vida.

—Creí que Donald Ligan exigiría sangre de los Andley por la muerte de su hermano, pero Donald es más inteligente que Niel —respondió Candy—. Controló a los miembros de su clan antes de que hubiera derramamiento de sangre y se arrodilló ante mí para ofrecerme su fidelidad y la de los suyos. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, siento que por fin han terminado las fricciones entres los Ligan y los Andley. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas ya tenemos suficientes problemas con los ingleses como para además andar peleando entre nosotros.

Dorothy le subió la sábana a Terry hasta la barbilla y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Tienes toda la razón, muchacha.

—Ve a descansar un rato, Dorothy. Yo me quedaré con Terry.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. No podría dormir estando él así.

Candy acercó una silla a la cama y tomó una de las inertes manos de Terry entre las suyas, intentando insuflarle su propia vida. Se quedó sentada a su lado todo el día y toda la noche, negándose a levantarse cuando Patty se ofreció a ocupar su sitio al lado de Terry. Candy quería ser la primera persona que viera cuando se despertara.

El miedo fue el fiel compañero de Candy durante aquellas largas horas. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Terry con ella cuando recobrara la conciencia. ¿Habría creído a Niel cuando afirmó que era su amante? ¿Qué le había llevado hasta las Tierras Altas? Debió partir de Londres poco después que ella, porque había llegado a Glenmoor sólo unos días más tarde de que lo hiciera Candy.

Candy apenas se apartó de la cama de Terry durante los siguientes tres días. Durante aquel tiempo permaneció en estado de coma y con fiebre. Dorothy le administraba su dosis de té hecho con raíces de mandrágora para aliviar el dolor, y le aplicaba un ungüento de caléndula en la herida cada vez que le cambiaba el vendaje. También le preparó un brebaje de hierbas que Candy le daba pacientemente con la cuchara para bajarle la fiebre. Luego le masajeaba a conciencia la garganta hasta que tragaba.

Al quinto día, Terry abrió los ojos y pronunció su primera palabra después de haber resultado herido.

—Candy…

Ella experimentó una increíble oleada de felicidad cuando le escuchó susurrar su nombre.

—Estoy aquí, Terry.

Aunque ensombrecidos por el dolor, los ojos de Terry se mostraban claros y lúcidos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

Candy le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No hables. Guarda tus fuerzas. Llevas así cinco días, pero estás mejorando.

Terry se la quedó mirando, concentrándose en sus palabras. Candy le apretó la mano y él le devolvió el gesto para indicarle que lo había entendido. Observó su rostro. Parecía agotada. ¿Habría estado sentada allí con él durante los cinco días enteros? Candy había pasado por demasiadas cosas; no quería que pusiera en riesgo su propia salud haciendo de enfermera. La boca de Terry se movió sin emitir ningún sonido durante unos instantes antes de ser capaz de formar las palabras que quería decir. Pero estaba tan cansado que no sabía si sería capaz de mantenerse despierto el tiempo necesario para hacer oír sus deseos.

—Candy…

—Sí.

—No quiero que…

El esfuerzo que hizo por terminar la frase le venció. No pudo completar todas las palabras, y cerró los ojos.

Candy se sintió presa de la Andleytia. Comprendía perfectamente lo que Terry estaba tratando de decirle. Deseaba comunicarle que no quería tenerla cerca. Una punzada de dolor se le clavó en las entrañas. Le había mentido demasiadas veces como para que Terry creyera que no había pasado nada entre Niel y ella. Oh, Cielos, ¿qué podía hacer?

Transcurrió un día más antes de que Dorothy asegurara que Terry estaba fuera de peligro y se encontraba camino de la recuperación. Candy sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a un miedo todavía mayor. Cuando Terry se recuperara de su herida, ¿cortaría todos los lazos que lo unían a ella y le negaría el acceso a Dilan ?

A lo largo del día, había momentos en los que Terry estaba consciente, y Candy esperó a que sacara el tema al que se había referido tan brevemente el día anterior. Cuando entró para darle un poco del caldo que Dorothy había preparado para él, lo encontró despierto.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Espantosamente mal… ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

—¿No te acuerdas?

—Vagamente.

—Venciste limpiamente a Niel en duelo y le diste la opción de jurar fidelidad o aceptar la muerte. Se arrodilló a mis pies como si fuera a pronunciar el juramento, pero lo que hizo fue sacar la daga y lanzártela. El botón de tu camisa desvió la trayectoria que iba directa a tu corazón, aunque te hirió de gravedad. Has tenido mucha suerte, Terry.

—¿A quién tengo que agradecerle que me haya salvado la vida?

—Principalmente a Dorothy. Tiene muchos conocimientos en sanación.

Terry se quedó mirando a Candy en silencio embelesado. Ella se revolvió inquieta ante aquella mirada tan profunda y deseó que él dijera de una vez lo que estaba pensando.

—¿De qué se trata, Terry? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Pareces agotada. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Terry se frotó las sienes—. No puedo pensar con claridad. Me parece recordar… —la voz le falló—. Creí que te había dicho que no quería que…

Candy posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No hables más. Ya sé lo que quieres decirme.

Terry parecía confuso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Estás demasiado débil para mantener una conversación tan seria. Sé perfectamente lo que estás intentando decirme, Terry, y pronto hablaremos de ello, pero no ahora.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, así que tal vez tengas razón. No pienso con la suficiente claridad como para entenderte. Sólo dime una cosa, ¿qué ha sido de Niel?

—Anthony lo mató. Si no lo hubiera hecho él, habría sido Murdoch. Pero todo ha salido bien. Donald es ahora el jefe de los Ligan, y no es tan ambicioso ni exaltado como Niel. No habrá más enfrentamientos.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry no la había oído, porque tenía los ojos cerrados y el pecho le subía y le bajaba cadenciosamente. Salió de puntillas de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, muchacha —afirmó Patty mientras Candy metía ropa en un bolsa de viaje.

—No puedo seguir esperando, Patty. La única razón por la que me he quedado tanto tiempo aquí ha sido para asegurarme de que Terry se iba a recuperar. No ha dicho nada que indique que quiera que me quede o que le importe.

—¿Te ha dicho que no te quiere cerca?

—Sí. Dijo esas palabras alta y claramente. Cuando Terry se recupere y regrese a Londres, me impedirá la entrada en su casa. No volveré a ver a mi hijo.

—¿Qué maldad se te ha ocurrido ahora, muchacha?

—Ninguna maldad, Patty. Esto es supervivencia. No puedo vivir sin Dilan. Voy a ir a Londres, y esa es mi última palabra.

—¿Y dónde iréis Dilan y tú?

—No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Terry no nos buscará eternamente. En Londres está muy distraído. Una nueva mujer. Un tugurio de juego. Las carreras. Enseguida lo retomará donde lo dejó y se paseará por la ciudad con una nueva amante.

—¿Estás segura, Candy? ¿Has averiguado ya qué trajo a Terry hasta Glenmoor?

—Yo… no tengo tiempo. Tengo que hacer esto, Patty, por el bien de mi hijo. Me necesita, y yo lo necesito a él.

—¿Amas a Terry?

Candy soltó una carcajada amarga.

—¿Amarlo? Estoy loca por él aunque no me servirá de nada. Le he hecho daño, le he mentido, le he engañado. ¿Cómo voy a esperar que me perdone? Él nunca comprenderá mi lealtad hacia el clan, porque nunca se ha tomado ninguna responsabilidad en serio. No es que rehúya los compromisos, es que, sencillamente, no ha conseguido que nada le interese más que su propio placer. Pocas búsquedas útiles mantienen su atención durante un rato largo, a menos que le proporcionen algún tipo de perverso deleite.

—Lo juzgas con mucha severidad, muchacha.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Candy.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Tengo que juzgarlo con dureza o no seré capaz de dejarlo, tanto es el amor que siento por él. Ya casi he terminado el equipaje. ¿Te importa decirle a Anthony que traiga el coche?

—Sí, se lo diré.

—Espera, Patty. Lamento apartar otra vez a Anthony de Andley y de ti, pero esta vez no será por mucho tiempo. Lo enviaré de vuelta en cuanto llegue a Londres.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a Su Excelencia?

—La verdad. Dile que echo de menos a Dilan. No necesita saber nada más.

—¿Nos avisarás cuando te asientes en algún lado?

—Sí. No te preocupes, Patty. Dilan y yo estaremos bien. Esta vez no cometeré el error de quedarme donde Terry pueda encontrarnos.

—Que Dios te acompañe, Candy.

Terry estaba inquieto y extrañamente agitado. No había visto a Candy en todo el día y confiaba en que se debiera a estuviera descansando. Había pasado demasiadas horas cuidando de él, y eso se notaba. Tenía el rostro pálido y demacrado, y la frágil piel de debajo de los ojos se mostraba amoratada con sombras oscuras.

Tanto Dorothy como Patty habían entrado y salido de su habitación en varias ocasiones, pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a que darse a charlar. Terry tenía la impresión de que no era el mejor de los pacientes. Estaba tan débil que no podía hacer por sí mismo ni la menor de las tareas, algo que le resultaba extremadamente embarazoso. Aunque aquella idea le irritara, temía que la recuperación iba a ser larga. Odiaba tener que dejar a Dilan tanto tiempo sin sus padres, pero no había más remedio. Cuando Candy y él regresaran a Londres, empezarían de nuevo como una auténtica familia.

Adquirir responsabilidades era algo nuevo para Terry, y tener un hijo había cambiado por completo su visión del mundo. No le importaba que Niel hubiera forzado a Candy, porque sabía que no era algo que ella hubiera deseado. Rezaba para que algún día Candy pudiera olvidar tan traumática experiencia. No había querido hablar de lo ocurrido entre Niel y ella, y Terry estaba deseando decirle que para él no era algo importante. Ahora incluso comprendía por qué Candy se había marchado de Londres a pesar de su oposición.

Entendía muchas cosas gracias al esclarecedor sermón de Annie. Candy y él tenían muchas cosas que resolver si querían salvar su matrimonio, pero para Terry, valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo por su futura felicidad.

Al día siguiente se sintió en cierto modo más fuerte y esperó ansioso la visita de Candy. Comenzó a notar los primeros síntomas de desazón cuando fue Patty en lugar de Candy quien le llevó el desayuno de caldo y gachas.

—¿Candy está enferma? —preguntó tras tragar obedientemente la primera cuchara llena de gachas que Patty le ofreció.

—No.

Terry tragó otra cucharada.

—Puedo comer yo solo.

—Todavía no estás suficientemente fuerte.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no dejas de tratarme como a un niño? ¿Dónde está Candy? Dile que quiero verla.

Los labios de Patty se convirtieron en una línea fina.

—No está aquí.

—¡No está aquí! —Terry trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor y la debilidad lo obligaron a volver a recostarse—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó más razonablemente.

—Echaba de menos a su hijo.

Terry sintió como si el mundo se hubiera partido por la mitad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Candy se ha ido a Londres? ¿Sin decirme nada?

—Sigues siendo tan agudo como siempre —respondió Patty con sequedad.

—¿Ha dejado algún mensaje para mí?

Patty negó con la cabeza y trató de pasarle otra cucharada llena de gachas entre los dientes apretados. Terry maldijo y le apartó la mano. Las gachas se esparcieron por todas partes.

—¡Maldita sea! Llévate estas malditas gachas y tráeme algo sustancial de comer. Cuanto antes recupere las fuerzas, antes podré salir de esta cama.

—Tu estómago no puede aguantarlo.

—¡Al diablo con mi estómago! ¡Al diablo esta casa entera y al diablo mi esposa! ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan menuda provoque semejante torbellino en mi vida? Candy no me ha traído más que problemas desde el día en que entró en aquel baile de máscaras en Londres. Es impertinente, contradictoria y exasperante.

—Es normal que alguien que está enamorado piense así —observó Patty.

Terry soltó una maldición. ¡Amor! ¿De qué servía el amor si su obstinada esposa lo desafiaba cada dos por tres? Cuando la alcanzara, la sacudiría hasta que le castañearan los dientes; le haría ampollas en su hermoso trasero… le haría el amor hasta que no pudiera caminar. Sabía perfectamente por qué había partido tan repentinamente hacia Londres. Pretendía llevarse a su hijo y desaparecer una vez más. ¡Maldición!

La recuperación de Terry fue demasiado lenta para su gusto. Transcurrió una semana antes de que pudiera moverse sin sufrir un dolor insoportable. Pasó otra semana más antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de Glenmoor.

Candy llegó a Londres sin sufrir ningún percance, sorprendida al encontrarse a Annie y a su tía viviendo en casa de Terry. Y le sorprendió más todavía la cálida bienvenida que le dispensó la hermana de Terry.

—¡Candy! —exclamó la joven al verla—. ¡Estás en casa! Dilan estará encantado de verte. ¿Dónde está Terry?

—Terry sigue en Glenmoor —aseguró Candy respondiendo al cálido abrazo de Annie—. Necesito ver a Dilan primero, y después te lo explicaré todo. Espero que se acuerde de mí.

Al principio Dilan se mostró tímido, pero no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que la familiaridad de la voz de su madre rompiera cualquier reticencia y se colgara de ella como si no quisiera dejarla marchar nunca.

—Me ha gustado cuidar de él, Candy —aseguró Annie—. Flammy ha sido de gran ayuda, y también Tom. Dilan no está tomando mucho pecho ahora, así que la nodriza se ha mudado otra vez a su propia casa. Sólo viene por las noches, para la toma de antes de dormir. Oh, mira, el corderito se ha quedado dormido en tu hombro.

Las lágrimas de Candy fluyeron libremente mientras le palmeaba suavemente el hombro y canturreaba.

—No quiero acostarlo —se acercó a una mecedora y lo acunó entre sus brazos. Annie agarró un taburete y se sentó a sus pies.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido en Glenmoor? —preguntó ansiosa—. ¿Dónde está Terry? ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?

Candy era consciente de que le debía una explicación a Annie, pero temía que la hermana de Terry la condenaría como había hecho él. Aspiró con fuerza el aire para tranquilizarse.

—Terry resultó herido de gravedad. Me quedé a su lado hasta que estuve segura de que se recuperaría.

Annie se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Herido! ¿Quién fue?

—Niel Ligan. El jefe de los Ligan me secuestró de mi cama y me mantuvo prisionera en su casa. Pretendía convertirme en su amante y reclamar el liderazgo del clan. Dio por sentado que Terry no me querría después de… después de haberme mancillado.

Annie se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Qué terrible para ti!

—Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas juegan con sus propias reglas —explicó Candy—. La mayoría de los maridos se niega a recibir de nuevo a sus esposas después de que sus secuestradores las hayan violado.

—Pero eso es muy injusto —argumentó Annie.

—Sí, pero así funciona el sistema a pesar del hecho de que las esposas robadas son las víctimas.

—Terry no es así —insistió Annie.

—Niel Ligan se jactó delante de Terry de que yo era su amante.

—¿Y era cierto?

—No. Si Ligan me hubiera tomado por la fuerza, habría encontrado la manera de terminar con su miserable vida. Pero no importa si era verdad o mentira; Terry le creyó —un sollozo se le quedó atrapado en la garganta—. Terry no me quiere a su lado, Annie.

—Oh, vamos, eso no es en absoluto propio de Terry. Sabe por qué le mentiste respecto a Dilan. Se lo conté todo. Siento haber tenido que traicionar tu secreto, pero la situación lo exigía. ¿Por qué crees que apareció Terry en Glenmoor cuando lo hizo? Estaba preocupado por ti.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón. ¿Podía ser eso verdad?

—Terry no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento, aunque pagó un alto precio por ello. Su vida pendió de un hilo durante más días de lo que quiero recordar. Pero ahora, gracias a Dios, va camino de recuperarse completamente.

—¿Por qué no estás con él?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Terry no me quiere a su lado. Tenía buenas razones para creer que intentaría alejarme de su vida y de la de Dilan en cuanto regresara a Londres, así que decidí tomar yo misma cartas en el asunto.

—¿Has hablado de esto con Terry?

—Fue muy claro al decirme que no me quería cerca. ¿De qué más había que hablar?

—Está claro que le entendiste mal —insistió Annie—. Terry te ama. ¿Por qué crees que dejó a Dilan y partió a toda prisa hacia Glenmoor? Tú no lo viste cuando se marchó, Candy. Estaba tan preocupado y con tantas ganas de llegar hasta ti que se negó a esperar la ayuda de Archie. Conozco a mi hermano. Aunque Niel te hubiera forzado, eso no supondría para él ninguna diferencia. Su vida dista mucho de ser ejemplar.

—No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes. La sociedad cuenta con parámetros diferentes para los hombres que para las mujeres.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien —respondió Annie de mal humor—. Algún día alguien volverá la ciudad de Londres del revés. Pero aparte de todo esto, no puedes marcharte, Candy. Tienes que intentar salvar tu matrimonio, se lo debes a Dilan . ¿Acaso pretendes pasarte el resto de tu vida huyendo? Eso es lo que ocurrirá y tú lo sabes, porque Terry no descansará hasta dar con vosotros.

Candy permaneció pensativa, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Annie. Terry había ido a Glenmoor, y la había rescatado de una situación peligrosa. Su coraje había solucionado las desavenencias entre clanes y por su culpa había recibido una herida grave.

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Habría malinterpretado a Terry? Estaba muy enfermo. Tal vez entendió mal sus palabras a causa de su propio sentimiento de culpa. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar su matrimonio si no merecía la confianza de su esposo?

Sin embargo, a veces sucedían milagros. Si Terry de verdad la amaba, como Annie había dicho, entonces existía una posibilidad de ser feliz, porque _ella_ amaba a Terry más allá de toda lógica.

—No voy a permitir que te vayas, Candy —aseguró Annie con convicción.

—No puedo soportar la idea de perder a Dilan .

—Tú amas a Terry.

—Con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón.

Annie suspiró con gesto soñador.

—Ojala yo pudiera vivir un amor así al menos una vez en la vida. Archie ya está hablando de buscarme marido.

—No te obligará a casarte con alguien que no apruebes, ¿verdad?

—Dice que no, pero no quiere que termine siendo una solterona —Annie alzó la barbilla—. No me casaré con ningún hombre del que no esté enamorada. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Si te vas ahora cometerás el mayor error de tu vida.

Candy hubiera dado cualquier cosa por creer a Annie. No era demasiado descabellado creer que Terry la amaba, ¿verdad? Los sueños a veces se hacían realidad, ¿no era cierto?

—Sí, Annie, me quedaré, aunque tal vez me arrepienta mientras viva.

Terry llegó a Londres sin problemas. Fue un viaje largo y difícil debido a la herida, todavía reciente, y a sus debilitadas fuerzas. Había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Murdoch y de Anthony para acompañarlo y emprendió el camino solo.

Terry no podía soportar la idea de regresar a su mansión vacía, así que guió su cansada montura hacia casa de Archie. De todas maneras quería hablar con Annie por si existía una remota posibilidad de que supiera dónde se había llevado Candy a Dilan .

Terry no se había creído ni por un momento que Candy hubiera regresado a Londres sólo porque echaba de menos a su hijo. Su instinto le decía que encontraría la mansión de los Derby vacía, a excepción de los criados. No tenía ni idea de por qué Candy le había vuelto a dejar. Creía haber dejado claro que no le importaba lo que Ligan le hubiera hecho, pero todavía tenía la memoria nublada respecto a lo que le había dicho exactamente. No había sido el mejor momento para enzarzarse en una discusión seria. Estaba claro que Terry había dicho algo que la había hecho salir huyendo.

Terry se bajó del caballo, pasó las riendas alrededor de uno de los postes de la verja de hierro y subió los escalones de entrada de la mansión Grandchester, la elegante casa de Archie. Llamó a la puerta y recibió respuesta de inmediato. El circunspecto mayordomo de Archie mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Terry entraba.

—Buenas noches, milord. Lord Grandchester no se encuentra en casa, pero lady Annie está en la salita con su tía.

—Gracias, Farthingale. No hace falta que me acompañes.

—Como deseéis, milord.

Terry se detuvo en el umbral. No le sorprendió ver a Annie recorriendo la salita arriba y abajo con gran agitación mientras le exponía animadamente algo a la tía Amanda, que asentía de vez en cuando con la cabeza en plácido gesto de acuerdo.

—¿Qué puede estar reteniéndole, tía? —exclamó Annie—. Oh, cómo desearía que Archie no estuviera en uno de sus misteriosos viajes. Él sabría lo que hay que hacer. ¿Y si las heridas de Terry son más graves de lo que nos han hecho creer?

—¿Estás preocupada por mí, Annie? —preguntó Terry irrumpiendo en la salita—. Como puedes comprobar, estoy perfectamente.

—¡Terry! —gritó Annie arrojándose a sus brazos—. ¡Creí que nunca llegarías! —la joven lo mantuvo a la distancia de sus brazos y lo observó con mirada crítica—. No tienes buen aspecto. Estás demasiado pálido y muy delgado. Candy nos dijo que te habían herido.

—¿Qué más te dijo Candy? —le preguntó Terry con aspereza.

Annie le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿No has ido todavía a tu casa?

—No. No podía soportar la idea de una casa vacía esperándome. Es extraño, porque antes nunca me había importado.

—¿Has despedido a la servidumbre?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero —Terry le escudriñó el rostro—. ¿Sabes dónde se ha llevado Candy a Dilan? ¿Cómo has podido permitir que se lo llevara?

—Estás muy alterado, Terry. Siéntate. Pediré que te traigan una botella del mejor brandy de Archie.

Terry se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, querido? —preguntó la tía Amanda solícita—. ¿Quieres que mande a buscar al médico?

—Me encuentro bien, sólo estoy cansado —la tranquilizó Terry aceptando el trago de brandy que Farthingale acababa de traerle—. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Archie en casa. Podría necesitar su ayuda para encontrar a Candy y a mi hijo.

Annie y Amanda intercambiaron una mirada cómplice por encima de la cabeza inclinada de Terry.

—Archie no ha regresado todavía —dijo Annie—. Estoy muy preocupada por él. Lleva fuera más tiempo del habitual y nadie sabe nada de él. Me inquietan esos misteriosos asuntos que le obligan a marcharse con tanta frecuencia.

—Volverá muy pronto —predijo Terry.

—Vete a casa, Terry —le aconsejó Annie—. Tienes aspecto de estar agotado.

—No quiero volver a casa para encontrarme con un cuarto infantil vacío y la ausencia de mi esposa. Pero tienes razón, Annie. Estoy cansado. No quiero preocuparos con mis problemas —Terry dejó a un lado el brandy y se levantó de la silla—. Buenas noches, señoras.

—Deberías habérselo contado —la regañó Amanda cuando Terry se hubo marchado.

Annie le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

—Me encantaría ver la cara de Terry cuando entre en su casa y se encuentre con Candy y Dilan —Annie entrelazó las manos y suspiró—. ¿No es romántico? ¿Crees que vendrá algún hermoso príncipe azul y me hará perder completamente la cabeza por amor?

—No te hagas ilusiones, querida —le reprendió la tía Amanda—. Las mujeres tenemos que ser prácticas. Te casarás con alguien que te convenga. Alguien de buena cuna que sepa manejar tanto tu fortuna como la suya propia.

Annie esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

"No si puedo evitarlo", prometió en silencio. "Si decido casarme, lo haré con el hombre que amo, aunque sea un campesino. Será alguien que me enamorará completamente y me jurará amor eterno. No me conformaré con un duque gordo ni con un conde que necesite una yegua de cría."

Como era tarde y estaba cansado, Terry se dirigió directamente a su casa. Por desgracia no fue capaz de encontrar la llave. Sabía que Pemburton estaba dormido, así que llamó con fuerza a la puerta de entrada para despertarlo. Le pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que su mayordomo abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesta una camisa de dormir y un batín atado flojo que caía alrededor de sus ángulos huesudos y sus delgados pies. Un gorro de dormir con borla, torcido de manera ridícula, descansaba en lo alto de su cabeza de escaso pelo gris. Terry sintió ganas de reír, pero sabía que su circunspecto mayordomo se ofendería.

—Bienvenido a casa, Milord —entonó Pemburton con sequedad.


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

—Gracias, Pemburton —dijo Terry mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras—. No me vendría mal un baño caliente y algo ligero para comer.

—Muy bien, mi señor —respondió Pemburton, como si solicitar un baño caliente y comida a aquellas horas de la noche fuera algo completamente normal.

Terry estaba absolutamente exhausto y de bastante mal humor. Si las cosas hubieran sido como antes, no se hubiera dirigido directamente a casa. Habría ido a uno de sus clubes, o a White's para buscar alguna mujer dispuesta. Pero sinceramente, aunque hubiera tenido ánimo para ello, no estaba interesado en ninguna otra mujer.

A lord Pecado le había sucedido algo completamente inesperado desde que Candy Andley irrumpió en su vida de manera tan inopinada. Se había enamorado de su esposa y tenía un hijo al que adoraba. ¿Volvería a verlos alguna vez? ¿Qué diablos había impulsado a Candy a salir de Glenmoor con semejante precipitación?

Terry se detuvo delante de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y se sintió tentado a abrirla aunque sólo fuera para mirar la cuna en la que Dilan solía dormir. Pero la desilusión que supondría entrar en un cuarto vacío lo disuadió, y continuó rumbo a su propia habitación.

Una vez dentro se dirigió de inmediato a la licorera que había sobre el tocador y se sirvió dos dedos en una copa de cristal. Con la bebida en la mano, se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando fijamente la oscura calle. Tenía la cabeza llena de oscuros pensamientos. Un criado de ojos somnolientos se acercó a encender el fuego de la chimenea, distrayendo así a Terry de sus pensamientos taciturnos. Poco después llegó la bañera, seguida de unos muchachos que cargaban las ollas de agua fría y caliente. Terry se desvistió y se metió en el agua suspirando de placer.

Pemburton llegó con un plato ligero de carne, queso, pan y fruta. Colocó una mesita cerca de la bañera y depositó allí la bandeja.

—¿Necesitáis algo más, milord?

—Vuelve a la cama, Pemburton, yo me encargo. Pero deja la licorera de brandy en la mesita antes de salir.

Terry picoteó un poco la comida y finalmente decidió que no tenía hambre. Volvió a llenar la copa de brandy y bebió muy despacio. Pero incluso el embriagador sabor del brandy se empañó tras unos instantes, y Terry dejó la copa en la mesita, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

Candy se despertó de golpe de un sueño profundo debido a los ruidos procedentes de la habitación de Terry. ¡Por fin estaba allí! Había esperado tanto tiempo su regreso que ahora que por fin había llegado no podía dejar de temblar.

Oh, ¿por qué habría escuchado Annie? ¿Y si Terry la rechazaba? ¿Y si la enviaba de vuelta a Glenmoor sin Dilan ?

Perseguida por los demonios que ella misma había creado, Candy decidió que sólo había un modo de averiguar las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas. La habitación de Terry estaba separada de la suya por una puerta. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cruzarla y conocer su destino.

Le haría entender cuánto lo amaba, prometió mientras se bajaba de la cama y se acercaba descalza y sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta. Recogiendo los destrozados vestigios de valor que le quedaban, Candy abrió la puerta y miró en el interior de la habitación de Terry. La estancia estaba tenuemente iluminada por un alegre fuego que saltaba y crepitaba en la chimenea. Delante del hogar se había colocado una bañera. Lo único que podía ver de Terry era su cabeza apoyada contra el borde y los brazos estirados a los costados. Parecía dormido.

Despertar a Terry y sobresaltarle no le pareció una buena idea. Entonces deslizó la mirada hacia la cama, y una misteriosa sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. No importaba la frecuencia con la que Terry y ella discutieran; sus cuerpos siempre parecían estar perfectamente sincronizados el uno con el otro.

Terry no se movió cuando Candy pasó de puntillas por delante de la bañera, ni al parecer tampoco escuchó el susurro de ropa cuando se despojó del camisón y subió a la cama. Entonces se dispuso a esperar con el cuerpo tembloroso por la emoción.

El tiempo quedó suspendido, y sólo continuó su curso cuando Terry finalmente se despertó y se levantó majestuosamente de la bañera. A Candy se le quedó el aire atrapado en la garganta mientras él se secaba frente al fuego con la toalla. Estaba más delgado de cómo ella lo recordaba, pero su cuerpo no había perdido ni un ápice de su atractivo. El cuerpo de Candy se hinchó de deseo, pidiendo a gritos sentir, que lo tocaran, que lo besaran. Terry le estaba dando la espalda. Tenía los labios secos, y se los humedeció mientras clavaba la vista en los firmes montículos de sus nalgas, recordando la sensación de su suave tirantez bajo sus manos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Candy contuvo un gemido. Incluso en posición de descanso era un hombre generosamente dotado. Excitado resultaba magnifico. Candy contuvo la respiración y se quedó paralizada cuando Terry arrojó la toalla al suelo y se acercó a la cama.

La cama estaba en un rincón en sombras hasta el que no llegaba el reflejo de la luz del fuego. Candy sintió cómo el colchón se hundía cuando Terry se metió en la cama, y lo escuchó suspirar mientras se subía las sábanas hasta la cintura.

Una ráfaga de aire perfumado rozó el rostro de Terry cuando se giró hacia un lado. El aliento de otra persona le besó la mejilla, y contuvo la respiración con asombro. Estiró los brazos temblorosos por la cama y tocó una piel cálida y suave que le resultaba tan familiar, tan querida, que el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría.

—¿Candy?

Encontró su rostro y lo sujetó entre sus fuertes manos, maldiciendo a la oscuridad que ocultaba sus hermosas facciones. A Terry le latía el corazón con fuerza contra las costillas mientras le deslizaba el pulgar por los labios y guiaba su boca hacia la suya. Candy le correspondió. Fue un beso potente, embriagador; el calor y el sabor de Candy despertaban sus sentidos, provocándole un deseo casi insoportable. Volvió a besarla una y otra vez, explorando su boca a conciencia con la lengua mientras le deslizaba las manos por las exuberantes curvas.

Todas las mentiras y los engaños del pasado desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido. Terry deseaba estrecharla así entre sus brazos para siempre, sentir su suavidad, llenarla de él y no dejarla nunca marchar.

—No estés enfadado conmigo —susurró Candy cuando Terry apartó la boca.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de Glenmoor?

A Candy le temblaba la voz.

—Dijiste que no me querías.

Terry se echó un poco hacia atrás, asombrado.

—¿Cuándo dije yo eso?

—Tal vez… tal vez te entendiera mal.

—Está claro que sí —aseguró Terry con sequedad—. Estaba tan confundido cuando te marchaste que no sabía qué pensar. Patty dijo que echabas de menos a Dilan , y eso podía entenderlo. Lo que no entendía era que te hubieras marchado sin decirme nada. Tenía miedo de que te llevaras a Dilan y huyeras. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Sobre todo conmigo mismo, porque estaba demasiado débil para impedírtelo.

Candy le acarició el rostro.

—Te amo, Terry. Siempre te he amado.

—No más mentiras, Candy.

—No más mentiras, Terry. Quiero hablarte de Niel y de lo que ocurrió mientras fui su prisionera.

Él le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

—No me importa lo que ocurriera. Eres mía. Yo te he tenido durante más tiempo que él.

—¡Pero eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte! Niel nunca me tuvo en ese sentido. Te mintió. Quería que pensaras que me había violado. Sabía que no me querrías contigo después de que él me hubiera… me hubiera mancillado.

—Estaba equivocado, Candy. Te habría querido de todas maneras.

—¿De veras?

—De veras.

Ella dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de felicidad.

—Annie dijo que me seguiste hasta Glenmoor porque temías que Niel me hiciera daño.

—A mí me contó que me mentiste sobre mi hijo porque querías protegerme de Niel Ligan. Creo que le debemos mucho a mi hermana por su incapacidad para guardar secretos.

—Me disuadió para que no me marchara, pero he estado muy asustada. Temía que me enviaras de regreso a Glenmoor sin Dilan .

—¿Cómo está mi hijo?

—De maravilla. Cada día se parece más a su padre. Empieza a comer sólido y ya gatea. Pronto caminará. Te ha echado de menos, Terry.

—No más que yo a él. Y a su madre —añadió de modo significativo—. No vuelvas a dejarme nunca, Candy.

—¿O…?

—O te ataré a la cama y te haré el amor hasta que estés demasiado exhausta como para moverte, y mucho menos para huir.

Candy emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo y se acurrucó contra él.

—He soñado todas las noches con volver a estar entre tus brazos. ¿Seguro que te has recuperado?

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

Terry le besó la sien, la frente y se abrió camino por la ladera de su mejilla antes de llegar a la boca. Se entretuvo besándola antes de deslizar los labios hacia el pulso de su cuello, que latía con rapidez. El aroma de Candy lo embriagaba, alimentando el fuego que ardía en su interior. Hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no era capaz de controlarse.

Su boca encontró el seno de Candy. Terry inclinó la oscura cabeza para cubrirle el pezón con los labios, atrayéndolo hacia su boca con ardiente placer. Sus manos la acariciaban, deslizándose libremente por las curvas y valles de su cuerpo mientras le trazaba húmedos círculos con la lengua alrededor del pezón erecto.

Una flecha de calor atravesó el cuerpo de Candy, enrollándose en su vientre y prendiéndole fuego a todo su ser. La cálida respiración de Terry en su piel le provocó escalofríos de anticipación que le recorrieron la espina dorsal mientras movía sin cesar las manos por su cuerpo, incapaz de cansarse de tocarlo.

—Eres la única mujer que desearé en mi vida, Candy Andley.

El ronco sonido de su voz era una caricia, su boca cálida sobre ella resultaba tan potente como la caricia de su lengua contra su pezón, y Candy se estremeció. Debía estar loca cuando pensó que podría sobrevivir sin aquel hombre especial en su vida.

—Eres el único hombre que desearé en mi vida. Mi lord Pecado.

—Sólo soy Terry. Me he arrepentido.

Le deslizó las manos por el vientre y las dejó descansar en los brillantes rizos que tenía entre las piernas. Los dedos de Terry se deslizaron entre aquella piel cubierta de rocío, abriéndose, acariciando sus pliegues interiores ahora húmedos por los jugos del amor, hasta que Candy ardió bajo su contacto. Comenzó a sentir un runrún en la parte inferior del estómago. Tenía las terminaciones nerviosas en carne viva, así que se tambaleó y gritó cuando Terry remplazó los dedos por la boca. Un nuevo fuego prendió en Candy cuando su lengua se introdujo perfectamente en su húmedo pasadizo. Terry arrastró el dedo pulgar por su palpitante protuberancia de piel sensible y entonces Candy perdió cualquier vestigio de control.

—¡Terry! ¡Por favor!

Candy se estremeció, retorciéndose, apretándose contra su boca en un éxtasis natural, buscando un alivio que se le escapaba. Un suave gemido le surgió de la garganta. Entonces el clímax la atravesó en tumultuosa y arrolladora explosión.

—¡Terry! ¡Oh, Dios, cuánto te amo! Entra en mí. Te he esperado tanto…

Él se puso de rodillas y se inclinó sobre Candy. Ella podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos perlados de sudor y abrió los muslos todo lo que pudo para recibirlo. Un tronco de la chimenea silbó y chisporroteó, y en el consiguiente destello de luz, Candy alcanzó a vislumbrar sus ojos, semicerrados por la pasión, que brillaban como brasas ardientes bajo los flecos de sus oscuras pestañas. Enseñaba los dientes y tenía una expresión concentrada y salvaje.

Era tan hermoso que cortaba la respiración. Candy estaba distraída mirando su rostro cuando sintió su fuerte miembro rozándole el vientre. Entonces cerró los dedos alrededor de él, agarrando su cálida virilidad en la mano, moviéndola lentamente arriba y abajo en toda su dura longitud. Una vez, dos, otra vez, entonces lo escuchó sisear con los dientes apretados.

—Me estás matando, cariño.

Tenía la voz áspera, como si le acribillara el dolor. Con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente, Candy supo instintivamente que el control de Terry pendía de un finísimo hilo. Lo guió hasta su entrada y lo deslizó en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró Terry fervientemente—. Abrázame, mi amor, abrázame.

Candy deslizó los brazos por su piel cálida y húmeda para atraerlo hacia sí mientras él se movía con fuerza entre sus piernas. Terry la besó apasionadamente, embistiéndola con fuerza y fuego. Ella gritó, poseída por un dulce éxtasis. Había pasado tanto tiempo… mucho tiempo. Terry apresó su grito con la boca mientras ella le clavaba los dedos en los tirantes músculos de la espalda, urgiéndolo con suaves gemidos que no sabía que estaba emitiendo. Terry se movía en su interior con embistes fuertes e implacables; Candy se arqueó ante su fuerza exigiendo más, demandándolo todo.

Alguien estaba gimiendo. Quedó inmediatamente silenciada cuando Terry le cubrió la boca con la suya, pero los gemidos continuaron dentro de su cabeza. Él siguió embistiéndola con implacable fervor, su inmenso mástil le provocaba un placer que la atravesaba en cálidas e hirvientes oleadas.

Medio sollozando, Candy se agarró a él mientras Terry alcanzaba un profundo éxtasis en su interior. Gimió y apoyó la cabeza contra su mejilla, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Transcurridos unos instantes se echó a un lado, y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Me perdonas? —susurró Candy en medio del silencio de la habitación.

—Eso me llevará probablemente toda una vida.

—Nunca fue mi intención mentirte. No podía permitir que regresaras a las Tierras Altas y te convirtieras en víctima de Niel, así que hice lo que creí mejor para salvarte la vida.

—No pasa nada, mi amor, de verdad. Lo comprendo, aunque hubiera preferido que me contaras la verdad y me dejaras decidir qué hacer con Niel. Y hablando de él, ¿cómo impediste que… se acostara contigo? Yo no me hubiera rendido con tanta facilidad.

Candy se rió y dijo burlona:

—Niel no es lord Pecado. Pero en serio, los celos y la ambición se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Cuando éramos niños se suponía que íbamos a casarnos, pero Culloden lo cambió todo. Niel creía que convertirme en su amante le proporcionaría el poder para controlar a los clanes.

—¿Acaso Niel creía que yo no haría nada mientras él utilizaba a mi esposa? —preguntó Terry con aspereza.

—No es frecuente que un marido acepte a su esposa de regreso cuando ha sido mancillada por otro hombre. El robo de esposas suele desencadenar disputas que permanecen durante generaciones.

—Yo debo ser un marido poco convencional, porque quería que volvieras independientemente de lo que Niel te hubiera hecho. Pero no me has contado cómo lograste mantenerlo alejado de tu cama.

—Le dije que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. Eso enfrió su ardor, tal y como yo pensé que sucedería.

Terry se apoyó sobre un codo.

—¿Estás embarazada? Dios mío, Candy, ¿voy a ser padre de nuevo?

—No lo creo.

—¿Y no te gustaría?

Candy se quedó un instante sin aliento.

—¿Te gustaría tener otro hijo?

—De ese modo Dilan tendría un hermanito o una hermanita.

—¿Y qué hay de lord Pecado? ¿No vas a echarlo de menos? ¿No lo echará de menos la alta sociedad?

—Me gustaría pensar que el legendario lord Pecado abdicó de su título estando en la cima de su exitosa carrera. Siempre será recordado como un libertino derrochador. Y en cuanto a la alta sociedad, me importa un bledo lo que pueda pensar. Londres ya no me atrae tanto como antes. He aprendido a valorar esas colinas cubiertas de brezo, las escarpadas montañas y los resplandecientes lagos. Las Tierras Altas es un buen lugar para criar a nuestros hijos.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que yo creo? ¿Estás dispuesto a olvidar los placeres de la sociedad londinense a cambio de una vida campestre? Ya sabes lo aislado que está Glenmoor, lo poco sofisticado que resulta comparado con la decadente Londres.

—Te amo, Candy. Tú no serías feliz viviendo en Londres. Además, el clan necesita a su jefa. No estoy diciendo que no vayamos a venir de visita a Londres de vez en cuando. Lo que intento explicarte es que ya no siento la necesidad de mantener el mismo estilo de vida que lord Pecado consideraba esencial para su bienestar.

Terry sonrió.

—¿No crees que Archie se llevará una sorpresa? Lleva años intentando reformarme.

—No recuerdo haber sido nunca tan feliz —Candy suspiró—. Casi me vuelvo loca esperando a que volvieras a Londres. Temía… creía que…

—¿Que te echaría de mi casa? —. Preguntó Terry arrastrando las palabras—. Esa no fue nunca mi intención.

—Tampoco me someteré de buena gana a una paliza —bromeó Candy de buen humor.

Terry se rió.

—Nunca creí que lo hicieras, por eso nunca consideré tal posibilidad. No con mi salvaje Candy. Me conformo con tener tu amor.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí y le acarició con las manos los senos y las caderas mientras sus labios jugueteaban con su oreja.

—¿Encargamos un hermanito o una hermanita para Dilan ?

—Eso tal vez nos lleve mucho tiempo.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Si lord Pecado va a jubilarse, necesitará practicar sus habilidades con frecuencia para no volverse aburrido.

—Tú nunca me aburrirás, Terry. Basta con que no dejes de amarme.

—Amarte es mi destino. Debí haberme dado cuenta de ello cuando el demonio de siete años con el que me casé me propinó una patada en la espinilla y me sacó la lengua.

Se amaron y se durmieron y volvieron a amarse de nuevo durante el resto de sus vidas.

fin


End file.
